


Бремя вины

by librevers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Sunaosa, Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Graphic injuries, Gun Violence, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, Minor Character Death, Murder - Lots of it, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, explicit violence, yakuza!au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 74,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers
Summary: Ацуму хотят убить, но под удар попадает и Осаму. После уже второго покушения Кита Шинске — кумичо Инаризаки — решает, что оставаться в Хëго небезопасно; по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не найдëт виновного в нападениях.Ацуму против воли оказывается под надзором Чёрных Шакалов. Жестокие и кровожадные, токийские якудза очень отличаются от Инаризаки. Присматривать за Ацуму, разумеется, поручили худшему из них — Сакусе Киёми. Так и началось их личное соревнование: кто же из них ненавидит второго сильнее.Токио должен быть безопасным. Однако Ацуму сомневается, что выберется отсюда живым.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burden of Blame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215773) by [DeathBelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle). 



> **_пожалуйста_ , лишний раз перечитайте теги!!**

— Ненавижу, — сплюнул Ацуму, прожигая взглядом дыру в стенах бар. На вид бар был совершенно обыкновенным, а на деле — внутри скрывался игорный притон. Прошло больше часа. Ноги онемели. Кирпичная стена под его спиной похолодела, и, наблюдая за людьми, вразвалку выходящими из бара, ему самому очень захотелось выпить. Он подумал было заглянуть внутрь и что-нибудь заказать — под предлогом взглянуть на их цель поближе.

Несколькими этажами выше сидел Осаму и, очевидно, читал мысли Ацуму.

— Только посмей. — Голос звучал прямо в ухе и без малейших помех, что тоже бесило.

— Иди нахер, — тихо пробормотал Ацуму, чтобы троица женщин, прошедших мимо (и на днях, видимо, скупивших всю косметику в городе), не услышала. — Это ты должен быть здесь. Твоя очередь.

— Ты проиграл в камень-ножницы-бумагу.

— Мы вообще не должны были играть, потому что сейчас _твоя очередь._

— Не слышу тебя, пропадаешь, — по-прежнему чётко звучал Осаму. — Лучше заткнись и сосредоточься.

— Я сосредоточен! — рыкнул Ацуму. — Нихера не происходит. Наверное, мудак спускает свои деньги где-то в другом месте.

— Суна сказал, что он здесь каждую субботу.

— Может, Суна не прав.

— Он прав.

— Ох конечно, потому что Суна, блять, _идеальный_. — Ацуму закатил глаза, и хотя Осаму не мог этого видеть, хотелось верить, что почувствовал. — Работал бы тогда с ним, а не со мной.

— Хорошая идея. Обсудим как-нибудь с Китой-саном.

— Пошёл ты нахуй, говна ку- Бля, стой, вот он. — Ацуму выпрямился, тут же сконцентрировался на том, что видел. — Вышел только что. Один. Тёмные штаны, белая рубашка, говорит по телефону. Модные часы. Видишь его?

— Вижу. — Осаму дышал прямо в ухе, и Ацуму не нужно было видеть, что тот делает. Он и так знал. — Мешает девушка в короткой юбке. Три секунды.

Ацуму затаил дыхание, мысленно отсчитывая время. Наблюдал за мужчиной. Тот прогуливался по тротуару, непринуждённо жестикулировал рукой во время разговора. Оживлённый. Живой. Ненадолго.

_Три…_

_Два._.

Осаму тяжело выдохнул. Ацуму тоже — неосознанно.

_Один._

Раздался хлопок. Ацуму бы его и не услышал, если бы не ждал. Новый глушитель был дорогим, но, сука, стоил всех потраченных денег.

Брызнула ярко-алая кровь. Испачкала стену, попала на краешек юбки проходящей мимо женщины. Мужчина рухнул разом — умер ещё до того, как коснулся земли. Воцарилась напряжённая тишина. На языке Ацуму выступил призрачный вкус пороха.

Женщина закричала, прохожие повернулись посмотреть, и улица погрузилась в великолепнейший хаос.

— Бля, видел? Наводка идеальная. — В трубке послышалось неясное движение. — Точнее, чем у тебя.

— Заткнись. Я стреляю лучше, и ты это знаешь.

— Продолжай обманывать себя. — Громкий «щёлк» на фоне. — Увидимся через двадцать минут.

Динамик щёлкнул, и Осаму отключился. Ацуму выдернул его из уха и сунул в карман. Он внимательно следил за происходящим. Отметил людей, вышедших посмотреть, что случилось, из бара. Запомнил наиболее расстроенные лица. Пригодится. Данное игорное заведение не было санкционировано Китой, так что Ацуму не сомневался, что ему скоро прикажут вернуться, — если притон не прикроют.

Полиция прибыла быстро. Их около дюжины. Оцепили место преступления, согнали очевидцев в группу и отвели их подальше от жертвы. Постарались успокоить самых истеричных. Девушке в окровавленной юбке пришлось хуже всех: рыдала так сильно, что упала и не смогла встать без помощи.

Ацуму подавил смешок.

Один из полицейских его заметил. Тщательно поддерживаемая личина профессионализма уступила чему-то вроде глубочайшего презрения, стоило ему подойти к Ацуму:

— Мия.

Ацуму коснулся виска в знак приветствия.

— Офицер. Славная ночка, а?

Тот схватил Ацуму за руку и оттащил от стены.

— Держи руки так, чтобы я их видел.

Ацуму послушно вытянул их на уровне плеч. Ухмыльнулся, когда полицейский распахнул его куртку и начал обшаривать.

— И кто тут распускает руки? Мамочки, прямо на улице. Знаешь, мог бы для приличия сначала хоть к себе отвезти.

— Заткнись нахуй, Мия. Где твой брат?

— У меня большая семья, попрошу конкретизировать.

Полицейский ощупал пояс Ацуму и присел, проверяя его лодыжки. Ацуму усмехнулся и посмотрел сверху вниз.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о ком я.

— Я не в курсе точного местонахождения всех моих братьев, — ответил Ацуму, когда полицейский поднялся. — Могут быть где угодно. Один из них переехал в Вакаяму пару месяцев назад. Другой рванул в Нару на некоторое время.

Чужая рука схватила Ацуму за рубашку и оттолкнула к стене. Слащавая улыбка дрогнула, первая искра раздражения омрачила веселье. Он планировал, что так случится, подготовился, но всё-таки жутко ненавидел, когда им помыкали. Особенно копы.

— Мы оба знаем, что у тебя только один брат, — проговорил полицейский. — Сука, где он?

— Если честно, не могу сказать наверняка, но он, кажется, пошёл потрахаться. То же собирался сделать и я, но мне не повезло стать свидетелем убийства. Ещё вопросы или я могу вернуться к тому, что хотел?

— Я знаю, что это ты сделал, Мия.

— Да? И как же? Не, я знаю, что я любитель пожёстче и всё такое, но вроде всё же не могу втолкнуть член в глотку настолько сильно, чтобы вот так вот вскрыть череп парня. И ты только что проверил меня на наличие оружия. Нихера я не делал. Теперь-то могу идти?

Полицейский отступил на полшага. Выглядел он так, будто скорее свернёт Ацуму шею, чем продолжит смотреть на него.

— Ты не можешь задержать меня. — Ацуму пожал плечами. — И ты знаешь, что не можешь.

Полицейский знал. Знал, потому что точно такие же разговоры случались столько раз, что Ацуму потерял счёт. Он был в курсе, что полиции требовалось собрать тонну улик, чтобы закинуть его за решётку, и этот полицейский знал, что Ацуму в курсе. За то, что человек стоял на углу улицы в неправильное время в неправильном месте, арестовать нельзя, и было ясно как день, что задерживать Мию для допроса — пустая трата времени.

— Пошёл нахуй отсюда. — Полицейский оттолкнул Ацуму. — Ты всё равно за это отплатишь. Вы оба. — Он направился обратно, через улицу, и оттащил в сторону двух других полицейских. Несколько резких жестов и взглядов в сторону Ацуму — и все они разом разошлись.

Рассредоточились, чтобы найти Осаму. Что ж, удачи им. Всё равно не найдут.

Ацуму самодовольно махнул рукой в сторону офицеров полиции, сунул руки в карманы и, как ни в чём не бывало, пошёл по своим делам. Он знал, что один из полицейских последует за ним. Не привыкать. Пройдя несколько кварталов, Ацуму поймал такси, забрался внутрь, и вскоре полицейский скрылся из виду.

Ацуму ненавидел полицию больше всего на свете, но научился с ней справляться. Постепенно, методом проб и ошибок. И он частенько бывал за решёткой в дни своей молодости. Частенько — вместе с Осаму. Но в тюрьме они никогда не задерживались. Кита следил за этим.

Эта стычка прошла легче, чем другие. Даже если они наскребут достаточно улик, чтобы повесить убийство на Осаму — чего они не сделают — полицейский, с которым только что говорил Ацуму, не сможет доказать, какого именно Мию он прижал к стене. Он не спросил ни имени, ни удостоверения личности, не упомянул имени, когда спрашивал о брате. Никто не скажет наверняка, что стоял там, безоружный и безвинный, не Осаму.

Пора бы копам это понять.

— Выпусти здесь, — сказал он спустя несколько минут. Водитель остановился, Ацуму передал ему деньги и вышел на тротуар. Прошёлся вниз по улице, убедился, что полиция не нашла способа выследить его, и залез в неприметную машинку, припаркованную в конце улицы.

Осаму взглянул на него, опираясь локтем на коробку передач, с сигаретой в губах.

— К слову о времени.

— Меня задержали. — Ацуму запустил руку под сиденье и выудил свой пистолет. Подвинулся вперёд, чтобы прицепить оружие сзади к поясу. Не самое безопасное место, и, будь его воля, он бы никогда его так не носил, но пистолет, пристёгнутый к кобуре, явно вызвал бы подозрения, когда его обыскивал полицейский. — Ебучие копы.

Осаму хмыкнул и завёл машину. Вдохнул, выкинул сигарету в окно и выпустил струю дыма через нос.

— Всё в порядке? — уточнил он.

— Ну да, я же здесь?

— Вот, блять, не повезло-то мне.

— Похуй. Ты бы соскучился. — Ацуму отодвинул сиденье как можно дальше, чтобы закинуть ногу на переднюю панель — знал, что Осаму это ненавидит. — Хочешь, я поведу?

— Чтобы ты нас почти убил, как в прошлый раз? Премного благодарен.

— Иди нахуй, я отличный водитель. — Это ложь, и они оба это знали. Ацуму нельзя было доверять машину ни в коем случае. Шансы добраться до пункта назначения живым были ровно такими же (если не ниже), как и сдохнуть на дороге.

Но, честно говоря, Осаму ненамного лучше. Например, сейчас он вырулил прямо перед движущимся такси, подрезал его и заслужил в свой адрес громкую брань и рёв сигнала. Осаму высунул в окно средний палец и поехал дальше.

Единственная причина, по которой Кита доверил им машину — необходимость спрятать где-то винтовку, из которой стрелял Осаму и которую, несомненно, уже засунул в багажник. Хоть она и хранилась в футляре, но тот был довольно тонким, и если бы братья прогуливались с подобным грузом и сели бы в не то такси, у полиции бы появился неплохой повод арестовать их. Ацуму не надевал наручники в течение почти двух лет. Не хотелось бы прерывать цепочку.

Он со вздохом откинулся на спинку и закрыл глаза: очень уж не хотелось воочию наблюдать за «талантом» Осаму к вождению.

— В следующий раз твоя очередь, и никаких камней с ножницами.

— Посмотрим.

По дороге домой они позвонили Ките. Ацуму поставил телефон на громкую связь и держал его между ними, пересказывая события откровенно в свою пользу. Осаму то и дело на него поглядывал и каждый раз выкатывался на встречку.

— И потом копы сказали — блять, Саму, смотри на дорогу! — они сказали, что поймают нас, всерьёз так погрозили. Бред, конечно, у них ничего на нас нет. Всё прошло как по маслу.

— Приятно слышать, — ответил Кита своим обычным голосом, ровным и твёрдым. — Спасибо вам обоим за вашу работу.

Ацуму просиял. Осаму смерил его равнодушным взглядом и чуть не въехал в припаркованную машину.

— Встретимся завтра, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие действия. — Послышался звук, похожий на скрежет металла о металл, он не определил точно. — Отдыхайте.

— Будет сделано, — ответил Ацуму. — Увидимся завтра, Кита-сан.

— Пока, Кита-сан, — сказал Осаму.

Ацуму завершил вызов и снова откинулся на сиденье, продолжая ухмыляться.

— Он думает, что я хорошо поработал.

— Странно. Мы как-то по-разному его услышали.

— Иди нахуй.

  
Ацуму прожил в одной и той же квартире почти пять лет. Они с Осаму снимали её вместе, потому что, хоть постоянно друг друга и выбешивали, они никогда не жили порознь и не видели причин это менять. Впрочем, они в основном работали вместе, так что это было как минимум удобно. В городе не так много людей, которые не задали бы Ацуму вопросов, если бы он пришёл домой посреди ночи в одежде, пропитанной чьей-то кровью.

Так случалось всего несколько раз, но было неплохо жить с соседом, который не стал сразу же звонить в полицию.  
  
Они жили в этой квартире достаточно долго, чтобы Ацуму привык и освоился. Он мог пройтись по ней с закрытыми глазами и найти все выключатели и розетки не глядя. Весьма безопасное место для того, кто никогда не чувствовал себя в полной безопасности.

Поэтому, когда Ацуму проснулся ранним утром, а сознание сразу прояснилось и сердце стучало как у загнанного в ловушку зверя, то мгновенно почуял неладное.

Он сел прямо и затаил дыхание, прислушиваясь.

Ничего, кроме тишины.

Ацуму тихо выдохнул через рот, вгляделся сквозь темноту в абсолютное ничего.

Он не знал, что его разбудило. Не шум — к тому же дверь в комнату крепко заперта. Осаму не заходил. Он в любом случае бы не стал, не посреди ночи. Ацуму кинул взгляд на телефон. Экран чёрный.

Возможно, он плавал на грани кошмара, который не мог вспомнить. Они снились ему часто; чаще, чем он хотел бы признать. Но в тех случаях он просыпался с криком, что эхом отдавался в голове, кровь оттекала от сомкнутых глаз. Сейчас иначе. Это не кошмар. Лишь ощущение.

Он запустил руку под подушку и ощутил прохладный поцелуй металла на коже.

Ацуму заставил себя дышать медленно, твёрдо, несмотря на панически быстрое сердцебиение. Он решил подняться, осмотреть квартиру и успокоить нервы, чтобы спокойно вернуться ко сну.

Он спустил одну ногу с матраса и снова замер.

Дверная ручка его спальни дёрнулась, щёлкнула и застыла.

Сердце Ацуму застряло в глотке. На языке появился кислый привкус паники. Он сглотнул. Сколько раз смотрел он в дуло заряженного пистолета, нацеленного на него. Уже не стоило бы бояться. Обычно он и не боялся.

Но поножовщина на улице — дело одно, а подкрадываться к кому-то в темноте — совсем-совсем другое.

Дверь медленно и бесшумно скользнула внутрь. Растворилась наполовину, и в проёме шевельнулась тень мужчины. Было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть лицо. Это мог быть кто угодно. Это мог быть Осаму.

Ацуму вскинул пистолет и выстрелил.

Вспышка, приглушённый глушителем грохот, толчок отдачи в ладонь Ацуму.

Тень упала. Ацуму тоже — как раз вовремя, чтобы увернуться от брызг пуль, вонзённых в кровать.

Ковёр содрал кожу на локтях, когда он выпрямил руки и выстрелил от пола, уложив следующую тень и ещё одну за ней. Послышались другие выстрелы — приглушённые, возможно, неслышные даже для соседей.

Самым громким звуком в квартире был надорванный крик Ацуму:

— Саму!

Он вскочил и помчался со всех ног. Ловко обогнул мебель; не задумываясь, перепрыгнул через троицу тел, сваленных у проёма.

Входная дверь была широко распахнута. Чей-то силуэт показался в проёме, и Ацуму застрелил его на ходу. Сиганул через диван, помчался дальше по коридору и затормозил возле комнаты Осаму как раз тогда, когда в ней вспыхнул свет — настолько яркий, что Ацуму вздрогнул.

Осаму моргнул, глядя поверх ствола своего пистолета. Перед его дверью тоже три трупа.

— Дерьмо, — не дыша, сказал Ацуму.

— Ага, — согласился Осаму. — Дерьмо.

Ацуму опустил пистолет. Тепло металла коснулось бедра.

— Порядок?

— Да. Ты?

— Нормально.

Ацуму вернулся к входной двери, переступил через тело и выглянул наружу. Лестничная площадка пустовала. Он затащил труп внутрь и закрыл за собой дверь. На засове остался кровавый след. Ацуму поддел ногой чужое плечо и перевернул его. Лицо не узнал.

— И кто они, чёрт возьми?

— Не знаю, — ответил Осаму. Он направился к комнате Ацуму — верно, проверить, нет ли там трупов.

Кто-то пошёл за ним по пятам.

Пистолет уже был в воздухе, нацеленный точнёхонько в голову, прежде чем он узнал человека. Ацуму тяжело вздохнул и уронил руку. Суна смерил его равнодушным взглядом.

— Какого хуя ты тут забыл?

Суна пожал плечами. На нём футболка, подозрительно похожая на одну из вещей Осаму.

— Очевидно, наблюдаю за ночным покушением. И кому ты перешёл дорогу на этот раз?

— На этот раз? — возмутился Ацуму. — Никто не пытался убить нас до этого! Ну, не так, по крайней мере. На улице-то конечно, но это… — Он кинул взгляд на тело у своих ног.

Если бы Ацуму не проснулся, он бы лежал продырявленным трупом в собственной кровати. Мысль шокировала, будто кто-то плеснул в лицо холодной водой.

— Я не знаю никого из них. — Осаму подошёл к ним. — Никто из тех, с кем мы имели дело раньше.

— И чего они тогда хотели? — спросил Ацуму. Он пихнул труп под рёбра. Тело дёрнулось и замерло. Лужа крови неспешно растеклась по полу.

— Ясное дело, что убить тебя, — очевидным тоном произнёс Суна.

— Это понятно. Я имею в виду, _почему_?

— Тебя? Под сотню причин. — Суна кинул взгляд на Осаму. — Вас обоих? Не уверен. Может, ребята из другой якудзы расхрабрились?

— Это не работа якудзы, — произнёс Осаму. — Мы не ублюдки, которые вырезают людей по ночам.

— Инаризаки — нет. Но ты не можешь говорить за других, — возразил Суна.

— Нужно позвонить Ките-сану. — Ацуму потянулся за телефоном и понял, что того нет в кармане. Он шагнул через тело, не обращая внимания на хлюпанье крови под ногами. Уборка ждёт кошмарная.

— Наверное, нам нужно валить отсюда, — заметил Осаму. — Они могут наблюдать снаружи, проверяя, вернутся ли эти. Что, если пришлют других?

— Похуй, — отрезал Ацуму, оттаскивая тела от входа в спальню. — Тогда они все тут и сдохнут.

  
— Извините за беспокойство, Кита-сан.

Ацуму и Осаму склонились в одинаковых поклонах. Ацуму только сейчас понял, что на его штанах осталась засохшая кровь. Понадеялся, что Кита не заметит.

— Не нужно извиняться. Входите.  
  
Ацуму показалось, будто он вошёл в храм, когда переступил порог дома Киты. Он бывал здесь раньше, но по редким и особым случаям. Не посреди ночи, в мятой пижаме и со взъерошенными волосами.

— Аран, спасибо, что привёз их, — обратился Кита к Оджиро. Тот кивнул и вернулся в машину, где ждал Суна.

— Мы могли добраться сами, — сказал Ацуму. — Не нужен нам был телохранитель.

Осаму пихнул его локтем:

— Спасибо за заботу, Кита-сан.

— Если кто-то достаточно смел, чтобы напасть на вас подобным образом, они могут до сих пор наблюдать, — спокойно произнёс Кита. Он махнул рукой, приглашая их дальше, и повёл через дом. Всё в традиционном стиле, от котацу в главной гостиной до татами на полу в гостевой комнате, куда проводил их Кита. Ацуму порадовался, что стянул окровавленные носки перед тем, как Оджиро забрал их из квартиры. — Футоны вон там, в углу. Отдохните пару часов. Даже если за вами следили, здесь вы в безопасности.

Он не звучал угрожающе, но ему и не было нужно. Даже если кто-то был достаточно тупым, чтобы вломиться в квартиру Мий посреди ночи, никто, обладавший хотя бы половиной мозговой клетки, не рискнул бы ступить на территорию дома Киты. Все знали Киту Шинске, и хотя он был уважаемым человеком, известным вежливостью и спокойствием, он был способен разрезать человека на куски, не моргнув.

— Спасибо, Кита-сан, — сказал Осаму.

— Да, спасибо, — добавил Ацуму.

— Ничего страшного. Обсудим всё утром. — Кита вышел из комнаты и закрыл дверь.

Ацуму и Осаму остались стоять рядом. Одновременно и шумно выдохнули.

— Короче, отстой, — сказал Осаму.

— Говори за себя. Я всегда мечтал спать в доме Киты-сана.

Осаму толкнул его в плечо:

— Ты хотел сказать, в его кровати. — Он направился к футонам. Перед тем, как расстелить свой, швырнул один в Ацуму. — А я говорил о том, как мы чуть не сдохли.

— А, это да, это и правда отстой.

— И что думаешь?

— Не ебу. Ведь мы и убивали не так часто в последнее время. Ну, реже, чем обычно.

Осаму низко промычал в знак согласия. Разложил свой футон и повалился на него; вздохнув, потянулся.

— Свет выключи.

Ацуму закатил глаза, но выключил, после того как расстелил собственный футон. В комнате не было темно, даже без света. В отличие от их квартиры, дом Киты находился далеко за городом, поэтому в окно светили не искусственные фонари, а луна.

Поначалу Ацуму это не нравилось. Он сомневался, что жить в отдалении и одному — безопасно. Сюда могли запросто вломиться, так же, как только что в квартиру Мий.

Но потом узнал, на что именно способен Кита, и больше за него не беспокоился.

Между братьями воцарилась тишина. Ацуму уставился в потолок. Сна ни в одном глазу. Кинул взгляд на Осаму и понял, что с ним так же.

— Ну так вот, — сказал Ацуму. — Хочешь рассказать, как Суна умудрился заснуть в твоей комнате?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Он ведь в твоей футболке был?

— Не знаю. Не присматривался.

— Я твой брат, Саму. Если ты спишь с кем-то из Инаризаки, я должен быть первым, кому ты об этом расскажешь.

— Ты последний, кому я расскажу о чём-либо вообще. — Осаму повернулся на бок, спиной к Ацуму. — Спокойной ночи.

— И вот так я должен выяснить, что ты по парням? После всех лет, как ты меня за это подъёбывал?

— Проблема не в том, что ты по парням, а в твоём ебаном вкусе. Я же видел тех, с кем ты встречался.

— И при этом ты выбрал _Суну_?

— _Спокойной ночи_.

Ацуму фыркнул и тоже перекатился на бок. Теперь пялился не в потолок, а в стену. Думать об Осаму, который тайком встречался с Суной, неплохо отвлекало, но вскоре мысли сами вернулись на два часа назад, когда он отстреливался в собственной спальне, чтобы выжить.

Подобного раньше не случалось ни с ними, ни с Инаризаки вообще. Хёго принадлежал им. Никто в этом не сомневался, разве что полиция время от времени пыталась вмешаться.

Люди, которые пытались их убить, определённо не были полицейскими.

Ацуму вытянулся поудобнее и закрыл глаза. Постарался ни о чём не думать. Ничего хорошего размышления впустую не принесут, ни делу, ни сну. Они обсудят всё утром. Так сказал Кита. А Кита всегда прав.

Вместо этого Ацуму сосредоточился на настоящем: ткань футона ласкала руки, мягкое сияние луны касалось век, безмятежное спокойствие окутало дом Киты. В воздухе застыл слабый запах ладана, будто он горел несколько часов назад, и этот запах вот-вот исчезнет.

Ацуму не знал, что случилось ночью; не знал, что случится завтра. Но знал, что пока он здесь, он в безопасности.

В конце концов он уснул, и к какому-никакому счастью — без снов.

Ацуму проснулся постепенно, без капли той спешки, как вчера, когда внезапное пробуждение спасло ему жизнь. Он сел, слегка пошатываясь, потёр лицо. Осаму всё ещё спал, дыша ровно и глубоко. Ацуму подумал, а не разбудить ли его пинком. Наверное, так бы и сделал в любое другое время. Но он лишь тихонько встал и выскользнул из комнаты, давая брату поспать ещё немного. Им ещё предстоит обдумать невесёлые события прошедшей ночи.

Ацуму не так часто бывал в доме Киты, поэтому не знал, где его искать. Но медленный, методичный звук дал ему ключ к разгадке. Звук был знакомым, и только когда Ацуму последовал вниз по коридору в поисках его источника, вспомнил, что это тот же скрежет металла о металл, который он слышал по телефону вчера. Не разобрал тогда, но понял теперь.

Кита сидел на коленях посередине комнаты; подол его юкаты соскользнул на татами. В руках он держал меч, лезвие которого сверкало при каждом ударе о точильный камень. Было что-то успокаивающее в этом долгом и медленном металлическом скольжении.

Время от времени Ацуму использовал ножи, но его основным оружием был пистолет, как и у большинства в Инаризаки. Никто больше не пользовался мечами. Эта традиция умерла много лет назад, задолго до времени Киты.

Но что Кита и правда любил — это традиции.

— Доброе утро, Ацуму. — Кита не поднял взгляд.

— Утра, Кита-сан.

— Надеюсь, ты хорошо отдохнул.

— Да, спасибо.

— Можешь войти.

Ацуму замешкался. Даже несмотря на приглашение, казалось неправильным настолько посягнуть на личное пространство Киты. Ацуму держался на расстоянии — из уважения.

Он тихо проскользнул в комнату и опустился на колени у края циновки. Похоже на коленопреклонение в святилище.

— Я поспрашивал о вчерашнем, — произнёс Кита. Фразу прервал длинный, плавный щелчок. — Никто ничего не знает, или же скрывают. Я жду ответа ещё от пары людей, но сомневаюсь, что они что-то сообщат. Это может занять время.

— Ладно.

— Я не могу гарантировать вашу безопасность, пока не узнаю больше, — добавил Кита. — Советую вам остаться здесь на день или два, пока мы продолжаем поиски.

Позади Ацуму послышался шорох. Он не обернулся. В этом не было нужды. К нему присоединился Осаму, опустившись на колени на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Нам придется вернуться домой, — произнёс Осаму. Голос хриплый ото сна, но говорил он тихо, почти благоговейно. Должно быть, тоже ощутил благочестивую атмосферу, как и Ацуму. — Мы ничего с собой не взяли, кроме пистолетов.

_Щёлк._

— Вам ничего и не нужно. Я о вас позабочусь, пока мы во всём не разберёмся.

Ацуму склонил голову. Осаму позади него тоже.

— Спасибо, Кита-сан.

— Не нужно. Это мой долг как вашего кумичо.

— Нет, — ответил Ацуму. — Наоборот: это наш долг — заботиться о тебе, Кита-сан.

Кита улыбнулся, но не губами — лишь слегка смягчил взгляд.

— Полагаю, это работает в обе стороны.

Он ударил меч о точильный камень в последний раз и подставил лезвие на свет, оценивая остроту. Видимо, остался доволен, грациозно поднялся с пола и вернул на стену, скрестив с другим таким же мечом.

— Вы можете рассказать мне больше деталей о нападении за завтраком.

Кита вышел из комнаты. Ацуму хотел было подняться и последовать за ним, но Осаму толкнул его обратно и, пошатываясь, встал первым. Ацуму едва не чертыхнулся себе под нос, но сдержался. Казалось неправильным произносить такие вещи здесь: дом Киты был для него святым.

Ничего страшного. Он всё выскажет Осаму, когда они уедут.


	2. Chapter 2

Ацуму рассчитывал провести в доме Киты одну ночь, максимум две.

Прошло три дня, но они до сих пор не узнали, кто хотел их убить.

— Может, простая кража со взломом, — раз в двадцатый сказал Осаму. Он лежал на заднем крыльце дома Киты, спрятав лицо в тени высокого, но узкого дерева, растущего прямо в центре маленького дворика.

Ацуму сидел рядом. Спиной прижался к стене дома, смотрел в никуда.

— Их пушки помнишь? У обычных уличных головорезов таких не бывает.

— Ну, а кто тогда? Они не из якудза, иначе мы бы уже выяснили. У Киты полно связей.

— Я не знаю, — Ацуму произнёс это как минимум в сотый раз за последние семьдесят два часа. И у него было подозрение, что и сто первый последним не был. — Может, вообще никогда не узнаем. Надо возвращаться домой. Может, зря переживаем.

— Мы чуть не погибли, Цуму.

— Да, но не погибли же?

Осаму вздохнул и прикрыл глаза от слепящего солнца.

— Ненавижу это признавать, но, наверное, ты прав.

— Конечно. Я всегда прав.

— Самая грандиозная ложь из всех, что ты говорил. — Осаму сел прямо и откинул волосы с лица. На нём были те же штаны и футболка, в которых он сюда приехал, однако свежевыстиранные и чистые — благодаря Ките. — И что думаешь дальше? Будем жить как раньше и сделаем вид, что ничего не было?

— Ну да. А как ещё? Не можем же мы вечно прятаться.

Осаму хмыкнул.

— Ага. Только они могут ещё кого-то послать по нашу душу. Хотел бы я знать, что такого ты натворил.

— Заткнись, нихера я не делал. Ясен пень, что это ты накосячил.

Осаму пнул его в колено, но без особой силы.

— Ты мог нанять кого-то, чтобы появилась причина завалиться в дом Киты.

Ацуму пнул его в ответ, сильнее.

— Пошёл нахуй.

Осаму прыснул, но смех тут же сошëл на нет.

— Думаешь, он нас отпустит, хотя ещë не выяснил, кто заказал убийство?

— Не думаю, что у него есть выбор. Мы не можем всё время тусоваться здесь.

— Вы оба знаете, что можете уйти, когда пожелаете, — голос Киты низкий и спокойный, как всегда, но Ацуму всё равно подскочил как ужаленный. — Я не держу вас здесь против вашей воли. Просто мера предосторожности.

— Кита-сан. — Ацуму выпрямился. Интересно, как много он услышал?.. Хотелось бы надеяться, что не всё. — Мы просто… разговаривали. Не то чтобы нам не нравилось здесь находиться. Нам нравится.

— Знаю, Ацуму. Я понимаю. — Кита ступил на крыльцо и положил руки на перила. На нём был красивый, хорошо сшитый серый костюм. Он уезжал по каким-то делам, о которых им не рассказал. — Я уже давно должен был выяснить, кто вас преследовал. Прошу прощения за мою неудачу.

Ацуму и Осаму заговорили одновременно:

— Кита-сан, не нужно…

— Это не ваша…

Они запнулись, обменялись хмурыми взглядами и замолчали.

— Что делать дальше, выбирать вам, — произнёс Кита. Солнце светило ему в лицо, но он даже не прищурился. — Я продолжу искать. Если хотите, можете остаться. Но если хотите уйти — я не стану вас задерживать.

— Думаете, что выясните что-нибудь? — тихо спросил Ацуму. Он уже знал ответ и не хотел слышать его именно от Киты, но спросить было нужно.

— Я не знаю. — Кита редко говорил такие слова. — Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах. Большего обещать не могу.

Осаму нахмурился, на пару с Ацуму.

— Это всё, о чём мы могли бы просить, Кита-сан.

Они замолчали. Тишину нарушало лишь пение птиц где-то рядом.

— Нам нужно домой, — наконец сказал Ацуму. — Мы будем осторожны первое время, но мы не можем постоянно прятаться. Если они снова захотят напасть, то пусть. Мы разберёмся.

На лице Киты вновь появилась улыбка, заметная лишь во взгляде:

— Я знаю.

Кита тогда прислал кого-то в их квартиру избавиться от трупов, но пятна крови так и остались.

— Ебаный отстой, — сказал Ацуму спустя полтора часа уборки. — Блять, это хуже, чем словить пулю. Жаль, что тех мудаков нельзя воскресить, чтобы убить снова.

— Тогда крови будет в два раза больше, — заметил Осаму. Он решил передохнуть — опять — и прислонился к кухонной стойке, наблюдая за Ацуму, который оттирал засохшую кровь с деревянного пола перед входной дверью. — Выглядит контрпродуктивно.

— Заткнись, Саму.

Осаму пожал плечами и отхлебнул свою колу.

Они сделали всё, что могли, но вышло так себе. С гостиной и коридором справились, однако пол в спальне Ацуму оказался делом гиблым. Ковёр впитал кровь как губка, засох и покрылся коркой, и Ацуму придётся менять его вместе с половым покрытием. Худшее в том, что заниматься этим придëтся самому, потому что они не могли никого нанять и при этом не привлечь внимание полиции.

Осаму, как обычно, пошёл спать первым. Ацуму остался якобы смотреть телевизор, который он даже не слушал. Был слишком занят тем, что прислушивался к звукам за входной дверью, ожидая шороха шагов или попытки взломать новый замок, который они поставили два часа назад. Его пистолет лежал рядом на диване, заряженный. Ацуму надеялся, что ему не придётся его использовать.

Он устал, но идея лечь спать казалась дикой. Каждый раз, когда он думал о своей кровати, в голове мгновенно возникала картинка, как дёргается дверная ручка, и чья-то тень подбирается к нему в темноте.

Мия Ацуму не был трусом. Он любил громко хвастаться, что никого и ничего не боится.

Тем не менее, он дошёл до входной двери и, в третий раз проверив замок, направился к своей спальне, но остановился на полпути. Он постучал стволом пистолета по бедру, раздумывая. Развернулся в обратную сторону, снова помедлил и легонько постучал в дверь комнаты Осаму.

После долгой паузы Осаму ответил:

— Что?

Ацуму приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. Свет в спальне был выключен, однако благодаря освещению в коридоре можно разглядеть, что Осаму не в постели. Ацуму открыл дверь пошире и увидел, что тот лежит на полу между кроватью и дальней стеной.

— И что ты делаешь?

— Сплю, не видно?

По меньшей мере дюжина ехидных замечаний пробежали бегущей строкой в голове Ацуму, но он не озвучил ни одного. Вместо этого он выключил свет в коридоре и зашёл в комнату, закрывая за собой дверь. Осаму соорудил себе гнездо из одеял, поскольку футона у них не было. Он подвинулся, освобождая место.

— У тебя есть лишняя подушка? — уточнил Ацуму.

— На кровати. Не слюнявить.

— Не я тут слюни во сне пускаю, знаешь ли. — Ацуму попытался устроиться настолько удобно, насколько это было возможно, лёжа на полу, а не в своей прекрасной кровати в двух комнатах отсюда. Он лёг на спину и уставился в тёмный потолок. — Думаешь, они сегодня вернутся?

— Нет, — уверенно ответил Осаму.

Но ведь не просто так он спал на полу?

— Да, ты прав, — согласился Ацуму. Схватил одеяло Осаму и дёрнул на себя. Засунул пистолет под подушку, чтобы можно было легко дотянуться при случае, и устроился поудобнее.

Так они и провели всю ночь. Когда на следующее утро Ацуму проснулся без неожиданных пулевых ранений, то решил, что спал лучше, чем когда-либо за последние несколько суток.

Спустя пару дней они вернулись к обычному образу жизни. Выполняли те же поручения Киты, что и обычно (в основном собирали деньги), покупали еду в тех же магазинах и киосках. Единственное, что изменилось, — ощущение повисшего в воздухе напряжения, заметного лишь им самим. Ацуму чувствовал его, но также видел в том, как Осаму расслаблял плечи, когда они возвращались домой, и как стискивал зубы, когда нужно было уходить. Он стал беспокойнее, взгляд его метался туда-сюда, пока они шли по улице. Ацуму хотел было рявкнуть, чтобы он прекратил, но не мог. Знал, что сам делает так же.

Он не то чтобы боялся; не совсем. Это была скорее обострённая настороженность, чем страх. Напоминание, что они не непобедимы. Ацуму так не нравилось. Он предпочитал жить с мыслью, что никогда не умрёт, но придерживаться её теперь, когда встретился со смертью лицом к лицу в собственной спальне, стало в разы трудней.

Но он выиграл. Вот что было важно в конце концов. Он победил, и Осаму тоже, и если придётся снова драться насмерть, они не проиграют.

«Непобедимые», — снова и снова повторял про себя Ацуму и пытался в это верить.

— Эй, хочешь моти? — спросил Осаму. Они вышли от ростовщика с коричневым бумажным пакетом, по форме весьма напоминающим большую пачку наличных. — Но платишь ты.

— Ну нетушки, я покупал в прошлый раз. Твоя очередь.

— Камень-ножницы-бумага?

— Нет! Твоя, блять, очередь, нахуй играть?!

Осаму остановился на повороте, с торжественным видом развернулся к нему и протянул кулак. Ацуму нахмурился. Он сильнее этого. Он не станет. Не. Станет.

Через пять минут Ацуму выгребал пригоршню йен за смехотворный набор моти и ворчал на скупого, жульничающего братца.

Осаму уже набил себе рот и не обращал внимания на оскорбления.

— Подавись, — выплюнул Ацуму, когда они направились к машине, припаркованной в паре кварталов отсюда.

Осаму что-то ответил, не прожевав, и Ацуму ни слова не разобрал. Однако закатил глаза, потому что звучало, тем не менее, язвительно.

— Как же сильно я согрешил в прошлой жизни, раз в этой вынужден терпеть тебя. — Загорелся зелёный для пешеходов, и они слились с толпой. — Наверное, был тем ещё говнюком.

Осаму снова что-то пробурчал, и Ацуму понял без слов.

— Да что ты?! — рявкнул он. — В таком случае, раз ты такой несчастный, что терпишь такого ужасного меня, то кем в прошлой жизни был ты? Премерзким ублюдком? Да ты и сейчас не лучше.

Осаму наконец проглотил и заговорил:

— Боги знают, что я единственный на всём белом свете, кто может терпеть рядом такой кусок дерьма и при этом умудрится, возможно, его не убить. В следующей жизни меня ждёт великая награда за мою выдержку.

— Ты, — Ацуму толкнул его, — будешь еловой шишкой, засранец.

— Тогда ты муравьём, а я упаду со своего дерева и раздавлю тебя.

Ацуму снова попытался толкнуть его, но Осаму увернулся. Сам шагнул назад, а его подтолкнул вперёд кулаком в спину. Ацуму споткнулся, чуть не упал и повернулся, чтобы выплюнуть очередное оскорбление.

Кислота резко сгустилась во рту, когда он увидел лицо Осаму: широко распахнутые глаза, рот приоткрыт, уставился на что-то за его спиной. Ацуму хотел оглянуться, но не успел.

Осаму врезался в него, сбивая с ног и отбрасывая к припаркованным у тротуара машинам.

Раздался треск выстрела, ровно в тот момент, как Ацуму ударился о землю. Улицу охватила истерика. Крики разорвали воздух, люди бросились врассыпную. Густой вкус паники на языке выступил на языке Ацуму. Густой, как кровь.

Осаму повалился позади него, из-за стиснутых зубов вырвался болезненный стон.

Ацуму мгновенно вскочил на ноги, схватил Осаму и оттащил за бампер ближайшей машины. Оглянулся через плечо, и другая пуля просвистела рядом с его ухом. Он успел уловить очертания двух вооружённых мужчин, которые целились прямо в него.

Он упал на колени, одной рукой потянулся за пистолетом, второй начал тормошить Осаму.

— Саму. Хэй. Садись, нужно отстреливаться, чтобы выбраться отсюда. Ну же.

Осаму снова застонал, низко, глухо. Его глаза распахнулись и снова закрылись. Он схватился за плечо, и через пальцы просочилась кровь.

Ацуму видел, как стреляют в других людей. Но не в Осаму. Не в его брата.

Ацуму сел на корточки, высунул пистолет из-за капота машины, за которой они укрывались, и выстрелил несколько раз.

Промахнулся. Слишком дрожали руки.

По нему открыли ответный огонь, и Ацуму нырнул к земле. Снова склонился над Осаму.

— Саму. Ты в порядке. — Он обязан быть в порядке. Другого варианта нет. — Прекращай драматизировать и сядь.

Осаму хрипло выдохнул и выдавил из себя:

— Да пошёл ты.

Ацуму похлопал Осаму рукой по бедру.

— Доставай пистолет. Их двое. Попытаются подкрасться и напасть с обеих сторон.

Ацуму чуть выглянул из-за капота и увидел, что те начали подступать. Он выстрелил дважды, пытаясь задержать их хотя бы на минуту.

Осаму пошевелился, изо всех сил пытаясь подняться. Ацуму подхватил его под локоть. Тот наконец сел, прислонившись спиной к машине, всё ещё придерживая плечо, кровь заливала и ладонь, и рукав. Другой рукой нырнул под куртку в поисках пистолета.

— Одного уложили. — Голос незнакомый, Ацуму едва его разобрал из-за звона в ушах и шума на улице. — Нам который нужен?

— Не знаю, они одинаковые. — Другой голос. Осаму прижал пистолет к груди. Его сильно трясло — стрелять не сможет. — Нам нужны оба, чтоб наверняка. Он будет в ярости, если ошибёмся.

— Ублюдки, — прошипел Ацуму. Глубоко вдохнул, чтобы унять дрожь в руках. Ему нельзя паниковать, хоть и блядски хотелось, хоть на него и очень сильно действовало, что Осаму истекал кровью. Он должен держать себя в руках. Должен.

Мие Ацуму не суждено умереть на грязной улице Хёго. А Мие Осаму не суждено умирать совсем, раз на то пошло.

Ацуму сделал ещё один предупредительный выстрел из-за капота и сразу же нырнул вниз, уворачиваясь от ответного огня. Он лёг на живот и вытянул руки перед собой. Пара метров. Достаточно близко, чтобы прострелить их коленные чашечки из-под машины.

Он вдохнул, задержал дыхание и прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки, пытаясь унять дрожь в пальцах. Ощутил вкус крови во рту, и это его отрезвило.

Первый выстрел мимо.

Второй в яблочко.

Мужчина закричал. Ацуму выстрелил снова, промахнулся, его пистолет щёлкнул холостым. Он поднялся, выхватил пистолет из слабых рук Осаму и бросился на капот. Раздался выстрел, только один и с задержкой — он застал их врасплох. Ацуму припал к земле, перекатился через плечо, встал на одно колено и начал стрелять вслепую. Первые пули пролетели мимо, но следующая достаточно близко, чтобы напугать. Ацуму сосредоточился, и следующий выстрел вышел идеальным. Мужчина упал с простреленным горлом.

Тот, что был с раздробленным коленом, рухнул. Он уже наполовину сел и медленно перезаряжал оружие ослабшими руками, когда к нему подошёл Ацуму. Он выбил его пистолет ногой и приставил ко лбу мужчины свой.

— Кто, блять, — прорычал он, держа палец на спусковом крючке, — хочет убить нас?

Ответом были лишь полные ужаса глаза и разинутый рот. Ацуму надавил пистолетом сильнее.

— Говори, или сдохнешь.

— Ты всё равно убьёшь меня. — Его голос дрожал. — Якудза всех убивают.

Послышался вой сирены. Полиция попытается поймать преступников с поличным по свежим следам. В кои-то веки перестрелку спровоцировал не Ацуму, но им будет плевать. Всё равно арестуют, и даже Кита не сможет его вытащить.

Он мог бы оттащить мужика с улицы и спрятать где-нибудь на время. Тогда бы появилась возможность не спеша выбить из него информацию.

Но Ацуму не мог возиться и с этим человеком, и с Осаму, так что вариантов особо не было.

Кровь хлынула с обратной стороны черепа, окрашивая бетон. Ацуму вложил пистолет в кобуру, бросился к машине, обогнул бампер и рухнул на колени рядом с Осаму.

— Давай-ка, нужно убираться, пока не приехала полиция. Ты можешь идти или мне понести тебя?

— Помоги встать.

Ацуму подхватил Осаму под руки и рывком поставил на ноги. Его шатало, но он стоял сам. Кровь так и не остановилась, окрасив рукав почти до локтя.

— Кафе вниз по улице, — произнёс Ацуму, наклоняясь за своим брошенным пистолетом. — Кита-сан заключил с ними сделку. Они обеспечат укрытие.

Осаму двинулся в нужную сторону, пошатываясь. Ацуму шёл рядом, поддерживая, когда тот спотыкался. Улица пустовала — все где-то попрятались.

— Мы позвоним Ките-сану, когда доберёмся. — Ацуму ускорился, когда сирены завыли ближе. — Он пришлёт кого-нибудь подлатать тебя. Ты будешь в порядке. — Он снова подхватил Осаму, когда тот запнулся. Повторил, больше для себя, чем для Осаму: — Ты в порядке.

День у Ацуму не задался от слова «совсем».

Перестрелка на улице — дело одно. Чёрт с ней, переживёт.

Смотреть, как кто-то вытаскивает пулю из плеча твоего брата, — дело, блять, совершенно другое.

— Почти, — и с этими словами Оомими погрузил пинцет ещё на миллиметр глубже в открытую рану Осаму.

Тот закричал, настолько громко, насколько возможно с зажатым между зубов кожаным ремнём.

Ацуму не страдал проблемами с желудком, но ему подумалось, что если так продолжится, то его или вырвет, или он грохнется в обморок. Одно из двух.

— Рен, пожалуйста. — Ацуму стиснул ладонь Осаму ещё крепче, чтобы тот не расплющил ему руку своей железной хваткой.

— Я стараюсь изо всех сил. Осаму, не шевелись.

Осаму что-то ответил, вероятно, нецензурное. Не разобрать из-за ремня.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты перестанешь шевелиться, когда кто-то копается в твоём ёбаном плече, — огрызнулся Ацуму, поскольку Осаму не мог. — Какого хуя ты-

— Подцепил, — сообщил Оомими весьма спокойно, особенно с учётом застывшего в воздухе напряжения. Ацуму заметил блеск окровавленного хрома.

Осаму снова закричал.

Ацуму навалился на грудь Осаму, не давая пошевелиться, и смятая пуля вырвалась наружу с новым потоком крови. К горлу Ацуму подступила желчь.

Осаму откинулся назад, тяжело дыша, словно вместе с пулей его покинули последние силы. Он был бледный, как бумага. По лицу ручьями струился пот. Он выплюнул ремень, на коже которого остались отпечатки зубов.

— Ебать, — прохрипел он. — Лучше бы сразу убил меня нахуй.

— Саму, заткнись. — Ацуму ещё раз сжал руку Осаму, прежде чем выпустить. Его собственная ладонь онемела. — Ты в порядке.

— Осталось зашить. — Оомими начал копаться в сумке, которую привёз с собой. — Займёт не больше минуты.

— Не смей, блять, снова меня касаться, — прорычал Осаму. — Оставь так.

— Если оставить так, будет только хуже.

— Мне похуй. Оставь.

— Саму, он должен сделать это, — сказал Ацуму, хотя ему тоже пиздец хотелось, чтобы всё наконец закончилось. Его точно вырвет. Вопрос в том, продержится ли он до конца, чтобы Осаму об этом не узнал. — Будет быстро и не так больно.

Оомими выудил длинную, изогнутую иглу.

— Идите нахуй. — Осаму попытался сесть. Ацуму подорвался удержать его на месте, но оказалось не нужно. Осаму обессиленно рухнул на стол, вся его грудь блестела от пота. Ацуму задумался, сколько крови он потерял. Сколько крови вообще может потерять человек. Даже губы Осаму были белыми.

— Слушай, Рен, — спросил Ацуму. — Он в порядке, верно? Ну типа… он же будет в порядке?

— Должен быть. — Оомими размотал моток чёрной нити. — Я не врач, но-

— Тогда какого хуя Кита-сан прислал тебя?! — рявкнул Осаму со свежей агрессией.

— Я не доктор, но узнал и повидал достаточно, чтобы научиться давать точные прогнозы, — терпеливо продолжил Оомими. — Он сляжет на некоторое время, но скоро совершенно оправится. Но будет неприятный шрам. Я не очень хорошо зашиваю.

Осаму слабо застонал.

— Прости, что не смог принести обезболивающее, — повторил Оомими уже в третий раз с тех пор, как приехал. Он вдел нить в иглу и склонился над раной. — Я постараюсь сделать всё быстро.

Ацуму сунул ремень обратно в рот Осаму, и тот впился в него зубами. Его пальцы слабо дёрнулись, и Ацуму взял их в свою руку.

— Всё почти закончилось, — сказал он и Осаму, и себе самому. — Почти закончилось.

Осаму снова болезненно застонал и закрыл глаза, когда Оомими начал шить.

Спустя несколько часов они снова оказались в доме Киты.

Ацуму не мог припомнить ни одного момента своей жизни, когда бы он так сильно устал. Если ему было настолько херово, то он боялся думать, каково сейчас Осаму.

Они представляли собой месиво из пота и засохшей крови, когда переступили порог дома, и в любой другой день Ацуму побеспокоился бы, что нарушает неприкосновенность личного пространства Киты. Но сегодня он был слишком измучен, чтобы даже просто задуматься об этом.

— Я постелил для него футон, — сообщил Кита, когда Ацуму прислонил Осаму к стене и присел, чтобы помочь разуться. — У меня есть обезболивающее, если нужно.

— Было нужно пару часов назад, ёбаный в рот, — устало огрызнулся Осаму. Его пошатнуло, Ацуму обнял его и повёл в ту же гостевую комнату, которую они занимали несколько ночей назад.

— Он возьмёт. Спасибо, Кита-сан, — ответил Ацуму. — И он сожалеет, что нагрубил вам. Завтра извинится.

Короткая прогулка до дальней комнаты по ощущениям заняла десяток лет. Когда они наконец пришли, Ацуму хотел помочь брату аккуратно лечь, но Осаму просто рухнул на пол и застонал, сгорбившись над своим плечом. Его рубашка была испорчена, но Оомими одолжил новую у владельцев кафе, в котором они скрывались. Пуговицы были застёгнуты неаккуратно и просвечивали участки кожи: какие-то бледные, какие-то с чернилами тату.

Осаму хотел было лечь, но Ацуму удержал его.

— Подожди, пока Кита-сан принесёт таблетки.

— Они были нужны три часа назад. Сейчас нахуй не сдались.

— Сдались, если хочешь сегодня уснуть, — возразил Ацуму. — Они вырубят тебя на некоторое время. Утром тебе будет лучше.

— Это блядски больно, Цуму.

— Я знаю. Завтра будет легче. А через неделю мы посмеёмся над этим. — Ацуму вовсе не думал, что это правда, но он не знал, что ещё сказать.

Кита появился в дверном проёме, тихий как тень. Он высыпал пару таблеток на ладонь Ацуму, поставил на пол стакан воды и снова исчез.

— Вот. — Ацуму даже не проверил, что ему дали. Неважно. Он доверял Ките. — Выпей это.

Осаму выпил, и Ацуму помог ему лечь на спину. Несколько минут просидел рядом, прислушиваясь к тяжёлому дыханию брата.

Он задался вопросом, была ли это его вина, что на них сегодня напали. Ацуму мысленно пролистал список всех, кому перешёл дорогу за последние пару месяцев. Ничего хуже обычного. Даже ничего личного, только дела якудза. Осаму был с ним во время почти всех стычек. Ацуму не припомнил ни одного из своих поступков, который заслужил бы настолько яростной мести. Но это точно из-за него. Ацуму всегда был хуже, чем Осаму. Если кто-то из них двоих взбесил кого-то до такой степени, что тот выслал отряды людей по их душу, — это точно был Ацуму.

— Пойду поговорю с Китой-саном, — сказал он. — Отдыхай, ладно? Скоро вернусь.

Осаму хмыкнул, но промолчал.

Ацуму поднялся, вышел в коридор и закрыл за собой дверь. Стукнулся лбом об стену и с минуту простоял так, погружённый в тернистую путаницу собственных мыслей.

Внезапно он сорвался с места и помчался в ванную. Ударился об пол с такой силой, что разбил колени, и в конце концов поддался тошноте, которая мучила его последние три часа.

Когда горло стало сухим, а в груди заболело, он вытер рот и рухнул обратно на пол. Весь в холодном поту, он чувствовал запёкшуюся кровь на своей коже, под ногтями, везде. Желудок снова слабо дёрнулся, но Ацуму не сдвинулся с места. У него не осталось сил даже на то, чтобы блевать.

Он не знал, сколько времени провёл так, лицом вниз на прохладном полу, но внезапно раздался голос Киты:

— Идём на кухню. Я приготовил чай.

Ацуму попытался ответить, но вышел лишь стон. Когда он разлепил глаза, Кита уже ушёл.

Ацуму не хотел чай. Он ничего не хотел. Разве что начать день заново, и на этот раз постараться провести его получше. Если бы кто-то другой попросил его сдвинуться с места, он бы посоветовал ему пойти нахуй.

Но поскольку это был Кита, Ацуму оторвался от пола ванной, умылся, помыл руки и пошёл на кухню.

Он сел на циновку, скрестив ноги, и уставился на чашку с чаем, которую Кита поставил перед ним.

— Спасибо, Кита-сан, — сказал он, хотя не притронулся к ней.

Кита сидел напротив и пил из своей чашки. Он выглядел так же, как и всегда. Ацуму выглядел и чувствовал себя не иначе, как потерпевший крушение поезд.

— Мои слова не помогут, — тихо произнёс Кита, — но я обещаю сделать всё возможное, чтобы найти их. И они заплатят кровью.

Это должно было утешить. Кита не разбрасывался обещаниями.

Но Ацуму ужасно устал.

— Что нам делать теперь? — спросил он. Горло всё ещё саднило. Он глотнул чай, чтобы смочить его. Ощутил вкус мёда. — То есть, мне и Саму.

— У меня есть мысль, — ответил Кита. Он прокрутил чашку в руках. — Тебе она не понравится.

Он не стал вдаваться в подробности, а Ацуму не стал спрашивать. Решил подождать до завтра. Хватит с него на сегодня.

В парадную дверь постучали. Кита встал и пошёл открывать. Ацуму выпил ещё чая и краем сознания отметил, что у него дрожали руки.

Кита вернулся к столу не один. За ним шёл Суна, до смешного неуместный в доме Киты.

— Привет. — Суна окинул Ацуму оценивающим взглядом.

— Привет.

— Он в порядке?

— Спит.

Суна посмотрел в коридор на дверь гостевой комнаты, затем вернул взгляд на Ацуму. Словно спрашивал разрешения.

Ацуму махнул рукой, и Суна сдвинулся с места, ступая аккуратно и тихо.

Ацуму позвонил Суне после того, как Осаму зашили, пока тот вытирал слёзы с глаз. Осаму попросил его. Точнее, потребовал.

Всё-таки интересно, когда Суна начал волновать Осаму больше, чем просто очередной человек из Инаризаки. И почему Ацуму не заметил этого раньше.

— Тебе тоже стоит отдохнуть, — заметил Кита. — Выглядишь так, словно у тебя был тяжёлый день.

— Это самые вежливые слова, которыми мне сообщали, что я выгляжу дерьмово, — пробормотал Ацуму. Он сделал ещё один глоток. Жидкость неприятно осела в желудке, но, кажется, он сможет сдержать её внутри.

— Завтра я извинюсь перед Осаму как следует. — Бесстрастное лицо Киты самую малость помрачнело. — Я должен извиниться и перед тобой тоже. Я не защитил вас, как подобает кумичо. Прости меня.

— Прекратите, — отрезал Ацуму, грубее, чем хотел. — Это не ваша вина. Это я где-то проебался и натворил хуйни, нажил врагов. Просто… не помню, что такого сделал.

— Ты не можешь обвинять в этом себя, Ацуму.

— Больше некого, не так ли?

Кита едва слышно вздохнул:

— Мы разберёмся с этим. Пока не знаю, как. Но разберёмся.

Ацуму уставился в свою кружку. Она почти пустая. Открыл было рот, сглотнул. Произнёс низким, глухим голосом:

— Не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы они добрались до него. Если бы не обошлось просто плечом.

— Этого не случилось, — заметил Кита. — Если будешь так думать, ни к чему хорошему не придёшь.

— Но в следующий раз-

— Следующего раза не будет, — голос Киты был спокоен, но в нём прослушивалась та же несгибаемая сталь, что и в его мечах. — Я никому не позволю ранить вас снова.

Он произнёс это так, словно именно это и имел в виду.

Ацуму хотел верить. Очень, очень хотел.

Он вспомнил, как недавно твердил себе, что он непобедим. Казалось, это было несколько недель — месяцев — назад, а не утром.

Ацуму не был непобедимым. Его брат не был непобедимым. Теперь он осознал это ясно, как никогда раньше.


	3. Chapter 3

Прошла неделя. Ацуму провёл её, разглядывая стены в доме Киты. С каждым днём они становились ближе, комнаты меньше, пространство будто смыкалось вокруг. Ацуму знал, что ему только кажется, но всё равно ощущал себя в ловушке.

Осаму стало лучше. Он передвигался самостоятельно, только руку подвязали ремнём, чтобы не раздражать рану в плече. Та хорошо заживала, но Оомими был прав: останется уродливый шрам.

Казалось, неделя длилась вечность, но в то же время пролетела в одно мгновение. Ацуму, конечно, хотел, чтобы она наконец прошла, но также хотел, чтобы она никогда не заканчивалась, потому что знал, что их ожидает после. Они обсуждали это часами. Кита изложил свой план, иногда корректировал детали, и Ацуму спорил с каждым пунктом. Когда той ночью Кита сказал, что Ацуму не понравится мысль, он был прав. План ему не просто не понравился. Он его возненавидел.

Но Кита настаивал, и хотя Ацуму не хотел, он знал, что придётся подчиниться. В конце концов, выбора нет. Кита главный. Хоть он и прислушивался к аргументам Ацуму и говорил с ним на равных, а не как с подчинённым, было очевидно, что неповиновение приведёт к последствиям. Ките не часто приходилось доказывать свою власть, поскольку Инаризаки всегда относились к нему с почтением. Его приказы исполнялись безоговорочно.

Ацуму никогда не задавал вопросов, потому что не чувствовал необходимости. Даже сейчас, когда он хотел отстаивать свою позицию до последнего, он понимал, что у Киты есть свои причины, и они, объективно, неплохие.

Но это не та ситуация, которую Ацуму мог рассматривать объективно.

— А если с ним что-нибудь случится? — повторил он, как и в каждый предыдущий раз, когда поднималась эта тема. — На прошлой неделе, если бы меня не было рядом-

— Это несопоставимо, — перебил Кита. — Вы оба будете в безопасности.

— Тогда нет смысла разделяться, — Ацуму понимал, что звучит как капризный ребёнок, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. — Раз мы по-любому будем в безопасности, нет смысла-

— Вас проще узнать вдвоём, — снова перебил Кита. — Вы привлекаете внимание, когда вы вместе. Этого необходимо избежать.

— Но что если он-

— Ацуму. — Кита стоял на своём. — Мы уже говорили об этом. Это самый безопасный вариант для вас обоих. И это всё, что я могу сделать, пока мы не выясним, кто учинил нападение, и не избавимся от них, кто бы это ни был. Вы оба будете в безопасности.

— Мы в безопасности здесь, — тихо сказал Ацуму. Он проигрывал спор и знал это. — Мы можем просто оставаться у вас.

— Если они нацелены до вас добраться, — произнёс Кита, — то придут и сюда. Они начали стрелять посреди улицы. У них определённо отсутствует чувство самосохранения.

— Кита-сан…

Кита опустил ладонь на его плечо. В другое время этот жест бы успокоил, но сейчас пригвоздил к земле.

— Ты будешь в безопасности. Вы оба. Даю слово.

Многие годы слово Киты было для Ацуму самой надёжной опорой в жизни.

Сейчас его было недостаточно.

Поезд переполнили люди. Пришлось немного постоять и подождать, пока освободятся места. Потом они устроились в конце вагона. Осаму сел у окна, Ацуму плюхнулся рядом с ним и тупо уставился на вещевой мешок между своих ног. Оджиро был где-то недалеко, слился с толпой. Суна стоял рядом с их сиденьями, держась за болтающийся над головой ремень. Его острый взгляд наблюдал за всем сразу, но каждый раз возвращался к Осаму, стоило тому пошевелиться.

Ацуму старался не думать о том, где они сейчас и куда едут. Он старался не думать вообще.

— Эй.

Он поднял глаза на Осаму, который всё так же смотрел в окно.

— Перестань дуться. Хуже двенадцатилетки.

Ацуму ударил бы его, если бы Осаму уже не был ранен.

— Заткнись. Я не дуюсь.

— Да-да, оно и видно. — Осаму повернулся к нему. Взгляд тяжёлый, вокруг глаз тёмные круги, такие же, как у Ацуму. — Всё будет нормально. Моргнуть не успеем, как уже вернёмся домой.

— Ты не можешь так говорить, — криво ухмыльнулся Ацуму. — Кита-сан не имеет ни малейшего понятия, кто на нас охотится, и зачем. Может, он вообще никогда не узнает, и что тогда? Останемся там навсегда? Или вернёмся домой и подождём, пока нас убьют?

— Это меня подстрелили, — напомнил Осаму, — и раз я говорю, что всё будет нормально, значит, всё будет нормально. Прекращай раздувать трагедию.

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Кто б сомневался.

Ацуму откинулся на спинку сиденья и скрестил руки на груди. Суна наблюдал за ними, но молчал. Интересно, как он относился к плану Киты? Ацуму не спрашивал, Суна не рассказывал. Вот Осаму, наверное, знал. Эти двое много времени провели наедине, забившись в гостевую комнату Киты, и их разговоры обрывались каждый раз, когда входил Ацуму.

Он до сих пор поражался тому, что между ними что-то было. Ацуму должен был знать. Сколько же ещё секретов Осаму хранил от него? Как-то это несправедливо. Ацуму никогда ничего от брата не скрывал. Хороший, однако, вопрос: была ли причина, из-за которой Осаму недостаточно ему доверял?

Где-то в глубине души ему стало очень горько, но времени на переживания не было. Прошло три часа с тех пор, как они сели на поезд, и Ацуму знал, что ему скоро выходить. С Осаму он ещё успеет поругаться, когда они вернутся домой.

Если вообще вернутся.

— Вот опять. — Осаму ткнул его пальцем в плечо. — Прекращай, говорю.

— Да блять, не могу я! — Ацуму оттолкнул руку Осаму. — Понятия не имею, почему ты такой спокойный. Тебя это не бесит? А меня да!

— Кита-сан знает, что делает, — мягко проговорил Суна. Его слова почти терялись в шуме, царящем в вагоне. — У него не было выбора.

— Разумеется, у него был выбор! — Ацуму чуть не вскочил с места. Если бы он встал, он бы начал орать. — У него был выбор оставить нас при себе и защищать, вместо того чтобы отправлять нахуй на другой конец страны!

— Цуму, люди смотрят, — пробормотал Осаму.

— Да насрать! — Ацуму издал рык, наполовину злой, наполовину расстроенный. Он согнулся пополам, повесил голову между коленями и руками зарылся в волосы. Ацуму понимал, что это просто очередная истерика, которые он давно должен был перерасти, но блять. Он злился, волновался, и что хуже всего — он боялся.

Если бы он это озвучил, то Осаму, наверное, понял бы. Но Ацуму молчал. Не мог признаться в страхе ни брату, ни себе самому.

— Кита-сан отправит меня в Осаку, когда я вернусь, — сказал Суна. Его голос звучал ближе, но Ацуму не поднял голову. — У него связи в разных префектурах. Я поспрашиваю там и тут, попробую выяснить, знает ли кто о нападении. Аран займётся тем же в Киото. Остальные сосредоточатся на Кобе. Мы делаем всё, что в наших силах.

— И что будет, если ты нихера не выяснишь? — спросил Ацуму.

— Тогда я перестану спрашивать, — ответил Суна, — и начну убивать, пока кто-нибудь другой не выяснит за меня.

Ацуму поднял на него взгляд. Лицо Суны было таким же, как всегда, но что-то новое появилось во взгляде. Острое, как лезвие ножа.

— Кита-сан тебе не позволит.

— Я не говорил, что буду просить разрешения.

Суна всегда нравился Ацуму, в дружеском смысле. Внезапно он понравился ему немного больше.

— Ты просто боишься, что некому будет прикрыть тебя, когда ты выставишь себя на посмешище, — подал голос Осаму. — Тебе придётся самостоятельно стать полноценным членом общества.

— Ты никогда меня не прикрывал, Саму.

Над их головами прозвучало объявление: первая остановка в Токио через десять минут.

Ацуму старался не обращать внимания, как его бросило в холодный пот.

— Кажется, мне пора.

Как по команде, появился Оджиро.

— Нам скоро выходить, — объявил он. — Я пойду к дверям. Встретимся там.

Оджиро проскользнул через толпу. Ацуму задумался, что будет, если он откажется двигаться с места.

Тогда, наверное, Оджиро закинет его к себе на плечо и унесёт прочь.

— Ну, по крайней мере, мне не придётся сидеть в поезде ещё два часа. — Ацуму пихнул Осаму в локоть. — Не повезло тебе.

— Ой, да лучше два часа трястись в поезде, чем высаживаться в грёбаном Токио.

— Ты просто завидуешь, что я лучше устроился. — Ацуму понятия не имел, правда ли это. Кита немного рассказал им о тех, у кого они остановятся, но у Ацуму было чувство, что тот многое утаил. Кита не лгал — он никогда не лжёт, насколько Ацуму его знает — но был не всегда откровенен.

— Похуй, — ответил Осаму. — Позвони мне вечером, хоть послушаю, как сильно ты по мне соскучился.

— Не настолько сильно, как ты по мне. — Ацуму поднялся, его внутренности стянуло в нервный узел. Он закинул свою сумку за плечо. Помедлил. Посмотрел на колени Осаму и добавил: — Береги себя, ладно? Не вздумай снова поймать пулю.

— Не планирую, как бы. — Осаму приподнялся и поймал предплечье Ацуму, легонько сжав. — Следи за своим языком рядом с этими парнями. Попробуй не вывести их из себя сразу, как откроешь свой тупой рот.

— Шутишь? Да они меня мгновенно полюбят! — Ацуму выскользнул в проход и направился к выходу, но его окликнул Осаму.

— Эй, Цуму.

Ацуму обернулся. Тот смотрел более пристально, чем обычно.

— Скоро увидимся, — произнёс он. — Ладно?

Ацуму кивнул. Постарался вложить всю уверенность в голос и ответил:

— Конечно. Ладно. До скорого, Саму.

Он слабо махнул рукой Суне, развернулся и направился к выходу. Оджиро ждал его среди десятка людей, сходивших на той же остановке.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил Оджиро.

Ацуму встал рядом с ним и поправил ремень сумки.

— Да, в полном. Просто хочу покончить с этим поскорее.

Токио огромный. Ацуму и так сразу бы это ощутил, даже без отголосков воспоминаний о паре поездок в детстве — в те времена, когда его семьёй был не только Осаму. Здания слишком высокие, толпы слишком плотные, даже воздух казался неприятным, из-за чего он уже начинал тосковать по Хёго.

Но скорее всего, лишь потому, что он не хотел быть здесь.

— Кажется, пришли. — Оджиро остановился напротив магазина моти, который напомнил Ацуму о брате. Он недоверчиво окинул взглядом здание и начал было высказывать свои подозрения, когда понял, что Оджиро смотрел на другую сторону улицы.

Ацуму развернулся и уставился на четырёхэтажное здание, не приметное ничем, кроме аккуратных рядов окон и вывеской над дверью. «MSBY» — жирными чёрными буквами. Ничего больше: ноль знаков или деталей, которые бы намекнули, какого рода бизнес ведётся внутри. Ни один прохожий не удостоил здание взглядом.

У Ацуму возникло нехорошее предчувствие.

Но опять же: наверное, он просто хотел домой.

— Ты что-нибудь о них знаешь? — Ацуму не сдвинулся с места.

— Ни разу не встречался лично, — пожал плечами Оджиро. — Но много слышал. У меня здесь кузен, работает на одну мелкую якудзу. Они всегда стараются избегать этих парней. Говорят, с ними лучше не связываться.

— Почему?

— Как я понял, они опасны. Их кумичо принимает далеко не каждого. Ему нужны только лучшие.

Ацуму не понравилось, как это прозвучало. В Инаризаки не так. Если кто-то хотел к ним попасть и был верен Ките — большего не требовалось. Инаризаки были как семья, где друг друга защищают.

— И как же оказалось, что это знакомые Киты? — спросил Ацуму. — Он говорил, что их кумичо — его хороший друг. Не похоже на человека, с которым бы он поладил.

— Я не знаю. Он не рассказывал.

— Разумеется, — вздохнул Ацуму. Ничего удивительного. Кита не любитель говорить о прошлом. Возможно, Оомими что-нибудь да рассказал бы, но Оомими в Хёго, как раз там, где до смерти хотел бы оказаться Ацуму. — В общем, ладно. Спасибо, что проводил, Аран.

Оджиро фыркнул:

— Без проблем. Хочешь, зайду с тобой?

— Не-а, всё нормально. Тебе нужно идти, если хочешь успеть в Киото.

Оджиро не спросил, откуда Ацуму знал про Киото.

— Береги себя, Ацуму. Токио огромный.

— Думаю, в этом и смысл, — снова вздохнул Ацуму. — Затеряться в толпе, чтобы никто не узнал, что я здесь. Ну, или я вконец заебал Киту-сана, и он нашёл отличный повод сплавить меня подальше.

— Ты знаешь, что это неправда.

— Ага.

— Мы скоро заберём тебя домой. — Оджиро похлопал Ацуму по плечу. — Мы все над этим работаем. Будет что-то нужно, звони мне. Сразу приеду. Примерно через три часа.

Ацуму невольно рассмеялся.

— Спасибо, Аран. Счастливой дороги.

Оджиро развернулся и направился в ту сторону, откуда они пришли. Ацуму смотрел ему вслед. Он знал, что тянет время, и продолжал тянуть, пока Оджиро не пропал из виду. Сумка почему-то резко показалась неподъёмной. Ацуму глубоко вдохнул токийский воздух и направился к пешеходному переходу.

Дверь была тяжёлой. Ацуму с силой толкнул её и вошёл в здание MSBY. Когда дверь за спиной захлопнулась, его сразу накрыло ощущением, что он в ловушке. Внутри оказалось настолько темно, что пришлось немного подождать, пока привыкнут глаза. Он отважно двинулся дальше, завернул за угол и попал в более освещённое помещение. Посреди комнаты расположился прямоугольный бар, по краям стояли столики. В одном углу оказалось несколько бильярдных столов, в другом обе стены были усеяны мишенями для игры в дартс. Играла музыка, что-то мягкое и приятное, но так тихо, что Ацуму едва её расслышал. Несколько посетителей заняли пару столиков и мест у бара. Говорили шёпотом. Было жутко тихо, особенно для бара. Ацуму это не нравилось.

Он подошёл к стойке и подождал, пока девушка-бармен закончит разливать пиво. Мелькнула мысль, что если Оджиро привёл его не туда, то Ацуму мог бы прыгнуть в первый поезд до Мияги и поехать прятаться там. Вместе с Осаму.

— Что я могу вам предложить? — спросила девушка, вытирая руки полотенцем.

— Эм. — Ацуму не знал, что можно говорить, а что нет, и поймёт ли она, если он начнёт объяснять. — Я здесь, чтобы увидеть Мейана-сана.

Она приподняла бровь.

— У вас назначена встреча?

Кажется, это всё-таки верное место.

— Вроде того?

— Звучит как «нет».

— Нет-нет, правда назначена. Уф… Меня прислал Кита-сан. Из Хёго.

Она нахмурилась, но попросила присесть, а сама отошла к другому концу бара и взяла в руки телефон.

Ацуму намеренно остался стоять.

Через минуту она вернулась.

— Проходите наверх. Вон в ту дверь направо.

Ацуму последовал её указаниям и оказался на лестничном пролёте в задней части здания. У лестницы на раскладном стуле сидел мужчина: похоже, что-то охранял. Когда Ацуму подошёл, он встал с места и взглянул на него сверху вниз, поскольку был как минимум на голову выше.

— Тебе что-то нужно? — спросил мужчина слишком низким тоном для обычного вопроса.

В MSBY серьёзно подошли к вопросу охраны.

— Я хочу увидеть Мейана-сана, — Ацуму постарался звучать уверенно. — Меня прислал Кита-сан из Хёго.

Он решил, что лучше сказать сразу, чтобы не возникло недоразумений, которые привели бы к перелому шеи.

— О. — Мужчина опустился на стул и откинулся на спинку с силой лавины. Выражение его лица уступило чему-то определённо менее угрожающему. — Последний этаж.

Ацуму выдохнул.

— Класс. Спасибо.

Он заставил себя подняться по первым ступенькам медленно, чтобы не выглядело так, будто он убегает. Когда поднялся до следующего пролёта, прибавил шагу. Он прошёл мимо двери второго этажа, на которой ничего не было написано, такая же оказалась на третьем. Если первый этаж занимал бар, тогда что на остальных? Ацуму надеялся, что не задержится здесь достаточно долго, чтобы выяснить.

На верхнем этаже воздух казался холоднее и каким-то искусственным. На чёрной металлической двери вновь никаких знаков, лишь серебряная ручка. Во всём здании было тихо, но отсюда слышались приглушённые голоса. Ацуму сказал себе, что всё будет нормально, но не смог заставить себя в это поверить. Тогда он пробормотал: «У тебя нет выхода», — и только так убедил себя открыть дверь и пройти внутрь.

— …а потом он такой: «Я же сказал парню, который приходил на прошлой неделе, что не буду этим заниматься, пошли вы все нахуй». И я типа разозлился, понимаете? Потому что с кем, он думал, он разговаривал? Поэтому я такой: «Или ты делаешь это, или я избавляюсь от тебя и нахожу кого-то, кто займётся этим вместо тебя». А этот придурок замахнулся на меня. Прикиньте? Замахнулся. На меня.

Раздался взрыв хохота. Ацуму сделал ещё один осторожный шаг и отпустил дверь.

Это было ошибкой. Дверь захлопнулась, и все замолчали. Ацуму собрался с духом, шагнул за угол и оказался в офисе, больше похожем на лаундж. Атмосфера совершенно отличалась от бара; на минуту показалось, что он попал в другое здание. Комнату ярко освещали люстры и солнце, стены покрашены в тёплый цвет и украшены явно дорогими картинами современных художников-абстракционистов. Полукругом расставлены гладкие кожаные диваны, занятые людьми. Около десятка мужчин. И все уставились на Ацуму.

— Эм. — Он осмотрелся, безуспешно выискивая среди них Мейана. Впрочем, поиски были обречены заранее. Кита едва о нём рассказывал, и внешность, разумеется, описать не удосужился. — Привет.

Кто-то один фыркнул, другой мягко рассмеялся.

— Здравствуй. Ты, должно быть, Мия. — Один мужчина поднялся, и Ацуму почувствовал слабое облегчение. — Кита говорил, что ты приедешь сегодня. Проходи, чувствуй себя как дома.

Он широко усмехнулся. Ацуму подумал, что это, кажется, тоже не Мейан. Кумичо не поприветствовал бы его так просто и дружелюбно. Улыбку Киты Ацуму видел примерно три раза за всё время, что был с ним знаком.

— Спасибо, — неуверенно ответил Ацуму. Он скинул сумку с плеча и отложил её в сторону, но не сдвинулся с места.

— У нас здесь что-то вроде небольшого производственного совещания, — сказал Мейан-но-не-факт. Его волосы, небрежно зачёсанные назад, ещё сильнее насторожили Ацуму. Он был в тёмном костюме и белой рубашке под ним, верхние пуговицы расстёгнуты. — Присаживайся. Можешь и прилечь, раз уж проведёшь с нами некоторое время.

Ацуму очень надеялся, что пробудет здесь меньше, чем «некоторое время». Он неуклюже пробрался к одному из диванов, на котором сидел всего один мужчина, в самом углу, подперев подбородок рукой, покрытой перчаткой. Полностью в чёрном, он почти терялся на фоне дивана.

Ацуму был всего в шаге от него, когда мужчина прорычал:

— Не садись сюда.

Ацуму замер.

Кто-то позади рассмеялся. Другой голос произнёс:

— Ну же, Сакуса, полегче с ним. Он здесь новенький.

— Мне плевать, — голос доносился из-за маски, скрывающей нижнюю половину лица мужчины. Его глаза сверкнули чёрным льдом. — Отойди от меня.

Мейан-но-не-факт нахмурился. Но прежде чем он успел что-то сказать, послышался третий голос:

— Хэй-хэй-хэй, новенький, садись к нам! — Сзади раздался шорох, и когда Ацуму обернулся, то увидел, как двое самых заметных мужчин раздвинулись по краям своего дивана, освобождая пространство. Один рыженький, какой-то слишком молодой и невинный для этого места. У второго белые волосы, огромные глаза и настолько широкие плечи, что Ацуму всерьёз задумался, приходилось ли тому поворачиваться боком, чтобы протиснуться в дверные проёмы.

Ввиду отсутствия других вариантов и растущего внутреннего напряжения из-за чужих пристальных взглядом, Ацуму пошёл к ним. Он опустился на середину дивана, кожа под ним чуть скрипнула.

— Это Мия, — объявил возможно-всё-таки-Мейан, указывая на него. — Он остановится у нас на некоторое время по просьбе Киты. Относитесь к нему так же хорошо, как друг к другу. Некоторым следует быть ещё вежливее, а то есть у нас такие придурки. — Его глаза упали на кажется-Сакусу, того угрюмого.

— Спасибо, что приняли меня, — сказал Ацуму. Вероятно, ему полагалось встать, когда он говорил с Мейаном, в знак уважения. Многие парни делали так дома во время разговоров с Китой. Они с Осаму тоже, вначале, пока не начали чувствовать себя с ним более уверенно.

Пока он размышлял, возможно-Мейан заговорил снова:

— Никаких проблем. Что угодно для Киты. Я всё ещё в долгу перед ним, хоть и прошло много лет.

Ацуму не совсем понял, что он имел в виду, но спрашивать, разумеется, не стал.

— Я Мейан Шуго, — представился он, развевая сомнения Ацуму. — Рад познакомиться. Это мои лучшие люди. Мы встречаемся время от времени потолковать о делах.

Он начал перечислять имена, будто Ацуму был обязан их выучить. И Ацуму постарался изо всех сил, но в конце концов запомнил только Бокуто и Хинату, сидящих по обе стороны от него, и грубияна Сакусу.

— Ладно, — сказал Мейан, закончив представлять людей, — где мы остановились? Ах да, Бокуто, дорасскажи про того парня.

Бокуто моргнул и тут же выпрямился, как будто только что вспомнил:

— А, ну так вот! В общем да, тот парень замахнулся на меня, так? А в нём роста, знаете, — он показал жестом, по которому никак нельзя было понять, насколько высоким или низким был тот человек, — и я, как бы, не хотел бить его сильно, знаете? Так, стукнуть. Но, по ходу, не рассчитал. Короче, суть в чём, он согласился на сделку.

Пара человек засмеялись. Ацуму, не поворачивая головы, бросил взгляд на Бокуто. На воротнике его рубашки виднелось пятно крови. Ацуму готов был поспорить, что чужой.

— Прекрасно, отличная работа, Бокуто, — подытожил Мейан. Бокуто просиял. — Инунаки, что насчёт тебя? Какие последние новости?

На другом конце комнаты начал говорить человек с песочными волосами и в бледном костюме. Он куда более спокойный, чем Бокуто. Ацуму слушал вполуха, в основном размышляя, какого чёрта он здесь забыл. Кита говорил об этом месте как о безопасном прибежище, где его приютят, пока не исчезнет угроза для жизни. Он никак не ожидал, что в первые же минуты окажется на одном из собраний Мейана среди его лучших людей.

Ацуму попытался вспомнить, что говорил про них Кита. «Чёрные Шакалы». Так они называли сами себя. Мейан и его Чёрные Шакалы.

— Мне всё равно, что он тебе сказал, продолжай следить за его задницей, — произнёс Мейан. Он закинул лодыжку на противоположное колено и откинулся на спину. — Он лживый мешок дерьма, который обманет при первой же возможности. Я хочу от него избавиться. Найди мне причину.

Инунаки склонил голову:

— Можете считать, уже сделано.

Хоть у кого-то здесь есть манеры.

Мейан повернул голову:

— Хината.

Рыжик рядом с Ацуму выпрямился так резко, что подпрыгнул на месте.

— Да!

— Что у тебя нового?

Хината вдохнул, быстро и глубоко:

— Я сегодня был на обходе, как вы и просили, и говорил с каждым, и все были очень любезны и сказали, что делали всё, что обещали, и просили передать вам привет, и они надеются, что у вас всё хорошо, а одна очень милая старушка дала мне цветы и попросила передать вам, но я отнёс их домой и поставил в воду, чтобы они не засохли, а потом про них забыл и вспомнил только… сейчас.

Он выпалил всё на одном дыхании и откинулся назад, будто вся энергия враз покинула его.

Мейан звонко и весело рассмеялся.

— Как насчёт оставить их себе? Моя девушка будет ревновать, если я начну получать от кого-то цветы. Даже если от старушек.

— Понял! — чирикнул Хината. Он широко улыбался.

У Ацуму не было ни малейшей идеи, каким образом Хината мог здесь оказаться. Он напоминал студента колледжа, а не новобранца якудзы. Наверное, даже не новобранец, раз оказался на встрече элиты.

Но Ацуму давным-давно отучился судить кого-то по внешности. В конце концов, когда-то он считал пугающим Оомими, в то время как худшее, что тот совершил в своей жизни — вытащил пулю из плеча Осаму.

— Ладно, отлично поработали, ребята. — Мейан хлопнул в ладоши. — У вас у всех есть задания. Я на связи, скоро снова так же соберёмся. Маякните, если что-то понадобится. А, и остерегайтесь Хиругами и его весёлой шайки тупиц. Если увидите, что кто-то из них околачивается на нашей территории, сразу звоните мне, ясно?

По комнате разнёсся гул согласия. Ацуму чуть не присоединился к голосам, повинуясь то ли стадному чувству, то ли авторитету кумичо. Но промолчал.

— Хорошо, тогда вперёд. Делайте правильные выборы, — он произнёс это с лёгкой ухмылкой, откинувшись на спинку дивана, когда другие начали подниматься. — Так, Хино, останься на минутку. Ты тоже, Уэда. И Сакуса.

Названные трое остались на местах, почти все остальные направились к двери, разговаривая друг с другом. Бокуто, сидевший слева от Ацуму, остался сидеть где сидел.

— Итак, Мия! — его голос звучал громче, чем хотелось бы. — Ты из Хёго? Я никогда там не был! Как там вообще? У вас есть клёвые места?

Ацуму проверил справа. Хината тоже сидел на месте и смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами, будто очень ждал ответа.

— Ну… Портовая башня довольно классная, — начал Ацуму. — Харборлэнд тоже. Но, наверное, у нас не так круто, как у вас в Токио.

— Ты бывал здесь раньше? — Бокуто придвинулся ближе от нетерпения. — В Токио, то есть. Здесь столько всего есть! Мы покажем тебе окрестности, да, Шоё?

— Да! — Хината подпрыгнул на месте. — Когда я сюда переехал, Бокуто-сан показал мне все лучшие места! Ты должен побывать на Скайтри!

— Возможно, однажды? — уклончиво ответил Ацуму. Он бросил взгляд на Мейана, который до сих пор с кем-то говорил. Вопрос в том, будут ли его вообще выпускать из здания, тем более ради какой-то туристической прогулки.

— Мы будем неподалёку, на случай, если захочешь пойти! — Бокуто встал и потянулся. Рукава так плотно облегали бицепсы, что Ацуму удивился, как не лопнули швы. — Ну кроме времени, когда у нас работа и всё такое. Но слушай, можешь и поработать с нами! С нами весело!

— Очень весело! — чирикнул Хината.

Бокуто рассмеялся и дружески хлопнул Ацуму по плечу.

— Мы заглянем завтра выпить. Попробую тебя найти!

— Эм, конечно, — ответил Ацуму, не придумав ничего другого. Если обычно в общении с новыми людьми он ощущал себя как рыба в воде, то сейчас — шёл ко дну.

— Пойдём, Шоё, возьмём чего-нибудь перекусить! — Бокуто вышел из комнаты. Хината последовал за ним, словно особенно яркая тень.

Мейан закончил разговаривать и жестом указал на дверь в глубине комнаты.

— Вы двое, подождите меня в кабинете. Переговорим о кое-чём конфиденциальном. Дайте мне пять минут.

Двое из тех, кого он просил подождать и чьи имена Ацуму уже забыл, исчезли за дверью. Остались только Мейан, Ацуму и Сакуса, который до сих пор сидел в углу дивана.

— Судя по твоему растерянному виду, я веду себя совсем не так, как Кита, верно? — с ухмылкой спросил Мейан.

Ацуму обдумал свой ответ, прежде чем его озвучить.

— Вы правы, но это не значит, что его способ лучше вашего. У него просто иной подход.

Мейан рассмеялся.

— Говоришь прямо как он. — Мейан поправил пиджак. — В любом случае, я рад, что он доверил мне тебя, Мия. Мы хорошенько о тебе позаботимся, верно, Сакуса?

Сакуса не ответил. Он демонстративно избегал зрительного контакта.

Ацуму знал его всего пятнадцать минут, но уже мог с уверенностью сказать, что Сакуса будет смотреть, как Ацуму истекает кровью на тротуаре, не проявляя при этом ни малейшего интереса.

— Кита говорит, что ты хорош, — произнёс Мейан, вновь привлекая к себе внимание Ацуму. — Один из его лучших. Он вообще не хотел бы тебя отпускать, сказал, без тебя придётся нелегко.

Ацуму немного оживился.

— Так и сказал?

— Чуть покороче, но суть та же. Ещё он сказал, что я могу доверить тебе что угодно. Именно это я и собираюсь сделать. Ты готов поработать за своё жильё и пропитание, Мия?

— Да, конечно, — мгновенно согласился Ацуму. Он не знал, какую работу имел в виду Мейан, но всё было лучше, чем сидеть в запертой комнате и ждать, пока позвонит Кита и скажет, что всё чисто. — Всё что угодно, Мейан-сан.

Мейан указал на него пальцем.

— Вот такой подход мне нравится. Слышишь, Сакуса? Намотай себе на ус.

— Если бы вам не нравилось, как я делаю работу, меня бы здесь не было, — бесстрастно произнёс Сакуса.

Мейан пожал плечами.

— И то верно. Мия, ты не против запачкать руки?

— Нет. Я делаю то, что должен.

— Отлично. Завтра ты идёшь с Сакусой. Помощь ему не помешает.

Сакуса не пошевелился, но тон чуть изменил:

— Я так не думаю.

— Ну ладно, — невозмутимо ответил Мейан. — То есть, с завтрашнего дня ты прибираешься сам?

Сакуса сжал челюсть, но в остальном остался неподвижен.

— Так я и думал, — сказал Мейан. — Зачем кого-то отвлекать от его обязанностей, когда помощь прямо здесь. — Он ухмыльнулся и развернулся обратно к Ацуму. — Это, конечно, малоприятно, но такова уж наша работа, верно? Просто делай то, что скажет Сакуса. Он в деле уже какое-то время и, пожалуй, лучший из всех. Не говори остальным, могут принять на свой счёт.

Сакуса издал тихий звук, отдалённо похожий на усмешку.

— Ты в ответе за него, — Мейан снова обратился к Сакусе. — Я серьёзно. Я дал Ките слово, и я сдержу его. Если пострадает он, то пострадаешь и ты. Если погибнет он, то… Ты, конечно, лучший из всех, кто работает на меня, но любого можно заменить.

Лицо Сакусы осталось непроницаемо, но он едва заметно кивнул.

— Чудно. Значит, по рукам. — Мейан поднялся с дивана и направился к двери кабинета. — Подожди здесь, Мия. Я покажу тебе, где ты будешь спать, после того, как доделаю некоторые дела. Сакуса, заскочи за ним завтра перед своей поездкой по городу.

Сакуса промолчал, но не возразил.

Мейан вышел в кабинет и хлопнул дверью.

В его отсутствие напряжение поднялось в воздухе, словно плотный туман. Ацуму посмотрел на дверь, на свои ноги, на сумку, что валялась у выхода. Потом наконец глянул на Сакусу, который не сдвинулся с места.

— Ну-у, так чем завтра займёмся? — спросил Ацуму.

Сакуса одарил его свирепым взглядом, и Ацуму пожалел, что открыл рот.

— Я буду работать. Ты будешь убирать. Всё.

Его голос как лёд, его глаза — такие же ледяные. Полностью в чёрном: чёрный отглаженный костюм, чёрные отполированные туфли, чёрные кожаные перчатки, чёрные кудри. Даже глаза казались чёрными на фоне бледного лица.

— Тогда… в который час? — уточнил Ацуму.

— Когда я приеду.

Ацуму нахмурился. Он отнюдь не ждал, что здесь все будут столь же дружелюбными, как Мейан. Но такой враждебности тоже не ожидал.

— Это не особо помогло.

— Я похож на того, кто пытается помочь?

Ацуму хотел уже ответить, слова вертелись на языке, заворачивались в обёртку сарказма.

**Бам.**

Ацуму резко вздрогнул, когда звук выстрела вспорол воздух. Его тут же настигла паника, вкус крови на языке и картинки тёмной комнаты, движущейся дверной ручки; брата, истекающего кровью посреди улицы.

— Расслабься, Мия.

Ацуму моргнул, сглотнул и осознал, что стоял на ногах. Пистолет зажат в ладонях, целился в пустоту комнаты. Никого нет.

Сакуса медленно и невозмутимо поднялся. Он расправил рукава, пока Ацуму ещё раз осмотрел комнату, и ещё раз, чтобы убедиться наверняка.

Всё ещё ничего. Ацуму медленно опустил пистолет. Сердце громыхало в ушах.

— Уэда подворовывал у Мейана в течение трёх месяцев. — Сакуса бесстрастно указал на дверь в кабинет. — Это случается со всеми, кто у него ворует. Не вздумай.

Ацуму выдохнул и спрятал пистолет. Он сунул руки в карманы, потому что они, наверное, теперь дрожали, и лучше бы Сакусе это не показывать.

— Я не ворую.

— Значит, останешься жив. — Сакуса пересёк комнату и остановился возле угла. Кинул не оглядываясь: — Оденься завтра поприличнее. Я не хочу, чтобы меня видели на людях с кем-то, кто выглядит как ты сейчас.

Ацуму окинул себя взглядом — на нём джинсы и куртка на молнии, поскольку три часа в поезде хотелось провести в удобной одежде. Когда он поднял голову, Сакуса уже ушёл.

Ацуму попытался унять прилив адреналина и медленно опустился обратно на диван.

Он не был в восторге от того, что его ждало завтра. Ацуму сильнее, чем когда-либо, хотел домой.


	4. Chapter 4

После того, как Мейан разобрался со своими конфиденциальными делами — очевидно, с убийством — Ацуму узнал, что MSBY принадлежало чуть ли не каждое здание в округе. Его провели к одному из соседних, когда солнце уже начало садиться. На нижнем этаже располагался аккуратненький офис налоговой, другие три занимали квартиры. У дверей квартиры «28» Мейан выдал Ацуму ключ и хлопнул по спине перед тем, как уйти и оставить его здесь.

— Это мой личный номер, — сказал Мейан и махнул ему на прощание рукой, в которой держал телефон. — Позвони, если тебе что-то понадобится. Скажи, что позвонишь.

— Я позвоню, если мне что-то понадобится, — подтвердил Ацуму.

Мейан широко улыбнулся.

— Прекрасно. Спокойной ночи, Мия. Никуда не выходи и не ввязывайся в неприятности.

Ацуму и так не собирался никуда выходить, как минимум до завтрашнего дня, когда ему придётся возвращаться в MSBY. Но Мейан ушёл раньше, чем Ацуму успел это сказать. Поэтому он молча вставил ключ, открыл дверь и вошёл внутрь своей новой квартиры.

Она довольно милая. Хоть и маленькая, если сравнивать с той, где они жили с Осаму, но Ацуму не жаловался. Он запер дверь, дважды проверил замок и замер посреди тесной гостиной, чувствуя себя несколько растерянно.

Ацуму никогда раньше не жил один. Он понятия не имел, чем себя занять.

Токио огромный, но в то же время слишком тихий. Издалека доносился гул уличного движения, иногда слышались чьи-то шаги сверху, но в остальном — тишина, а с тишиной Ацуму справлялся плохо. Он включил телевизор, достаточно громко, чтобы слышать его из душевой (дверь в ванную комнату оставил открытой). Стеклянная дверь кабины была прозрачной, и он каждые тридцать секунд протирал с неё пар. Паранойя брала верх.

Это было глупо. Понимая это, он вытерся, оделся и внимательно осмотрел квартиру, чтобы убедиться, что он здесь один. Не было никакой опасности. Поэтому Кита отправил его сюда. Никто не знал, что он в Токио. Он в безопасности.

В безопасности, но один. И дальше от дома, чем он хотел бы быть.

Он хотел выждать время и заставить Осаму позвонить первым, чтобы вдоволь посмеяться над братом, который по нему соскучился, но в итоге Ацуму не выдержал сам. Сел на край кровати поверх свежих простыней, убавил звук телевизора, чтобы можно было слышать голос из трубки, и набрал номер Осаму.

Прошло два гудка, и Ацуму начал злиться, что Осаму ответил не сразу же.

Три гудка, и он подумал, что Осаму игнорировал его специально.

Четыре, и в груди вспыхнула паника, ведь могло случиться что-то плохое по пути в Мияги, или когда Осаму уже туда приехал, или-

— Уже соскучился? Ты жалок.

Ацуму рухнул на кровать.

— Конечно, нет, придурок. Просто хочу послушать, какой ты там несчастный без меня.

— Мы виделись днём, — заметил Осаму. — Спасибо, на стенку от тоски пока не лезу.

— Ну, ещё не вечер. — Ацуму перекатился на бок, так, чтобы видеть дверь. — Пройдёт пара дней, и ты поймёшь, что не можешь жить без меня.

— Пройдёт пара дней, и я пойму, что мог жить без тебя всё это время, — возразил Осаму, — и был идиотом, раз не съехал раньше.

— Иди нахуй, Саму.

— Нет-нет, оставлю все хуи для тебя.

— Суны тоже?

— Отъебись.

Ацуму издал мерзкий смешок.

— Он хорошо с тобой попрощался?

— Ага. Хочешь, расскажу?

— Нет. Вовсе нет. Вообще.

— Вот и не спрашивай.

Ацуму снова перевернулся на спину. Включил громкую связь и передвинул телефон ближе к голове.

— Ну, а серьёзно. Как там вообще?

Осаму хмыкнул. На фоне тишина. Он должен быть один, какое бы место ему ни выделили на ночлег.

— Нормально. Савамура-сан классный. Он сказал, что давно знаком с Китой-саном.

— Мейан тоже, — заметил Ацуму. — Интересно, что это значит.

— Не знаю. Видимо, у Киты куда более занимательное прошлое, чем он нам рассказывал.

Ацуму задевала мысль, что эти незнакомцы знали о Ките больше, чем они. Они работали на него больше десяти лет. Это они должны были хорошо его знать, но начинало казаться, что они не знают Киту совсем.

— Возможно.

— Ребята неплохие. — Раздался звук, похожий на помехи, и Ацуму ясно представил, как Осаму придерживал телефон плечом, чтобы освободить руки. — Они пригласили меня на ужин. Заселили в комнату своего отеля. Тут хорошо. Большая ванна. — Словно в подтверждение, послышался шум бегущей воды. — Не так уж и плохо будет здесь перетусоваться.

Из его уст прозвучало так, будто он просто поехал в отпуск. Хотел бы Ацуму, чтобы и его отправили в деревню пожить в тихой роскоши.

— Как тебе Токио? — спросил Осаму.

Ацуму чуть не выдал правду, но вовремя остановил себя. И решил рассказать отцензуренную версию.

— Тут круто. Мейан-сан очень дружелюбный. — Разве что застрелил кого-то в соседней комнате. — Я сегодня встретился с его лучшими парнями. Они классные. — Кроме Сакусы, который, наверное, уже мечтал свернуть Ацуму шею. — Думаю, здесь всё пройдёт гладко. Просто расслаблюсь и подожду звонка Киты. — Вот только завтра он будет таскаться за Сакусой и выполнять его тупые поручения. Но Осаму не нужно этого знать. Особенно, если сам он собирался бездельничать и наблюдать, как жизнь проходит мимо.

— В Токио есть вкусная еда. — Какое-то шарканье, тяжёлый вздох и тихий всплеск. — Когда сядем в поезд и поедем домой, буду ждать образцы блюд из всех лучших мест.

— А ты мне из деревни что привезёшь? — спросил Ацуму. — Мешок навоза?

— Раз ты так уговариваешь…

— Придурок.

— Да, ты такой.

Ацуму закатил глаза.

— Похуй.

Он уставился в потолок, погружённый в свои мысли, убаюканный гулом телевизора.

— Как ты думаешь, мы надолго здесь застряли? — спросил Ацуму более серьёзным тоном. В Хёго они говорили об этом сотни раз, но он не удержался от того, чтобы спросить снова.

— Хочешь услышать правду или то, что хочешь услышать?

— То, что хочу услышать.

— Мы будем дома завтра.

— Верно, — согласился Ацуму. — А правда?

Осаму ответил не сразу. Звук бегущей воды прекратился.

— Зависит от того, кто хочет нас убить. Если они в Хёго, то это будет недолго. В принципе, Осака или Киото тоже сойдут, потому что парни там тоже ищут. Если они где-то ещё и уже выслали людей на наши поиски… Не знаю. Тогда, наверное, подольше.

— Охуенно.

— Могло быть хуже. Мы хотя бы живы.

— Ага.

— И по крайней мере, одного из нас не подстрелили.

— Ты мне это никогда не простишь, да?

— Именно.

Они замолчали. Телевизор раздражал, и Ацуму повернулся, чтобы выключить его. Он уставился на экран рассеянным взглядом и произнёс:

— Я не знаю, что я сделал, Саму. Уже говорил, но правда. Передумал о каждой хуйне, которую натворил и всё равно не понимаю, что такого сделал, чтобы меня захотели убить.

— Они могут охотиться на меня.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— Нет. Ты ебучий кошмар. Тебя много кто хочет убить.

— Премного благодарен, Саму, от души.

Послышался всплеск воды.

— Если бы ты сделал что-то настолько плохое, ты бы вспомнил. Просто там кто-то слишком злопамятный, и у него куча свободного времени и парней, которые охотно делают, что им говорят. Из-за чего бы это ни было, я не виню тебя, Цуму. Прекращай извиняться. Тебе не идёт.

— Я не извинялся, — тихо и неуверенно возразил Ацуму. — Просто говорю.

— Значит, хватит просто говорить. Иди отдохни, мы оба знаем, что ты не спал всю ночь.

— Да спал я.

— Враньё. Иди спать. Поговорим завтра.

— Ладно. Не утони там.

— Обязательно. Увидимся.

— До скорого.

Вызов завершился, но Ацуму не сдвинулся с места. Смотрел на экран телевизора невидящим взглядом. Его мысли были далеко от квартиры, далеко от Токио.

Он старался не задумываться, будет ли когда-нибудь Хёго безопасным для него снова. Но сейчас, в незнакомой кровати, совсем один, когда никто и ничего не отвлекало, он не мог об этом не думать.

Если суждено случиться худшему, он немедленно рванёт в Мияги. Он ни за что не останется в Токио.

Ацуму попытался заснуть, как и прошлой ночью.

И как прошлой ночью, вышло не очень.

Когда он проснулся утром, то почувствовал себя ещё более измотанным, чем перед сном. Он перекатился на спину, немного полежал и наконец заставил себя встать. Проверил замок на входной двери, хотя в этом не было особого смысла. Он спал недостаточно крепко, чтобы прослушать, как кто-то проник внутрь.

Девять утра. Он сомневался, что Сакуса собирался заняться тем, что бы там ему ни было нужно, так рано, но не было способа узнать наверняка. Сакуса, кажется, в принципе не способен отвечать на простые вопросы. Ацуму решил, что надёжнее всего будет пойти в MSBY — на случай, если Сакуса заявится в такую рань.

Ему глубоко похуй, доставит ли он неудобства Сакусе, но о помощи его попросил Мейан, и вот ему Ацуму не хотел давать поводов разочароваться. Как минимум ради Киты. Ацуму хотел, чтобы он им гордился.

Он плеснул на лицо прохладной воды, чтобы окончательно проснуться, вытащил на кровать свою сумку и постарался собраться с мыслями.

Ацуму покинул квартиру спустя полчаса и с некоторым удивлением (и облегчением) обнаружил, что дверь в MSBY не заперта. Его обдало холодным воздухом, когда он вошёл внутрь. Несколько минут он простоял в фойе, размышляя, чем же заняться. Только потом услышал громкий голос, смутно знакомый, и прошёл вглубь здания.

Бар был ещё закрыт. Перевёрнутые ради более быстрой уборки стулья лежали на столах, и кто-то за стойкой опустошал посудомоечную машину, полную пивных стаканов. Ацуму его не узнал, зато узнал другого человека, который сидел на стуле, откинувшись назад и приложив телефон к уху.

— Вот-вот, а я о чём! — Бокуто дико махнул рукой, как будто собеседник мог его увидеть. — Это безумие! Не, без вариантов, я сейчас в Мусуби. Не-е, позже. Я жду Шоё, мы вместе на обходах сегодня. Да я не про это, я про _обходы_. Не твоё дело. Ага, ага. Я перезвоню. Пока!

Бокуто бросил трубку, минуту повозился в телефоне и запоздало заметил Ацуму, всё ещё стоявшего у двери.

— Мия! Ты что тут делаешь, в такую-то рань?

— Полагаю, жду Сакусу? — Ацуму подошёл ближе, держа руки в карманах. Он покосился на бармена и задумался, насколько местный персонал просвещён в дела якудзы. — Мейан-сан отправляет меня с ним сегодня.

Бокуто поморщился.

— Дело дрянь, чувак.

— Класс. — Ничего менее обнадёживающего Ацуму в жизни не слышал.

— Но всё пройдёт нормально! — Бокуто махнул рукой. — Он не настолько плохой! Ну… временами он ведёт себя как говнюк, но он такой со всеми. Он в принципе не особо дружелюбный, не воспринимай на свой счёт. Ему никто не нравится. Даже Шоё, — добавил он очень серьёзно, будто неприязнь к Хинате была чем-то немыслимым.

— Что за работа у него сегодня? — спросил Ацуму. Если Сакуса не хотел говорить, может, расскажет Бокуто.

Бокуто хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку стула, раскинув локти.

— Обычно он работает в восточной части города, но в последнее время выполняет какие-то особые поручения Мейана-сана, поэтому не знаю. Может быть что угодно. Порой его отправляют на довольно сумасшедшие задания.

Ацуму задумался, одинаково ли они понимают, в чём заключаются _довольно сумасшедшие задания_. У него было неприятное предчувствие, что в Токио это значит нечто похуже.

— Хочешь выпить? — Бокуто махнул в сторону бара. — Чтобы было полегче пережить день?

— Не рановато?

— Выпить никогда не рано, — заявил Бокуто. — Особенно когда тебе предстоит провести день с Сакусой. — Он тяжело поднялся со стула и направился к бару. Он высокий, выше, чем Ацуму, и крепко сложен. Ацуму мысленно отметил, что с этим парнем лучше не враждовать. — Что предпочитаешь? Пиво? Водку? Ром?

Ацуму последовал за ним, поскольку больше заняться, в принципе, было нечем, и скользнул на барный стул, пока Бокуто кружил за стойкой. Бармен, который до сих пор занимался уборкой, проигнорировал их.

— То же, что ты, полагаю.

Бокуто ухмыльнулся.

— Отличный выбор!

Он выставил на стойку пару рюмок, нырнул вниз и выудил бутылку без этикетки. Налил до краёв и со стуком поставил бутылку на стойку.

— У меня тост! За твой первый день с Чёрными шакалами. Мы хорошенько о тебе позаботимся.

Ацуму поднял стакан и чокнулся с Бокуто перед тем, как выпить.

И тут же понял, что совершил большую ошибку.

Он поперхнулся, швырнул стакан обратно на стойку и попытался откашляться, несмотря на адское жжение в горле. Бокуто расхохотался, и через минуту тяжёлая рука хлопнула его по спине настолько сильно, что он мог бы упасть на пол. Ацуму сглотнул несколько раз и наконец вспомнил, как дышать.

— Видел бы ты своё лицо! — Он снова хохотнул, и хотя он смеялся над Ацуму, получалось всё равно добродушно. — Надо было заснять. Ты в норме?

— Ага, — хрипло ответил Ацуму. Он снова прочистил горло и выпрямился. — Да, в норме. Что это за херня?

— Лучшее, что можно купить за деньги, вот что за херня. Мне её доставляют прямиком из Польши. Почти никто из наших не пьёт. Шоё мы больше не разрешаем, после, ну, случая, — произнёс он зловещим тоном и налил себе другую рюмку. — Ещё по одной?

— Нет, мне хватило.

Бокуто снова рассмеялся.

— Как скажешь. Хочешь чего-нибудь другого? Я когда-то работал в баре, могу смешать что-нибудь.

— Спасибо, но я пас. — Он уже ощущал, как его слегка пробрало с одной рюмки. Алкоголь действовал на него не так быстро, но раньше он никогда не пил что-то настолько крепкое.

Бокуто закинул в себя ещё одну рюмку, как будто в ней была водичка.

— Может, позже, после работы. У тебя есть планы на вечер?

На данный момент у Ацуму не было планов на целую жизнь.

— Нет.

— Отлично! Встретимся здесь же в восемь? Сходим поедим или ещё куда. Я познакомлю тебя с хорошей токийской кухней.

Ацуму подумал о брате и о том, как было бы классно похвастаться ему о хорошем ужине в центре Токио, пока тот сидит в своей деревне.

— Хорошо, почему бы и нет.

— Супер! Расскажешь что-нибудь про Хёго. У вас там наверняка случалось что-то интересненькое.

В Хёго мало чего случалось интересненького. Как минимум, с Токио не сравнится.

— Конечно, — тем не менее, ответил Ацуму. Если что, он что-нибудь сочинит, поскольку рядом не было Осаму, который поймал бы его на обмане.

— Отлично! Я никогда не был так далеко на западе. Мотался в Йокогаму пару раз. И в Нагою, захватить кое-что для Мейана-сана, но всего на день, и это не настолько- Погоди секунду. — Бокуто ответил на звонок весёлым: — Приветик, Оми-сан!

Из трубки раздался резкий голос. Ацуму не расслышал слов, но тон был не из приятных.

— Да, я здесь, — ответил Бокуто. — Откуда ты знаешь- Ладно, ладно. Да, он тоже здесь, хочешь с ним поговорить?

Ацуму оглянулся, проверяя, есть ли в зале кто-то ещё.

— Ладно, я скажу ему. Да, я тебя услышал! И ты это, полегче с ним. Он классный парень. Хоть раз в жизни побудь не таким… — Бокуто замолчал и оторвал телефон от уха, проверяя экран. — Опять бросил трубку.

— Кто это был? — спросил Ацуму, хотя, к сожалению, догадывался.

— Сакуса. Он ждёт тебя у входа. Просит шевелить задницей.

— Конечно, просит. — Ацуму хотел улизнуть со злости, но снова напомнил себе, что нужно произвести хорошее впечатление. Ради Киты. — Как ты его назвал? Оми-сан?

— А! Да, Шоё начал недавно его так называть. Он думал, что прозвище поможет Сакусе влиться в коллектив и так мы ему больше понравимся, но не сработало. Он немного его ненавидит. Он немного всё ненавидит.

— Я заметил. — Ацуму соскользнул с барного стула и провёл рукой по волосам. — Какие-нибудь советы?

— Всегда держись от него на расстоянии как минимум вытянутой руки, — машинально произнёс Бокуто, таким тоном, будто слышал эти слова сто раз. — Если можешь, то дальше. И не прикасайся к нему. Серьёзно. Он взорвётся. Однажды я коснулся его плеча, чисто по-дружески. Я думал, он меня убьёт.

— Как злой кот, — пробормотал Ацуму.

Бокуто расхохотался, и Ацуму не смог не усмехнуться.

— Чувак! Да ты шутник. Ты мне нравишься. Только не говори про кота Сакусе. Иначе я тебя больше не увижу.

— Понял, — ответил Ацуму. — Спасибо за выпивку. Больше мне это не предлагай.

Бокуто снова рассмеялся и помахал ему вслед, когда Ацуму направился к выходу из здания.

На улице ярко светило солнце. Ацуму вышел на тротуар и приложил руку ко лбу козырьком, оглядываясь в поисках Сакусы. Несколько людей прошло мимо, но никого знакомого. Он собирался было вернуться к Бокуто и уточнить местоположение Сакусы, но заметил припаркованную у тротуара машину. В этом не было ничего необычного. На улице было много машин, припаркованных и в движении. Но эта — полностью чёрная, с чёрными колёсами, с чёрными окнами. Ацуму не задумываясь направился к ней. Он рывком открыл переднюю дверь со стороны пассажира и наклонился, заглядывая внутрь. За рулём сидел Сакуса, по-прежнему невозмутимый и равнодушный, как и вчера.

— Садись. Тянешь время.

— И тебе доброе утро. — Ацуму забрался внутрь. Сиденье под ним странно хрустнуло. Оно было обёрнуто полиэтиленом. Интересно, Сакуса только для него постарался или так было всегда?

Как только Ацуму закрыл дверь, они тронулись. Сакуса подрезал другую машину, когда вырулил с парковочного места, но в отличие от Осаму, он сделал это специально. Едва взглянув в зеркало заднего вида, он прибавил скорость и перестроился в другую полосу. Сакуса был одет точно так же, как вчера. Полностью в чёрном, в кожаных перчатках и в маске, прячущей половину лица. Он напоминал Ацуму какого-нибудь злодея из дрянного боевика. Да и характер подходящий.

— Так какую работу сегодня делаем? — спросил Ацуму. Он не получил ответа вчера, но раз они уже едут, то пора бы его уже просветить.

Сакуса думал иначе.

— Твоя работа — делать то, что я говорю. Как и сказал Мейан. Это всё, что тебе нужно знать.

Ацуму откинулся на спинку сиденья и уставился на Сакусу.

— Как я буду помогать, если не знаю, что делать?

— Мы будем на месте через двадцать минут. Нет необходимости разговаривать до прибытия.

Ацуму понимал, что ему нужно держать рот на замке. Он правда знал. Он должен был придержать язык и делать, что ему говорят, потому что этого хотел бы Кита.

Но Киты здесь не было. К тому же Ацуму получил заряд бодрости благодаря таинственному напитку Бокуто. А ещё он никогда не умел молчать.

— И что случится, когда мы приедем? — Он отодвинулся назад и закинул ногу на переднюю панель, просто посмотреть, выбесит ли это Сакусу. Судя по сжатым челюстям, сработало. — Действительно ли я буду что-то делать или всё время просижу в машине, как маленький мальчик? Я хорош в этой херне, Оми-кун. Ты слышал. Я один из лучших Киты-сана.

Сакуса сделал вдох, настолько глубокий, что Ацуму слышал, как воздух наполнил его лёгкие. Когда тот заговорил, его голос был напряжённым, но сдержанным:

— Тогда я даже не хочу пытаться представить, на что похожи остальные люди Киты-сана, если ты у него лучший. Убери свою грёбаную ногу с моей приборной панели и не смей больше так меня называть.

Ацуму закинул вторую ногу, скрестив с первой.

— Как, Оми-куном? Разве это не твоё имя? Может, я не так расслышал. Как оно там?..

Сакуса ударил по тормозам настолько резко, что Ацуму чуть не упал на пол машины. Они остановились посреди улицы. Позади них начали сигналить, но Сакуса не шелохнулся. Он посмотрел на Ацуму с прищуром и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Убери свои грязные ноги с моей блядской приборной панели. Сейчас же.

Угроза в словах звучала настолько отчётливо, что Ацуму всё-таки решил послушаться. Он не спеша опустил ноги, выпрямился и откинулся на спинку, скрестив руки на груди.

Сакуса задержал взгляд на нём ещё несколько секунд, прежде чем тронуться с места.

— Я умею водить, если что, — сообщил Ацуму. — Получается дерьмово, но по крайней мере я не останавливаюсь прямо посреди дороги.

— Заткнись нахуй, пока мы не приедем.

— Или что? — Ацуму сверкнул зубами в вынужденной ухмылке. — Тебе придётся взять меня с собой. Если ты выкинешь меня на улице и со мной что-то случится, тебе тоже пиздец.

— Не притворяйся, что знаешь о моём положении больше, чем я сам. — Сакуса перестроился в соседнюю полосу, подрезая чужую машину, перед тем как повернуть. — Если я оставлю тебя подыхать в канаве прямо сейчас, я буду в порядке. Мейан меня простит. Когда я объясню, что ты намеренно выводил меня из себя, он меня поддержит.

— Да, конечно, — усмехнулся Ацуму. — Но я слышал другое.

— Ты здесь чужой, Мия, — выплюнул Сакуса. — Всего лишь турист. Не говори о том, чего не понимаешь.

— Чего я не понимаю? — возразил Ацуму. — Как работает якудза? Боюсь тебя расстроить, но я отлично в этом разбираюсь. Так что, если ты просто скажешь, что мы, блять, собираемся делать, я могу помочь.

— Ты можешь помочь, закрыв свой блядский рот.

— Послушай, Оми-кун, тебе не нужно быть таким-

Сакуса крутанул рулём так резко, что голова Ацуму ударилась об окно машины. Вслед раздались злые сигналы, когда они пересекли сразу две полосы и остановились на обочине. Если бы Ацуму не отвлёкся на то, как он только что чуть не умер, то, наверное, восхитился бы навыками вождения Сакусы.

— Какого хуя? — пожаловался он, потирая голову.

— Я сказал тебе так меня не называть. — Сакуса выключил двигатель, и на секунду Ацуму подумал, что тот припарковался только для того, чтобы его убить. Но Сакуса отстегнул свой ремень, открыл дверь и сказал: — Мы на месте. Выходи.

Ацуму не оценил приказной тон, но по крайней мере ему не нужно было сидеть и ждать. Он вышел на тротуар и подождал, пока Сакуса обойдёт машину и присоединится к нему. Они подошли к химчистке, с самодельными вывесками в окнах и открытой дверью под ярко покрашенным навесом.

— Мы что, забираем одежду Мейана-сана? — спросил Ацуму.

Сакуса не обратил внимания на его слова. Зато оглядел с ног до головы, и настолько критически, что ему захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Я говорил одеться поприличнее.

Ацуму оглядел себя. На нём был единственный костюм, который он взял с собой и который обычно надевал, когда занимался делами Киты. Цвета красного вина, настолько тёмный, что при плохом освещении казался чёрным. Это хороший костюм. Ацуму много за него заплатил.

— Что не так?

— На нём как будто поспала собака. Тебе доводилось в своей жизни хоть что-нибудь гладить?

— Эй, я приехал только вчера, — огрызнулся Ацуму. — По-твоему, я должен был тащить с собой утюг?

— Должен был. Выглядишь как мусор. Идём. — Сакуса обогнал его на шаг, и Ацуму неохотно последовал за ним.

Он задумался о том, что делал сейчас Осаму в Мияги. Наверное, прохлаждался в отеле, куда его поселили Карасуно, ел ресторанную еду и принимал ванну с лепестками роз.

Когда всё закончится, Ацуму возьмёт себе отпуск. Настоящий. Отпуск.

Сакуса зашёл внутрь, подождал Ацуму и захлопнул дверь. Над ней звякнул колокольчик, и Сакуса перевернул знак с радушным «Открыто», поменяв на «Закрыто».

За стойкой стояли двое мужчин. Оба встали, когда подошёл Сакуса.

— Сакуса-сан! — сказал тот, что пониже, выбегая из-за стойки и сгибаясь в глубоком поклоне. — Какой приятный сюрприз! Чем мы можем вам помочь?

— Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать, — произнёс высокий, торопясь сделать то же самое. — Мы рады вас видеть. Надеемся, что у вас и у Мейана-сана всё хорошо.

Ацуму бросил взгляд на Сакусу. Он ожидал, что тот будет выглядеть самодовольным, наслаждаться чужим благоговением, но он был скорее раздражённым.

— Мне нужно поговорить с вами обоими, — произнёс Сакуса. — Мейан-сан попросил кое-что передать. Где мы можем поговорить наедине?

Мужчины обменялись взглядами. Низкий ответил:

— Да, конечно, как вам угодно. Можем пройти в подсобное помещение. Если дадите мне минуту, я уточню-

— У меня нет времени ждать. — Голос Сакусы острый, как сталь. — Покажите дорогу.

Они сделали, как им сказали, с явной неохотой. Низкий всё время переводил взгляд с Сакусы на своего друга. Его пальцы были какими-то дёргаными, и Ацуму это не нравилось.

Подсобка оказалась маленькой, и Ацуму пришлось встать немного ближе к Сакусе. Тому тоже явно было неприятно, но он смирился ради задания.

Ацуму понятия не имел, что они тут забыли. Ему начинало казаться, что это что-то небезопасное. Опасения подтвердились, когда Сакуса вытащил пистолет.

Мужчины оцепенели. Один из них быстро взглянул на дверь. Ацуму сделал шаг в сторону, заграждая выход собой.

— Кто ещё работал с Уэдой и воровал деньги Мейана-сана? — спросил Сакуса. Он направил пистолет на низкого. — У тебя пять секунд.

Тот побледнел.

— Я не- я не знаю, о чём вы говорите, — бормотал он, похожий на призрака. — Мы бы никогда не стали воровать у Мейана-сана, он столько для нас сделал, это какое-то недоразумение или-

**Бам.**

Он упал. Из ствола пистолета Сакусы вырвалась струйка дыма. Он слегка сдвинулся, целясь в другого мужчину.

— Твоя очередь, — произнёс он, совершенно ровным тоном, с невозмутимым лицом. — Кто ещё помогал воровать у Мейана-сана? Я буду щедрым и дам тебе десять секунд.

Тому потребовалась половина времени, чтобы обрести дар речи. Потом он выпалил список имён, очень быстро, Ацуму уловил только половину. Он сам всё ещё пребывал в лёгком шоке от того, что Сакуса убил обычного человека.

Не то чтобы Ацуму никогда никого не убивал. Это было частью его работы.

Но те люди были из якудзы, или что-то вроде. Они были опасны в той или иной степени. Эти люди — явно нет.

Когда мужчина закончил тараторить, Сакуса уточнил:

— Это все?

— Да, Сакуса-сан. Простите. Мы не хотели, чтобы всё зашло так далеко. Уэда-сан сделал предложение, от которого мы не смогли отказаться. Мы не проявляли неуважение к Мейану-сану.

— Тогда не нужно было воровать. — Сакуса нажал на курок, и Ацуму поморщился.

Второй человек упал поверх первого. Лужа крови растекалась по полу. Ацуму изумлённо уставился на трупы.

— Какого хуя?

— Я уже говорил, — ответил Сакуса, пряча пистолет. — Это случается со всеми, кто пытается украсть у Мейана. — Он откуда-то выудил два больших мусорных мешка, аккуратно свёрнутых. Кинул ими в Ацуму, который не среагировал вовремя. Мешки стукнулись о его грудь и упали на пол. — Упакуй их, а я вызову кого-нибудь, чтобы он вынес мусор.

Ацуму не сдвинулся с места.

— Что?

— Ты меня слышал. Мейан поручил тебе уборку. Так убирайся. — Он повернулся на каблуках и прошёл мимо Ацуму. — Я буду ждать снаружи. Не задерживайся.

Ацуму смотрел ему вслед, все протесты застряли в горле. Он обернулся и взглянул на тела, всё ещё тёплые, всё ещё истекающие кровью.

Ему не впервые приходилось упаковывать один или парочку трупов, причём свежих. Но последний раз был очень давно, когда он только начал работать на Инаризаки. Его избавили от этой мороки много лет назад. Теперь он был выше по иерархии. Кита посылал других людей убирать за ним, если того требовала ситуация.

Но Киты здесь не было. А если бы и был, то сказал бы Ацуму перестать ныть и делать, что говорят.

Ацуму снял пиджак, закатал рукава и опустился на колени, чтобы поднять мешки. Он с горечью подумал об Осаму, который столь уютно устроился в Мияги, и приступил к работе.


	5. Chapter 5

Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем Ацуму снова сел в машину Сакусы. Он надел куртку, только чтобы прикрыть пистолет, но ужасно хотел её снять. Ему было жарко, он вспотел, к тому же начали сказываться две практически бессонные ночи.

— Ты долго, — произнёс Сакуса, когда сел за руль. — Любой другой упаковал бы его ещё час назад.

— Тогда бы сам этим и занимался, — огрызнулся Ацуму.

— Я только убиваю. — Сакуса завёл машину. — Не убираю.

— Дохуя особенный нашёлся. — Ацуму попытался вычистить засохшую кровь из-под ногтей. Он надел перчатки, найденные в подсобке, и работал с трупами в них, но она каким-то образом просочилась сквозь. — И кто за ними приедет?

— Это важно?

— Просто интересно, почему мы сами не грузим их в багажник, чтобы где-нибудь выкинуть.

— Какая мерзость. Никаких трупов в моей машине.

— Ну конечно. — Ацуму закатил глаза. — И чему я только удивляюсь.

— Я полагал, что один из людей Киты-сана будет достаточно… — Сакуса искоса взглянул на него, — значимым, чтобы отвыкнуть от грязной работы.

— То есть я, по-твоему, _не_ значимый? — Ацуму выпрямился. — Я _незаменимый_ , ты, придурок. Это ты просто крутишься рядом, отказываясь выполнять настоящую работу. Ты не можешь всегда рассчитывать, что кто-то за тобой приберёт.

— Могу, — ответил Сакуса. — Я выполняю достаточно ценную работу, чтобы Мейан-сан всё организовал.

— Ценную, — выплюнул Ацуму. — В каком месте? Любой дурак может ходить и простреливать людям лоб.

— Тебе, наверное, сложно понять, — сказал Сакуса, обгоняя медленное такси, — но мне всё равно, что ты думаешь.

Ацуму фыркнул. Он подумал было снова закинуть ноги на приборную панель, но тогда Сакуса, наверное, убил бы и его — просто потому что бог любит троицу. 

— Не было необходимости их убивать. По крайней мере, второго. Он выполнил твоё требование.

— Только потому, что я сначала убил его кузена.

— Он бы тоже тебе всё сказал. Иногда нужно просто припугнуть человека, а не сразу стрелять.

— Не припомню, чтобы я просил тебя рассказывать, как делать мою работу.

— Бесплатный совет. Всегда пожалуйста.

— В день, когда я послушаюсь твоего совета, я сброшусь с Радужного Моста, — произнёс Сакуса. — Есть ли шанс, что ты сядешь и заткнёшься до тех пор, пока мы не вернёмся в Мусуби?

— Думаю, нет, — ответил Ацуму. — У меня много разных талантов, но это не один из них.

— На мой взгляд, у тебя нет ни одного.

Ацуму больше взбесился, чем обиделся, поэтому на обратном пути он приложил все усилия, чтобы взбесить Сакусу в ответ.

Рядом со зданием Мусуби не было ни одного свободного парковочного места, но Сакусу это не остановило. Он втиснул машину между двумя другими в пространство, не предназначенное для автомобиля его размера. Ацуму задержал дыхание, ожидая удара, но его не последовало. Когда они вышли на улицу, он воочию лицезрел расстояние от силы в пару сантиметров между бампером машины Сакусы и бампером машины, стоящей позади них.

— Так, ладно, это и правда впечатляет, — нехотя признал Ацуму.

— Идём, — сказал Сакуса, проходя мимо него. — Хватит таращиться как идиот.

— Сам ты идиот, — не лучшим образом парировал Ацуму. Он и сам понял.

Впрочем, Сакуса не обратил внимания. Он вошёл в здание, позволил двери захлопнуться перед лицом Ацуму и даже не оглянулся, когда тот прорычал вслед.

Они отсутствовали пару часов. За это время бар открылся, и Ацуму заметил внутри нескольких посетителей, когда проходил мимо. Сакуса привёл его к той же лестнице, по которой Ацуму поднялся вчера. У входа стоял другой человек. Но им не задали вопросов, как прежде, когда Ацуму был один. Мужчина склонил голову в знак уважения, когда они прошли мимо. Сакуса не удостоил его даже взглядом.

Ацуму думал об этом на протяжении всего времени, что они поднимались. Парни в химчистке тоже проявили особое почтение в отношении Сакусы. Интересно, все они действительно его уважали или просто боялись? Судя по тому, как быстро Сакуса спускал курок, второй вариант более вероятен.

Мейан был в кабинете. Сакуса постучал, подождал разрешения и вошёл внутрь. Ацуму последовал за ним, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Он отчасти ожидал увидеть здесь вчерашнее тело, или, как минимум, кровавый след на том месте, где оно упало, но кабинет обескуражил своей чистотой. На стенах были книжные полки, на окнах висели занавески, а на письменном столе рядом с ноутбуком лежала стопка документов. Мейан со стоном поднялся со стула и улыбнулся им обоим.

— Как дела? — спросил он, потягиваясь до хруста в спине. — Всё хорошо?

— Они мертвы, — сухо ответил Сакуса, — и у меня есть имена. Я о них позабочусь, если нужно.

Мейан хлопнул в ладоши и присел на край своего стола.

— Хорошая работа. Хоть и жаль, что пришлось на это пойти. Они работали на меня годами. Но что поделать. Честно говоря, я всё ещё расстроен из-за Уэды. После всего, что я для него сделал…

— Я ещё несколько месяцев назад сказал тебе, что ему нельзя доверять, — отрезал Сакуса.

Ацуму подумал, как иронично получалось, что Сакуса наезжал на Ацуму за то, что тот не держит язык за зубами, когда сам он делал то же самое. Причём в отношении своего кумичо.

— Да, да, я помню, — вздохнул Мейан. — И всегда буду помнить, потому что ты не позволишь забыть.

Ацуму посмотрел на них, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Он попытался представить себе реакцию Киты, если бы кто-то посмел заговорить с ним подобным тоном. Она бы точно была не такой.

— Как тебе Мия?

Ацуму выпрямился.

Сакуса бросил на него снисходительный взгляд.

— Сойдёт. Он запаковал тела. Это не так трудно.

— Если это не так трудно, то почему не сделал сам? — ответил Ацуму, тут же пожалев о своих словах. Он не хотел это говорить, не перед Мейаном. Он напрягся, но Мейан лишь рассмеялся.

— Вообще-то он прав, — ответил Мейан, ухмыляясь. — Не принижай значение работы, которую не можешь выполнить сам. Сколько вам нужно времени, чтобы пройтись по всему списку?

Сакуса отвёл взгляд от Ацуму, задумавшись.

— Дай мне неделю. Они быстро догадаются, что мы их выслеживаем, и поймать их будет труднее.

— Как пожелаешь. Вообще-то, ненавижу подобное, но нужно обозначить свою позицию, иначе все начнут у меня воровать. Должны быть последствия, — сказал он, казалось, скорее себе, нежели Сакусе. — Делай, что должен. Но будь осторожен.

Сакуса склонил голову.

— И возьми с собой Мию. С его помощью будет проще.

— Это обязательно? — нахмурился Сакуса.

— Да. И помни, что я сказал насчёт его безопасности. — Мейан переключил внимание на Ацуму. — А что насчёт тебя, Мия? Как тебе работка?

Сакуса посмотрел на него, и в его взгляде было нечто вроде вызова. Наверное, ждал, что он начнёт жаловаться, говорить, какой Сакуса отвратительный, и Ацуму займётся чем угодно, лишь бы не таскаться с ним и не убирать за ним трупы.

Всё это было правдой, но Ацуму ответил:

— Нормально. Без проблем. Только рад помочь.

Взгляд Сакусы похолодел.

— Отлично! Как раз очень выручишь. — Мейан обошёл стол и опустился на свой стул. Его куртка висела на спинке. По обе стороны к его груди были прицеплены два пистолета. — Обменяйтесь номерами, прежде чем разойтись, чтобы оставаться на связи. Можете начинать завтра. А пока, Мия, иди отдохни. Ты как будто вообще не спал.

— Э-э… да, — поморщился Ацуму. — Спасибо, Мейан-сан.

Кажется, разговор был окончен, поэтому Ацуму покинул кабинет. Сакуса остался внутри всего на минуту, затем тоже вышел.

— Итак, Оми-кун, — усмехнулся Ацуму, как можно более мерзко. — Полагаю, ты должен дать мне свой номерочек.

Сакуса выглядел так, словно он лучше бы выпрыгнул из окна. Тем не менее, крайне неохотно, но он продиктовал номер.

— Тебе не придётся его использовать. Я заеду за тобой сюда же завтра.

— Во сколько?

— Когда приеду.

— Нетушки, — ответил Ацуму. Он записал номер как «Оми-кун», очень надеясь, что Сакуса заметил. — Как насчёт написать мне, когда будешь подъезжать, и я встречу тебя снаружи? Чтобы я не торчал тут весь день, ожидая тебя.

— Мне плевать, сколько ты тут проторчишь.

— Разумеется, но мне не плевать. Напишу тебе позже, чтобы у тебя сохранился мой номер.

— Только одно сообщение, — ответил Сакуса. — Беседовать с тобой не входит в мои интересы.

— Ты предельно ясно это обозначил, спасибо, Оми-кун. — Ацуму убрал телефон. — Увидимся завтра, полагаю. Лично я уже не могу дождаться. Твоя светлая и приветливая натура так и манит меня к тебе.

— Иди нахуй, Мия.

Он направился к лестнице, и Ацуму последовал за ним по пятам.

Сакуса заговорил снова, когда они добрались до входной двери Мусуби.

— Если завтра твой костюм будет в таком же отвратительном состоянии, я убью сначала тебя, а потом себя.

— Ради избавления мира от тебя и умереть не жалко. Почти, — ответил Ацуму. — Я отдам его в химчистку или придумаю, как погладить. — И избавиться от пятен крови, появившихся на манжетах брюк. — Только туда, где мы сегодня убили двух человек, я не пойду.

— В двух километрах отсюда есть другая химчистка. — Сакуса указал в конец улицы. — Скажи им, что работаешь на Мейана-сана, и с тебя не возьмут ни гроша.

Ацуму замер на месте и сузил глаза.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что это ловушка.

— Хороший инстинкт, — ответил Сакуса, — но не в этот раз. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты отчистил это недоразумение.

— Ладно, хорошо. Так ты напишешь мне утром, да?

— Я подумаю.

— Звучит как «да».

— Сделай, как сказал Мейан, и поспи до утра, — сказал Сакуса. — Выглядишь как полное дерьмо.

— Спасибо большое. Приятно знать, что тебе не всё равно.

— Мне похуй.

Сакуса отвернулся и направился к своей машине, которая была всё так же тесно зажата между двумя другими. Ацуму остался стоять в тени Мусуби и смотрел, отчаянно надеясь, что Сакуса что-нибудь заденет, и появится повод над ним посмеяться.

Но Сакуса вырулил на дорогу с той же поразительной сноровкой, которая помогла ему втиснуться в этот крошечный промежуток. Машина промелькнула чёрным пятном и быстро исчезла из виду, напоследок взревев двигателем.

Ацуму усмехнулся, отвернувшись от дороги, и направился к своему временному дому, сунув руки в карманы. Засохшая кровь под ногтями до сих пор напрягала. Он подумал было позвонить Осаму, нажаловаться и на Сакусу, и на то, что пришлось убирать трупы, и на то, что он вообще далеко от дома. Он сильно хотел, но одновременно не хотел, потому что Осаму в итоге лишь поднял бы его на смех. Ацуму остановился на том, что написал брату сообщение: «Надеюсь, у тебя был дерьмовый день». Затем ещё одно, Сакусе: «Это Мия. Я настрою телефон так, чтобы он каждый час посылал тебе напоминания написать мне утром».

К тому времени, как Ацуму принял душ и вычистил остатки крови, ему пришло два ответа. Первый был: «Надеюсь, твой был хуже, придурок», а второй: «Тогда я точно тебя убью».

Ацуму не стал никому отвечать. Он последовал совету Мейана и рухнул на кровать. Его костюм валялся на полу скомканной кучей, и он мысленно отметил, что надо отнести его в химчистку, про которую сказал Сакуса, и узнать, вернут ли его утром. Наверное, удастся договориться, если он скажет, что работает на Мейана.

Ацуму подумал о Ките, о Гине и Оджиро, о том, что они могли бы сейчас делать. Но прежде чем он что-либо предположил, он заснул, и на этот раз крепко.

* * *

Несколько часов спустя Ацуму вернулся в Мусуби после быстрого и удачного похода в химчистку. Он немного поспал, дольше, чем ожидал, и чувствовал себя лучше, чем в какой-либо из последних дней. Ему было легче, чем в прошлый раз, когда он толкнул входную дверь и прошёл к бару. Ацуму успел лишь на мгновение задуматься, стоит ли ему найти место и подождать Бокуто, когда заметил его. Тот вёл оживлённую беседу с барменом и отчаянно при этом жестикулировал.

Ацуму услышал лишь часть беседы и сразу понял, что она не касается дел якудзы. Потом Бокуто увидел его.

— Хэй-хэй-хэй, Мия! — Бокуто помахал ему, как будто Ацуму мог его не заметить. — Ты сделал это! Я сомневался, что тебе удастся пережить день с Сакусой.

— Я был на грани провала, — ответил Ацуму. Он подошёл к барной стойке, спрятав руки в карманы. — Как дела?

— Прекрасно! Это мой друг Акааши. Акааши, это Мия. Он новенький. Вроде того. Наверное. Я не особо понял. Но он классный!

Акааши осмотрел его с пассивным интересом. Ацуму не видел его здесь ни вчера, ни даже сегодня утром.

— Здравствуйте, Мия-сан, — произнёс Акааши. — Вам принести напиток?

Бокуто встрял прежде, чем Ацуму успел ответить.

— Мы идём ужинать через улицу. Хочешь с нами, Акааши?

Акааши многозначительно посмотрел на стойку между ними.

— Я сейчас немного занят, Бокуто-сан.

— Ну да, но я подумал, что всё равно надо предложить. Из вежливости.

— Спасибо, но нет.

— Тогда в следующий раз, когда ты не будешь работать. — Бокуто спрыгнул с барного стула. — Тебе что-нибудь захватить?

— Нет, спасибо, Бокуто-сан.

— Ладно! Позвони, если передумаешь. Идём, Мия. Шоё уже ждёт на месте.

Бокуто направился к двери нетерпеливым шагом, и Ацуму последовал за ним.

— Хорошая ночка, скажи? — произнёс Бокуто, когда они вышли на улицу. Он раскинул руки в стороны и глубоко вдохнул городской воздух.

Ацуму не видел ничего особенно хорошего, но не сказал этого.

— Конечно. Хорошая ночка.

— А в Хёго сейчас какие ночи? — спросил Бокуто. В его глазах отражались городские огни, и из-за этого они сверкали — жутковато, словно у дикого зверя в лесу.

— Да такие же. Похолоднее, но не намного.

— Я правда хочу когда-нибудь там побывать! Ты переехал или потом вернёшься туда?

— Вернусь. Потом. — Интересно, как много им рассказал Мейан. Видимо, совсем мало.

— Может, тогда будешь моим гидом! — сказал Бокуто, подходя к дороге. Ацуму думал, что тот дойдёт до конца улицы и перейдёт по пешеходному переходу.

Но нет.

Бокуто подождал прогала в потоке машин и перебежал на другую сторону, получив вслед несколько автомобильных сигналов. Ацуму уставился на него через всю улицу.

— Идём, Мия! — помахав, крикнул Бокуто. — Не заставляй Шоё ждать!

Кита будет очень разочарован, если Ацуму, как грёбаный идиот, умрёт из-за того, что переходил дорогу в неположенном месте. Тем не менее он дождался, пока проедет последняя вереница машин, и побежал через проезжую часть. Его чуть не задело бампером такси, прежде чем он благополучно оказался на другой стороне.

Бокуто хохотал, громко и неудержимо. Ацуму тоже не сдержался и рассмеялся вместе с ним, слегка задыхаясь после бега.

Ресторан находился несколькими витринами ниже. В зале было переполнено и шумно, острые запахи разных блюд атаковали обоняние Ацуму. Бокуто легко пробрался через толпу, словно бывал здесь сотню раз. Они нашли Хинату в глубине зала, за столом, который был слишком большим для них троих. На нём стоял маленький деревянный знак: «Стол заказан».

— Привет, Бокуто-сан! — произнёс Хината достаточно громко, чтобы его можно было расслышать среди гула толпы. — Привет, Мия-сан!

Бокуто уселся рядом с ним, ухмыляясь.

— Привет, Шоё! Ты уже что-нибудь заказал?

— Первый раунд напитков! — Хината взглянул на Ацуму. — Правда, я не знаю, что вам нравится, Мия-сан, но Бокуто-сан сказал, что вы любите покрепче, так что…

— Он очень любит крепкий алкоголь, — широко и чуть лукаво ухмыльнулся Бокуто, — не правда ли, Мия?

Ацуму закатил глаза и придвинул свой стул так, чтобы оказаться напротив них двоих.

— Если это та же кислота, которую ты дал мне сегодня утром, я не буду это пить.

Бокуто и Хината рассмеялись. Ацуму улыбнулся, присаживаясь.

Он находился в незнакомом месте с незнакомыми людьми, но это оказалось не настолько плохо. После того, как он устроился поудобнее, он совершенно расслабился. Бокуто и Хината были хорошей компанией. Однозначно лучше той, с которой ему пришлось иметь дело в первой половине дня.

— И после этого дама из кондитерской подарила мне шоколад! — подытожил Хината длинный рассказ, в котором не прослеживался внятный сюжет. — Это так мило! Она не уточнила, что это для Мейана-сана. Но я на всякий случай не ел его-

— Шоё, — очень серьёзно произнёс Бокуто, безуспешно сдерживая улыбку, — я думаю, она флиртовала с тобой.

Хината широко распахнул глаза, и Бокуто громко расхохотался.

Большую часть ночи Ацуму пытался понять, почему Хината оказался на собрании Мейана и как он вообще впутался в дела якудзы. Казалось, он не подходил по характеру. Слишком добродушный и дружелюбный. Таких легко убить.

Впрочем, Бокуто недалеко ушёл. Ацуму не смог представить, как тот выполняет какую-нибудь грязную работу для якудзы.

Но прошло два часа с тех пор, как они пришли в ресторан, и внезапно стало ясно, почему Бокуто оказался среди Чёрных шакалов.

Хината встал и пошёл за следующей порцией напитков, поскольку их официантка была занята другой шумной группой клиентов. Так случилось впервые; до этого она подбегала к ним каждые пятнадцать минут, спрашивая, нужно ли что-нибудь ещё. Ацуму решил, что все работники данного ресторана знали, что они из якудзы. Выделили столик специально для Бокуто, разговаривали со всеми ними особенно вежливо.

— Ты завтра работаешь? — спросил Бокуто, нагнувшись через стол.

— Ага, снова иду с Сакусой.

— Почему? — скривился Бокуто. — Ты в чём-то провинился перед Мейаном-саном или что?

— Не думаю. Ему нужно, чтобы кто-то помогал Сакусе с уборкой, или что-то типа того, не знаю. Я просто делаю, что мне говорят.

— Да, — кивнул Бокуто с умным видом, — Сакуса этим дерьмом не занимается. Есть у него… пунктик.

— Пунктик? — Ацуму поднял брови.

— Ага, он самый. Я не понял, насчёт чего конкретно, но что-то есть.

— Ладно? — Ацуму не понял, сказал ли Бокуто эту чепуху из-за всего выпитого алкоголя или из-за того, что Бокуто просто всегда такой.

Тот нахмурился. Он словно обдумывал, как получше объяснить. Но Хината вернулся раньше, удерживая в руках три стакана.

— Хэй, ребят! У них закончилось то пиво, которое тебе понравилось, Мия-сан, но вместо него я взял-

Ацуму так и не узнал, что тот взял. И, наверное, уже не узнает. Кто-то врезался в Хинату, заставив его споткнуться, и один из напитков упал на пол, алкоголь разлился, стекло разбилось в осколки. Хината удержал другие два, но чуть-чуть пролил на свою рубашку. Он повернулся, но человек, который в него врезался, даже не остановился.

— Ох, — вздохнул Хината. — Прости, Мия-сан, я схожу и принесу другой-

— Эй! — крикнул Бокуто. Он встал так резко, что толкнул бёдрами стол, и тот сдвинулся с места, приблизившись к Ацуму. — Эй, ты! ЭЙ.

Мужчина не остановился. Даже не обернулся.

Бокуто изменился в лице. Брови сдвинулись, рот искривился, а глаза сверкнули ярко и смертоносно, когда он прошёл мимо Хинаты. Тот пытался его остановить.

— Ничего страшного, Бокуто-сан, это случайность, он не хотел-

— Эй, — повторил Бокуто, схватив мужчину за куртку и развернув к себе. — Я с тобой разговариваю.

Тот вырвался из хватки Бокуто. Он был сильным на вид, но Ацуму подумал, что рядом с Бокуто никто не казался _достаточно_ сильным.

— В чём дело?

— Ты толкнул моего друга. — Бокуто схватил его за воротник и впечатал в ближайшую стену. В ресторане резко стало тихо, и тишина была крайне тревожной. — Из-за тебя он уронил стакан, — процедил он.

На минуту показалось, что мужчина хотел поспорить. Из его взгляда довольно быстро исчезло желание бросить вызов, оно сменилось смутной тревогой, когда он присмотрелся к Бокуто.

— Я не заметил, — сглотнул он. — Мне очень жаль.

— Разумеется, тебе жаль, — прорычал Бокуто. Он оторвал мужчину от стены и толкнул в сторону Хинаты. — Проси прощения у Шоё. Искренне. Ради твоего же блага.

— Мне очень жаль, — повторил мужчина, глядя не на Хинату, а на Бокуто. — Я не хотел толкнуть тебя. Прошу прощения.

— Всё нормально, вы… — начал было Хината.

— Я сказал _искренне_ , — сурово произнёс Бокуто, схватил мужчину и бросил его на пол, словно тот ничего не весил. Он упал на место, где пролился напиток, прямо рядом с Ацуму.

Ацуму отодвинул стул. Он, конечно, немного выпил, но был достаточно трезв, чтобы понимать: это не та ситуация, в которую ему стоило бы втягиваться.

Мужчина поднял дрожащую руку. Она кровоточила: он упал на битое стекло. Он поднялся на колени и склонил голову.

— Мне очень жаль. Я совершил ошибку. Приношу свои извинения, пожалуйста, простите меня.

Хинате было явно неудобно. Он отставил стаканы в сторону и лениво выжимал мокрый перед рубашки.

— Всё нормально, — сказал он. — Ничего страшного. Всего лишь случайность.

В ресторане царила тишина. Ацуму физически ощущал тяжесть взглядов, направленных в их сторону.

— Да. Это была случайность. Прошу прощения.

Бокуто присел, схватил его за рубашку и рывком поставил на ноги.

— Ты сходишь и принесёшь выпить моему другу, — сказал он, указывая на Ацуму. — Потом ты уберёшь весь грёбаный беспорядок, который здесь устроил. Ты меня понял?

Тот отчаянно кивнул и исчез, как только Бокуто отпустил его.

Ацуму вцепился в края стула так сильно, что онемели пальцы. Он задался вопросом, должен ли уйти сейчас, прежде чем не случилось что похуже. Ему нельзя было ввязываться в драки. Если Бокуто так и продолжит, если ситуация ухудшится, если кто-то вызовет полицию-

Бокуто со вздохом упал на стул. Он провёл рукой по волосам и покачал головой.

— Почему люди такие? Если ты толкаешь кого-то, ты останавливаешься и извиняешься. Ты помогаешь им убраться. Это обыкновенная вежливость, знаете ли.

— Точно, — согласился Ацуму. Даже если бы он не был согласен, он бы не осмелился противоречить. — Это было чертовски грубо.

— Грубить Шоё, из всех людей! — раздражённо произнёс Бокуто. Он указал на Хинату, который всё ещё неловко стоял в конце стола. — Посмотри на него? Как можно быть грубым с Шоё?

— Я не знаю, — ответил Ацуму, взвешивая каждое слово. — Никак нельзя.

— Именно! — Бокуто подёргал Хинату за рукав, и тот опустился обратно на свой стул. — Ебано всё это, вот что. Ты в порядке, Шоё?

— Да, конечно. — Хината поёрзал на месте. — Это было не так уж и важно, Бокуто-сан, вам не нужно было-

— Никто не посмеет проявлять неуважение к тебе, понял? — строго нахмурился Бокуто. — Ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Никто не смеет так к тебе относиться.

— Ладно. Спасибо.

— Не надо меня благодарить. Так поступают друзья. Верно, Мия?

— Верно, — ответил Ацуму. — Конечно.

Бокуто оскалил зубы. Ацуму подумал, что, наверное, это должно было выглядеть как ухмылка, но получился звериный оскал.

Постепенно ресторан отмер, посетители потихоньку вернулись к своим разговорам, хотя некоторые до сих пор кидали в сторону их столика настороженные взгляды. Интересно, сколько человек здесь знали, на кого работал Бокуто, а сколько просто сочли его за большого и громкого хулигана.

Возможно, Ацуму не стоило сюда приходить. Лучше бы взял еду на вынос и посидел в квартире один.

Мужчина вернулся с новым напитком. Ацуму восхитился его смелостью. На его месте он бы покинул ресторан и никогда бы не возвращался.

— Держите, — он отдал напиток Ацуму. — Простите, что пролил первый.

Ацуму начал говорить, что ничего страшного, но вмешался Бокуто.

— Хватит стоять столбом, — отрезал он. — Иди приберись. Кто-то может упасть и пораниться.

Как раз так же, как заставил упасть его сам Бокуто, о чём напомнила кровь, до сих пор капающая с руки мужчины.

Ацуму стало ещё неудобнее, когда незнакомец присел и начал собирать осколки. Их официантка прибежала с тряпкой, желая помочь, но Бокуто прогнал её. Она ничего не сказала. Она даже не была удивлена, как ожидал Ацуму. Похоже, подобное происходило не впервые.

Бокуто покосился на напиток, к которому Ацуму так и не притронулся.

— Что-то не так, Мия?

Мужчина со шваброй вскинул голову. Он запаниковал.

— Нет, — ответил Ацуму. Он заставил себя отпить, хоть и неохотно. Пить дальше казалось плохой идеей. — Просто решил притормозить. Начало пробирать.

— Быстро пьянеешь, — сказал Бокуто. Прозвучало жёстче, нежели могло бы двадцать минут назад, когда он сказал бы это только ради того, чтобы подразнить.

— Не могут же все быть такими крепкими, как ты, — ответил Ацуму.

Бокуто фыркнул, и его улыбка при этом была почти искренней.

— Ну да, я пью много. Акааши говорит, что слишком. Он прерывает меня по ночам, когда я выпиваю в Мусуби.

Ацуму поразился тому, что у кого-то хватает смелости заставить Бокуто перестать пить, особенно если по пьяни он ведёт себя… так.

— Проваливай, — рявкнул Бокуто, когда беспорядок был убран. — Я не хочу тебя здесь больше видеть, понял меня?

— Да. Конечно. Простите. — Мужчина низко поклонился и спешно отступил.

Бокуто потянулся к своему стакану и опустошил его в три глотка.

Если обычно его и правда останавливал Акааши, то Ацуму очень сильно хотел, чтобы Акааши сейчас был здесь.

Бокуто прошипел сквозь зубы и с грохотом опустил стакан на стол.

— Люди порой так бесят. Блять.

— Ничего страшного, Бокуто-сан, — подал голос Хината. Ему до сих пор было слегка неудобно, но он не шарахался от Бокуто, как делал бы Ацуму, если бы сидел так же близко к нему. — Хочешь послушать историю про то, как я жил в Сендае? Это очень забавно, будешь смеяться, обещаю!

Бокуто скривил рот. Выглядело болезненно. Хотя, возможно, это должно было быть улыбкой.

— Конечно. Расскажи мне историю.

— Сендай? — повторил Ацуму. — Который в Мияги?

— Да! Я оттуда. Переехал пару лет назад. — Хината склонил голову: — Почему спрашиваешь? Ты бывал там?

— Неа, — ответил Ацуму, думая о брате. — Но хотел бы побывать.

— Тебе и правда следует съездить! Приятное место. Впрочем, ладно, — произнёс Хината, — короче, я был с моим другом Ноей, и мы должны были доставить груз в Ишиномаки, так? Босс попытался всучить нам машину, но никто из нас не умел водить, типа, совсем. Поэтому вместо машины мы сели на автобус, полный стариков, так? И спустя час пути…

Десять минут спустя, когда Хината наконец добрался до кульминации истории, Бокуто хохотал, будто ничего и не произошло.

— И старушка с собакой тебе поверила! — Бокуто смеялся, откинувшись на спинку стула под крайне опасным углом: Ацуму боялся, что тот упадёт на пол. — И сколько было в пакете? Много?

— Очень много кокаина, — крайне серьёзно ответил Хината.

Бокуто фыркнул и снова разразился смехом.

Ацуму в жизни не чувствовал себя в большем замешательстве.

Допустим, ситуацию с Бокуто можно пережить, но представить Хинату, который занимается распространением наркотиков в каком бы там ни было виде… Впрочем, думать так глупо, особенно если учесть, что Хината работает на Мейана, и точно делал много чего похуже. Но всё равно звучит как бред. В этом городе всё звучит как бред.

— Эм, я… Думаю, мне нужно идти. — Ацуму внимательно наблюдал за Бокуто, когда сказал это: следил, разозлится ли тот.

Бокуто моргнул.

— Уже? Да ну, сейчас же только… — Он посмотрел на часы и выпятил нижнюю губу. — Ой. И правда, уже поздно. Я не заметил.

— Мне надо отдохнуть перед новым днём с Сакусой, — отшутился Ацуму, пытаясь поддерживать позитивный настрой.

Сработало. Бокуто засмеялся.

— Ох, точно! Я и забыл. Может, Мейан-сан когда-нибудь разрешит тебе поработать со мной вместо него. Со мной веселее, обещаю!

Ацуму не был бы так уверен. Конечно, с Бокуто весело, но только до тех пор, пока он не выходил из себя и не превращался в нечто жуткое.

— Может быть. Я пока не знаю, что он скажет делать потом. Просто выполняю поручения.

— Слушай, а почему ты вообще здесь? — спросил Бокуто. Он прикончил последний заказанный им напиток и отставил стакан в сторону. — То есть, зачем приехал из Хёго. Какое-то особое задание или…

Ацуму ощутил, как тревога кольнула затылок. Он не хотел отталкивать Бокуто, но не знал, что ему следует говорить. Если Мейан сохранил информацию в секрете, значит, на то были свои причины.

— Не думаю, что могу рассказать, — осторожно произнёс Ацуму. — Возможно, попаду в неприятности.

Он ожидал, что Бокуто начнёт упрямиться, и не знал, что скажет в таком случае.

Но Бокуто просто кивнул.

— Понял. Всё окей. Но если что-то случится, мы тебя прикроем. Мы заботимся друг о друге. Просто скажи.

— Да, — согласился Хината. Его лицо чуть покраснело от алкоголя, хотя он выпил всего три стакана за последние два часа. — Мы как настоящая семья. Мы поддержим тебя, если нужно, Мия-сан.

Ацуму всё ещё не понимал, каким образом Хината оказался здесь, и сомневался, что Бокуто психически устойчив, но он точно знал, что не хотел бы враждовать ни с одним из них.

— Спасибо, ребята. То же со мной. Можете на меня рассчитывать.

Они оба ему улыбнулись, и Ацуму подумал, что у него в Токио появились первые друзья.

Он надеялся, что не пожалеет об этом.


	6. Chapter 6

Ацуму поднялся на рассвете, чтобы пройтись вниз по улице и забрать свои вещи из химчистки. Он проклинал Сакусу всю дорогу туда и обратно, а когда вернулся в квартиру, то рухнул на кровать и тут же уснул. В отличие от прошлой ночи, он не провёл бóльшую часть времени без сна в ожидании, что кто-нибудь ворвётся и убьёт его. Он вообще об этом не вспомнил. Возможно, из-за алкоголя. Или же из-за дивана, которым он забаррикадировал входную дверь. В любом случае, спал он отлично.

На сей раз он проснулся от жужжания в голове. Он стукнул себя по лбу: его сонный мозг нарисовал картинку огромной, раздражающей мухи, подозрительно похожей на Осаму. Однако Ацуму постепенно проснулся и понял, что звук исходил от его телефона.

Ацуму нащупал его, взял в руки, приоткрыл глаз и глянул на экран.

Три сообщения от Сакусы. Подряд.

_Спускайся сейчас же._

_Я не собираюсь ждать тебя весь день, Мия._

_У тебя пять минут._

Все три были отправлены с промежутком в минуту. Ацуму сел прямо, потёр глаза и кое-как набрал ответ:

_трлк чьо прсонклся ща придк_

Ацуму был уже на ногах и стягивал с себя домашние штаны, когда пришло другое сообщение.

_Четыре минуты. Иначе еду без тебя._

Хотел бы Ацуму думать, что тот блефовал. Мейан сказал, что Сакуса всегда — хотел он того или нет — обязан брать с собой Ацуму.

Однако была возможность, что Сакуса уедет без него и скажет Мейану, что виноват Ацуму, что он опоздал, проявил безответственность и вообще лишь зря занимал пространство. Ацуму всё равно на оскорбления Сакусы, однако он не хотел бы, чтобы Мейан счёл его бесполезным. Он не мог позорить Киту подобным образом.

Ацуму оделся в рекордное время: надел свежевыглаженный костюм, сбегал в ванную, где капнул на ладони гель и провёл ими по волосам. Плеснул холодной водой на лицо, почистил зубы в течение ровно восьми секунд. С диваном возле двери пришлось повозиться. Он уже вышел за дверь, когда вспомнил про пистолет, вернулся и вытащил его из-под подушки.

Сакуса прислал ещё одно сообщение, когда Ацуму закрывал дверь ключом.

_Тридцать секунд._

Ацуму ответил — потыкал пальцами на случайные клавиши и отправил. Он сбежал вниз по лестнице, толкнул последнюю, нижнюю дверь и замедлил темп, когда вышел на тротуар.

Не хотел показывать Сакусе, насколько сильно торопился.

Чёрная машина была припаркована у бордюра и казалась чрезвычайно нетерпеливой, хотя она просто стояла на месте. Ацуму подумал, что дело в мрачной ауре Сакусы, которая так и сочилась сквозь закрытые окна автомобиля.

Он подошёл крайне неспешно: Сакуса должен был его заметить, иначе он бы уже уехал. Когда Ацуму прогулочным шагом наконец добрался до пассажирской двери, то открыл её и заглянул внутрь.

— Утречка, Оми-кун.

— Быстро сел в машину, — ещё сильнее нахмурился Сакуса.

— У меня была чудесная ночь, спасибо, что спросил. — Ацуму плюхнулся на сиденье. Он медленно потянулся к двери, и как только она закрылась, машина рванула вперёд. — А у тебя?

— Когда Мейан говорил тебе поспать, он не имел в виду всё утро, — отрезал Сакуса. — В следующий раз не заставляй меня ждать.

Ацуму глянул на часы на приборной панели.

— Восемь пятнадцать. Это не всё утро. Почему ты здесь так рано?

— В отличие от тебя, я предпочитаю делать работу вовремя.

— И какая работа на этот раз? Опять убивать мелких предпринимателей?

— Возможно. У тебя с этим проблемы? Я с удовольствием тебя высажу.

— Нет, никаких проблем. — Ацуму откинулся назад и попытался расслабиться. Он всё ещё был напряжён из-за того, что пришлось собираться в спешке. — Всё, что нужно от нас Мейану-сану.

— К моему большому сожалению, Мейан собирается оставить тебя при себе в любом случае, в качестве услуги Ките-сану. — Сакуса остановился на светофоре. Ацуму подумал, что тот спокойно проехал бы на красный, если бы перед ними уже не скопились другие машины. — Можешь не пытаться вылизать его зад.

— Это называется вежливость, — ответил Ацуму. — Конечно же ты этого не знаешь. Очевидно, впервые слышишь.

Сакуса искоса взглянул на него и сосредоточился на дороге.

— Ты выглядишь потрёпанным.

Ацуму уставился на него. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы это слово хоть кто-нибудь, когда-нибудь — произносил в его, Ацуму, адрес.

— Потрёпанным?

— Да, потрёпанным. Займись этим.

— Потрёпанный, — повторил Ацуму. — Потрёпанный нахуй.

Он опустил козырёк, и ему на колени упала пачка антибактериальных салфеток. Ацуму поднял крышку зеркала и посмотрел на себя. Его волосы легли не совсем так, как ему нравилось, но он исправил это парой движений пальцев. Он меньше походил на зомби, нежели, к примеру, вчера, и круги под глазами были уже не такими тёмными. В уголке рта остался след от зубной пасты, и он вытер его тыльной стороной ладони.

— Я считаю, что я выгляжу великолепно, — подытожил Ацуму и захлопнул козырёк, запоздало вспомнив про салфетки и положив их на место.

— Слабовидящий, — отозвался Сакуса. — Добавлю к списку твоих недостатков. Он продолжает расти.

— Ах, так вот чем мы занимаемся? Тогда составлю твой. Посмотрим. — Он запрокинул голову и сделал вид, что задумался, потом начал загибать пальцы: — Грубиян, отвратительно относится к людям, не убирает за собой, безрассудный лихач за рулём, а ещё грубиян.

— Ты упомянул грубияна дважды.

— Ну да, ты пиздец какой грубый.

— А ты до сих пор потрёпанный. Перестегни рубашку.

Только тогда Ацуму понял, что застегнул пуговицы не в том порядке. Он хмыкнул и распахнул пиджак.

— Почему тебя так ебёт, как я выгляжу? — Он начал расстёгивать рубашку сверху вниз. — Вроде не должно.

— Я не буду разгуливать рядом с отбросом, — категорично отрезал Сакуса.

— Не обольщайся, ты не настолько хорошо выглядишь. — Ацуму произнёс это, вложив в слова как можно больше яда, и сделал вид, что не осознал, как соврал. Даже он не мог отрицать, что Сакуса хорош собой. Как минимум внешне. Его характер являл собой гнойное безобразие, которое сводило на нет всё привлекательное в наружности.

— Я уже говорил, что меня не волнует твоё мнение, — ответил Сакуса. — Это всё ещё актуально.

Ацуму закатил глаза, пока расстёгивал последнюю пуговицу рубашки. Она всё ещё была заправлена в брюки, но слегка раскрылась, приоткрывая грудь и торс. Показался след чернил татуировки, темнеющей на фоне кожи. Он начал застёгиваться заново.

— К твоему сожалению, я всё равно его озвучу.

— Конечно, озвучишь. Ты не можешь держать рот на замке хотя бы пять минут, даже если от этого зависит твоя жизнь.

— Вообще-то могу. Просто не хочу. — Он кинул взгляд на Сакусу, и тот быстро отвернулся, переключив внимание на дорогу. — Но серьёзно. Что делаем сегодня? Ищем людей из списка, который назвал вчерашний парень из химчистки?

Ацуму не ожидал услышать ответ, потому был весьма удивлён, когда его получил.

— Да. Мы найдём и избавимся от них.

— То есть убьём.

Сакуса промолчал.

— По-твоему, смерти тех, кого ты уже убил, недостаточно, — произнёс Ацуму. — Сдерживание, что-то в этом духе.

— Не думал, что это слово есть в твоём лексиконе.

— Иди нахуй.

— Мейан не прощает воров. — Сакуса перестроился на другую полосу. Ацуму задумался, слышал ли Сакуса вообще о такой вещи, как сигнал поворотника. — Все это знают. Те, кто достаточно глуп, чтобы красть у него, получают то, что заслужили.

Ацуму расправился с рубашкой, оставив верхние две пуговицы незастёгнутыми, чтобы дышать посвободнее. Застегнул пиджак, спрятав пистолет.

— Как долго ты работал на Киту-сана? — спросил Сакуса.

Ацуму покосился на него. Он попытался найти подвох, продумать, как Сакуса мог бы использовать полученную информацию. Но не нашёл и не придумал:

— Двенадцать лет.

— И ты хочешь сказать, что никогда не убивал по его заданию?

— Конечно, убивал. — Ацуму скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился, отвернувшись к окну. — И немало.

— Тогда почему тебя так раздражает, что мы делаем то же самое для Мейана?

— Ничего меня не раздражает. Просто здесь другое.

— Почему?

— Потому что другое, — ответил Ацуму. — У вчерашних парней не было никаких шансов. Они не состояли в якудзе. Они просто работали в грёбаной химчистке.

Сакуса отвернулся к окну, на вид безразличный, но Ацуму уловил, что тот раздражён. Что-то такое спряталось в чуть нахмуренных бровях.

— Те двое организовали бизнес в сфере проституции. Занимались этим три года. Мейан позволил, потому что они приносили ему большую прибыль. Уэда отвечал за сбор конкретно у них и следил за тем, чтобы с женщинами хорошо обращались. Это входило в условия сделки. Иначе Мейан им бы не позволил. — Он замедлил ход и повернул на вполне разумной скорости. — Пару месяцев назад они начали зарабатывать больше, заставляя женщин работать чаще и выполнять любые прихоти клиентов. Они привлекли новых девушек. Молодых. Очень молодых. — Сакуса сузил глаза. Ацуму не видел его лица полностью из-за маски, но легко представил гримасу. — Начали поступать большие деньги, и в рамках сделки с Мейаном они также заключили сделку с Уэдой. Мейан получал прежнюю сумму, а доход «сверх» разделили между собой те двое и Уэда.

Ацуму смотрел на Сакусу пустым взглядом, потом отвернулся к своему окну. Он не ожидал ничего из того, что услышал. Особенно он не ожидал, что Сакуса вообще что-либо ему объяснит. Он подумал о тех двух мужчинах, которых вчера заворачивал в мешки с некоторой долей сочувствия.

Теперь он жалел об этом сочувствии. Они получили по заслугам.

— Почему рассказываешь сейчас? — спросил Ацуму. — Мог бы и вчера, по дороге к ним.

— Кита-сан всегда объясняет причины своих действий, — сказал Сакуса, — или просто говорит тебе что-то сделать и ожидает, что ты это сделаешь?

Ацуму прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки и промолчал.

— Здесь то же самое, — продолжил Сакуса. — Сейчас ты работаешь на Мейана. Не сомневайся в нём и не сомневайся во мне. Я не скажу тебе делать что-то, чего бы не просил Мейан.

Ацуму не знал, как отвечать. Он не совсем считал, что работает на Мейана. Он не знал, чего от него здесь ждут, потому что Кита-сан ему не рассказал. Ацуму всё больше и больше задумывался о том, что Кита не рассказывал ему очень многих вещей.

— Ты мне не начальник, чтобы говорить, что мне делать, — пробормотал Ацуму.

— Незрелый, — заметил Сакуса. — Плюс к списку недостатков.

На сей раз их цель находилась не в химчистке. Они оказались перед невзрачным офисным зданием. Вывеска над дверью гласила: «Нежные руки: детский благотворительный фонд». Ацуму скептично посмотрел на Сакусу.

— Они числятся как стопроцентно некоммерческая организация, — произнёс Сакуса, когда они подходили к двери, — но на благотворительность идёт только половина суммы. Четверть оставляют себе, четверть отдают Мейану. По крайней мере, таков был договор. Они забрали себе намного больше.

— И умрут за это? — спросил Ацуму, куда менее резко, нежели вчера.

— За это ответит один человек. Его жена тоже замешана, но Мейан оставляет на неё бизнес. У неё есть один шанс начать всё заново, и на этот раз правильно.

Ацуму застыл перед дверью.

— Подожди. Ты собираешься убить его на глазах жены?

— Ты их не видел. Делай что говорят, без лишних обобщений.

Ацуму подумал, что выбора у него всё равно нет. Он последовал за Сакусой и нырнул в здание.

За стойкой регистрации стояла женщина. Она бросила на них взгляд. Медленно приподняла бровь. Затем вернулась к своим документам.

— Он в ванной, возится со своей лысиной. Я месяцами уговаривала его перестать проёбывать наши деньги. Передайте Мейану-сану, что я сказала «спасибо» и что со мной у него не будет никаких проблем.

Сакуса склонил голову и прошёл дальше. Ацуму уставился на женщину, а она с совершенно спокойным видом продолжала что-то подсчитывать, в то время как они вдвоём шли убивать её мужа.

Тот и правда нашёлся в ванной, как она и сказала. Они подождали снаружи, пока он не открыл, ничего не подозревая, и не застыл от шока, увидев их.

— Сакуса-сан, — слабо пробормотал он. Он метался взглядом между Сакусой и Ацуму, потом глянул за их спины вглубь своего кабинета. — Какой приятный сюрприз. Не ожидал вас сегодня-

— Назад, — отрезал Сакуса.

Мужчина отступил. Сакуса поймал дверь ногой и придержал её, пока не вошёл Ацуму. Дверь за ними захлопнулась. Сакуса остался стоять у входа, несмотря на то, что мужчина пятился назад, пока не уткнулся спиной в стену.

— Произошло какое-то недоразумение, не знаю, что вам сказали, но-

— Заткнись, — оборвал его Сакуса и кинул взгляд на Ацуму. — Мия. Ты так же некомпетентен с оружием, как и со всем остальным?

— Иди нахуй, — пробормотал Ацуму. — Я хорош во всём.

— Тогда докажи. — Сакуса сунул руки в карманы. — В голову. Мейан-сан ценит эффективность.

У Ацуму чуть скрутило внутренности. Он ожидал, что Сакуса возьмёт слова назад, или добавил ещё один язвительный комментарий, или что-нибудь. Но тот выглядел совершенно серьёзно. Как всегда.

Мужчина зашипел, его паника росла.

— Стойте! Нет, подождите, это не… Если Уэда-сан что-то рассказал, то это было не так, это…

Ацуму медленно выдохнул и полез под пиджак. Пистолет лёг в руку приятно и знакомо, внушая некоторое спокойствие. Он поднял его на уровень плеч и ещё раз глянул на Сакусу.

Тот едва заметно кивнул.

— Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, я сделаю всё, что вы скажете. У меня есть деньги. Можете их забрать. Можете забрать всё, но пожалуйста-

Бам.

Выстрел получился громким даже с глушителем, потому что ванная комната была маленькой. Наступила тишина, и её нарушил лишь стук тела при падении. Пару раз дёрнулись ноги, плечи, пальцы. Затем оно замерло. Сердце Ацуму колотилось в груди, гулко, словно кто-то с грохотом бежал по бетону.

Сакуса хмыкнул и сделал два шага в сторону тела, чуть наклонившись над ним.

— Не столь ужасно. Слишком далеко влево.

— Да в смысле? — Ацуму подошёл и заглянул через плечо Сакусы. Кровь сочилась из дыры во лбу, чуть выше изгиба левой брови. Ацуму почувствовал лёгкую тошноту, но лишь на секунду. Она быстро прошла, и он со вздохом вернул пистолет на место. — Ты сказал в голову. Идеально.

— Не идеально, — возразил Сакуса. — Идеально — это точно в центр.

— Вот и сделал бы всё сам, раз ты у нас дохуя идеальный.

— Да, надо было самому, — согласился Сакуса, поднимаясь. Он старательно держался на расстоянии как от трупа, так и от Ацуму. — Но я хотел посмотреть, как справишься ты.

— И как это понимать? Ты же сам сказал делать всё, что ты говоришь!

— Ввиду твоей брезгливости по поводу убийств, проявленной вчера, — произнёс Сакуса, — я не думал, что ты справишься. Но ты удивил меня. — Он нырнул под пиджак, выудил один из тех огромных пакетов и кинул им в Ацуму. На этот раз ожидаемо, и Ацуму поймал его в воздухе. — На сей раз постарайся закончить быстрее. Это только первый на сегодня.

— Посмотрю, что можно сделать, — огрызнулся Ацуму.

Сакуса открыл дверь ванной локтем и оставил Ацуму наедине с телом.

Он вздохнул и снял пиджак. День обещал быть долгим.

Спустя несколько часов Ацуму понял, почему Сакуса вытащил его из дома так рано. Благотворительный фонд был самым простым из заданий, поскольку его хозяин был самым тупым в списке. Остальные, казалось, уже почуяли опасность и держались подальше от своих заведений.

Они останавливались трижды, и за всё время добились лишь жуткого страха в глазах нескольких несчастных сотрудников на предприятиях, которыми владели их мишени. Никто не знал, где их начальники, и Сакуса, должно быть, верил им. Было у Ацуму подозрение, что допрос был бы куда более жестоким, если бы Сакуса думал, что от него что-то пытаются скрыть.

Сакуса хлопнул дверью, покидая здание, где они в очередной раз никого не нашли. Ацуму не повезло оказаться прямо позади него.

— Вокруг, блять, смотри, — проворчал Ацуму, потирая ушибленный об дверь локоть. Он успел вскинуть руку и спасти себя от разбитого носа. — Я же не виноват, что все от тебя прячутся.

Сакуса оглянулся. Его взгляд был на удивление безразличным. Ацуму задумался, действительно ли тот был расстроен или просто продумывал ответ. Сакуса хмыкнул и ответил:

— Я забыл про тебя.

Ничего обиднее Сакуса ещё не говорил. А сравнить есть с чем.

— Знаешь, что? — Ацуму резко остановился на тротуаре. — Пошёл-ка ты нахуй, Оми. Я начинаю думать, что я действительно где-то проебался, и ты — моё наказание. Потому что провести с тобой пять блядских минут — это худшее, что может с кем-либо случиться. А целый, нахуй, день — это просто ад. В жизни не встречал кого-то, кто вёл себя как последний мудак, причём абсолютно без причины.

— Ну вот ты и сказал. — Сакуса остановился, проверил телефон, затем оглянул улицу, прикрывая глаза ладонью от полуденного солнца. — Что мешало озвучить это вчера перед Мейаном? В таком случае тебя бы здесь не было. Он никого не заставляет работать со мной. Даже отбросов Киты-сана.

Ацуму не смог ответить сразу. Ему хотелось сказать слишком много вещей, и он не знал, с чего начать.

— Идём, — позвал Сакуса, прежде чем Ацуму успел разобрать на фразы свои злобные мысли. Он сунул руки в карманы и пошёл вниз по улице в сторону пешеходного перехода.

Ацуму стиснул зубы и последовал за ним.

— Никакой я не отброс. Ты слышал Мейана-сана. Я один из лучших Киты-сана. Я хорош в том, что делаю.

— Тогда почему он выгнал тебя в Токио? — спросил Сакуса, поджидая зелёного сигнала светофора. — Ценных людей вроде бы держат поближе к себе.

Ацуму смерил его взглядом. Задумался, действительно ли Сакуса не знал или просто пытался спровоцировать. Впрочем, неважно. Ацуму всё равно не собирался ему рассказывать.

— У него не было выбора. Он не пытался от меня избавиться.

— Это правда?

— Да, чёрт возьми. — Тон вышел более ядовитым, чем Ацуму планировал. Свет сменился, и он бросился вслед за Сакусой. Они перешли улицу. — Ему нравится, когда я рядом. Я дорог для него.

— Дорог, — повторил Сакуса так, словно каждый из двух слогов был кислым на вкус. — Он когда-нибудь говорил это напрямую или ты сам так решил?

— Иди нахуй.

— Значит, не говорил.

Сакуса дошёл до ближайшего ресторана, и Ацуму, донельзя разгневанный, неохотно последовал за ним.

Он подумал о пистолете, спрятанном под полой пиджака. Может, показать Сакусе, что такое идеальный выстрел в голову? Вблизи, чтоб наверняка? Пустить пулю аккурат меж его глаз. Точно в центр. Как он любит.

Сакуса открыл дверь и придержал её для Ацуму.

— Мы за хозяином этого места, да? — проворчал Ацуму, как только переступил порог.

— Нет. Хозяин этого места — бабушка Мейана-сана. — Он прошёл к стойке хостесс. — Мы обедаем.

Ничего необычнее Сакуса ещё не говорил. Ацуму решил, что тот пошутил.

Но спустя пять минут их посадили за столик в самом дальнем конце зала, по просьбе Сакусы. Ацуму одним глазом изучал меню, а другим пялился на Сакусу, который к своему не прикоснулся. Тот скрестил руки, откинувшись на спинку стула, его тёмный взгляд бродил по залу ресторана. Угловой столик давал им обоим отличный обзор.

— А ты вообще ешь? — спросил Ацуму, складывая меню. — Я думал, ты вампир или кто-то вроде него.

— Если это шутка, то она не смешная.

— Я и не пытался рассмешить. — Ацуму откинулся на спинку стула. Этот ресторан очень сильно отличался от того, где он вчера был с Бокуто и Хинатой. Тот больше походил на бар. Здесь всё оформлено в традиционном стиле. Самую малость напоминало дом Киты. — Но признай, есть некоторое сходство. Ты задумчивый, противный и бледный как смерть. Твоя душа словно высасывает жизнь из всего, что её окружает. И ты постоянно в маске. Точно прячешь вампирские клыки.

Сакусу предположение совершенно не впечатлило.

— Мия, ты долбоёб.

— Ну хотя бы не вампир.

К ним подошла официантка с двумя стаканами воды. Вопреки здравому смыслу, что-то в ней казалось смутно знакомым. Хотя Ацуму уверен, что не встречал её раньше.

Она поставила стаканы на стол и сложила ладони на бёдрах.

— Как поживаешь, Сакуса?

— Нормально, — хмыкнул тот.

— Убил кого-нибудь сегодня?

— Технически, нет. Его убил Мия.

Официантка посмотрела на Ацуму. Он только и мог, что пялиться в ответ, поскольку совершенно запутался.

— Вас я раньше не видела, — произнесла она. — В чём же вы провинились, что вас заставили работать с Сакусой?

Ацуму изучал их взглядом. На секунду у него промелькнула смехотворная мысль, что она девушка Сакусы, но он тут же её отмёл. Ацуму и представить не мог, что кто-нибудь в этом мире по доброй воле встречался бы с Сакусой.

— Эм… Не повезло?

Официантка рассмеялась. Ацуму запоздало заметил бейджик с прописанным от руки именем: «Шико».

— Я не верю в везение, — ответила она, забирая нетронутое меню Сакусы. — Вы однозначно сделали что-то ужасное. Тебе как обычно, Сакуса?

— Да.

— А вам, незнакомец? Могу я вам что-нибудь предложить?

Ацуму, вообще-то, уже определился с заказом, но успел забыть, и понадобилось время, чтобы вспомнить. Когда он озвучил, Шико просто кивнула, даже не стала записывать.

— Поняла. Дайте мне пятнадцать минут. — Она забрала меню у Ацуму и сунула оба под мышку. Посмотрела на Сакусу и нахмурилась: — Ты же заботишься о моём брате, верно? Последнее время он странно себя ведёт. И не скажет, почему, как всегда.

— Он просто нервничает, — слегка кивнул Сакуса. — Я позабочусь.

— Хорошо. Береги его. Ибо все мы знаем, что он не побережёт сам себя. — Она напоследок махнула им меню и ускользнула.

Ацуму посмотрел ей вслед и повернулся к Сакусе, ожидая объяснений.

— Старшая сестра Мейана, — сказал Сакуса. — Молчи. Не твоё дело.

Конечно же, Ацуму не обратил на эти слова никакого внимания.

— Вот так выглядит, когда тебе кто-то нравится? Ни единого грубого слова в её адрес. Да ты был почти вежливым, Оми-кун.

— Я уже сказал, что она сестра Мейана. Как ещё мне с ней разговаривать?

— Блять, ты разговариваешь с ней лучше, чем с Мейаном-саном.

— Она более разумная, чем он. — Сакуса потянулся к воде, но остановился. Отдёрнул руку, взялся за край кожаной перчатки, аккуратно снял её и отложил в сторону. То же сделал со второй перчаткой.

Ацуму уставился на него.

— Что? — огрызнулся Сакуса.

— Ничего. Просто впервые вижу твои руки. Думал, у тебя не пальцы, а когти.

— К слову о разуме. — Сакуса полез в карман. — Тебе, кажется, при рождении отказали в подобной роскоши. — Он выудил бутылёк с антисептиком и выжал немного себе на руки.

— Я очень разумный. Тебе стоит познакомиться с моим братом. Вот он тупой. — Ацуму понадеялся, что где-то там, в двух часах езды отсюда, чихнул Осаму.

— Не горю желанием знакомиться с другими Миями. Обществом одного из вас уже сыт по горло.

— Да, конечно. — Ацуму протянул руку через стол, повернув ладонь вверх.

Сакуса молча посмотрел на неё.

— Мне тоже дай. — Ацуму уронил запястье на стол. — Это меньшее, что ты можешь для меня сделать за то, что я убрал за тобой грёбаный труп.

— Труп остался после тебя, — уточнил Сакуса. — И если ты потом не помыл руки, то я отправлю тебя вслед за ним.

— Конечно, помыл, но за это время мы где только не побывали. Просто дай уже.

Сакуса нахмурился и с явной неохотой выдавил немного антисептика на ладонь Ацуму. Он отодвинулся и растёр жидкость между пальцев. Поморщился от запаха.

— Ёбаный в рот, Оми. Это что, трёхсотпроцентный спирт?

— Ты сам попросил. Теперь не жалуйся.

— Я не жалуюсь. — Он встряхнул руками, чтобы высохли окончательно. Сакуса всё ещё пристально наблюдал за ним, и тогда Ацуму одарил его особенно неприятной ухмылкой. — Как мило, Оми-кун. Обедаем вдвоём. Очень заботливо с твоей стороны.

— Я готов заплатить тебе наличкой за то, что ты будешь молчать в течение ближайшего часа.

— Моё молчание бесценно. Его нельзя купить.

— Чудо, что Кита-сан не убил тебя, чтобы выкупить твоё молчание, — произнёс Сакуса. — Его терпение поразительно.

— Кита-сан прекрасно ко мне относится. Он любит… когда я рядом. — Он чуть не сказал «любит меня», но это было слишком. Даже для Ацуму. К тому же, если бы Ацуму так сказал, Осаму в Мияги не просто бы обчихался, а расслышал бы телепатически каждое слово и обсмеивал бы до конца жизни.

— Верится с трудом.

— Мне плевать, веришь ты или нет. Всё равно это правда.

Сакуса вздохнул и потянулся к стакану с водой. Он притянул его ближе к краю стола, затем скользнул пальцами под петли маски. Стянул их из-за ушей, сложил её пополам и сунул во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Ты пялишься на меня по какой-то причине, — Сакуса отпил воду, — или пытаешься меня выбесить?

Ацуму моргнул.

— Пытаюсь выбесить.

Сакуса прищурился, но во лжи обвинять не стал. Вероятно, поверил.

Ацуму очень надеялся, что тот поверил. Потому что не было ни одной веской причины так долго смотреть на Сакусу. Ни единой. Даже то, что Сакуса особенно красив — не отменяет и не искупает его дрянного характера.

— В любом случае, — опомнился Ацуму и обвёл взглядом ресторан, — мы продолжаем выслеживать людей после обеда, так?

— А что, ты слишком ленивый, чтобы работать после еды?

— Иди нахуй, не ленивый я. Просто спрашиваю.

— Я продолжаю, — ответил Сакуса. — А тебя, если ты устал, я с пребольшим удовольствием заброшу домой. Глаза б мои тебя не видели.

— Я просто спросил, — повторил Ацуму. — Ничего я не устал. Могу хоть всю ночь продолжать.

— Удивительно, если учесть, что ты допоздна зависал с Бокуто.

— Как ты вообще узнал?

Вернулась Шико, балансируя едой на подносе в одной руке. Она расставила тарелки перед ними и постучала костяшками пальцев по столу.

— Что-нибудь ещё, мальчики?

— Всё хорошо, — ответил Сакуса. Он посмотрел на свой тофу, плавающий в дымящемся мисо.

— Я готовила сама, — произнесла Шико. — Не переживай, ладно?

Сакуса кивнул.

— А вы, незнакомец? Вам что-нибудь нужно?

— Нет, — ответил Ацуму, всё ещё глядя на Сакусу. — Спасибо.

— Мальчики, если решите подраться, выйдите на улицу, хорошо? — уточнила Шико, прежде чем уйти. — Драки портят репутацию заведения.

Неужели неутолимое желание Ацуму ударить Сакусу было настолько явным?

— Ну? — напомнил он, поскольку Сакуса не сразу продолжил их разговор.

— Этот идиот писал мне всю ночь, — ответил тот. Он повернул свою чашку в одну сторону, потом в другую, пристально разглядывая.   
— Я неоднократно просил его перестать, но он, как и ты, меня не слушает.

— Чашку я тоже сама помыла! — крикнула Шико с другой стороны зала.

Сакуса перестал возиться с посудой. У Ацуму возникли вопросы по данной теме, но в кои-то веки он решил придержать язык. Всему своё время.

— Ты дружишь с Бокуто? — скептично спросил Ацуму. — Кто бы мог подумать.

— Нет, мы не друзья. — Сакуса опустил ложку в суп и отпил бульон. Его манеры безупречны. Киту бы он впечатлил.

Ацуму втянул лапшу в рот точно таким же образом, какой вызывал хмурый взгляд Киты. На Сакусу подействовало сильнее: он явно разозлился.

— Друзья постоянно пишут друг другу.

— Надоедливые знакомые тоже, — возразил Сакуса. Он постучал ложкой по краю чашки. — Если хочешь вернуться туда, откуда приехал, живым — не стоит проводить свободное время с Бокуто Котаро.

Ацуму прожевал следующую порцию ещё более шумно, надеясь на новую реакцию Сакусы (безуспешно).

— Почему?

Сакуса задумался. Несколько секунд молчания плавно перетекли в минуту.

— Он непостоянен, — наконец ответил Сакуса. — Когда он попадает в неприятности, те, кто рядом, тоже оказываются втянуты.

Ацуму вспомнил прошлую ночь, когда Бокуто разозлился ни с чего. Вспомнил незнакомца, которого втолкнули в стену, потом кинули на пол, потом заставили вытирать пролитый напиток.

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты.

Сакуса едва слышно фыркнул.

— Дерьмовый из тебя лжец, Мия. Что произошло вчера?

— По крайней мере, он славный парень, — сказал Ацуму, игнорируя вопрос. — Он не обращается со всеми, как с грязью на своих ботинках, в отличие от одного моего знакомого. — Если не заставлять Хинату пролить напиток. Но это другой случай.

— Защищай его как хочешь, — безразлично ответил Сакуса. — Это ничего не изменит.

— Я его не защищаю. Даже не знаю его толком.

— Если у тебя есть хоть какое-то чувство самосохранения, ты так это и оставишь. — Сакуса поднял чашку, чтобы выпить бульон.

— Вообще, почему тебя это волнует?

— Не волнует, — сказал Сакуса. — Делай что хочешь. Если ты завязнешь в его дерьме, мне же лучше. Никогда больше не придётся на тебя смотреть.

— Пошёл ты.

Сакуса промокнул рот салфеткой и оттолкнулся от стола.

— Скоро вернусь.

Он взял свои перчатки и надел их на пути вглубь ресторана. Ацуму решил, что тот направился в уборную и больше к размышлениям о причине ухода не возвращался.

Он подумал над тем, чтобы плюнуть в суп Сакусы, поскольку это должно было по-настоящему вывести его из себя. Но это слишком даже для Ацуму, поэтому он продолжил есть лапшу и думал о своём.

Сакуса вернулся через пять минут. Он спокойно сел и снял перчатки. Взял в руки ложку.

— В переулке у чёрного входа труп. Иди и оттащи его в мусорку. Шико о нём позаботится.

Ацуму почти донёс еду до рта. Остановился, медленно опустил вилку, глядя на Сакусу.

— Что?

— Ты меня слышал.

Ацуму моргнул.

— Какого хуя? Ты просто пошёл и кого-то убил?

— Человек с последнего предприятия. Он часто ест здесь. Ел, по крайней мере. Я подумал, что мы можем наткнуться на него здесь.

Ацуму повернулся на своём стуле и уставился вглубь ресторана, откуда вернулся Сакуса. Получается, мужчина просто вышел покурить и наткнулся на пулю, или Сакуса выманил его туда, а Ацуму не заметил?

— Чем дольше ты смотришь, тем выше шанс, что его кто-то найдёт. Шевели задницей, Мия.

— Ты не шутишь.

— Я никогда не шучу.

Ацуму и без Сакусы об этом догадался. Он кинул тоскливый взгляд на остатки лапши.

— Ладно. Я уберу ебучий труп в мусорку. А ты заплатишь за мой обед, раз сам его мне испортил.

— Иди уже.

Ацуму закатил глаза и с досады стукнул ногой по своему стулу, чуть переборщив с силой, затем направился на улицу. Шико проследила за ним взглядом, и что-то в её лице говорило, что она точно знала, что только что сделал Сакуса и что собирается делать Ацуму.

Ацуму прошёл через заднюю дверь, хлопнул ей за собой и вздохнул, лицезрея тело у своих ног. Присел, рассматривая дыру в его лбу. Точно в центр. Ацуму чертыхнулся. Мусорка была неподалёку, так что тащить далеко не придётся, уже неплохо. Но поднимать труп придётся на высоту плеч, чтобы закинуть в бак, и вот это уже ужасно.

Второй раз за день Ацуму снял пиджак и закатал рукава.

— Чёртов Сакуса.


	7. Chapter 7

Прошло несколько длинных дней, которые Ацуму провёл с Сакусой.

Ацуму не спрашивал «куда едем», он спрашивал «где охотимся», поскольку это сильно того раздражало. Именно такую основу имели все его решения относительно Сакусы, тем более, что они были вынуждены сидеть в одной машине. Забрасывать ноги на приборную панель опасно для жизни, но если несколько раз поднять-опустить стекло, Сакуса непременно огрызнётся и заблокирует подъёмники. Если Ацуму начнёт мычать какую-нибудь мелодию, желательно на протяжении всей дороги — у Сакусы начнёт дёргаться глаз. Однажды Ацуму попробовал протащить в машину еду, и Сакуса пообещал, что застрелит его посреди улицы, а потом переедет для верности.

Возможно, Ацуму следовало бы быть с ним осторожнее. Он ни секунды не сомневался, что Сакуса холил и лелеял мечту убить его.

Но Мейан приказал ему охранять Ацуму, и в преданности Сакусы своему кумичо Ацуму тоже не сомневался ни секунды.

В тот день — спустя трое суток после случая в ресторане — Ацуму едва затащил себя в свою комнату, скинул костюм на пол ванной и минут двадцать, не меньше, простоял в душе с закрытыми глазами. Надеялся, что вода вымоет кровавые видения из его памяти, так же, как смыла кровавые ошмётки с его волос. Но ему не повезло.

Обычно убийства не влияли на Ацуму. Не так. Он их видел и совершал столько раз, что у него выработался иммунитет.

По крайней мере, так ему казалось. Но тот день доказал, что он ошибался.

Ацуму подставил голову под струю и держал так долго, что чуть не задохнулся. Выключил воду, надолго залип на кафель ванной, потом наконец потянулся за полотенцем. Перешагнул через мятый костюм; притворился, что на его передней части нет никаких следов крови. Сакуса сказал, что это неважно, что владелец химчистки не задаст вопросов. Ацуму в любом случае не был готов ни объяснять, ни говорить. Запихнул костюм в угол и вышел из ванной.

Всё равно вчера он купил новый, чтобы не ходить в одном и том же. И завтра просто наденет его, задвинув проблемы в дальний угол ещё чуть-чуть на подольше.

Ацуму стоял посреди спальни, и она походила на дом ещё меньше, чем в день, когда он сюда въехал. Он очень, _очень_ хотел вернуться в Хёго. Больше всего на свете.

Он присел на край кровати и посмотрел на руки. Если бы он был уверен, что сразу же уснёт, то не задумываясь лёг бы спать, чтобы забыться хоть ненадолго. Но Ацуму слишком хорошо себя знал. Поэтому вновь оделся, на сей раз в джинсы и худи. Под ним спрятал пистолет, хотя от одной только мысли об оружии тянуло блевать. Обычно ему нравилось чувство безопасности, которое оно дарило, но сейчас мозг зациклился на одной и той же сцене, прокручивал её снова и снова — этот же пистолет крепко зажат в руке, ствол залит кровью.

Нужно прийти в себя. Но он сомневался, что сможет. Точно не сидя в своей комнате в одиночестве.

Был вариант заставить себя забыть, и Ацуму остановился на нём.

Он натянул капюшон и спустился вниз. Вдохнул токийский воздух. Действительно ли он отличался от дома, или это лишь плод его воображения? Он подумал было зайти в тот же ресторан, где они пили с Бокуто и Хинатой, посидеть в баре и затеряться в толпе, но испугался, что его узнают из-за Того Самого Случая. Поэтому прошёл лишние двадцать шагов и скользнул в Мусуби.

Народу больше, чем обычно, и, подходя к бару, Ацуму вдруг осознал, что уже суббота. Он потерял счёт дням, потому что они утратили для него значение. Всё, что было важно, — сколько дней прошло с тех пор, как он попал сюда, и сколько осталось до возвращения домой.

Но что более первостепенно, сколько времени придётся ждать своей выпивки.

Он забрался на пустой барный стул, отключился от громкой музыки, громких голосов и смеха тех, кто выиграл в дартс. На это легко не обращать внимания. Ацуму вырос не в самой благополучной семье. В детстве большую часть ночей слушал споры и крики, которые продолжались до самого утра. Шум его не беспокоил. Он боялся тишины.

Такой тишины, как в доме Киты. Только она была скорее благоговейной, нежели утомительной. А вот тишина его токийской квартиры напоминала могилу, и чем дольше Ацуму её слушал, тем больше казалось, что его погребли заживо.

Он встряхнул головой, отгоняя эти мысли, и в обмен подумал о Ките. Что он мог бы сейчас делать. Ацуму не слышал его с тех пор, как сел на поезд в Токио. Он каждый день разговаривал с Осаму, иногда списывался с Суной, даже Аран и Оомими звонили время от времени — просто узнать, как дела.

От Киты не слышно ничего.

Возможно, он действительно хотел избавиться от Ацуму. Возможно, нападение на братьев Мия весьма удачно подвернулось тому под руку. Наверное, Кита не звонил, потому что был рад, что Ацуму уехал. И даже не старался найти их потенциальных убийц. Кита не хотел, чтобы Ацуму возвращался.

Ацуму более настойчиво помахал бармену. Ему нельзя думать в таком духе. Закончится плачевно.

— Мия-сан.

У Ацуму ушла минута на то, чтобы узнать Акааши. Они виделись всего раз, почти неделю назад. Ацуму оглянулся в поисках Бокуто, но того нигде не было.

— Привет. Акааши, верно?

— Да. Вам что-нибудь принести?

— Да-а, можно мне пару рюмок… эм-м… — Ацуму попытался вспомнить, называл ли Бокуто ту штуку хоть как-то. Не вышло. — …Той кислотной хрени, которую держит здесь Бокуто. Ему привозят прямиком из… издалека.

На лице Акааши ничего не отразилось.

— Слушай, — снова попытался Ацуму, — я не знаю названия. Но это полное дерьмо, которое разъедает горло как только глотнёшь.

— Я понимаю, о чём вы говорите, — произнёс Акааши, — но не понимаю, зачем это пить кому-то ещё, кроме Бокуто.

— Чтобы напиться, конечно. — Ацуму постарался произнести это без единой доли отчаяния, которое сжирало его заживо, но не уверен, что вышло. — Только две рюмки, потом буду запивать пивом. Что-нибудь разливное и дешёвое, неважно.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что это не лучшая идея.

— Согласен. Но не здесь, так выпью где-нибудь ещё.

Акааши изучил его взглядом. Он был красив, жгуче красив, и Ацуму подумал, что если до него дотронуться, можно действительно обжечься.

— Бокуто придерживает свой особый напиток только для себя. Но для вас, полагаю, он сделает исключение, Мия-сан. — Он отошёл к дальнему углу стойки. Ацуму наблюдал, нетерпеливо барабаня пальцами по столешнице. Акааши вернулся с двумя рюмками и стаканом пива карамельного цвета.

— Спасибо. — Ацуму потянулся к рюмке. — Ты лучший. Один из моих здешних любимчиков. Я оставлю тебе чаевые. Готовь карманы.

Ацуму постарался не думать, как сильно обожжёт данная жидкость его внутренности. И хотя он был морально готов, это не помогло. У него снова вышибло воздух из лёгких. Он стукнул стаканом по стойке и сгорбился, чтобы прокашляться в локоть.

— Стоит ли мне обеспокоиться тем, что вы можете задохнуться, или я могу вернуться к своей работе? — спросил Акааши.

Ацуму отмахнулся. Глаза слезились. Он взял вторую рюмку в одну руку, стакан с пивом в другую и переместился за столик у дальней стены, настолько далеко от толпы, насколько было возможно. Откинулся спиной к стене, передохнул и опрокинул в себя вторую. Его будто ударили в живот, но на этот раз даже получилось дышать. Глоток пива снизил жжение, и когда он поставил стакан на стол, ощутил, как алкоголь дал в голову.

Он подумал было попросить Акааши принести ещё одну, однако передумал. Ацуму хотел забыть всё, что случилось за день, но не хотел забыть дорогу в свою квартиру.

То есть, не в свою. Его квартира находилась слишком далеко отсюда. Наверное, как добраться до Хёго, Ацуму вспомнит в любом состоянии и на любой стадии опьянения. Возможно, ему стоило упиться в хлам и вскочить на поезд до дома. У него было бы оправдание. Пьян и не понимал, что делает. Кита мог бы оставить его у себя. Он бы спал в гостевой комнате, был бы желанным гостем, и Кита оставил бы его у себя навсегда.

Но это сработало бы лишь в том случае, если бы он нравился Ките. Хотя бы чуть-чуть. И раз Кита до сих пор не удосужился просто позвонить, что-то подсказывало, что никому Ацуму не нравился.

Он осушил стакан с пивом в несколько долгих глотков и помахал пустым, привлекая внимание Акааши. Тот сделал жест пальцами, который мог с одинаковым успехом значить «хорошо» и «отвали». Ацуму сомневался, но всё же надеялся на первое.

Он откинулся на спинку стула и стал искать телефон. Заподозрил, что оставил его в мятом костюме на полу ванной, а потом нашёл в кармане, который проверил до этого дважды. Три пропущенных от Осаму и сообщение капсом:

_ПОЗВОНИ МНЕ, ДЕБИЛ_

Ацуму должен бы. Осаму уловил бы малейший намёк на алкоголь по голосу и отправил бы нахуй домой. Ацуму, наверное, и нужно домой.

Но Осаму также спросил бы, что случилось, и не отстал бы, пока Ацуму не раскололся. А рассказывать Ацуму не хотел. Особенно Осаму.

Он отправил в ответ тщательно выверенное:

_Я ЗАНЯТ, ОТЪЕБИСЬ_

— ещё раз перечитав перед отправкой и надеясь, что на его нетрезвое состояние не укажут хотя бы буквы.

Подошёл Акааши, держа в руках новый стакан с пивом. Он поставил его перед Ацуму и собрал пустые.

— Мия-сан, я обязан спросить, в порядке ли вы.

— Да я прекрасно. — Ацуму потянулся за стаканом. — Белиссимо. Кайфую от души. Спасибо, что спросил. — Он сделал глоток, и ещё один.

Акааши поджал губы.

— Это нормальное поведение для вас, или мне уже пора бы вас остановить?

Ацуму попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз напивался до потери памяти. Кажется, на день рождения, два года назад. Они с Осаму нажрались, проснулись на тротуаре в трёх перекрёстках от их квартиры, в одежде, которую первый раз видели, в руках были пакеты со свежим лавашем, а на ногтях — лак цвета индиго.

Это никак не нормально для него. Но Ацуму лишь пожал плечами.

— Не, всё нормально. Я постоянно пью, у меня всё хорошо.

Сакуса пару дней назад сказал, что он дерьмовый лжец. Осаму говорил это сотни раз.

Но Акааши принял этот ответ и вернулся к бару. Вопрос в том, одурачил ли его Ацуму или Акааши просто всё равно.

Ацуму прикончил второй стакан пива, и через некоторое время — могло пройти как пять, так и сорок пять минут — Акааши принёс ещё одно. Он спросил что-то ещё. Ацуму услышал и ответил, но когда Акааши ушёл, не смог вспомнить ни слова из их разговора.

Это хорошо. Небольшие провалы в краткосрочной памяти — именно этого он и хотел.

Его потрясли за плечо, и Ацуму задним умом осознал, что сидел, положив голову на стол. Он поднял её и покосился на человека, который стоял над ним. Акааши улыбался, его волосы слишком яркие, а голос стал в разы теплее.

Ацуму моргнул и понял, что это не Акааши.

— Хината?

— Привет, Мия-сан. Можно присесть?

Ацуму моргнул снова. Он не понимал, почему Хината здесь. Достаточно ли он взрослый, чтобы пить? Стоп, конечно. Они ведь пили недавно втроём, ещё с Бокуто, пару часов, дней или недель назад. Время казалось странным, тягучим. Бессмысленным. Как и пульсация в его онемевшей руке. А. На неё он, кажется, положил голову и долго так лежал. На столе ещё две рюмки. Ацуму не помнил, что в них было.

— Конечно, вперёд, — ответил Ацуму. Голос показался чужим, но, наверное, потому что слова сначала прозвучали в голове, а потом только просочились наружу. Он моргнул, и Хината уже сидел рядом и смотрел на него.

— Ты в порядке, Мия-сан?

— Я отлично. Просто супер. Супер отлично.

Хината нахмурился. Из-за этого он казался ещё моложе, едва тянул на четырнадцать.

— По тебе так не скажешь. Что-то случилось? Хочешь поговорить об этом?

Ацуму засмеялся. Смех был странным, неправильным.

— Нет.

— Ничего не случилось или ты не хочешь говорить об этом?

— Второе.

Хината нахмурился сильнее, теперь ему можно дать шестнадцать.

— Ты сегодня был с Сакусой-саном, да? Он… Он что-то сделал?

Ацуму снова рассмеялся, и на этот раз звучало совсем дико.

— Так ты на него подумал, хах. Но не, Оми не сделал ничего хуже, чем обычно. Я, конечно, его ненавижу, но в то же время нет, понимаешь?

Хината поморгал — видимо, не понял.

— Эм. Ладно. Ну… Тогда почему ты… такой?

Ацуму не знал точно. Он, наверное, вспомнил бы, если бы постарался, но он не хотел. Действительно не хотел. Это всё, что он помнил.

— Хуйня случилась. Не хочу об этом думать.

— Ладно… — Хината замолчал. Он чуть выпятил губу и осмотрел зал. Ацуму не знал, что тот искал, и не стал пытаться проследить за его взглядом. В глазах немножко плыло, даже лицо Хинаты, когда тот снова повернулся к нему. — Мейан-сан поселил тебя в доме напротив? Где квартиры?

— Ага.

— Хочешь, провожу тебя? Тебе, наверное, стоит немного отдохнуть, правда?

Ацуму выдохнул и потянулся за стаканом с пивом. Тот был пуст.

— Блять. Не, мне нужно ещё. Ещё один. Где 'Кааши?

Хината снова куда-то посмотрел. На этот раз Ацуму повернулся, чтобы увидеть, что же искал Хината, но перед глазами вновь поплыло, и он положил голову на руки.

На его спину легла ладонь и потёрла между лопаток.

— Всё будет хорошо, Мия-сан. Что бы ни случилось.

Ацуму пробормотал ответ, но слова затерялись в рукаве.

— Что? — спросил Хината.

Ацуму повернул голову на другой бок, лицом к Хинате.

— Не называй меня так. Меня зовут Ацуму.

Рука Хинаты замерла на его плече.

— Ой. Простите, Ацуму-сан.

Всё ещё слишком формально, но было приятно услышать своё имя, хоть и произнесённое едва знакомым голосом.

— Мия-сан.

Ацуму неохотно поднял голову и увидел над собой Акааши. Он оживился и потянулся за своим пивом. Вместо пива ему всунули стакан воды. Ацуму хмуро уставился на него.

— Это не пиво.

— Всё равно пейте. — Акааши скрестил руки. — Вам нужно.

— А ты нахуй не указывай, что мне нужно, а что нет, — огрызнулся Ацуму. Он подумал было швырнуть стакан через стол. Тогда, может, Акааши принёс бы пиво.

Сквозь туман в голове прорвалась смутная картинка: разлитое пиво, осколки стекла. Хината был там, и Хината был здесь, смотрел на Ацуму широко распахнутыми глазами. Двенадцать. Тринадцать, не больше.

Акааши выдвинул стул и сел напротив. Бросил взгляд на Хинату, затем обратился к Ацуму.

— Мия-сан, я не знаком с вами близко, поэтому лично мне всё равно, если вы впадёте в алкогольную кому и больше никогда не проснётесь. Но поскольку вы работаете на Мейана-сана, я чувствую некоторую ответственность за то, чтобы не дать вам умереть в стенах данного здания. Если же вы так этого хотите, попрошу умереть в другом месте.

Ацуму рассмеялся. Смех звучал прерывисто, словно звук разрезали нитями, и куски его голоса разрывались и распадались.

— Ты знаком с Оми? Вы отлично поладите. Вы оба те ещё мудаки.

Акааши не обратил на это внимания; так хорошо изобразил безразличие, что Ацуму показалось, что он ничего и не говорил.

— Хината-кун, — произнёс Акааши. — Я снова звонил Бокуто-сану, он всё так же занят на работе. Мне позвонить кому-нибудь ещё?

— Нет, не нужно. Я присмотрю за ним. — Хината постучал по стенкам стакана. — Давай, Ацуму-сан. Выпей, хотя бы чуть-чуть. Тебе станет лучше. — Семнадцать.

Ацуму не пошевелился. Только спросил:

— Сколько тебе лет?

Хината склонил голову.

— Двадцать семь.

Ацуму уставился на него. Двадцать семь. Невозможно.

— Ацуму-сан. — Хината вжал стакан в его ладонь. — Пожалуйста?

Ацуму посмотрел через стол в поисках Акааши. Ведь если Хинате двадцать семь, то Акааши где-то сорок пять. И самому Ацуму столько же, он просто забыл. Сел на этот стул и не заметил, как прошло уже пятнадцать лет.

Акааши ушёл, поэтому Ацуму не у кого было спросить.

Он на автомате взял воду, поднёс ко рту, и хотя уже знал, что в стакане, всё равно расстроился, что это всё-таки оказалось не пиво.

— Тебе звонят, Ацуму-сан.

Ацуму похлопал по карману в поисках телефона, потом понял, что тот лежал на столе перед ним. На экране лицо Осаму — с полуоткрытым ртом и растрёпанными по всему лицу волосами. Он спал, когда Ацуму его сфотографировал. Получилось не так уродливо, как картинка на контакте Ацуму в телефоне Осаму, но близко.

Хината посмотрел на телефон, потом на Ацуму и снова на телефон.

— Э-э-э… Ты не собираешься ответить?

Ацуму положил голову на стол.

— Нет. Начнёт орать и наезжать. Напиши ему. Скажи, что я занят.

— Ладно.

Прошло несколько минут. Наверное. Ацуму поплыл.

— Он спрашивает, пьян ли ты, — сказал Хината.

— Напиши, что я нет.

— Но ты да.

— Нет, блять. Скажи, что нет.

Ещё несколько минут. Час. Шесть дней.

— Он требует, чтобы ты позвонил, — сказал Хината. — Не верит.

— Скажи, чтобы он шёл нахуй.

— Ацуму-сан, я не буду это писать.

— Тогда дай телефон мне, я сам напишу. — Ацуму выхватил его из рук Хинаты. Попытался ещё раз, ибо промахнулся. Несколько раз моргнул, уставившись на экран, напечатал нецензурную версию предложения заняться своими делами и хлопнул телефон экраном об стол, отложив его в сторону. — Эй, Хината. Принеси ещё пива.

— Не могу.

— Пожалуйста.

Хината поколебался, но всё-таки возразил.

— Не могу, Ацуму-сан. Но могу принести ещё воды, если хочешь.

— Нахуй воду.

— Тебе нужно.

Прошло ещё какое-то время. За тот период, что Ацуму здесь, толпа возле дартса рассосалась. Без них было тише, но всё ещё достаточно шумно, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно.

— Ты готов идти домой, Ацуму-сан? Я пойду с тобой.

— Домой, — повторил Ацуму. Горькое слово. — Никакой это не дом нахуй. Этот город — дерьмо. Кита послал меня сюда только потому, что я тоже дерьмо. Впишусь в обстановочку.

— Я уверен, что это не так. Ты очень крутой, Ацуму-сан.

— Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. — Ацуму поднял голову. Она казалась бетонной. Тяжёлой и неповоротливой. — Но блять, скажи мне, что ты сам тут забыл. С Мейаном. Ты слишком… — он попытался подобрать правильное слово, но не вышло, — …не якудза.

Хината моргнул. Он никак не выглядел на двадцать семь.

— Я кручусь в деле с тринадцати. Сначала дома, в Мияги, последний год работаю здесь. У меня отлично получается. Мейан-сан не позволил бы мне остаться, если бы я был плох в том, что делаю.

У Ацуму возникло очень много вопросов, но сформулировать не получилось ни один. Он попытался посчитать, сколько лет Хината работает на якудзу, но и это не вышло. Но, кажется, дольше, чем сам Ацуму, и это сбивало с толку.

Тринадцать. Хинате было _тринадцать_.

Ацуму думал, что они с Осаму были слишком юными, но _тринадцать_.

— Вот, выпей ещё. — Хината снова подтолкнул воду к Ацуму.

Ацуму выпил. Пролил немного на подбородок и вытер рукавом.

— Давай я провожу тебя в квартиру. — Он встал, не дожидаясь ответа, и задвинул стул под стол. — Давай, уже поздно. Бар скоро закроется.

Ацуму поднял голову. Вокруг оставались люди, но их было меньше. Кто-то за стойкой подавал напитки, но у Ацуму слишком замылился взгляд, и он не мог разглядеть, Акааши ли это.

— Мне там не нравится, — отозвался Ацуму. — Слишком тихо.

— Можем включить музыку или ещё что-нибудь. Всё будет хорошо, Ацуму-сан.

Ацуму говорил не об этом. Но он не успел объяснить: Хината поднял его со стула, причём с неожиданной лёгкостью. Он схватил Ацуму за плечи; очень вовремя, поскольку Ацуму норовил упасть.

— Идём, — сказал Хината. Он закинул одну руку Ацуму себе на плечи и начал идти. У Ацуму не было выбора, кроме как волочиться за ним.

Где-то рядом послышался голос Акааши.

— Присмотришь за ним?

— Да, всё отлично! — как ни в чём ни бывало отозвался Хината, будто вовсе не тащил на себе по меньшей мере половину веса Ацуму. — Спасибо, Акааши-сан! 

Ацуму попытался найти взглядом Акааши, но они уже оказались на тротуаре, и Акааши нигде не было видно. На дороге было мало машин. Ацуму не сразу понял, почему.

Они уже дошли до двери жилого здания, когда Ацуму отчасти пришёл в себя и спросил:

— Который час?

— Два с небольшим, — ответил Хината.

— Блять. — Ацуму попытался вспомнить, во сколько он пришёл в бар. Бесполезно. — Он ебать как разозлится.

— Кто?

— Да Оми ебучий.

Хината снова что-то сказал, но Ацуму не расслышал. Полностью сосредоточил внимание на ступеньках под ногами.

Они наконец дошли до двери. Было сложно, поскольку Ацуму часто спотыкался, а Хината часто его поднимал. Если бы не Хината, Ацуму навряд ли бы дошёл. Наверное, просто лёг бы у лестницы и дождался утра.

Ацуму медленно моргнул. Они оказались в квартире, его укладывали на диван. Хината выпрямился, и Ацуму сполз на бок.

— Тебе ещё нужно будет встать и закрыть за мной дверь, — сказал Хината. — Справишься?

— Да, конечно, — невнятно пробормотал он.

Хината немного помолчал.

— Может, мне остаться с тобой? Чтобы убедиться, что всё хорошо? Я не против.

— Не, всё окей. Я в норме.

— М-м-м… Ладно. Я включу музыку? Чтобы не было так тихо?

Ацуму только хмыкнул.

Хината продолжал говорить. Ацуму слышал, но слова не связывались в предложения. Он сполз ещё ниже, и его голова легла на подлокотник дивана. Ноги остались согнутыми, было неудобно, но он даже не попытался сдвинуть их.

Он собирался сказать что-то ещё, но вырубился до того, как решил, что именно. Мелькнула последняя мысль: он хотел бы проснуться дома.

За всю свою жизнь Ацуму принял немало плохих решений. Не все включали в себя алкоголь, но половина точно.

Он очнулся, всё тело окоченело от холода, и первой его мыслью было, что вот так, наверное, ощущается труп. Он свернулся калачиком, пытаясь отогнать боль, но в голове пульсировало, живот скрутило, и он снова вытянулся. Не помогло.

Что-то толкнуло его в плечо. И кажется, не впервые. И кажется, именно это его разбудило. Он сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, но его толкнули сильнее.

— Саму, отъебись уже, — прохрипел Ацуму.

— Сделаю вид, что удивлён, — произнёс голос над ним. — Стоит ли мне задушить тебя полотенцем и избавить от страданий?

Это не Осаму.

Ацуму поднял голову и огляделся, прищурив глаза. Свет в ванной резал глаза, но терпимо, поскольку лампу закрывал собой Сакуса. Тот стоял над ним, скрестив руки, смотрел хмуро и наверняка скривил рот под маской.

— Блять. — Ацуму снова лёг. — И что ты тут нахуй делаешь?

— Готовился сообщить о твоей смерти. Теперь вижу, что ты жив, но это недоразумение легко исправить.

Ацуму опёрся на руку и заставил себя подняться. Комната наклонилась в одну сторону, затем медленно в другую, словно он был на корабле, что качался на волнах. Желудок сжался, и Ацуму тяжело сглотнул. Во рту был привкус рвоты.

— Почему ты в моей квартире?

Сакуса отошёл на пару шагов назад: видимо, счёл опасным находиться рядом с Ацуму.

— Ты проигнорировал все мои сообщения. Я поднялся посмотреть, не убили ли тебя в твоей постели. Дверь была не заперта. Очевидно, тебя не убили. Вставай и собирайся, у нас много работы.

— Верно, — ответил Ацуму. Он забыл о работе. Он почти обо всём забыл. Не помнил даже, как оказался в ванной. Последним местом, которое он смутно помнил, был диван.

Хотя, он к этому и стремился. Забыл, что случилось вчера, хотя бы ненадолго.

Зато воспоминания накрыли сейчас и принесли с собой новый приступ рвоты. Ацуму бросился к унитазу, как раз вовремя. Его горло и так пересохло. Было очень больно. Он закашлялся, сплюнул, встал и прополоскал рот в раковине. Сакуса ушёл. Возможно, весь разговор ему только привиделся.

Ацуму не стал смотреть в зеркало. Не хотел видеть кошмар в виде собственного лица. Он вышел из ванной, вцепившись в дверной проём для устойчивости, и снова увидел Сакусу. Тот действительно был здесь. Отступил к входной двери и стоял там, всё так же скрестив руки на груди и хмуря брови — видимо, от отвращения.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что у тебя просто похмелье, и ты не болен, — произнёс Сакуса.

— Я не болею. — Ацуму убрал волосы со лба. Тот был мокрый от холодного пота. — Дай мне пару минут, и я приведу себя в порядок. Присел бы, что ли.

Сакуса не сдвинулся с места. Ацуму, впрочем, этого и не ждал.

Он вернулся в ванную и закрыл дверь. Постоял с минуту, прислушиваясь, вырвет ли его снова. Позыв прошёл, и он отправился под горячий душ. Ацуму надеялся, что ему станет лучше, но, выйдя несколько минут спустя из-под тёплых струй воды, он ощущал себя всё так же дерьмово. Почистил зубы, вычищая противный привкус во рту; попытался причесаться поприличнее, но сдался, ибо волосы вконец отказались с ним сотрудничать. Обернул полотенце вокруг бёдер и вышел из ванной. Сакуса всё ещё стоял у двери, стараясь ни к чему не прикасаться.

— Я же сказал тебе, что не болею. — Голос Ацуму звучал получше, хотя головная боль только усилилась. — Не умрёшь, если присядешь на диван.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что есть такая вероятность.

— Ладно, похуй.

— Поторапливайся.

— Да-да, конечно. — Полотенце чуть соскользнуло, и Ацуму подтянул его повыше, проходя в спальню. Тяжёлый взгляд Сакусы ощущался даже спиной. Ацуму хлопнул дверью, и её грохот заставил его поморщиться.

Всё, что ему хотелось в данный момент — рухнуть на кровать и спать до тех пор, пока не почувствует себя человеком. Но поскольку этот вариант, очевидно, отпадал, он отбросил полотенце в сторону и надел новый костюм. В другой день он бы сначала полюбовался тем, как хорошо тот сел, но сегодня ему было слишком плохо, чтобы думать о внешности. Он дважды перепроверил пуговицы на рубашке, правильно ли они застёгнуты, чтобы Сакуса не назвал его «потрёпанным» снова. Когда остался всем относительно доволен, вернулся в ванную — забрать кобуру с пистолетом. Снова ощутил на себе критичный взгляд Сакусы.

— Ты вообще спал? — спросил Сакуса. — Выглядишь ужасно.

— Я спал, когда сюда ворвался ты, разве нет? — Ацуму хотел, чтобы это прозвучало ядовито, но тон вышел ровным.

— Ты валялся в отключке на полу в ванной. Вряд ли это можно считать сном.

— Значит, нет, я не спал. Я не помню, ладно? — Ацуму прицепил пистолет к поясу, старательно избегая мыслей о вчерашнем. — Всё, я готов. Идём. — Он зашел в спальню за пиджаком, надел его и вернулся к двери. Выйдя в коридор за Сакусой, вспомнил про телефон, забытый на раковине, и пошёл забрать его. Закрыл квартиру. Когда они спускались по ступенькам, вспомнил, как Хината помогал ему подняться несколько часов назад. Посмотрел время на телефоне. Девять утра. Или Сакуса опоздал, или тот прождал его дольше, чем он думал.

Ацуму хотел было спросить, но его отвлёк поток непрочитанных сообщений.

— Блять… — пробормотал он, подходя к машине.

— Если тебя вырвет в моей машине, я сверну тебе шею, — предупредил Сакуса. — Без шуток.

— Не вырвет. Всё нормально. Успокойся, блять.

Сакуса впился в него взглядом на некоторое время и только потом резко распахнул дверь и сел за руль. Ацуму сделал то же самое, параллельно набирая сообщение Осаму. Он прокрутил диалог и прочёл беседу прошлой ночи, начав с момента, где вмешался Хината.

_Привет! Ацуму-сан говорит, что занят и не может сейчас говорить, простите._

_Нихера он не занят. Сейчас полночь. Он что, напился?_

_Он говорит «нет»._

_Я не его спрашивал. Он пьян?_

_Нет?_

_Я не знаю, кто ты, но быстро отдал ему телефон и сказал позвонить мне сейчас же._

На этом вмешательство Хинаты закончилось, и Ацуму слегка на него разозлился — мог бы соврать и получше. Но он не мог злиться долго, поскольку без помощи Хинаты он навряд ли добрался бы вчера до квартиры.

Следующий текст был набран самим Ацуму. Он не мог вспомнить, что имел в виду: набор букв выглядел совершенно случайным.

Остальные сообщения от Осаму были весьма доходчивыми, и несмотря на своё нежелание и неблагоприятное общество Сакусы, он набрал номер брата и прижал телефон к уху.

Сакуса поглядывал на него, но завёл машину без комментариев.

Осаму взял трубку после первого гудка.

— Нужно было сожрать тебя в утробе, ты блять ёбаный придурок—

Ацуму поморщился и убавил громкость. По очередному взгляду Сакусы можно было понять, что тот услышал данное оскорбление вполне отчётливо.

— Боже, не ори ты, — ответил Ацуму. — Я же не на весь вечер пропал, в конце концов. Буквально шесть часов назад сказал, что в норме.

— Нет, шесть часов назад ты сказал… — Осаму издал нечленораздельный звук, который казался удивительно похожим на набор букв, который посылал ему Ацуму. — Что значит, что кое-кто нажрался в хлам посреди Токио хрен знает с кем. Ты чем думал вообще?

— Выдался трудный день. — Ацуму откинулся на спинку сиденья.

— Да что ты, — рявкнул Осаму. — Если хочешь, чтобы тебя убили, мог бы просто остаться в Хего. Было бы проще, чем ехать в Токио, чтобы тебя там по пьяни сбила машина или ещё что.

Осаму редко выходил из себя, и Ацуму ненавидел, когда это случалось. Это Ацуму громкий и драматичный. И ему не нравилось, когда Осаму перенимал его роль.

К тому же каждый раз, когда Осаму кричал на него, обычно это было за дело.

— Я в порядке, ладно? — отозвался Ацуму. — Всё закончилось, и я в норме. Больше не буду. Единичный случай. Успокойся уже.

— Так я и поверил хоть одному слову, сказанному твоим лживым ртом, — съязвил Осаму. — И кто это там зовёт тебя «Ацуму-саном»?

— Один из парней Мейана-сана, — ответил Ацуму. — Не переживай.

— Раз они бухают с тобой или вообще спаивают, я не могу не переживать.

— Никто меня не спаивал. Он вообще не пил. Только я. Выдохни, блять, Саму.

— Если тебя там убьют, я надеру твой зад, слышишь меня?

— Да, слышу. Все, блять, в радиусе квадратного километра слышат тебя. — Ацуму бросил взгляд на Сакусу. Тот смотрел на дорогу, но его внимание, очевидно, было приковано к разговору. — Слушай, мне надо идти. У меня работа.

— _Работа_? — резко переспросил Осаму.

Ацуму опомнился, но было поздно.

— Ну не… Работа работа. Просто катаюсь с одним из ребят. Обходы, понимаешь? Ничего значительного.

Сакуса перестроился в другой ряд и выразительно поднял бровь, глядя на Ацуму. Тот только отмахнулся.

— Ты вообще никуда не должен выходить. Смысл всей затеи в том, чтобы мы спрятались. Кита-сан в курсе, что ты работаешь на них?

— Видимо, нет, — голос Ацуму оборвался против его воли, — судя по тому, что он даже не позвонил, чтобы проверить, жив ли я вообще. — Они оба ненадолго замолчали. Ацуму ущипнул себя за переносицу и глубоко вдохнул. — Саму, мне правда нужно идти. Я перезвоню, но обещай, что не будешь орать.

— Нет, не обещаю, — ответил Осаму. — Береги себя, тупица. И бери, блять, трубку, когда я звоню.

— Да-да, конечно. Пока.

Ацуму опустил телефон, выдохнув, и откинул голову назад. Закрыл глаза, сделав вид, что не чувствовал тяжёлого взгляда Сакусы.

Он продержался около двух минут, но всё-таки сказал:

— Оми, остановись на минутку.

— Почти приехали.

— Нет, серьёзно. Остановись.

— Мия-

— Хочешь, чтобы меня вырвало в машине?

Сакуса крутанул машину через все полосы, чуть не врезался в три других автомобиля, и резко остановился под знаком «Парковка запрещена».

— Выходи, — сказал он. — Быстро.

Ацуму не ответил. Он распахнул дверь и вывалился наружу, одной рукой оперевшись о заднюю дверцу машины. Скрючился над тротуаром, когда тошнота расцарапала горло, прорвавшись наружу. Дважды содрогнулся, прежде чем его отпустило, и начал ловить ртом воздух, которого категорически недоставало. Ацуму сплюнул на тротуар, выпрямился, игнорируя взгляды прохожих, и сел обратно в машину.

Руки Сакусы, обтянутые перчатками, крепко держали руль; он сжал зубы, когда Ацуму плюхнулся на сиденье и закрыл дверь.

— Ты точно уверен, что не болеешь?

— А ты гермофоб что ли? — отмахнулся Ацуму. — Да, уверен. Голова болит пиздец, вот и тошнит.

Сакуса наклонился ближе, и Ацуму вжался в дверь: ожидал удара или ещё чего-нибудь. Тот фыркнул, открыл бардачок, вытащил оттуда пузырёк с таблетками и открутил крышку.

— Вот.

Ацуму в замешательстве протянул руку, и Сакуса вложил в его ладонь две белых таблетки. Он проглотил их, поморщившись от горечи. Сакуса положил бутылёк обратно в бардачок и закрыл его. Но Ацуму успел заметить внутри несколько других вещей: флаконы с антисептиками — вроде того, что лежал у Сакусы в кармане пиджака — пачку масок, другие таблетки, мыло для рук.

Возможно, Ацуму не так уж и прогадал, назвав Сакусу гермофобом.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, когда машина снова тронулась.

— Всё, что угодно, только не заблюй машину, — отозвался Сакуса. Он вошёл в поворот плавно, будто боялся, что лишнее резкое движение вызовет у Ацуму приступ рвоты. — Я отвезу тебя обратно в квартиру, если тебе слишком плохо, чтобы работать.

— Я, блять, уже в десятый раз говорю, что я в порядке. Забей. — Получилось слишком похоже на разговор с Осаму.

Сакуса, видимо, подумал о том же.

— Это был твой брат.

— Да, — ответил Ацуму, хотя Сакуса не спрашивал, а утверждал.

Сакуса снова замолчал. Притормозил на жёлтый свет.

— Хината сказал, что у тебя была хреновая ночь.

— Чего?

— Хината, — повторил Сакуса. — Он позвонил мне вчера ночью и спросил, что с тобой делать. Он беспокоился, а Бокуто был занят.

Ацуму почувствовал себя преданным. Из всех людей, кому можно было позвонить, Хинате надо было выбрать именно Сакусу.

— Почему он позвонил именно тебе?

— Потому что мы работали вместе, полагаю, — ответил Сакуса. Он перестроился в левую крайнюю полосу и припарковался на свободном месте параллельно тротуару. — Он рассказал, о чём ты болтал по пьяни. Сказал, что тебя от чего-то сильно разъебало. Единственное, что я мог предположить, что тебя зацепило убийство женщины.

Ацуму скрутило желудок. Не от того, что Сакуса оказался прав. А от того, что его слова напомнили ему о его действительном беспокойстве.

Он не горел желанием убивать женщин, в том числе разъярённых вроде вчерашней, — они с Сакусой наткнулись на такую, когда отследили очередную пару жертв. Она была свирепой, агрессивной, и если бы Ацуму был один, она бы убила его.

Но проблема не в этом.

Проблема в то, что она тоже была не одна.

— Но это не показалось мне убедительным. — Руки Сакусы соскользнули с руля и легли на колени. Он смотрел на Ацуму так пристально, что стало совсем неуютно. — Я не мог представить, что именно это выведет тебя из строя настолько, что пойдёшь и напьёшься до беспамятства.

— Я не впервые убил женщину. Это неважно. — Убивать их случалось нечасто, но было не в новинку. Ацуму целиком и полностью поддерживал равенство полов, когда речь шла об убийстве. Кто заслужил смерть, тот заслужил, гендер роли не играет. — Мы не можем закончить с этой темой? Сегодня продолжаем искать агента по недвижимости, верно?

— Я не понял тогда, — проигнорировал его Сакуса, — но, думаю, понимаю теперь.

— Почему тебя это вообще волнует? — рявкнул Ацуму. — Тебе на меня похуй, так что не притворяйся, будто тебе есть какое-то дело до меня. Давай просто покончим с работой, и я вернусь… — он чуть не сказал « _домой_ », но оборвал себя на полуслове, — …обратно в квартиру.

— Дело в её сестре, не так ли? — сказал Сакуса. — Ты видел, как на её глазах умерла её сестра. Вот что тебя зацепило.

Ацуму подавился воздухом. Больно. Он отвернулся от Сакусы к окну, потому что не смог сохранить спокойное выражение на лице.

Он знал, что они сёстры, ещё до того, как они вошли в здание. Женщины вместе вели дело, вместе похищали детей из богатых семей и требовали за них выкуп, вместе украли у Мейана в сумме около миллиона йен. Ацуму знал, но не понимал, что именно это значит, пока Сакуса не убил одну из них.

Он видел, как та сломалась. Она смотрела на тело сестры, упавшее на пол, и это разорвало её в клочья. Ацуму видел это в её лице, в её глазах, в кровавых бороздах, что появились на её щеках от крика. Он до сих пор слышал его — тот отдавался эхом в голове, звучал снова и снова. Крик отчаяния, пронзительного и мучительного. Она прорычала и бросилась на них, словно дикий зверь, с яростью и огнём, без желания продолжать жить.

Ацуму застрелил её раньше, чем мог успеть Сакуса. К счастью для них и для неё.

С тех пор не прошло ни секунды, когда Ацуму не виделся бы Осаму, убитый на его глазах подобным образом.

Кроме ночи, когда он напился и забыл вообще обо всём.

— Вы близнецы? — спросил Сакуса своим обычным ровным тоном. — Я слышал, что он упомянул, что хотел бы прикончить тебя ещё в утробе. Жаль, что ему не удалось.

— Заткнись нахуй, — отрезал Ацуму, не отрывая взгляд от окна. Боль полоснула по пальцу, и он осознал, что грыз ногти. Скрестил руки, крепко прижав к телу. — Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь.

— Значит, я прав, — признал Сакуса. Впрочем, без особого энтузиазма. — Ты напился вчера, потому что не мог перестать думать о смерти брата.

— Я сказал тебе заткнуться! — Слишком громко для закрытой машины.

— Он тоже в деле? — спросил Сакуса. — Там, в Хёго.

Ацуму ударил по приборной панели, так сильно, что ладонь обожгло.

— Закрой свой блядский рот, Сакуса.

Сакуса закрыл, но лишь для того, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Несмотря на напряжение, исходившее от Ацуму густым паром, он всё-таки продолжил:

— Здесь что-то ещё. Он чуть не умер недавно? И в этот момент ты был рядом.

Ацуму бросился через машину и сгрёб верх рубашки Сакусы.

— Больше ни слова о моём брате, — прорычал он. — Я не шучу. Не смей, ублюдок.

— Отпусти. — Взгляд Сакусы похолодел. — Сейчас же.

Ацуму сжал пальцы крепче. Взгляды обоих острые, как кинжал; у Ацуму из огня, у Сакусы изо льда. Ацуму медленно отпустил ткань и сел на место. Сакуса расправил рубашку. Даже не дрогнул.

Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем Сакуса отвёл от него взгляд. Открыл дверь и вышел из машины. Ацуму не хотел идти следом. Он слишком злился. Боялся сделать что-то, о чём потом пожалеет. Но у него не было выбора, поэтому он осторожно вылез и спрятал кулаки в карманы, чтобы они не прилетели Сакусе прямиком в лицо.

Ацуму ожидал, что тот направится к ряду зданий, возвышающихся вдоль улицы, но он всё так же стоял возле машины. Коротко глянул на дорогу и снова повернулся к Ацуму. Осколки чёрного льда в его глазах казались менее острыми.

— Я не знаю всей ситуации, — произнёс он ровным голосом, — но мне и не нужно. Кита-сан отправил тебя сюда. Твоего брата, возможно, куда-то ещё. Или оставил в Хёго. Неважно. Он сделал всё, что смог. Сделал правильный выбор относительно вас обоих. Ты не можешь не волноваться, но нельзя позволять себе сломаться, как происходит сейчас. Если ты будешь терять самообладание каждый раз, когда об этом думаешь, — убьют тебя, а оплакивать будет твой брат.

Ацуму стиснул зубы до боли в челюсти. Он хотел закричать, и так громко, чтобы слышали все в округе. Хотел снова схватить Сакусу и трясти до тех пор, пока не сломает все кости, пока не остынет жар в его собственном горле и в глазах.

Он с трудом сглотнул.

— Правильный ли?

Сакуса продолжал смотреть на него, оставаясь невыносимо спокойным.

— Что именно?

— Выбор, — процедил Ацуму сквозь зубы. Он хмуро уставился на бетон под ногами. — Сделал ли Кита-сан правильный выбор? К лучшему ли он? До Саму триста семьдесят километров, и если с ним что-то случится, я нихуя не смогу сделать.

Взгляд Сакусы потяжелел.

— Ты доверяешь своему кумичо?

— Да. Наверное, — вздохнул Ацуму. — Думал, что доверяю. До недавнего времени. До того, как он выслал нас из префектуры.

Они замолчали. Неподалёку раздался автомобильный гудок, курлыканье голубей, где-то рассмеялась девушка.

— Я не всегда согласен с Мейаном, — произнёс Сакуса. — Иногда мне кажется, что у него здравого смысла не больше, чем у дошкольника. Иногда он ошибается, и мне приходится разгребать последствия. — Он сунул руки в карманы. — Но он никогда не примет такого решения, которое подвергло бы кого-либо из нас опасности. Подопечные кумичо — это его семья. Ты и твой брат — семья для Киты-сана. Даже если ты не согласен, в любом случае это был лучший способ обезопасить вас обоих. Он рассмотрел все варианты развития событий, и этот с наименьшей вероятностью приведёт к плачевному исходу. Вы оба в максимальной безопасности.

Ацуму промолчал. До боли прикусил губу.

— Как я сказал, если ты будешь постоянно из-за этого нервничать, ты усугубишь ситуацию для себя самого. Судя по тому, как взъелся на тебя брат, можно предположить, что он со мной согласится.

— Не говори о нём, — слабо отозвался Ацуму.

— Тебе нужно взять себя в руки, Мия. Никто не может винить тебя в том, что ты расстроен, но ты слишком драматизируешь. Не зацикливайся на том, чего не можешь изменить. Оставь ситуацию как есть, делай всё, чтобы выжить самому, и доверь своему брату сделать то же самое. Это всё, что ты можешь.

— Я тебя ненавижу.

— Ненавидь на здоровье. Я всё равно прав.

Он был прав, и за это Ацуму ненавидел его ещё больше.

На самом деле нет. Не смог возненавидеть больше прежнего. В глубине души, под слоями разочарования, беспокойства и презрения, он понимал, что Сакуса пытался помочь. И также понимал, к своему огорчению, что Сакуса был прав.

Ацуму выдохнул, полностью опустошив свои лёгкие, затем втянул воздух, чтобы наполнить их вновь. Провёл рукой по волосам, сжал их, пока не стало больно, и отпустил.

— Да, — сказал он. Снова почувствовал тошноту, но это скорее эмоциональное, нежели физическое. — Да… Наверное. Полагаю, ты не совсем неправ.

— Не может признать чужую правоту, — заключил Сакуса. — Очередной недостаток в списке. Сразу после «не переносит спиртное».

— Ты придурок. Идём работать или нет?

— По ситуации. Если кто-то умрёт на твоих глазах, не заблюёшь мне туфли?

Ацуму закатил глаза и пошёл вперёд, хоть и не знал, куда надо идти. Он замедлил шаг и подождал Сакусу, чтобы тот указал дорогу.

— Тебя только это и волнует. И всю эту херню ты наговорил, лишь бы я опять не набухался и не начал опять блевать.

— Разумеется.

— Придурок, — фыркнул Ацуму.

Сакуса открыл дверь, и Ацуму зашёл внутрь, даже не глядя, куда они пришли. Он поколебался, проходя мимо. Его плечо почти коснулось плеча Сакусы.

— Эй, — тихо окликнул он. — Спасибо, Оми.

— Поблагодаришь тем, что восполнишь время, которое мы потеряли из-за тебя. — Должно было прозвучать резко, но Сакуса говорил так же тихо, как Ацуму.

В тот день Ацуму ещё несколько раз вспомнил о сёстрах, убитых сутками ранее. Было невозможно не вспоминать.

Но удушающее беспокойство больше не возвращалось, потому что Сакуса был прав.

Ацуму должен был позаботиться о себе и доверить Осаму сделать то же самое.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> в тексте мелькнёт словечко "инсинуация", на всякий случай поясню значение сразу, чтобы не сбило во время чтения: инсинуация - это клевета, заведомо ложные сведения, которые сообщают с целью подорвать доверие собеседника/народа к кому-либо, опорочить его репутацию. 
> 
> приятного чтения! ♥

— Как ты там сказал Мейану-сану? — спросил Ацуму, когда они сели в машину, и Сакуса с силой хлопнул дверью. — Кажется, «проработаю список за неделю». Как давно это было, Оми? Неделя вроде прошла.

— Заткнись, — отрезал Сакуса, пристёгивая ремень безопасности. — Мы закончим сегодня. Я всегда заканчиваю вовремя.

Ацуму скептично хмыкнул и посмотрел на часы. Полседьмого. Они преследовали последнего человека из списка с восьми утра.

— Но успехов пока мало, верно?

— Тебя это тоже касается. — Сакуса завёл машину, слишком резко повернув ключ зажигания. Мотор взревел. — Не расслабляйся. Если мы его не найдём, это будет и твой провал тоже.

— С чего бы. Я ничего не знаю про Токио. Каким образом я тут помогу?

— Для начала прекрати действовать на нервы, чтобы я мог нормально думать.

— Да ладно, ты же жуткий и страшный убийца, Оми. — Ацуму потянулся, выставив ноги настолько, насколько это возможно в машине. — У тебя должны быть стальные нервы.

— Были, пока не появился ты.

Ацуму хохотнул. Сакусе, похоже, было не до смеха.

Они катались туда-сюда весь день, с одного конца города на другой, гнались по следам, каждый из которых на глазах растворялся в воздухе. Целью был обычный агент недвижимости, которого они уже пытались найти на днях. Ацуму казалось, что его-то будет легко поймать, учитывая, скольких скользких типов они загнали в угол до этого.

— Если бы его жена не пропала вместе с ним, мы бы легко его достали. — Сакуса вырулил на дорогу прямо перед носом другого автомобиля. Сзади посигналили. Ацуму даже не моргнул. Привык к смертоносному стилю вождения Сакусы.

— Думаешь, уехали из города? — спросил он.

— Сложно сказать. Если бы уехали, про это бы кто-нибудь да знал. Никто не исчезает просто так. — Сакуса на полном ходу завернул на заправку. Ацуму чуть не разбил голову об окно.

Он фыркнул, но уже столько раз язвил по поводу ужасного вождения Сакусы до этого, что комментировать его в миллионный раз показалось неуместным. Он решил сказать другое:

— Ты случайно не задумывался, что если ты убил пятнадцать человек за неделю, шестнадцатый додумается, где его будут искать?

— Мы, — исправил Сакуса. Он подвинулся вперёд, чтобы достать кошелёк из заднего кармана. — Их убили мы.

— Да без разницы.

Сакуса вложил в ладонь Ацуму карточку. Без малейшего физического контакта, хоть на нём и были перчатки.

— Полный бак.

— Что, прости? Ах да, я и забыл, что ты физически не способен заправить собственную машину. Виноват.

— Ты с готовностью стреляешь в человека, когда я говорю, но именно тут вдруг проводишь черту, — сухо произнёс Сакуса. — Как интересно.

— Ой, иди ты нахуй, — ответил Ацуму. — Там было по делу, а тут просто твоя лень. — Но он всё же открыл дверь и вышел из машины. Напоследок нагнулся, заглянул внутрь и добавил: — Я запомню номер карты и украду твою личность. Выглядишь как богатый парень. Куплю всё, что захочу.

— Ты явно ничего не знаешь о краже личности, Мия. Что неудивительно, поскольку ты не знаешь буквально ничего.

Ацуму послал его туда же, куда всегда, и хлопнул дверью. Оплатил заправку, посмотрел на ряд цифр с лицевой стороны и тут же сдался, не запомнив ни одной. Постучал уголком карты по окну со стороны Сакусы. Тот опустил стекло и выдернул её из руки Ацуму.

Он прислонился к машине, наблюдая за растущими цифрами на счётчике топлива, отчасти потому, что так удобнее стоять, отчасти потому, что надеялся побесить Сакусу. В силу второй причины начал барабанить пальцами по окну и рассмеялся, когда тот сердито зыркнул в его сторону.

К соседней колонке подъехала машина. Чёрная, как у Сакусы, но с более бледной тонировкой. Было видно, кто внутри, и Ацуму обнаружил, что те двое смотрят в его сторону. Оглянулся через плечо — может, смотрели на кого-то другого? — но никого вокруг не было. Один из незнакомцев вышел из машины, шагнул в их сторону, и Ацуму тут же выпрямился, учуяв опасность.

Он его не знал. Не встречал ни разу в жизни. Но ребят из якудза Ацуму видел издалека, и что-то ему подсказывало, что этот человек не входит в группу Чёрных Шакалов.

Ацуму тревожно постучал в окно Сакусы. Тот рявкнул приглушённым из-за машины голосом. Ацуму постучал снова, и на этот раз Сакуса открыл дверь. Начал говорить, но, проследив за взглядом Ацуму, замолчал и вышел из машины. Дверь захлопнулась как раз в тот момент, когда незнакомец поравнялся с ними. Высокий, широкоплечий, лицо словно выточено из камня. Одет в серый костюм, и Ацуму точно знал, что где-то под его пиджаком прятался как минимум один пистолет. Ацуму шевельнул рукой нащупать свой — лишний раз убедиться, что оружие при нём.

— Сакуса, — басом произнёс мужчина. Его взгляд перешёл на Ацуму. — Вашего имени не знаю.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Ушиджима? — Сакуса говорил как обычно, безразличным и тусклым тоном. Если бы Ацуму не просидел с ним в одной машине целую неделю, он бы не заметил напряжения, которое выдавали суженные уголки его глаз.

— То же, что и ты, полагаю, — ответил Ушиджима.

Топливный насос с треском выключился, заставив Ацуму вздрогнуть. Он начал возиться с раздаточным пистолетом, не сводя глаз с Ушиджимы, неуклюже вернул пистолет на место и захлопнул крышку бензобака. Выскочил чек, и Ацуму подхватил его не глядя.

— Перефразирую, — так же спокойно произнёс Сакуса. — Что ты делаешь на одном из предприятий Мейана? Ты же знаешь, что это наша улица.

— У нас закончился бензин, пока мы выполняли поручения. — Ушиджима склонил голову. — Эта заправочная станция оказалась по пути. Мы здесь не задержимся.

Сакуса выдохнул, напряжение в глазах сгладилось. Кинул быстрый взгляд на Ацуму и понизил голос:

— Ты становишься безрассудным, Вакатоши. Все вы. Мейан знает, что вы заключали сделки на его территории. И очень скоро ему придётся что-то предпринять, если не прекратите.

Ушиджима едва заметно опустил уголки губ.

— Я делаю только то, что мне говорят. Не более.

— Если делать только то, что тебе говорят, однажды тебя убьют. И я это уже говорил.

— Я помню.

Ацуму переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Он всё ещё был на грани от напряжения, но происходящее сбило его с толку. Настолько вежливого и одновременно враждебного взаимодействия он не видел ни разу в жизни.

Сакуса снова глянул на него.

— Сядь в машину.

Ацуму не сдвинулся с места.

— Не ожидал увидеть тебя с напарником. — Ушиджима изучал Ацуму взглядом. — Особенно с незнакомцем. Свежая кровь, полагаю.

— Не совсем. Сядь в машину, говорю.

— Нет, — ответил Ацуму. — Только после тебя.

— Я пойду. — Ушиджима отступил на шаг. — Просто не хотел произвести на вас ложное впечатление. Мы уедем сразу же, как только заправимся. Если вы обязаны сообщить об этом Мейану-сану, я пойму, но всё же предпочёл бы, чтобы вы не упоминали о нашей встрече. Я бы не хотел зря усугублять и без того напряжённую ситуацию.

Сакуса не ответил. Ацуму показалось, что он так ничего и не скажет, и разговор окончен. Но как только Ушиджима развернулся, чтобы уйти, Сакуса подал голос.

— Слушай, Вакатоши.

Тот оглянулся. Не лицо, а гранит.

— Я не сообщу Мейану, — сказал Сакуса, — если ты поможешь мне кое-кого найти.

— Поверить не могу, что Сакуса Киёми оказался мутным ублюдком.

Сакуса не сводил глаз с дороги.

Они ехали около часа; сначала катались бесцельно, потом цель появилась — когда Сакуса получил сообщение. Предположительно, от Ушиджимы и, предположительно, с адресом того самого агента недвижимости.

— Ну серьёзно. Из всех людей, — продолжил Ацуму, активно жестикулируя. — Бокуто? Да конечно, вполне мог творить сомнительную херню. Хината? Кажется ебучим ангелочком, но у него наверняка очень тёмное и грязное прошлое. Но ты? Сакуса, который обязался быть идеальным каждую секунду своего существования, — и сотрудничает с плохими парнями? Охуеть можно.

— Я могу закончить сам, если ты предпочтёшь пойти домой, — равнодушно отозвался Сакуса.

— Ты серьёзно сохранишь это в секрете от Мейана-сана?

— Нет никакого секрета, — твёрдо ответил Сакуса. — Рассказывать нечего. Ушиджима не делал ничего злонамеренного.

— Это Ушиджима так сказал. А я помню, что сказал Мейан-сан на той вашей секретной встрече, когда я только сюда приехал. Он сказал, что как только кто-то увидит Адлерсов, то должен сразу звонить ему. — Мейан не говорил этого дословно, и Ацуму даже не знал, что их называют Адлерсами, пока Сакуса не упомянул пару дней назад, но в целом смысл был правильный. — Ушиджима же один из них, да? Работает на Хиругами или как его там.

Сакуса промолчал.

— Не должен ли ты сейчас уже звонить Мейану-сану?

— Ушиджима не занимался делами на нашей территории. — Сакуса свернул в переулок. Он никак не освещался, и вокруг царила кромешная тьма. — Сообщать не о чем.

— Он мог соврать, знаешь ли.

— Ушиджима никогда не лжёт.

— Тебе откуда знать?

Сакуса ударил по тормозу — чуть резче обычного — и загнал машину на парковку. Выпрямился в сиденье, руки соскользнули с руля. Он смотрел прямо, когда спросил:

— Значит, ты собираешься рассказать ему, верно?

— Что?

— Мейану. Ты расскажешь ему?

— Про Ушиджиму, что ли? — Он об этом не подумал. Не подумал, что на нём также лежала ответственность отчитываться об Адлерсах. Хотя это было бы правильно. Сейчас Мейан был его боссом. Его приказы не подлежали обсуждению.

Сакуса повернулся к нему; выражение лица нечитаемое, размытое тенями.

— Да нет, — Ацуму пожал плечами. — Если ты не расскажешь, то и я не расскажу.

— Почему?

— Ты думаешь, я сделаю что-то за твоей спиной, или что? — Ацуму хмыкнул. — Ну конечно, точно. Нет, я не такой, Оми-кун. Мы с тобой в одной лодке. И да, мы же нашли нашего агента, верно? Всё в итоге сложилось хорошо, как я понимаю.

Сакуса не сводил с него взгляда. Ацуму это скорее чувствовал, чем видел.

— Тогда идём, — сказал Сакуса. Он осторожно открыл дверь. Свет в салоне не загорелся — видимо, Сакуса намеренно его отключил. — Покончим с этим.

— Как драматично, Оми, — прошептал Ацуму, выбираясь из машины и тихо закрывая дверь. — Мне понравилось.

Сакуса жестом велел следовать за ним. Они вышли на соседнюю улицу, покрытую старым потрескавшимся асфальтом. Проросшая местами трава то и дело попадалась Ацуму под ноги.

— А правда, — начал Ацуму приглушённым голосом. — Почему ты веришь Ушиджиме? То есть, он же один из них и всё такое.

Он не ждал, что Сакуса ответит, потому что знал, что это не его дело.

— Раньше работали вместе, — сказал, однако, Сакуса.

Ацуму попытался разглядеть его лицо в темноте, но не вышло.

— Тёмные дела за спинами боссов? Инсинуация*?

— Нет, придурок. Раньше мы работали с Адлерсами, когда между Мейаном и Хиругами были хорошие отношения. Бывший напарник.

— Так вы не трахались?

Сакуса коротко глянул на него.

— Что с тобой не так? — прошипел он.

— Просто спрашиваю!

— Как тебе вообще это в голову пришло?

— Ну интересно же! — Ацуму шептал уже громче. — Там такое напряжение было!

— Разумеется, было напряжение. Если бы он был там, чтобы выкупить предприятия Мейана, то меня бы, возможно, отправили его убить. И он это знает.

— И ты бы его убил? — спросил Ацуму. — Если бы Мейан-сан сказал тебе? Несмотря на то, что вы работали вместе?

— Конечно убил бы. Это моя работа.

— Какой ты жуткий, Оми-кун.

— Заткнись и идём.

Сакуса прибавил ходу, и Ацуму последовал за ним. Ему стало несколько некомфортно. Хотя удивляться нечему. Недели, проведённой с Сакусой, было достаточно, чтобы понять: он не позволял чувствам влиять на работу. Ацуму сомневался, что у Сакусы вообще были _чувства_.

Убил бы Сакуса Ацуму, если бы Мейан ему приказал?

Долго думать не надо. Он знал ответ.

— Дом на углу, — сказал Сакуса. Он остановился в конце аллеи и кивнул в сторону ряда коттеджей. — Они спрятались у крёстного отца его жены. Поэтому я не мог их найти. Нет кровной связи.

— Тогда как нашёл Ушиджима?

— Это нейтральная территория, но ближе к Адлерсам, чем к нам. Здесь он знает больше людей.

— Думаешь, поэтому он сбежал сюда? — спросил Ацуму. — Думал, тут будет безопасно?

— Вероятно. План был неплохой. Но, к его сожалению, не сработал.

Сакуса расстегнул пиджак и направился через пустую улицу. Ацуму сделал то же самое. Костяшками пальцев коснулся пистолета, прежде чем опустил руку.

Район нельзя было назвать оживлённым. Несколько фонарей освещали тротуар, но в основном было темно. Сакуса слился с тенью, приближаясь к коттеджу, и, держась стены, подкрался к окну. Между шторами была щель в пару сантиметров. Сакуса наклонился к стеклу и заглянул внутрь. Ацуму встал позади него, сам продолжал следить за улицей.

— Он здесь, — тихо сказал Сакуса. — Из-за носа его ни с кем не перепутать.

Ацуму слышал изнутри голоса, перемешанные с шумом телевизора.

— Сколько людей?

— Минимум пятеро. — Рукой в перчатке убрал волосы с лица и присмотрелся: — Жена, крёстный, двое детей.

— Дети? — повторил Ацуму. Желудок дёрнулся. — У него есть дети?

— У него уже были дети, когда он решил воровать у Мейана, — произнёс Сакуса. — Он знал, на что идёт. — Потянулся под пиджак.

— Стой. Подожди. — Ацуму дёрнулся в его сторону, и Сакуса отступил на полшага. — Ты же не собираешься убивать его здесь, верно? На их глазах?

— Так проще всего.

— Это дети, Оми.

— Будут учиться на ошибках отца, — ответил Сакуса и шагнул в сторону входной двери.

Ацуму схватил его за руку.

И тут же понял, что зря.

Сакуса крутанулся на месте, его пистолет просвистел в воздухе. Ацуму отпрянул, едва избежав удара, который разбил бы ему нос. Глаза Сакусы опасно сверкали, что было заметно даже в темноте.

— Не смей ко мне прикасаться.

— Ладно, ладно! — Ацуму поднял руки. — Просто выслушай! Должны быть другие способы. Ты разъебёшь детям психику.

— Мне плевать.

— Ладно, но не плевать мне. Как бы ты себя чувствовал, если бы отца убили на твоих глазах, когда ты был ребёнком?

Лицо Сакусы ничего не выражало.

Ацуму втянул воздух.

— Серьёзно? Это хуёво, Оми. Я не думал-

— Ты, блять, рот закроешь или нет? — рявкнул Сакуса. — У нас нет времени. Мой отец жив и здоров, хотя тебя это никак не касается. — Он отступил на шаг. — Если хочешь сделать всё по-своему, вперёд. Если проебёшься, сразу скажу Мейану, что виноват ты.

— Прекрасно! — Ацуму повернулся к дому, но замер на месте. Из-за штор на них смотрела женщина. Глаза широко распахнуты и полны страха, к уху прижат телефон. Не сводила взгляд с пистолета Сакусы.

Ацуму догадывался, кому она звонила, и ему это не нравилось.

— Твою ж мать, — только и сказал он.

Где-то хлопнула дверь. Сакуса сорвался на бег, направляясь к задней части здания. Ацуму рванул за ним.

В конце улицы за рядом домов показалось движение. Было настолько темно, что Ацуму едва разглядел фигуру мужчины, который замер и оглянулся на них.

— Нельзя его упускать, — сказал Сакуса на бегу. — Иначе его будет невозможно найти.

Ацуму ускорился, догоняя его.

— Всё нормально, он наш.

Они добрались до ограды, и Ацуму перемахнул через неё, не замедляясь. За ней был переулок с таким же рядом коттеджей вдоль. Их цель была впереди, не намного, но ближе.

Ацуму рванул вперёд, рукой нырнул под пиджак за пистолетом.

Бежали они недолго — минут пять, наверное, — но к моменту, как они его нагнали, Ацуму задыхался. Они загнали цель в угол позади многоквартирного дома, окружённого двумя ровными стенами и высоким сетчатым забором. Мужчина остановился, но когда обернулся и увидел, что Сакуса и Ацуму приближались, снова пришёл в движение. Кинулся на забор и начал карабкаться, медленно и неуклюже.

— Сделай это, — произнёс Сакуса на удивление спокойно, несмотря на бешеную пробежку. — До того, как он перелезет.

Ацуму придумал бы какой-нибудь саркастический ответ, если бы хватало дыхания. Но его не хватало, и пришлось просто остановиться и прицелиться. Вспомнил слова Сакусы про «точно в центр» и прицелился получше.

Выстрел вышел тихим — благодаря хорошему глушителю на пистолете. Удар тела об землю с высоты в три метра был громче.

Ацуму сгорбился и начал хватать ртом воздух, лёгкие горели. Сакуса пошёл вперёд, и он потащился за ним.

Сакуса присел, отрешённо рассматривая тело. Ацуму рухнул рядом с ним, ударившись коленом о бетон.

— Ужасно, — выговорил он, тяжело дыша. — Мне надо поработать над выносливостью.

— Насколько же ты бесполезный, Мия, — сказал Сакуса и поднялся на ноги. — Но выстрел неплохой.

— Вы только посмотрите, — ухмыльнулся Ацуму, — как он ко мне потеплел. Я польщён, Оми.

— Зря. Это был не комплимент. — Сакуса спрятал пистолет. — Нужно заворачивать его и убираться, пока-

Вдали раздался гул сирены. Сакуса замолчал на полуслове. Сердце Ацуму ушло в пятки.

— Ох, блять.

Сакуса посмотрел в конец улицы. Никого не было. Пока.

— Три минуты. Может, меньше.

— Блять. Нам надо-

— Они выставят периметр, — продолжил Сакуса, всё ещё невероятно спокойный. Он взялся за край маски и опустил её под подбородок. Сдвинул брови. — Мы не успеем вернуться к машине. Нас поймают раньше.

— Нужно бежать, Оми-кун. Сейчас. — Ацуму сделал несколько широких шагов, но обернулся: Сакуса не сдвинулся с места. — Идём.

— Ты не слушаешь. Кто бы удивлялся, — сказал Сакуса. — Если пойдём оба, они будут продолжать искать. И поймают. Кто-то должен их отвлечь.

Дышать стало тяжелее, чем во время бега.

— В смысле отвлечь?

— Поймают одного или обоих, — ответил Сакуса.

Ацуму не понравилось, как это звучало.

— Нужно бежать.

— Не выйдет. Нас задержат, и всё из-за одной грёбаной дурацкой ошибки. — Сакуса скинул с себя пиджак и бросил Ацуму, который инстинктивно его поймал. — Ненавижу, — сплюнул он, расстёгивая ремни кобуры. — Ненавижу полицию. Они думают, что дохуя умные, когда на деле — сплошь бесполезные идиоты. — Расстегнул пряжки и сбросил кобуру с плеч. Её тоже передал Ацуму, и тому ничего не осталось, кроме как взять. — Беги, Мия. Через забор. Быстро.

Ацуму уставился на него.

— Что?

— Ты меня слышал. Через забор. Иди в обход, не приближайся к их дому. Возвращайся к машине и съёбывай отсюда.

Следом в него полетели ключи от машины, и Ацуму поймал их за миг до того, как они ударили бы его по лицу.

— Оми. Не понимаю, о чём ты. Ты чего задумал?

— Если у них будет подозреваемый прямо перед носом, они перестанут искать. Иди. Я с ними разберусь. — Сакуса расправил пиджак, рука задержалась на том месте, где был пистолет. — Они меня не удержат.

— В смысле, блять, не удержат? — Голос Ацуму начал срываться. — Мы только что убили человека! Тебя посадят в тюрьму!

— Я знаю, что делаю.

— Видимо, нет!

— Мия. — Его глаза сверкали чёрными алмазами. — Ты правда думаешь, что я настолько глуп, чтобы рискнуть сесть в тюрьму?

Ацуму не мог совладать с дыханием, хотя стоял ровно. Ему казалось, что его загнали в угол, в ловушку, хотя нигде не было видно ни одного полицейского.

— Нет.

— Хорошо. Доверься мне и убирайся отсюда. — Он отвернулся от Ацуму и направился к концу улицы, опустив руки вдоль тела. — Позвони Мейану, но уже из машины. Отгони её к Мусуби, я потом заберу. Если ты её разобьёшь, можешь сам сдаться копам. Они обойдутся с тобой мягче, чем я, когда приду тебя убивать.

— Оми?

— _Что_?

Ацуму с силой сглотнул.

— Я очень плохой водитель.

— Просто уходи, Мия.

У Ацуму не было выбора. Он накинул на шею кобуру Сакусы и вцепился пальцами в железную сетку забора. Сирены взвыли громче, затем сразу замолчали.

Плохой знак. Они уже здесь.

Ацуму вскарабкался настолько быстро, насколько мог. У самого верха чуть не сорвался — наткнулся рукой на что-то влажное. На секунду ему стало дурно: понял, что это была кровь. Перекинул ногу через вершину, перелез сам и посмотрел сквозь забор на Сакусу, который стоял у входа в переулок. Там уже было не так темно. Блеснули голубые огни, и они становились всё ярче.

Ацуму расслабил кисти и скользнул вниз, тихонько ухнул, когда приземлился. В последний раз оглянулся на Сакусу, залитого голубым светом, развернулся и побежал прочь. 

Ацуму выстрадал множество долгих токийских ночей, но эта оказалась худшей.

Он добрался до машины, но не без усилий. Несколько раз заблудился, чуть не выбежал прямо на главную улицу, где кто-нибудь точно сообщил бы в полицию о безумном человеке, который бегал вокруг с пистолетом, свисающим с плеч. Но всё-таки добрался, и перед ним встала ещё более напряжённая задача: сесть за руль шикарной машины Сакусы.

Мейану он позвонил по дороге, в одной руке держа телефон, в другой руль. Он не знал ограничения по скорости. Не знал, какие в Токио были правила движения. Как вообще доехать до Мусуби. Он едва разобрался, как фары-то включить.

— Я обо всём позабочусь, — сказал ему Мейан. Ацуму как можно медленнее остановился перед светофором. — Тебе нужно лишь выбраться живым и невредимым, ладно? Мне кого-нибудь прислать за тобой?

— Нет, — ответил Ацуму. Руки тряслись, но он сделал вид, что нет. — Всё в порядке.

Ложь. Не в порядке. Ничего не было в порядке.

Но Мейан ему поверил, вызов завершился, и Ацуму отбросил телефон куда-то на пол.

Прошло полтора часа, прежде чем Ацуму припарковал машину рядом с Мусуби. Он нашёл здание лишь чудом. Долго катался без цели в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, что покажется знакомым. Наконец увидел ресторан, в котором они с Сакусой обедали неделю назад и которым владела семья Мейана. Он был где-то в правой части города, и Ацуму в конце концов вспомнил дорогу.

Ещё бо́льшим чудом было то, что оказались свободными три места подряд, так что Ацуму просто завернул между ними, вместо того чтобы пытаться парковаться параллельно. Машина всё равно встала криво, но его это не слишком волновало. Главное, что целая, без вмятин и царапин. Сакуса был бы доволен.

Если бы в данный момент не сидел за решёткой по вине Ацуму.

Ацуму замер посреди лестницы и заставил себя перестать об этом думать. Нет, он здесь не при чём. Ситуация сложилась так не из-за него. Им обоим просто не повезло.

Только если бы Ацуму не остановил Сакусу, когда тот собирался ворваться в дом и застрелить мужчину до того, как кто-то вызвал бы полицию, возможно, данной ситуации вообще бы не сложилось.

Ацуму об этом сожалел, но в то же время нет. Убивать людей — это одно, и он внёс значительные изменения в свой моральный кодекс, чтобы примириться с убийствами. Это его работа. Временами — необходимость.

Но он не мог позволить травмировать невинных детей. Не с чистой совестью. Не после всего, что видел сам, будучи ребёнком; нечто, что ему никогда не забыть и от чего ему никогда не оправиться.

Он хотел позвонить Осаму. Хотел так сильно, что уже взял телефон в руки, нашёл контакт брата, и только потом понял, что не мог.

Что бы он сказал? Он не мог рассказать, чем занимался. Предполагалось, что Ацуму поехал в Токио, чтобы уйти от опасности, а не отстреливать людей на улицах и сбегать от полиции. Осаму был бы в ярости, и не без повода. Ацуму чувствовал бы себя так же, поменяйся они ролями, если бы Осаму тайно занимался работой, которая могла бы стоить ему жизни или свободы.

Ацуму убрал телефон и прошёл оставшийся путь до квартиры. Скинул кобуру Сакусы на спинку дивана; пистолет опасно блеснул на свету. Лучше, чем у Ацуму. Он не очень разбирался в оружии, но знал достаточно, чтобы различать качество на взгляд. Кобура тоже лучше, наверняка из натуральной кожи, сделана по спецзаказу. Всё чёрного цвета. Ацуму подумал, что у Сакусы все вещи чёрного цвета. Ему подходило, хотя на ком-либо другом смотрелось бы слишком драматично.

Ацуму упал на диван и запрокинул голову. Закрыл глаза, глубоко и медленно вдохнул-выдохнул, но сердце продолжало колотиться как бешеное.

Он не знал, что будет делать, если Сакусу посадят. Возможно, Мейан обвинит его. Возможно, в итоге он умрёт здесь, в Токио — его жизнь как плата за свободу Сакусы.

Эта мысль лишь промелькнула, не задерживаясь. Насчёт этого он не переживал. Он больше переживал за Сакусу, поскольку хоть тот и принял довольно сомнительное решение относительно убийств, он однозначно не заслуживал сидеть в тюрьме до конца своей жизни.

Ацуму задумался, стоит ли ему пойти в полицейский участок. Не знал, зачем, но это казалось лучше, чем просто сидеть и ждать.

Но Мейан сказал ему оставаться в квартире, а Сакуса пообещал зайти и забрать машину.

Ацуму взвесил ключи на ладони и кинул их на столик.

Если Сакуса не вернётся, Ацуму из чистой злобы разъебёт его тачку о ближайший пожарный гидрант.


	9. Chapter 9

Ацуму не спал. По крайней мере, так он думал, пока его не разбудил стук в дверь.

Он тут же сел, неосознанно потянулся за пистолетом. Оцепенел на целую минуту и лишь после вспомнил, где находился. Перед глазами пронеслись мигающие огни, в памяти всплыл стук шагов по бетону, и Ацуму вскочил на ноги. Спотыкаясь, прошёл через комнату и схватился за дверную ручку; все движения были неуклюжими из-за усталости.

Когда он наконец распахнул дверь, за ней оказался Сакуса.

Ацуму не осознавал, насколько сильно волновался, пока беспокойство не растворилось в воздухе, и его тело словно бы опустело. Он мог бы рухнуть на месте от облегчения. Но лишь прислонился к дверному косяку и самым беспечным тоном, на какой был способен, выдал:

— Оми-кун, не думал, что увижу тебя снова. Планировал оставить твою шикарную машину у себя.

— Паркуешься ты хреново, — заметил Сакуса.

— Если ты думаешь, что парковка — худшее из моих водительских навыков, вынужден тебя разочаровать. — Ацуму отступил на шаг, пропуская Сакусу внутрь. — Тебе повезло, что все детали на месте. Царапина на заднем бампере не в счёт, загонишь в сервис, и тебе её там быстренько- Эй, да шучу я! Не смотри на меня так, господи.

Напряжение во взгляде Сакусы ослабло лишь на пару градусов, и он ступил внутрь. Его руки были скрещены на груди. Ацуму запоздало осознал, что Сакуса не в том костюме, в котором был несколько часов назад. Он вообще не в костюме.

Сакуса Киёми, подлинный засранец и бывалый убийца, стоял перед ним в пресвятых, мать-их, трениках.

Ацуму вылупился на него во все глаза, смотрел так долго, что Сакуса обернулся на него с немым вопросом, мол, почему тот до сих пор у двери. Ацуму встряхнулся:

— Ключи на столе. Пистолет на спинке дивана.

Сакуса пошёл за ними, и Ацуму продолжил сверлить его взглядом.

Ему оказалось действительно трудно принять факт, что у Сакусы вообще были треники. Он, конечно, не задумывался, какую одежду мог носить Сакуса вне работы, но если бы подумал, то, вероятно, остановился бы на варианте, что у того и для досуга имелся более повседневный костюм.

Сакуса стянул куртку — это оказалась толстовка на молнии, что также сбивало с толку — и нацепил на себя кобуру. Пока тот её застёгивал, прижав подбородок к груди, Ацуму заметил, что волосы Сакусы были влажными. Видимо, принял душ и переоделся перед тем как пришёл за машиной.

— Эй, Оми.

— Что?

— Может, расскажешь, какого хрена ты не в тюрьме?

Сакуса туго затянул кобуру и надел толстовку обратно. Он был без маски. Ацуму так отвлёкся на треники, что не заметил раньше. Её лямки торчали из кармана, словно он снял её прямо перед тем, как вошёл в квартиру.

— Мейан приехал в полицейский участок и забрал меня.

Ацуму тупо уставился на него. Этого объяснения однозначно не было достаточно.

Сакуса вздохнул и провёл ладонью по волосам. Он также был без перчаток. Тонкие, бледные пальцы спрятались в тёмных кудрях, показались снова, и рука опустилась, повиснув вдоль тела.

— Мейан держит полицию Токио на мушке. Заключил сделки с большинством местных капитанов. Они получают денежную компенсацию за то, что закрывают глаза, когда нас ловят на чём-то нелегальном. — Он снова скрестил руки. — Я не знаю, какую сумму выложил Мейан, чтобы меня вытащить. Пожалуй, даже знать не хочу.

Ацуму обработал полученную информацию. Дома, в Хёго, у Инаризаки с полицией были совсем иные отношения. Не было и шанса договориться. Если у офицера появлялась малейшая возможность закинуть кого-нибудь из них за решётку, он всенепременно ею пользовался. Ацуму арестовывали и избивали бесчисленное количество раз, но всегда за мелкие проступки: распитие в общественном месте, когда он на самом деле не пил; драка в баре, когда её учинил не он; за мусор, когда Осаму выкинул окурок на тротуар. Его никогда не брали за что-то более серьёзное, иначе сейчас он бы однозначно сидел в тюрьме.

— Мейан-сан злится? — спросил Ацуму.

— Конечно, нет. Меня редко ловят. Я не Бокуто. — Сакуса дернул рукой, и рукав толстовки чуть-чуть сполз. Кожа вокруг запястья была красной, истёртой. Ацуму и не заметил бы, не следи он столь внимательно за руками Сакусы.

— Ох, — тихо выдохнул Ацуму. — Тебя типа… прям арестовали. По-настоящему.

— Меня поймали на месте убийства, — ответил Сакуса. — Что, по-твоему, могло произойти?

Ацуму думал о многих вещах. Все они не были хорошими, но ни одна из них не казалась настолько реальной, как следы наручников, что недавно впивались в запястья Сакусы.

— Надо было бежать. Мы оба должны были просто сбежать.

Сакуса помотал головой.

— Они бы поймали нас обоих. Единственным способом выбраться было дать им кого-то арестовать. Я им сдался. Те, кто меня взял, никогда не узнают, что случилось или почему я вышел. Их капитан объяснит, что произошло недоразумение или что-то вроде. Я не знаю, каким образом они прикрывают свои задницы. Это неважно.

— Они ранили тебя? — спросил Ацуму. Он вспомнил последний раз, когда его арестовывали, и он вышел из участка с разбитой губой и парой ушибов на рёбрах. Но если начистоту, так вышло скорее потому, что он не прекращал молоть языком с той же секунды, как его туда приволокли.

Сакуса фыркнул.

— Нет. Даже наручники надевать не хотели. Боялись. — Уголки его губ чуть дёрнулись. Ацуму задумался, как часто маска скрывала это движение. — Они старались не прикасаться ко мне, что не особо помогло, поскольку мне пришлось ждать в одной из их замызганных камер. Помойные ямы.

Ацуму подумал про перчатки Сакусы. Про антисептик для рук, который Сакуса держал в кармане, про мыло в его бардачке и полиэтилен на сиденьях машины. С каким пристальным вниманием Сакуса изучал свою еду, прежде чем есть. Как он вспылил, когда Ацуму схватил его за руку. «Не смей прикасаться ко мне».

Ацуму подумал, что, должно быть, Сакусе тяжело так жить.

— Мейан хочет с тобой завтра встретиться, — сказал Сакуса, выдернув Ацуму из его мыслей. — Около полудня, в его кабинете.

Ацуму похолодел.

— Чёрт. Зачем?

— Это его дело, а не моё.

— Блять. — Ацуму вцепился рукой в волосы. Они сильно спутались, ему стало больно. — Потому что я не позволил тебе вломиться в коттедж? Из-за этого, да? Эта херня случилась из-за меня. Блять. И что он сделает? Насколько всё плохо?

Сакуса смерил его недоумевающим взглядом.

— Значит, только притворяешься бесконечно уверенным в себе, а на самом деле ты то ещё жалкое недоразумение, верно?

— Иди нахуй, Оми. Хотя бы скажи, вышвырнет он меня из города или нет. Мне нужно подготовиться.

Сакуса задумался. Поправил кобуру под толстовкой и наконец пояснил:

— Он хочет извиниться.

Ацуму ожидал чего угодно, но не этого.

— А?

— Он чувствует свою ответственность за то, что ты попал в эту ситуацию. — Сакуса застегнул толстовку и спрятал руки в карманах. — Ведь он обещал Ките-сану, что ты будешь в безопасности, и теперь ему кажется, что он зря отправил тебя со мной. Он предложит отказаться от работы и целыми днями просиживать зад здесь, пока Кита-сан не вызовет тебя домой.

Это должны были быть хорошие новости. Однако в нутре Ацуму засело неприятное чувство.

— Ох.

— Он даст тебе выбрать, — продолжил Сакуса. — Он всегда даёт выбирать. Если хочешь продолжать работать, он тебе позволит. Ему просто надо оправдать своё решение и избавиться от чувства вины. Когда услышит, что ты сам готов рисковать, ему полегчает.

— По-твоему, я должен работать дальше.

— По-моему, ты можешь делать что хочешь. Меня это не касается. — Сакуса сделал несколько шагов в сторону двери, но остановился, не дойдя до неё. — Он предложит объединиться с кем-нибудь другим. Вероятно, с Бокуто.

— Почему?

— Потому что вчера тебя чуть не арестовали, — ответил Сакуса.

— Ну да, и что? Ты тут ни при чём. Я сам виноват, если так подумать, — рассмеялся Ацуму, затем продолжил: — Не думаю, что для меня было бы лучше оказаться там с Бокуто. Он бы слетел с катушек. Мы бы оба сдохли.

— Сомневаюсь. Он расстрелял бы всю полицию Токио, но ты бы выбрался оттуда живым.

— Не хочу рисковать, — произнёс Ацуму.

Сакуса мельком взглянул на него, лишь затем прошёл последние два шага до двери. Открыл её локтем.

— Я беру выходной. Тебе тоже стоит. Если Мейан решит оставить тебя со мной, я заеду завтра. Мне поручили кое-кого шантажировать.

Ацуму знал, что лучше бы ему принять предложение Мейана и оставаться в квартире, пока нельзя будет вернуться домой. Стоило хотя бы попроситься поработать с кем-то другим, не таким грубым и резким, как Сакуса.

Но Ацуму спросил:

— Во сколько?

— Когда я приеду.

Сакуса вышел в коридор, и Ацуму беззвучно рассмеялся. Дверь захлопнулась, он закрыл её на замок. На нём всё ещё был костюм с прошлой ночи, и он наконец снял его по пути к кровати. Упал на простыню и только теперь понял, как же устал. Поставил будильник на одиннадцать, чтобы успеть собраться с силами перед встречей с Мейаном.

Возможно, ему стоит передумать и выбрать безопасность вместо свободы. Это было бы самым разумным решением. Этого хотел бы от него Кита. Осаму тоже. Но Ацуму ненавидел сидеть на месте. Всё равно никогда не получалось.

К тому же он не против поработать. Ему нравился Мейан, нравились Чёрные Шакалы, ему нравилось им помогать.

Более того, он, кажется, не против компании Сакусы.

— Три дня, — скептично произнёс Ацуму. — Ты не выходил из комнаты целых три дня. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты шутишь.

Осаму приподнял бровь. Непохоже, что шутил.

— Я бы умер. — Ацуму перекатился на живот, сгрёб подушку, сложил на неё руки и уставился на телефон. — Я бы буквально взорвался.

— Нет, не взорвался бы, — ответил Осаму. Голос из динамика звучал ясно, но лицо смазалось при движении. — Не может нам настолько повезти.

— Иди ты, — ухмыльнулся Ацуму. — Ты потеряешь форму. Когда вернёмся домой, будешь едва волочиться за мной.

— Если и буду, то специально. Постою в сторонке и посмотрю, как ты позоришься.

Ацуму не смог толком рассердиться. Он рассмеялся и устроился поудобнее.

— Придурок. Как к тебе относятся парни из Мияги? Всё нормально?

— Да, они классные. Савамура-сан часто заглядывает. Хороший мужик. А Чёрные Шакалы как? Всё так же хорошо?

Ацуму вспомнилась его встреча с Мейаном на прошлой неделе, когда тот и впрямь извинился, как и сказал Сакуса. И предложил Ацуму засесть в тиши и уюте отданной ему квартиры, пока ему не разрешат вернуться в Хёго.

Ацуму отказался. Не мог иначе. И также отказался работать с кем-то другим: если и разгуливать по улицам Токио, то Сакуса казался ему самым надёжным напарником. Неважно, что неделю назад ему действительно угрожал арест. Тогда-то он и убедился, что, окажись он там с кем-то другим, последствия вышли бы кошмарными.

Сакуса, конечно, придурок, но придурок компетентный. Никто не сможет с этим поспорить.

— Ага, — ответил Ацуму, возвращая внимание на размытое лицо брата. — Да, с ними хорошо. Мейан-сан ведёт дела совсем не так, как Кита-сан, но он крутой. Мне нравится. — Он помолчал и не своим голосом добавил: — Ты говорил с Китой-саном?

С тех пор, как их выставили из Хёго, прошло три недели. С Ацуму Кита так до сих пор и не связался. Он получал новости, но только потому, что каждые несколько дней ему писал Аран, сообщал, как шли дела. Новости были пока не очень хорошие. Новостей просто не было. Вообще.

— Не-а, — отозвался Осаму. — Ничего от него не слышал.

Давление в груди Ацуму немного спало. По крайней мере, он не один такой.

— Оу. Как думаешь, может, он… просто забыл про нас?

Осаму закатил глаза. Что-то подсказывало Ацуму, что будь они на четыреста километров ближе друг к другу, Осаму влепил бы ему подзатыльник.

— Не будь идиотом. А, стоп, забыл, ты так не можешь.

— Заткнись, Саму. Серьёзно, он даже не звонил. Столько возни с тем, чтобы нас вытащить, а он даже не проверяет, в порядке ли мы.

— Савамура-сан говорит, что Кита-сан звонит каждый день спросить про меня, — сказал Осаму. Почесал затылок. Его волосы потемнели: очевидно, не подкрашивал с тех пор, как уехал из Хёго. — Я уверен, что Мейану-сану он тоже звонит, хоть тебе и не рассказывают.

— Или ты ему нравишься больше, чем я, — проворчал Ацуму. — Никто бы не удивился.

— Тут ты прав. Никто бы не удивился.

Ацуму нахмурился, надеясь, что Осаму почувствовал его ярость через экран.

Если тот и почувствовал, то легко эту ярость проигнорировал.

— Ты так и катаешься по городу, или что ты там делал? — спросил Осаму.

— Ага. Я же не лентяй вроде тебя. Мне нужно чем-то себя занять.

— «Чем-то» — это чем?

— Рутинная хрень, — пожал плечами Ацуму. — Ничего опасного.

— Врать вот вообще не умеешь, Тсуму.

— Да не вру я!

— Да врёшь, конечно, — заключил Осаму. — Слишком долго я лицезрел твою тупую рожу, чтобы сразу видеть, когда ты врёшь.

— Говорю тебе, я не-

— Только не делай ничего безрассудного, ладно? — перебил его Осаму. Он нахмурился, едва заметно выпятил нижнюю губу. — Я и так знаю, что ты недостаточно умный, чтобы сидеть и не рыпаться, поэтому, раз уж выходишь на улицы, то будь хотя бы поосторожнее.

Ацуму вздохнул. Иногда он ненавидел брата, особенно когда тот был прав.

— Да, да, конечно. Я очень осторожен. И никогда не выхожу один. Только с Оми. С ним никто не захочет связываться.

— Оми? — Осаму сморщил нос.

— Ага. Он нахуй худший. Ты бы его ненавидел.

— И чему ты тогда улыбаешься?

— Представляю, как он тебе нагрубит, — ответил Ацуму, улыбаясь ещё шире. — Вот была бы умора. Надеюсь, вы как-нибудь встретитесь, и надеюсь, я это увижу и услышу.

— Ладно, очень рад, что кто-то там ставит тебя на место, раз я сам не могу, — подытожил Осаму. Раздался шорох, когда тот потянулся за телефоном, затем стук — взял его в руки. — Эй, мне надо идти.

— Идти? — переспросил Ацуму. — Куда? Ты же просто повесишь трубку и будешь сидеть один в комнате.

— Нет, я просто повешу трубку и пойду сидеть в своей шикарной ванне.

— Ты можешь сидеть в ванне и одновременно говорить со мной, говнюк.

— Не могу, потому что буду говорить с Суной.

— Отвратительно. — Ацуму скривил рот. — Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что вы займётесь сексом в ванной по телефону.

— Мы не будем заниматься сексом в ванной по телефону, — невозмутимо ответил Осаму.

— Лживый крысёныш. Чтоб у тебя член отсох, знаешь.

— Кто-то завидует.

— Нихера подобного. Я ни капельки не заинтересован в сексе с Суной. Особенно, блять, в ванне отеля, придурок.

— Расскажу, как прошло.

— Спасибо, не надо.

Осаму едва слышно усмехнулся.

— Поговорим завтра. Не натвори ничего тупее, чем обычно.

— Ага-ага. Передавай Суне привет. Только, пожалуйста, до того, как начнёте нашёптывать друг другу развратности.

Осаму махнул рукой и сбросил звонок. Ацуму перевернул телефон и со вздохом перекатился на спину.

По крайней мере, в отъезде в Токио был один плюс. Если бы они остались дома, Ацуму, вероятно, был бы вынужден слушать, как Осаму с Суной трахаются на другом конце квартиры.

Он в очередной раз задумался, давно ли Осаму и Суна встречались. Должно быть недолго. Ацуму бы знал, если бы они встречались какое-то длительное время.

Вот только мог и не знать. Было невозможно вычислить, сколько раз Суна ночевал у них и ускользал, прежде чем Ацуму мог догадаться о его присутствии. Если бы их чуть не убили в собственных кроватях, он мог бы не знать до сих пор.

Он попытался наскрести в себе хоть сколько-нибудь горечи по этому поводу, но не смог. Суна всегда ему нравился. Если Осаму и собрался уделить кому-то больше времени, чем свои обычные две недели, то он как минимум сделал хороший выбор.

Хотя Ацуму всё ещё возмущён тем фактом, что Осаму ни разу не упоминал, что ему нравятся мужчины.

Ацуму выдохнул, сел прямо и схватил телефон. Пошёл в ванную проверить, как лежали волосы, захватил куртку со спинки дивана и нацепил её на себя поверх кобуры. Возможно, было бы безопаснее оставить пистолет в квартире, учитывая, что он шёл не далее как в соседнее здание посидеть с Бокуто и Хинатой, но Ацуму не хотел рисковать. Он носил пистолет с собой каждый день в течение десяти лет. Довольно въедливая привычка.

Когда Бокуто снова позвал Ацуму провести время вместе, он чуть не отказался, поскольку не хотел повтора прошлой истории. Но они собирались в Мусуби, и Ацуму решил, что там-то никто Бокуто не выбесит. Как-никак домашняя база Чёрных Шакалов.

К тому же, скорее всего, там будет Акааши. И если кто и мог заставить Бокуто сбросить обороты — то только он.

Когда Ацуму прибыл на место, то сразу посмотрел в сторону бара и выдохнул с облегчением, увидев за стойкой Акааши. Если до этого его и съедали некоторые сомнения, то теперь они испарились. Вечеру ничего не угрожало.

— Мия! Сюда, хэй-хэй! — Бокуто помахал рукой над головой, привлекая внимание Ацуму, — как будто Бокуто было возможно не заметить. Хината уже был здесь, сидел за столом напротив Бокуто, весь извернулся, чтобы тоже помахать Ацуму.

Он присоединился к ним и упал на стул рядом с Хинатой. Возле него стоял полный стакан пива.

— Здоро́во, парни. Как вы тут?

— Прекрасно! — ответил Бокуто. Он говорил так же громко, как если бы находился не в полупустом баре, а в забитом толпой ресторане. Ацуму решил, что это единственный уровень громкости, который был доступен для Бокуто; кажется, он физически не мог подстроиться под обстановку. — Мы прекрасно, правда, Шоё? Целый день занимались обходами!

— Да, было весело! — отозвался Хината. Всё такой же яркий — цветом волос, улыбкой, характером. Ацуму отдалённо вспомнил его слова о том, что он начал работать на якудза с тринадцати. Уму не постижимо, как при таких обстоятельствах Хината умудрился остаться настолько жизнерадостным.

— Тебе надо как-нибудь сгонять с нами, — сказал Бокуто. — С нами намного веселее, чем с Сакусой. Останавливаемся на перекусы и всё такое.

— А сегодня собрали все деньги для Мейана-сана! — вставил Хината. — И нам всё отдали весьма и весьма охотно.

Вероятно, потому, что за последние пару недель Сакуса с Ацуму убили более десятка человек. Посыл в сторону подконтрольных предприятий Мейана-сана оказался предельно ясным: с ним шутить нельзя.

— Рад за вас. Бокуто, ты опять пьёшь свою кислоту?

— Ага! — Бокуто с ухмылкой поднял стакан. — Хочешь?

— Лучше умру, но спасибо.

Бокуто расхохотался, громко и раскатисто, но в его смехе не было ничего неприятного и оскорбительного.

— Акааши сказал, что ты много выпил в ту ночь, когда тебя разъебало. Но я не против, можешь брать в любое время. Обычно я не разрешаю другим её пить, но с друзьями разделить не возражаю.

Ацуму охватили противоречивые чувства. Он ценил симпатию и, несмотря на инцидент в ресторане, Бокуто ему действительно нравился. Но что-то ему подсказывало, что сближаться с ним было плохой идеей. Возможно, с этим «что-то» отчасти связаны слова Сакусы.

Прежде чем Ацуму успел ответить, к ним подошёл Акааши с новой стопкой, которую поставил перед Бокуто. Его взгляд скользнул по Ацуму, и в нём читалось что-то вроде тревоги.

— Пожалуйста, скажите, что сегодня вы не собираетесь пить до потери памяти, Мия-сан.

Ацуму выдавил улыбку, несмотря на неприятные воспоминания.

— Нет, думаю, на сей раз обойдусь без похмелья. Только пиво.

— Благодарю. Я эмоционально не готов пережить подобное снова.

— Хочешь побыть с нами, Акааши? — просияв, спросил Бокуто. Он постучал по спинке соседнего стула. — Я тебя угощу!

— Я на работе, Бокуто-сан, — ответил Акааши таким тоном, будто повторял это много раз раньше.

— Верно, верно. Может, позже?

— Может. — Он возвратился к стойке. Бокуто проводил его взглядом.

— Тебе сейчас получше, Ацуму-сан? — спросил Хината, хотя уже справлялся о нём на следующий день после того, как проводил до дома. — В ту ночь явно было не очень.

— Похмелье было адским, но в целом нормально, — ответил Ацуму. Он сомневался, что Хината спрашивал именно об этом, но распространяться на эту тему не хотел. — Хуже всего было утром. Меня чуть не вырвало в машине Оми.

Бокуто снова рассмеялся. Смеялся он много и заразно. Ацуму заметил, что и сам улыбнулся без особой на то причины.

— Разумеется, тебя не вырвало, иначе был бы ты сейчас трупом. До сих пор работаешь с ним?

— Да, но я не против, — ответил Ацуму. — С Оми не так уж и плохо. — Вернулся Акааши с пивом, Ацуму поблагодарил его, глотнул пену с поверхности и только потом понял, что Бокуто с Хинатой до сих пор глазели на него. — Чего?

Те двое обменялись взглядами, словно бы сомневались в его здравомыслии. Ацуму пожал плечами и не стал об этом раздумывать.

Вечер прошёл хорошо. Намного лучше их первого «выхода в свет» вместе. Бокуто заговорил ещё громче обычного после четвёртой стопки, но когда к нему подошёл Акааши и спокойно попросил угомониться, он вернулся к своему нормальному голосу. Хината оставался всё тем же ходячим солнцем, несмотря на количество выпитых стаканов, хотя ближе к ночи его щёки постепенно начали краснеть. Даже Акааши посидел с ними пару минут во время своего перерыва, но не пил ничего крепче воды.

Они нравились Ацуму. Хотя ему и хотелось ненавидеть всё, что связано с Токио, он не мог ненавидеть Шакалов. Да, были неприятные случаи — как с Бокуто в ресторане — но в остальном они были отличными парнями. Во многом отличались от Инаризаки, но так же во многом были похожи.

Когда время приблизилось к полуночи, Ацуму решил, что пора закругляться.

— Я, наверное, пойду, надо ещё успеть поспать. — Он выпил четыре стакана пива и ощущал приятную лёгкость, но не был пьян до такой степени, чтобы возненавидеть себя же с утра. — Мы с Оми завтра работаем. Нужно будет собраться вовремя.

Бокуто уставился на него своими огромными золотистыми глазами.

— Он к тебе нормально относится? — спросил он на удивление ровно и чётко, несмотря на огромное количество алкоголя в нём. Нечеловеческая устойчивость к спиртному. — То есть, он же не грубит тебе, и всё такое? Потому что если он плох-

— Нет-нет, всё нормально, — ответил Ацуму. — Всё хорошо. Мы поладили.

— Мейан-сан заставил меня пару раз поработать с ним, чтобы у него поучиться, — подал голос Хината. Глаза у него были несколько стеклянными, а плечи покачивались, хотя он сидел на месте и выпил значительно меньше Бокуто. — Он хорош в деле, но он всегда, блин… Не очень дружелюбный. В целом всё нормально, я не жалуюсь, но просто-

— Жаловаться нормально, Шоё, — сказал Бокуто и опрокинул в себя очередную стопку. — Сакуса — говнюк.

Ацуму прыснул. Никто не мог поспорить.

— Ты прав, есть такое, но он просто очень внимательный к мелочам. К нему можно привыкнуть. Он меня уже не бесит. Не так сильно.

Бокуто и Хината снова переглянулись.

Акааши, который вернулся к своей работе около часа назад, пришёл к ним за пустыми стаканами.

— Что-нибудь ещё?

— По одному для нас с Шоё, — сказал Бокуто, зачем-то лишний раз указав рукой на Хинату. — Мия нас киданул. Преда-а-а-а-атель. — Упрёк смягчила ухмылка.

— Я пас, Акааши-сан, — сказал Хината. — Думаю, мне пора остановиться.

— И ты тоже, Брут!

— Прости, Бокуто-сан, — ответил Хината. — Просто я… немного пьян.

Бокуто рассмеялся, настолько громко, что Акааши заметно напрягся и сжал челюсти.

— Хорошо, мы все остановимся. Акааши, когда ты заканчиваешь?

— В час. — Голос Акааши ровный, как и всегда.

— Идеально! — воскликнул Бокуто. — Я провожу Шоё до дома, а потом приду и подожду тебя, ладно?

— Как вам угодно, Бокуто-сан. — Акааши собрал все стаканы с их стола в одну руку, другой захватил парочку с соседнего и вернулся к стойке.

Ацуму посмотрел ему вслед, прокручивая их разговор в голове. Он не понимал, зачем Бокуто ждать Акааши. Может, хотел проводить до дома и его.

Или же он шёл домой _вместе_ с Акааши, и это ещё больше сбивало с толку. Ацуму бы и не заподозрил. Они слишком разные. Их характеры — противоположные крайности одной шкалы. Из них не могло получиться ни хороших знакомых, ни друзей, ни чего-то большего. Они никак не должны были друг другу понравиться.

И тут он вспомнил про Сакусу, потому что он тоже никак не должен был понравиться Ацуму. Но было интересно, ненавидел ли его Сакуса так же, как в самом начале, или он тоже научился понимать и принимать Ацуму, хотя бы отчасти. И он, верно, никогда не узнает точно, потому что Сакуса никогда ему не расскажет.

Ацуму подумал, что по крайней мере Сакуса ненавидел его немного меньше, чем в первые встречи. Так себе победа, но Ацуму доволен и ею.

— Мы как-нибудь повторим, правда? — спросил Бокуто, когда Ацуму поднялся с места. — С тобой классно, Мия. Большинство из наших слишком зажатые, чтобы уметь хорошо провести время. Не могут разжать булки и расслабиться.

Хината рассмеялся, весело и звонко. И чуть-чуть пьяно.

— Да, конечно. — Согласие далось легко. Не было той неуверенности, как после первой встречи. Вообще никаких сомнений. Возможно, у Бокуто и были некоторые недостатки, но это нормально. У всех они есть, у Ацуму в том числе. — Дай знать, когда. Я, в общем-то, ничем не занят в свободное от работы время. — Он кинул взгляд на Хинату, который раскачивался на месте. — Хината, ты как, справишься?

Хината сверкнул улыбкой и поднял большие пальцы.

— Всё замечательно!

Бокуто засмеялся мягче обычного.

— Тогда увидимся, — сказал Ацуму. Он ушёл под хоровое «пока» от Бокуто и Хинаты, остановился помахать Акааши. В ответ получил едва заметный наклон головы, но большего Ацуму и не ждал. Он вышел из Мусуби и быстро дошёл до квартиры. Путь вверх по лестнице стал знакомым. Он приехал в Токио немногим больше, чем три недели назад, и хотя ему не было уютно в полной мере, он больше не казался чужим. За закрытым окном спальни так же шумело шоссе, но Ацуму перестал его слышать. Уличный шум звучал лишь фоном.

Токио ему не нравился, но он его больше не ненавидел с той же силой, как три недели назад. Город мог бы даже понравиться, если бы Ацуму не попал сюда по приказу, следовать которому не хотел. Но случилось как случилось, поэтому он чувствовал себя обязанным недолюбливать Токио. Из принципа.

Он принял беглый душ, чтобы не мыться утром — то есть, через несколько часов, поскольку утро уже наступило — и, как обычно, вытер волосы во время своего ежедневного обхода квартиры. Заглянул во все места, куда мог уместиться человек — платяной шкаф, кухонные тумбы, даже холодильник (ну мало ли) — и подвинул диван, баррикадируя входную дверь. Он не боялся — не совсем — но так ему было спокойнее. Ацуму проверил телефон, пока подключал его к зарядке, и нашёл сообщение от Осаму, полученное часом ранее.

_Великолепно. Обязательно попробуй секс в ванной, когда встретишь кого-нибудь, кто смирится с твоим дрянным характером. То есть, как я думаю, никогда._

Ацуму не удостоил это ответом. Он забросил телефон на кровать и следом бросился сам, ухнув на подушки. Невозможно было вспомнить точно, но Ацуму казалось, что его первыми в жизни словами были какие-нибудь обзывательства в сторону брата, и Осаму ответил ему что-то столь же гадкое, но более умное. Они оскорбляли друг друга столько времени, сколько вообще умели говорить.

Сейчас было то же самое, и Ацуму притворился, что его это ничуть не задело.

Но Осаму говорил правду, поэтому было больно. Им обоим не везло в отношениях с самого подросткового возраста. Никто не задерживался рядом дольше месяца. Осаму никогда ни в кого не вкладывался и обрывал все связи до того, как они становились серьёзными. С Ацуму расставались сами, потому что быстро разочаровывались в его дрянной личности, как только узнавали поближе.

Впрочем, это не имело значения. Как будто Ацуму к кому-либо когда-то привязывался. Он всегда ждал скорого конца, поэтому не заходил дальше поверхностной связи, быстро сдавался и ждал, когда отношения сами по себе рассыпятся пеплом.

Такой подход мог быть частью проблемы. Он ни разу не старался по-настоящему.

Надо было выпить на пару стаканов больше в Мусуби, и тогда бы он точно отрубился без подобных задних мыслей.

Ацуму закатил глаза с собственной безнадёжности и перевернулся на спину, натянув одеяло до груди. О своей личной жизни он побеспокоится в Хёго. Сейчас у него вообще не было личной жизни. Он закрыл глаза и подумал о доме, потом о брате в его комнате в Мияги, затем о Суне, который занимался с ним сексом по телефону пару часов назад.

Ацуму вжался лицом в подушку в попытке прогнать подобные мысли. Не нужны ему были такие визуальные образы в его голове. Он подумал о доме снова, и его сознание устремилось к Ките, который, наверное, спал в своём небольшом доме в Хёго. Но и эти мысли отнюдь не успокаивали — не так, как месяц назад. Сейчас ему просто было интересно, ненавидел ли его Кита и был ли по-тихому счастлив от него избавиться. Может, он не спешил расследовать нападения, поскольку хотел провести побольше времени без Ацуму.

Он перевернулся снова, дёрнулся так резко, что изголовье кровати ударилось о стену. Натянул одеяло ещё выше, прямо на голову, и горячее дыхание в замкнутом пространстве согрело лицо.

Он подумал о завтрашней работе и поездках по городу в сверкающей машине. О рандомных поручениях в списке дел Сакусы. Представил ссору в салоне автомобиля — как на него снова накричат за то, что он подышал не в ту сторону. Подумал о Сакусе, стоящем посреди аллеи, залитом голубыми огнями, безоружном и уязвимом; о Сакусе, который принял удар на себя, чтобы не пострадал Ацуму.

Как ни странно, из всех мыслей именно эта его успокоила и позволила наконец заснуть.


	10. Chapter 10

— Знаешь, я-то парень добрый, — произнëс Ацуму и, вопреки своим словам, весьма злорадно ухмыльнулся. — Очень добрый. Добрее, чем мой друг, но, полагаю, ты уже понял, насколько не-добрым бывает он.

Глаза-бусинки их жертвы переметнулись ему за спину — к Сакусе, который ждал у двери, — и вернулись к Ацуму. Мужчина был пузатый и лысый, в фартуке — ни дать ни взять заправский мясник, будто правда, как и гласила выставка, продавал здесь мясо и только. Ацуму мог бы и впрямь купиться, если бы Сакуса не рассказал ему заранее, какие дела велись в задней комнате на самом деле.

— Значит, вот что мы сделаем, — произнëс Ацуму. Облокотился о стеклянную витрину, и от его улыбки повеяло такой же опасностью, как от сверкающего ножа для разделки мяса, лежавшего неподалёку на расстоянии вытянутой руки. — Я сосчитаю до десяти. О-о-очень медленно. И когда я закончу, хочу, чтобы все деньги Мейана-сана лежали прямо здесь. — Он постучал по стойке между ними. — Не половина. Не бóльшая часть. А все, смекаешь? Это твой единственный шанс. Никто другой тебе такого больше не даст. Считай, тебе повезло. Один.

Мужчина ускользнул прочь — быстрее, чем ожидал Ацуму от человека его размеров. Он бросил взгляд на Сакусу: на протяжении всего разговора тот и пальцем не шевельнул.

— Продолжай в том же духе, — обратился к нему Ацуму. — Столько труда вложено, Оми. Смотри не надорвись.

Сакуса вскинул средний палец в его сторону и тут же снова сложил руки на груди.

Ацуму фыркнул и отвернулся к стойке — как раз когда лжемясник выложил на прилавок крупную сумму. Ацуму забрал деньги.

— Десять. С вами приятно иметь дело.

— Передайте Мейану-сану, что я прошу прощения за просрочку. — Мужчина пригладил свои несчастные несколько волосков на голове. — Больше не повторится. Месяц выдался тяжëлым.

— Месяц как месяц. Не тяжелее обычного, — Ацуму пролистал купюры. — Не вынуждайте нас вернуться, договорились?

— Да. Конечно, договорились. Спасибо, Мия-сан. Сакуса-сан.

Ацуму моргнул. Он не понимал, откуда этот человек мог узнать его имя. Было достаточно просто прохаживаться рядом с Сакусой, чтобы все понимали, что он работает на Мейана — потому он никому не представлялся.

— Идëм, — позвал Сакуса, который был уже на полпути к двери.

Ацуму последовал за ним и уже снаружи передал ему деньги. Они сели в машину. Пока Ацуму регулировал спинку сиденья, Сакуса пересчитывал купюры.

— Здесь всë, или мне вернуться и припугнуть его ещë чуть-чуть?

— Здесь всë. — Он свернул купюры и спрятал во внутренний карман пиджака. — Он практически бесполезный, но у него хватает мозгов нас не обманывать.

— Кстати, всегда пожалуйста. — Ацуму потянулся и завëл руки за голову, усмехнувшись Сакусе. — За то, что делаю твою работу, пока ты прохлаждаешься в сторонке.

— Если бы это считалось за работу. — Сакуса снял перчатки и положил их на приборную панель перед собой. — Ты говорил. Ты говоришь сутки напролëт, и сейчас делал то же самое, но целенаправленно.

— Ага, ага. Просто признай, что меня ты используешь, а сам отлыниваешь. — Ацуму посмотрел, как Сакуса протëр ладони антисептиком и протянул свою. Сакуса плеснул и ему.

— Я не отлынивал ни дня в своей жизни, Мия.

— Даже не сомневаюсь. Слушай, а как тот парень узнал моë имя? Я нигде его раньше не встречал.

— Ты работаешь на Мейана почти месяц. — Сакуса снова надел перчатки и завëл машину. — Вот и пошли слухи.

Они скользнули в транспортный поток, и Ацуму уставился в окно. Он не задумывался, что в Токио его могут начать узнавать. Он полагал, что в столь огромном городе будет несложно сохранить полную анонимность, даже проводя время с такими ребятами, как Чëрные Шакалы. Он ведь не один из них, в самом-то деле. Никто не должен был обратить на него внимания.

Но на пару с Сакусой они выполнили очень много поручений, не считая даже череды убийств. Собрали много денег, так же, как сегодня у мясника. Угрожали менее дружелюбным знакомым Мейана имеющимися на них уликами, доставляли послания в духе «сделай или умри» тем, кто не был готов и не хотел следовать приказам. На днях вообще избили пару человек, намеревавшихся сбежать, скрыв информацию, которую с них требовал Мейан. Точнее, технически избил их Ацуму, пока Сакуса наблюдал со стороны. Его подобное никак не воодушевляло, а вот Ацуму напротив — был более чем рад помахать кулаками при случае.

Подытожив свои последние похождения подобным образом, Ацуму осознал, что оказался вовлечëн в дела токийской якудза больше, чем ему того хотелось бы.

— Какие-то проблемы? — спросил Сакуса спустя несколько минут, в течение которых Ацуму плавал в собственных мыслях. — С тем, что тебя знают?

— Нет. Ну, не совсем. Могут и быть, от обстоятельств зависит. — Ацуму сомневался, что это как-то сыграет роль. Он настолько далеко от дома, что никто здесь не догадается, что он и есть тот парень из Хëго, которого кто-то взял на мушку. Во всяком случае, он на это надеялся. — Меня это не беспокоит. Они не добрались до меня с первого раза. Со второго тоже. Не думаю, что у них выйдет сейчас.

Сакуса смотрел на него так долго, что чуть не выкатился на встречку, пока наконец не вернул внимание на дорогу.

— Получается, кто-то хочет тебя убить. Поэтому тебя прислали сюда.

Ацуму этого не упоминал, и Сакуса никогда не спрашивал. Он полагал, что это держится в секрете, иначе Мейан рассказал бы всем сам. Но в том, чтобы рассказать Сакусе, он не увидел ничего предосудительного. Хотя он ни за что не стал бы говорить об этом с кем-то другим.

— Да. Кита-сан пытается выяснить, чьих рук это дело. Похоже, ему не очень везëт, раз я всë ещë здесь.

— Может быть кто угодно, — сказал Сакуса. — Я мог бы убить тебя сам и избавить их всех от проблем.

— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, — фыркнул Ацуму. — Я б тебя сделал.

Сакуса сузил глаза:

— Пожалуйста, не говори, что ты всерьëз так думаешь.

— Конечно, всерьëз. Парень ты, конечно, крепкий, но я крепче. Городским неженкам не сдюжить с такими, как я.

Сакуса даже хмуриться перестал.

Ацуму постучал ногтями по двери машины и добавил:

— Ну как минимум, бой был бы на равных. Но у меня есть преимущество.

Сакуса не спросил вслух, но приподнял бровь в знак вопроса.

— Всë, что мне нужно — коснуться твоего лица своими блядски-грязными руками, — произнëс Ацуму и махнул одной в сторону Сакусы. — Откинешься на месте.

— Как будто тебе удастся подобраться так близко. — Сакуса явно отклонился поближе к двери и подальше от Ацуму. — Словишь пулю в лоб раньше, чем успеешь моргнуть.

— Точно в центр? — усмехнулся Ацуму.

— Разумеется.

Ацуму рассмеялся. Сакуса даже не улыбнулся. Но Ацуму всë равно казалось, что тот хотя бы немного позабавился.

— Какая красивая смерть. Быть убитым Сакусой Киëми, главным мудаком всея Токио.

Маска Сакусы дëрнулась вместе с челюстью. Он начал было что-то говорить — вероятно, оскорбление, и, как обычно, более обидное, чем у Ацуму — но у него зазвонил телефон, оборвав на полуслове. Он вытащил его из кармана и ответил, не отрывая взгляд от дороги:

— Твои деньги у нас.

Ацуму расслабился в сиденье. На секунду мелькнуло желание закинуть ноги на приборную панель, но он сразу его подавил. Он не делал так с самого первого дня, когда только-только оказался в данной машине, и слишком хотел жить, чтобы сделать это снова.

Машина замедлила ход. Низкий голос Мейана был едва слышен. Ацуму не мог разобрать слова.

— Когда? — спросил Сакуса. Он остановился посреди перекрëстка. Ацуму глянул на светофор и затем на Сакусу, совершенно сбитый с толку. Машины вокруг продолжили движение, неподалëку раздался гудок.

Вытянув шею, Ацуму оглянулся на таксиста позади них и чуть не впечатался головой в окно, когда Сакуса бросил машину в разворот. Ацуму ухватился за дверную ручку, восстанавливая равновесие, и злобно покосился на Сакусу, который успешно его проигнорировал.

— Мы на окраине города. Буду на месте через сорок пять минут. — Голос у него был спокойным, полная противоположность его вождению. — Мне привести Мию?

Мейан что-то невнятно ответил.

— Понял. — Сакуса завершил вызов, и хотя он никак не переменился в лице, Ацуму ощутил, как тот напрягся.

— Что случилось?

Сакуса сжал руль крепче — едва заметно.

— Помнишь Хино? Вы пересеклись в твой первый день здесь.

Ацуму попытался вспомнить, но большинство лиц в его воспоминаниях о первом знакомстве с Шакалами размылось до неузнаваемости.

— Звучит знакомо, но не уверен.

— Он мëртв, — сказал Сакуса. Ни единой лишней интонации, но Ацуму всë равно ощутил тяжесть этих слов. — Был застрелен на улице двадцать минут назад.

В груди Ацуму стало тесно. Он не был одним из Чëрных Шакалов, не знал Хино, но чувствовал потерю. То не была тоска, которая разъедала бы его дома, если бы погиб кто-то из Инаризаки — то было лишь эхо, но всë ещë боли. Возможно, еë вызвало сочувствие, потому что Сакуса что-то чувствовал. Должен был, хоть и не проявлял внешне.

— Почему?

Сакуса не пояснил деталей. Ему самому не могли сообщить многого, судя по тому, как недолго длился звонок. Но он произнëс одно слово, и его оказалось достаточно.

— Адлеры.

Атмосфера в комнате для собраний сейчас совершенно отличалась от первого дня, когда Ацуму казалось, что он заблудился, что он здесь ни к месту и чересчур об этом беспокоился. Но теперь она была мрачная, наполненная напряжением, тень которого отражалась в глазах каждого. Даже Хината казался другим — будто его внутреннее солнце затянуло тучами.

Если учесть, что с момента убийства Хино прошло чуть больше часа, все прибыли сюда довольно быстро.

Сакуса прошёл через комнату; Ацуму проследовал за ним, отставая на пару шагов. Бокуто кивнул ему — тоже необыкновенно мрачный — и Ацуму кивнул в ответ. Тишина тяжелела, давила на плечи Ацуму, особенно когда он сел рядом с Сакусой на один из диванов. Откинулся назад в попытке слиться с окружением, поскольку знал, что он здесь чужой — не свой, по крайней мере. Их горе не было его. Но Мейан о нём заботился, и если он хотел, чтобы Ацуму был здесь, то он, чёрт возьми, будет здесь.

Ацуму запоздало осознал, что все смотрели на него, и на минуту поддался тихой панике. Может, Мейан его не ждал, в конце концов. Может, Сакуса недопонял его ответ на вопрос, нужно ли приводить Ацуму.

Но никто ничего не говорил, и Ацуму минутой погодя осознал, что они сверлили его взглядом потому, что он сидел рядом с Сакусой.

У Хинаты слегка отвисла челюсть, глубокая складка на лбу разгладилась, и он переводил взгляд с Сакусы на Ацуму. У Бокуто уползли вверх брови, а голова чуть склонилась набок.

Ацуму вспомнил, как в день своего прибытия попробовал сесть рядом с Сакусой и получил полный от ворот поворот. Сейчас он кинул осторожный взгляд в сторону Сакусы, сидевшего рядом, опершись рукой о подлокотник дивана. Казалось, он не возражал, что Ацуму сидел с ним. Может, не хотел устраивать сцену на столь серьёзном собрании. А может — теперь не возражал против компании Ацуму в целом.

Вошли ещё двое и тихо заняли свои места. Мейан зашёл последним, и Ацуму невольно подумалось, что где-то была камера, по которой Мейан проследил, все ли прибыли.

Он вышел из своего кабинета, и все встали. Ацуму тоже — с небольшим опозданием. Мейан прошёл в конец комнаты, к дивану у стены, который оставили пустым для него. Он сел, за ним все остальные. Сакуса оказался точно по правую сторону от Мейана. Символизм или совпадение?

Каждый раз, когда Ацуму виделся с Мейаном, тот был спокойным и расслабленным, и ничто не выдавало в нём лидера. Сейчас он был другим. От него веяло смертоносной опасностью. Ацуму видел её в напряжённых глазах, в резкой линии рта, в полупустом равнодушном взгляде. Внезапно он осознал, как Мейану удалось получить власть, как он стал лидером такой элитной группы, как Шакалы.

Мейан немного пугал.

— Все знают, зачем мы здесь собрались, — произнёс он. Его голос был резким, как острие стеклянных осколков, оставшихся после аварии. — Не буду тратить время на разговоры о том, сколько значил для меня Хино. Он знал сам, и это главное. Вы все это знаете, и знаете, что если с вами что-то случится, я отомщу за вас, прежде чем начну оплакивать.

Бокуто, находившийся на другом конце комнаты, склонил голову. Он зажимал руки между коленей, крепко сцепив пальцы рук.

— Это был один из Адлеров, — с каменным лицом произнёс Мейан. — Это всё, что я знаю точно. Кто-нибудь из вас встречался с ними на нашей территории? С любым из них?

Тишина. Ацуму вспомнилась заправка, разговор Сакусы с Ушиджимой. Он кинул взгляд в сторону и обнаружил, что Сакуса уже равнодушно смотрел на него. Ацуму и не подумал заговорить.

— Я не знаю, почему это произошло, — продолжил Мейан, — но это не важно. Важно то, что мы собираемся с этим делать. — Он сел прямо, локтями оперся о колени и обвёл взглядом каждого. — Завтра я потребую аудиенции у Хиругами. Он принесёт мне извинения, и он отплатит мне кровью. Если он мне откажет, мы заберём её сами.

Хината сидел, вытянувшись по струнке, глазами вперился в Мейана. Что-то в его взгляде пугало. Он казался нетерпеливым.

— Сакуса, — сказал Мейан.

Сакуса не ответил, но и не нужно было. Он слушал. Слушали все.

— Ты будешь мне нужен. — Мейан выпрямился. Черты его лица словно высечены из гранита.

Сакуса кивнул.

— Мне понадобятся ещё несколько человек, — продолжил Мейан, — для надёжности, и чтобы дать им понять, что мы настроены серьёзно. Мы пройдём на территорию Адлеров. Не буду врать и говорить, что это безопасно. Если Хиругами откажется сотрудничать, я заставлю его. Любым способом. Дело может пойти по худшему сценарию. Кто пойдёт добровольцем?

Рука Хинаты мгновенно взмыла в воздух. Выглядело бы забавно в любой другой ситуации, но тяжёлая атмосфера в комнате и его серьёзное лицо лишь накаляли обстановку.

— Я тоже иду, — сказал Бокуто низким голосом. Он потянулся и сжал плечо Хинаты, словно их двоих разлучать было нельзя.

— Спасибо. Вам обоим, — ответил Мейан. — Ещё один.

Ацуму окинул комнату взглядом. Другие сделали то же самое. Любой из них пошëл бы, если бы Мейан попросил напрямую. Но то, каким тоном он это произнëс, осело горечью в лëгких Ацуму: горечь, напоминавшая, что они могут не вернуться целыми и невредимыми, если Адлеры не согласятся выполнить просьбу. Никто в этой комнате не хотел умирать.

Ацуму не хотел умирать. Особенно ради того, с кем не был знаком, особенно в Токио.

Он посмотрел на Сакусу, которому не оставили выбора.

Ацуму поднял ладонь до уровня плеч.

— Я пойду, — сказал он, — если вы мне позволите. Знаю, что я здесь не совсем свой, но-

— Ты один из нас, — перебил его Мейан. — Ты здесь свой, и ты доказал это. Спасибо, Мия.

В груди Ацуму волной поднялись эмоции. То была гордость, но не совсем: она перемешалась с сожалением.

Если завтра его убьют, Осаму будет _в ярости_.

— Выходим в полдень, — сказал Мейан. — Встречаемся здесь. Захватите с собой лишний пистолет, на крайний случай. Свободны. — Он поднялся, и все остальные тоже вскочили на ноги. Мейан вернулся в свой кабинет и захлопнул за собой дверь.

Мужчины покидали комнату один за другим, омрачëнные скорбью. Ацуму тоже направился было к выходу, но кто-то схватил его за руку и потянул назад.

Ему потребовалось слишком много времени, чтобы это осознать, потому что мысль, что Сакуса до него дотронулся, казалась абсурдной.

— Ты что творишь? — приглушëнно прошипел Сакуса. Отнял руку и убрал еë в карман. На нëм были перчатки. Навряд ли он дотронулся бы до Ацуму без них. — Ты не слушал? Если Хиругами не пойдëт на сотрудничество, мы все можем нахуй сдохнуть.

— Да, я слышал, — ответил Ацуму. Шëпотом, потому что, казалось, об этом нельзя говорить вслух. Бокуто и Хината медленно отходили к двери, о чëм-то бормотали друг с другом, тайно (нет) наблюдая за Сакусой с Ацуму. — Ему будут нужны надëжные парни. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

— Меньшее, что ты можешь сделать — сидеть в комнате и не высовываться, — огрызнулся Сакуса. — А не шляться по улицам, так и умоляя кого-нибудь тебя грохнуть.

Желудок Ацуму неприятно передëрнуло. Слишком похоже на то, что сказал бы ему Осаму.

— Ты правда думаешь, что мы там умрëм?

— Конечно, нет. Мы весьма компетентны.

— Тогда в чëм проблема? — отозвался Ацуму. Он сделал шаг по направлению к выходу, отчасти ожидая, что Сакуса снова его остановит. Но нет. — Я не боюсь.

— Это потому что ты идиот, Мия.

— Не-а. Я просто знаю, что мы лучше их, — сказал Ацуму. — Когда речь идëт о перестрелке, нас никто не переплюнет. Мы с тобой всех одолеем, Оми.

Сакуса тяжело вздохнул и последовал за ним на выход.

— Если тебя убьют, я скажу Ките-сану, что это случилось по твоей собственной глупости.

— Ну и ладно, — ответил Ацуму, спускаясь по ступенькам. — Он поверит.

Когда на следующий день Ацуму сел в машину Сакусы, всë ощущалось несколько непривычным. Он не отпускал едких комментариев, и Сакуса не рявкал, чтобы он поторапливался. Возможно, причина была в Хинате, который сидел посередине на заднем сиденье. Глаза его сверкали, плечи были напряжены. Но Ацуму думал, что дело было в чëм-то ещë.

— Привет, Хината, — поздоровался Ацуму, захлопнув дверь. Бросил взгляд на Сакусу, который казался более холодным, чем обычно. — Привет, Оми.

— Привет, Ацуму-сан, — ровным, если не менее живым, чем обычно, голосом отозвался Хината.

Сакуса промолчал. Он смотрел через лобовое стекло, и Ацуму не сразу понял, чего тот ждал, пока не увидел Мейана, вышедшего из Мусуби в сопровождении Бокуто. Они подошли к мощному чëрному внедорожнику, припаркованному перед машиной Сакусы. Бокуто кивнул им — челюсти сжаты — и запрыгнул на водительское место. Как только в машину сел Мейан, она тронулась, и Сакуса следом.

— Бокуто может водить? — с недоверием спросил Ацуму. — Звучит аварийно-опасно.

— Вообще-то он хороший водитель, — отозвался Хината с заднего сиденья, всë ещë звуча подавленно. — Ну, если не отвлекается. А это случается… иногда.

— Ни при каких обстоятельствах не садись в одну машину с ним, — сказал Сакуса. Он нетерпеливо выдохнул — вероятно, из-за того, что Бокуто ехал на скорости значительно ниже максимальной разрешëнной, в то время как сам Сакуса предпочитал еë, мягко говоря, превышать. — Он опасен для общества.

— Почему тогда Мейан с ним едет? — спросил Ацуму.

— Потому что я отказываюсь садиться за руль этой помойки на колëсах. Мейан не ремонтировал еë месяцами, да и ест он как свинья. Совсем как один мой хороший знакомый.

— Ты обо мне говоришь? — тут же уточнил Ацуму. — Мне кажется, ты обо мне говоришь.

— Да, — ответил Сакуса. — Я о тебе говорю.

Ацуму закатил глаза и откинулся на спинку.

— Вот, Ацуму-сан. — Хината протянул руку между передними сиденьями: в ней был пистолет, хватом вперëд.

— Спасибо, — сказал Ацуму. Тяжëлый; тяжелее, чем его. — Верну, как только закончим.

— Не стоит. У меня ещë есть.

Ацуму не нашëлся, что ответить. Он с трудом представлял Хинату и с одним-то пистолетом, а уж с целым арсеналом…

— Стоит ли спрашивать? — подал голос Сакуса.

— Мейан сказал захватить лишний. — Ацуму наклонился вперëд — ремень безопасности врезался в плечо — и аккуратно прикрепил пистолет к ремню. Одëрнул пиджак, чтобы прикрыть его. — А у меня только один.

— Не додумался взять с собой запасной, когда уезжал из Хëго?

— Нет, в плане, у меня только один. Вообще. Мне не нужен весь грëбаный арсенал. Никому не нужно больше, чем один. — Ацуму покосился на него. — А у тебя сколько?

Сакуса постучал пальцем по ободу руля.

— Несколько. — Звучало как «дохрена».

— Бокуто-сан взял с собой компактную винтовку, — сказал Хината. — На всякий случай.

— На всякий случай, — повторил Ацуму. Это не то, что он хотел бы услышать. Быть может, ему вообще не стоило сюда соваться.

— Прекрасно, — сказал Сакуса, подкатываясь к внедорожнику так близко, что Ацуму не удивился бы, если бы они врезались в его бампер. — Значит, мы все умрëм, если дело дойдëт до пальбы.

— Бокуто-сан отлично стреляет!

— Я не об этом, — отрезал Сакуса. — Сам его знаешь. Если он выйдет из себя, нам конец.

Ацуму ждал, что Хината возразит, но тот просто отсел назад и нахмурился, опустив взгляд на свои колени. Значит, Сакуса был прав.

Где вообще Мейан взял этих людей?..

— Мия.

Ацуму повернул голову. Сакуса на него не смотрел.

— Не смей раскрывать рот, пока мы будем там. — Сакуса круто завернул в поворот. — Совсем. Ни единого слова. Мы не можем позволить себе провокации, а каждое слово, покидающее твой рот, настроено вывести кого-то из себя.

— И ты тоже иди нахуй, Оми.

— Я серьëзно. — Тот плавно затормозил. Ацуму с тихим ужасом осознал, что они приехали. Сакуса бросил на него взгляд: глаза тëмные, между бровями залегла складка. — Не разговаривай. Не делай ничего, пока не придëтся, только стреляй, но и это начинай только тогда, когда выстрелит кто-то из нас.

Ацуму прихватил зубами нижнюю губу. Ждал, что Сакуса добавит что-то ещë, но тот умолк. Тогда Ацуму спросил:

— Думаешь, придëтся? Ну то есть, стрелять.

Хината тихо наблюдал за ними со своего места.

Сакуса ответил не сразу. Обдумывал ответ.

— Да. Так или иначе, здесь кто-нибудь погибнет. Но не думаю, что кто-то из нас. — Его взгляд задержался на нëм — глаза чëрные, как и кудри, как и костюм — и он повторил: — Не произноси ни слова.

Ацуму хотел бы поспорить, хотя бы чтобы снизить градус напряжения, но согласился с тихим: «Да, хорошо».

— Идëм. — Сакуса вышел из машины. Ацуму хотел поступить так же, но его поймал за плечо Хината.

— Ацуму-сан? Здесь не о чем волноваться, правда. Даже если придëтся драться, мы их одолеем. И в прошлый раз победили. Поэтому Адлеры на нас и злятся теперь. Завязалась борьба, и мы их побили, и им не нравится, что мы лучше их. — Он улыбнулся. От изгиба его улыбки веяло чем-то смертоносным. — Но мы и правда сильнее. И снова это докажем, если нужно. Так что не переживай, ладно?

— Конечно, — ответил Ацуму, хотя речь Хинаты встревожила его ещë больше.

Хината лучезарно ему улыбнулся: солнечный луч прорвался на мгновение, прежде чем к его лицу вернулось мрачное выражение. Они оба вышли из машины и дошли до Мейана с Бокуто, которые уже ждали на тротуаре вместе с Сакусой. Они припарковались перед многоэтажным офисным зданием. Ацуму никогда не видел его раньше: они с Сакусой, должно быть, держались подальше от этой части города. Компания называлась «Швайден», но лишь войдя внутрь, Ацуму понял, что здесь располагалась фондовая биржа.

Мейан подошëл к ресепшену, Сакуса в полшаге от него. Бокуто и Хината шли следом, как и Ацуму. Мейан что-то сказал секретарше, так тихо, что нельзя было разобрать. Но слова очевидно возымели эффект: она нащупала телефон, набрала номер дрожащей рукой и пробормотала что-то невнятное, запинаясь. Ацуму не разобрал, что именно, но была у него пара догадок, и ни одна не была приятной.

Несколько напряжëнных минут спустя Мейан направился к лифту. Они зашли впятером, и Сакуса ткнул кнопку последнего этажа локтем.

— Бокуто, оставайся у лифта, чтобы мы знали, если он пришлëт наверх кого-то ещë, — произнëс Мейан. — Не делай ничего ненужного. Но если придëтся, не сомневайся.

Бокуто кивнул и стукнул кулаком по груди. Под его пиджаком было что-то твëрдое и прочное. Были у Ацуму подозрения, что именно.

— Остальные — держитесь рядом. — Двери разъехались. Они вышли в коридор, который простирался настолько далеко, насколько хватало взгляда, и по боковым стенам располагалось множество дверей. Мейан уверенно шагнул вперëд, будто бывал здесь множество раз. Ацуму последовал за ним. На середине коридора обернулся через плечо: Бокуто занял свой пост у лифта — одну руку прижал к переду пиджака, полностью настороже.

Ацуму думал, что Бокуто не уступил бы, если говорить о пальбе, но проверять не хотелось.

Коридор продолжался, пока они наконец не дошли до высокой и прочной двери в его конце.

— Хината. Мия. — Мейан бросил взгляд на них двоих. — Вы оба остаëтесь у двери. Если вы понадобитесь, я дам вам знать.

Хината с готовностью кивнул. Ацуму тоже.

— Идëм, Сакуса. — Мейан вошëл в комнату без стука. Сакуса скользнул за ним. Ацуму поймал было взглядом большой и просторный кабинет, как дверь захлопнулась.

Ацуму встал по одну сторону от двери, Хината по другую. Коридор пустовал, но Ацуму напряг слух, чтобы уловить бормотание за дверью кабинета. Один из голосов принадлежал Мейану. Другой был ему незнаком.

— Как думаешь, что произойдёт? — прошептал Ацуму.

Глаза Хинаты сверкали. Он продолжал то и дело прикасаться к своим рëбрам, словно бы проверяя, на месте ли пистолет.

— Хиругами-сан может сказать Мейану-сану то, что он просит, и сдать ему того, кто убил Хино-сана. Если он так и сделает, мы уйдëм. Если нет, будет бой.

Возможно, Хината предпочëл бы потасовку. Его глаза продолжали метаться между дверью и коридором, будто бы он отчаянно желал, чтобы что-нибудь да произошло.

До этого Ацуму недоумевал, почему Хината был среди якудза, но теперь начал понимать. Под его яркой улыбкой и солнечной натурой скрывалось нечто кровожадное. В этом плане они с Бокуто были похожи.

Голоса за дверью стали громче, лишь самую малость. Ацуму бы и не заметил, если бы не вслушивался с таким остервенением.

Заговорил кто-то ещë, тихо и твëрдо, словно вода, не задетая рябью.

Ацуму прикусил губу и изо всех сил постарался не волноваться о Сакусе. Не о чем тут беспокоиться. Если кто и мог прекрасно о себе позаботиться, то это был он. Это о других надо беспокоиться.

Они стояли у двери уже некоторое время, достаточно долго, чтобы у Ацуму слегка закружилась голова. Он понял, что был настолько напряжëн, что свело колени. Он чуть согнул их, по одному, и разжал челюсти, сжатые так крепко, что начали болеть.

Снова раздались голоса, но с другой стороны. Ацуму вскинул голову и посмотрел в конец коридора. Бокуто всë ещë был там, но так далеко, что Ацуму не мог разглядеть выражения его лица. К нему подошли двое, перекинулись парой слов и направились к кабинету. Они дошли до середины, и Ацуму узнал одного из них.

— Ушиджима, — сказал он, скорее себе, чем Хинате, который чуть ли не дрожал от нетерпения.

Мужчина рядом с Ушиджимой был почти такого же роста, но куда уже в плечах. Он нервно дëргался и остановился замертво, увидев Ацуму и Хинату.

— Иди дальше, — пробасил Ушиджима. — Хиругами-сан спрашивал о тебе.

— Почему они здесь? — процедил тот сквозь зубы, будто это помогло бы Ацуму и Хинате не расслышать его. — Одни из _них_.

— Я не буду повторять, — ответил Ушиджима. — Не заставляй Хиругами-сана ждать.

Мужчина попятился, поспорил снова, наконец неуверенно шагнул вперëд. И только когда подошëл ближе к двери, отказался сдвигаться с места.

Ушиджима не выглядел удивлëнным. Опустил руку на его спину и толкнул к двери. Удар вышиб воздух из лëгких, и Ушиджима обогнул его, чтобы открыть дверь, и тот ввалился внутрь.

Ушиджима задержался у входа. Посмотрел на Хинату с Ацуму.

— Приношу свои извинения, — произнëс он. — Этого не должно было произойти. — Он вошëл в кабинет и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.

Хината выдохнул, будто сдуваясь.

— Они делают то, что просит Мейан-сан. Полагаю, боятся вступать с нами в схватку.

— А ты и расстроился, — проронил Ацуму, не сдержавшись.

— Нет, конечно, — ответил Хината. — С их стороны было бы глупо нас не послушать.

— Но ты хочешь подраться.

— Нет, — скривил нос Хината. Моргнул, и его лицо немного просветлело. — Ну. Типа того. Кое-кто здесь так и нарывается.

Ацуму не успел уточнить, что он имел в виду. Кто-то ещë подошëл со стороны лифта: характерный костюм выдавал в нëм якудза.

Хината остолбенел, затем выпрямился в полный рост. По сравнению с Ацуму или незнакомцем, он всë равно оставался невысоким.

— Кагеяма, — сплюнул Хината, сузив глаза. — Ты чего здесь делаешь?

Кагеяму яд Хинаты не смутил ни капли.

— Я здесь работаю. Сам же знаешь.

Хината навострился ещë больше.

— Я не об этом.

— Но спросил-то об этом.

— Да, но я имел в виду, что ты-

— Эй, — шикнул Ацуму. — Хватит.

Хината замолчал, но смотрел всë так же сердито.

За дверью раздался голос, это был ни Мейан, ни Сакуса. Но Ацуму всë равно встрепенулся.

Кагеяма молча прошëл мимо них в кабинет. Когда дверь открылась, Ацуму расслышал пронзительный голос:

— …чтобы всë так вышло, меня спровоцировали! Этот шакальный ублюдок наехал на меня и-

Дверь снова захлопнулась, оборвав слова.

— Сакуса же сказал, ничего не затевать, — напомнил Ацуму, хотя те слова относились к нему самому и только.

— Я не затевал! Просто спросил.

Было что-то ещë, но Ацуму не стал настаивать. Замолчал и прислонился поближе к двери, пытаясь понять, что происходит за ней.

Громкий голос оборвался, и его заменил более тихий. Далее прозвучал Мейан: всего несколько слогов, и нельзя было узнать точно, что они означали.

Но Ацуму подумал, что это было « _Сакуса_ ».

Снова раздался вопль. Глухой стук, будто кто-то упал.

Громкий выстрел.

Ацуму забыл, как дышать.

Он невольно потянулся к двери, но Хината поймал его за руку.

— Только когда позовëт Мейан, — остерëг Хината. — Мы на чужой территории.

Ацуму отступил и спрятал руку в кармане. С огромным нетерпением прождал несколько минут, больше похожих на часы. Наконец дверь открылась, и вышел Мейан. Сакуса прошëл следом. Ацуму выдохнул.

— Идëм, — сказал Мейан.

И они пошли, следуя по обратному пути, к Бокуто, который не сводил глаз с коридора, пока они не подошли к лифту. Спускались в тишине. Мейан был всë так же суров, но не настолько мрачен. Сакуса, как всегда, равнодушен.

Никто не сказал ни слова, пока они не вышли из здания прямиком в объятия полуденного солнца, которое светило ещë ярче, чем тогда, когда они приехали. Ацуму прищурился из-за бликов на окнах домов и проезжающих машин.

— Хината, поедешь с нами, — произнëс Мейан, направляясь к внедорожнику. — Нужно поговорить о делах. Сакуса, ты свободен. Позвоню тебе завтра.

Хината прошмыгнул мимо них и помахал Ацуму напоследок. Бокуто обернулся и глянул на здание Швайден в последний раз, перед тем как сесть за руль. Они уехали, а Ацуму с Сакусой остались стоять на тротуаре, глядя им вслед. Ацуму не понимал, чего они ждут.

— Ты не умер во время своей суицидальной выходки, — произнëс Сакуса. — Расстроен?

— Я не хотел умирать. Просто подумал, что мне тоже нужно быть здесь.

Сакуса выдохнул через нос и сел в машину. Ацуму тоже. Тот завëл двигатель, но не тронулся с места. Опустил руки на руль и уставился на них.

Ацуму выждал практически минуту, прежде чем спросить:

— Что не так? Не знаешь, чем занять себя в свободное время?

Сакуса бросил хмурый взгляд, но промолчал.

Ацуму устроился поудобнее в сиденье, более расслабленный, чем был со вчерашней встречи. Он ожидал худшего. Мейан, судя по всему, тоже.

— Эй, Оми.

— Что.

— Выпить хочешь?

Молчание. Ацуму приготовился услышать отказ, причëм в очень резкой форме.

Поэтому удивился, когда Сакуса спросил:

— Где?

Ацуму перестал пристально разглядывать здание Швайден и посмотрел на Сакусу.

— Где угодно.

Сакуса задумался. Медленно включил передачу и влился в поток машин. Ацуму смотрел на него не моргая.

— Эй, Оми.

Сакуса хмыкнул.

— Тебя это когда-нибудь беспокоит? — тихо спросил Ацуму. — Что убиваешь столько людей?

Сакуса молчал так долго, что Ацуму перестал ждать ответа. Они свернули на прилегающую улицу, остановились на светофоре, дожидаясь своего сигнала.

— Уже нет, — ответил Сакуса.


	11. Chapter 11

Их встречи вошли в привычку. Ацуму сам не понял, как так вышло. Минимум раз в неделю — а обычно два — они с Сакусой заглядывали в бар, который, казалось, был единственным, отвечающим его стандартам чистоты. Бар был шикарным и дорогим, и хотя Ацуму всегда предпочитал дешëвую выпивку изысканной, сейчас не возражал. Мейан начал платить Ацуму за работу, и поскольку за проживание платить не приходилось, деньги Ацуму тратить было больше не на что.

На третьей по счëту неделе Ацуму заказал напиток, названия которого никогда не слышал прежде, который, однако, содержал какой-то вид виски.

Сакуса всегда брал себе джин высшего качества — безо льда, без тоника, без всего — и выпивал лишь один стакан, вне зависимости от того, сколько времени они проводили в баре. Только неясно, проявлял он таким образом ответственность в вождении или же алкоголь не брал его в принципе.

Ацуму обычно пил два, иногда и три, но останавливался, прежде чем чувствовал опьянение. Невесело напиваться в компании того, кто на вид оставался трезвым.

А ещë он думал о том, что Сакуса откажется выпить с ним снова, если Ацуму напьëтся и начнëт буянить. Неважно, впрочем. Ацуму вместо этого мог бы время от времени выбираться с Бокуто и Хинатой и проводить время куда лучшим образом. Он и так часто с ними обедал, как минимум дважды в неделю.

Но было нечто волнительное в том, чтобы проводить время с Сакусой. Было у Ацуму чувство, что больше тот не встречался ни с кем.

— Этот парень был самым тупым придурком из всех, кого я встречал, — заключил Ацуму, получив свой напиток и опробовав. Не совсем по его вкусу, но неплохо. Вкус был дорогой — как и у всего, что он здесь заказывал. — А я встретил немало тупых придурков, и это о чëм-то да говорит.

— Полагаю, ты в этом эксперт, — отозвался Сакуса, — поскольку ты и сам придурок.

Ацуму фыркнул и отставил стакан в сторону.

— Я не настолько плох, как тот идиот. Признай.

Сакуса скривил рот, рассматривая свой стакан с джином. Маска и перчатки лежали рядом. К настоящему времени Ацуму видел его без них далеко не раз, но до сих пор отводил взгляд с трудом.

— Так и быть. До его уровня ты не опустился. Пока что.

— Пока что, — повторил Ацуму, закатив глаза. — Серьëзно, Оми. Не настолько я плох. Ну да, принял в жизни парочку сомнительных решений, но это не значит, что я совсем тупой.

— Я бы воспринял твои слова более серьёзно, если бы ты пореже говорил так, будто родился в поле.

Ацуму рассмеялся. Он мог бы обидеться, если бы это было сказано пару месяцев назад, но теперь он не думал, что Сакуса когда-либо оскорблял всерьëз.

— Ты хоть раз выезжал за город? За пределами Токио дивный другой мир. Тебе стоит на него как-нибудь посмотреть.

— Не думаю. И в Токио мерзости хватает.

Ацуму пожал плечами и снова отпил. Второй глоток оказался приятнее.

— Как хочешь.

На его телефон пришло уведомление, и Ацуму перевернул его экраном вверх, чтобы проверить сообщение. Набрал ответ одним пальцем, вкладывая в текст как можно больше сарказма.

— Твой брат? — спросил Сакуса.

Ацуму щëлкнул «отправить» и поднял взгляд на Сакусу.

— Ха?

— Твой брат, — повторил Сакуса. Он впервые притронулся к своему джину, глотнул совсем немного и глянул на Ацуму поверх края стакана. — Ты улыбаешься так, только когда общаешься с ним.

Ацуму провëл тыльной стороной ладони по лицу, будто бы стирая с него улыбку. Он и не думал, что сейчас его лицо что-либо выражало.

— Не улыбался я.

— Как скажешь, — поджал губы Сакуса.

Ацуму нахмурился, но вышло с трудом. Телефон звякнул снова, и он прочитал ответ Осаму.

_Позвоню, но позже. У меня ванное свидание с Суной._

Ацуму сморщил нос.

— Ну и мерзость.

Он ответил, отложил телефон и поднял взгляд. Сакуса смотрел на него.

На этот раз Ацуму осознал, что и впрямь улыбался, несмотря на своë отвращение.

— Не смотри на меня так, — сказал Ацуму. — Что, по брату нельзя скучать?

— Он не так раздражает, как ты? — спросил Сакуса. — Может, попросить Мейана вас обменять?

— Он куда хуже меня, — ответил Ацуму. — Громкий, гадкий, никогда не затыкается. Цвет волос отвратный. Да ты его возненавидишь сразу.

— Ни капли не верю. Ты буквально описал себя.

Ацуму пожал плечами. Постарался сдержать ухмылку, но не вышло.

— Ладно. С причëской у него не всë так плохо. Впрочем, всегда было хуже, чем у меня.

— Не слишком высокая планка.

— Нахуй иди. Видел бы ты меня, когда я ещë не бросил школу. Я был той ещë штучкой. Бедовой, но горячей штучкой.

Сакуса смерил его нечитаемым взглядом.

— Ты бросил школу?

Ацуму тут же пожалел, что не мог взять свои слова обратно. Не хотел об этом говорить.

— Ну, да. Мы с Саму решили сосредоточиться на работе для Киты. И так ему задолжали, да и в школе всë равно успехами не отличались. Кита-сан тогда ещë не был у власти, но управлял многими делами прошлого кумичо. Он позаботился о нас, когда убили родителей. Оплачивал аренду, всë такое. Жутко разозлился, когда мы бросили учëбу, но быстро остыл. Мы уже тогда отлично справлялись. Какая тут школа. — Ацуму осушил стакан и пожалел об этом. Слишком быстро расправился с первым. Нужно было замедлиться, чтобы растянуть вечер. — Ну, а ты, наверное, доучился до выпуска и поступил в крутой универ, да? Ты же умный, весь такой из себя.

Сакуса промолчал. Ацуму решил, что угадал.

— Как ты вообще сюда попал? — спросил Ацуму, неопределëнно обведя пространство вокруг рукой. — Семейный бизнес?

— Нет.

— Влип на круглую сумму, и нужно было поскорее выплатить долг?

— Нет.

— Тогда почему? — нахмурился Ацуму.

— Разве нужны причины?

— Эм, да. У всех свои причины. Дети не вырастают и не заявляют запросто: «Хочу в якудза, ма».

— Какое тебе вообще дело?

Ацуму отодвинул пустой стакан к краю стола. Сложил руки и перенëс вес на них. Слегка склонил голову.

— Просто спрашиваю. Можешь не рассказывать, так-то.

Безразличие на лице Сакусы сменилось чем-то хмурым. Он перевëл взгляд в сторону бара, и Ацуму решил, что разговор окончен.

Он попытался привлечь внимание официантки, но та была занята посетителями в другом конце зала. Можно было заказать другой напиток, но он передумал. Смесь виски оказалась не такой плохой. После неë тепло разливалось по венам.

— Я должен был стать следователем, — произнёс Сакуса. — Токийская полиция. Они предложили работу, когда я только-только выпустился из школы, и я согласился.

Ацуму медленно выпрямился, словно бы лишнее движение могло заставить Сакусу замолчать. Молча пригласил продолжать.

Складка между бровями Сакусы стала глубже.

— Я подходил идеально. У меня были знания и навыки. Стрелял лучше всех. Они отправили меня в академию вместе с полсотней других новичков, и я… — Он на мгновение замолчал, слова обмерли на языке. Снова продолжил: — Я уехал на следующий день. Они бы меня не приняли.

Он не стал пояснять. Но это было и не нужно. Ацуму провëл с Сакусой достаточно времени, чтобы догадаться.

Сакусу закинули в грязную комнату с другими людьми, принудили использовать общую ванную, подавали еду неизвестного происхождения после долгой и людной очереди в столовой. Скорее всего, количество личных вещей было ограничено, что означало отсутствие масок, перчаток или антисептиков. Скорее всего, были включены тренировки врукопашную, что означало борьбу на полу в поту и грязи. Сержанты плевались бы приказами и слюной в лицо Сакусы. Всë это и для Ацуму слишком. Для Сакусы — должно быть, сущий ад.

— Оу, — только и выдал Ацуму.

— Поскольку с полицией не сложилось, я нашëл другую возможность. Попытал удачу с теми, кто позволил мне работать по-своему, — произнëс Сакуса. — Мейан меня понял. По крайней мере, попытался. Он согласился позволить мне работать так, как нужно мне, с единственным условием, что работа будет сделана. Честная сделка. И платит он больше.

— И ты не пожалел? — спросил Ацуму. Он побаивался задавать вопросы. И так был сбит с толку тем, как много рассказал Сакуса. — Вот так просто, из полицейских в якудза?

— Мой карьерный выбор не зависел от морали, — ответил Сакуса. — Я не собирался пытаться сделать мир лучше, или какие ещë дешëвые причины придумало себе большинство из них. Решение было основано на расчëте. Мне нужна была стабильная работа, которая соответствовала бы моим навыкам. Меня не беспокоит этика, необходимость вершить благое дело и прочий бред. — Сакуса допил джин; быстрее, чем когда-либо на памяти Ацуму, и поставил свой пустой стакан рядом с его. — Я хотел, чтобы мне платили. Если это значит убивать по просьбе Мейана, я не против. Только если мне не нужно потом убирать.

Ацуму переваривал услышанное, пока не подошла официантка. Он заказал ещë один, и Сакуса, к его удивлению, тоже.

— Ты рассказал ему, когда начал на него работать? — спросил Ацуму. — О полиции.

— Я рассказал ему всë. Он был удивлëн. — Уголки рта Сакусы едва-едва дëрнулись вверх и тут же снова опустились. — Он подумал, что я полицейский под очень дерьмовым прикрытием. Потом вывел меня на улицу, протянул пистолет и сказал застрелить первого встречного. В качестве теста. — Сакуса опустил взгляд, разглядывая свои аккуратные ногти. — Я прошëл. Больше он во мне не сомневался.

Ацуму не мог представить, чтобы дружелюбный и открытый Мейан смог вытворить подобное, но не усомнился ни на секунду. Он верил Сакусе, и эта часть истории представилась ему весьма чëтко.

— Чëрт. Жуткий тест. Я мог бы и завалить. Ну, когда только начинал.

— Значит, повезло, что тогда ты был с Китой-саном, — сказал Сакуса. — Я слышал, что теперь он не столь кровожаден.

— Теперь? — нахмурился Ацуму.

— Насколько я знаю, он был довольно жестоким, когда работал с Мейаном, — ответил тот. Вернулась официантка с напитками, Сакуса принял их, кивнув. Прокрутил стакан вокруг оси, осмотрев край, прежде чем отхлебнуть. — В Мияги он тоже занимался кое-какой грязной работой. С Карасуно.

Гул сердца отдался в горле. Мияги. Там, где Осаму. Карасуно, которые его приютили.

— Это непроверенная информация, — продолжил Сакуса. Убрал упавшие на лоб волосы. — Я ни разу не встречался с ним лично. Он приезжал в прошлом году, о чëм-то договаривался с Мейаном, но я в этом не участвовал.

Ацуму уставился на него. Он не знал, что сказать.

Он ничего не знал о временах, когда Кита работал с другими якудза. Кита никогда не рассказывал о Токио или Мияги, ничем не намекал, что когда-то жил за пределами префектуры Хëго. Ацуму попытался вспомнить прошлый год, упоминал ли Кита поездку в Токио. Он покидал город лишь однажды, чтобы навестить пожилых родителей в Нагое. По крайней мере, так он сказал. Ацуму осознал, что Кита солгал. Может быть, его родители жили не в Нагое. А может — и не было никаких родителей.

— Я не знал этого, — сказал Ацуму. Покачал стакан из стороны в сторону, наблюдая, как жидкость ударялась о стекло. — Ничего не знал.

— Должно быть, на то есть причина, — сказал Сакуса. — Представь, что я тебе этого не рассказывал.

— Да, хорошо, — ответил Ацуму. Попробовал напиток на вкус. На этот раз слаще. То ли смешали его иначе, то ли он привык к горечи. — Но почему?

— Что?

— Почему ты мне рассказал?

Сакуса задумался. На лице ничего не отразилось.

— Потому что ты не разболтаешь. Как бы ты ни любил говорить, ты знаешь, о чëм стоит помалкивать.

— Как на встрече с Мейаном-саном, — сказал Ацуму. — Ты думал, что я тебя выдам и расскажу про Ушиджиму.

— Я не думал, что ты расскажешь, — признался Сакуса, — но было приятно узнать, что я прав.

— Не переживай, Оми. — Ацуму отхлебнул чуть-чуть, поколебался — и выпил до дна. Внутри обожгло, и это жжение странным образом успокаивало. — Я с тобой.

Сакуса смерил его взглядом, но промолчал.

Ацуму заказал ещë и несколько расстроился, что Сакуса остановился после второго. Надеялся на роскошь посмотреть на пьяного Сакусу. Напивался ли тот хоть раз в жизни? Вряд ли. Позволить себе потерять контроль над ситуацией казалось для него малоприятной перспективой.

Было поздно, когда они вышли из бара, но Ацуму не возражал — да и Сакуса, судя по всему, тоже. Час пик принудил их припарковаться в двух кварталах отсюда, и они направились к машине пешком. Ацуму не был пьян, но в голове приятно гудело, и на его лице проступила слабая улыбка. Ему нравилось проводить вечера так, с Сакусой — невообразимо, если учесть, как сильно он его ненавидел с самой первой их встречи. Но что более удивительно, то чувство было очевидно взаимным. Сакуса едва его переваривал.

Но сейчас, похоже, он совсем не был против идти рядом с Ацуму. Вновь в маске и в перчатках. Расслаблен. Двойная доза алкоголя, казалось, никак на него не подействовала. Он даже не хмурился. Лоб гладкий, глаза ясные и спокойные.

Ацуму засмотрелся, да так, что чуть в кого-то не врезался.

— Простите, — пробормотал он, уклоняясь в сторону. Задел рукой Сакусу. Напрягся, ожидая, что тот накричит, но нет. Он лишь отошëл немного в сторону, чтобы дать Ацуму пространство, но раздражëнным не выглядел. Даже хмурым взглядом не стрельнул.

У Ацуму вдруг перехватило дыхание. Как поступит Сакуса, если он приблизится к нему намеренно? Дотронется до руки или ладони. Должно быть, разъярится донельзя и рявкнет, чтобы убрал руки. _(«Не смей прикасаться ко мне».)_

А может нет. Может, теперь он не против, чтобы Ацуму к нему прикасался — через рукав или перчатку. Может, Ацуму ему нравился — или же он как минимум его не ненавидел — достаточно, чтобы разрешить.

Ацуму задумался. Задумался о резком изгибе челюсти Сакусы; как он выглядел без маски. Задумался об оттенках эмоций, которые улавливал в чëрной глубине его глаз: от раздражения и ярости до удивления. Вспомнил день, когда Сакуса появился в квартире Ацуму в спортивных штанах и футболке, с влажными волосами и без маски с перчатками. Хотелось увидеть Сакусу таким снова. Удастся ли?

Что скажет Сакуса, если Ацуму предложит поехать к нему? Согласится — или же ему станет противно, и он никогда не заговорит с Ацуму снова?

Стоит ли игра свеч — ради маленького, крошечного шанса, что Сакуса скажет «да»?

Пульс Ацуму ускорился. Он не должен спрашивать. Он знал, что не должен. Он ведь даже не знал, кто во вкусе Сакусы. Может, он уже с кем-то в отношениях. Он никогда этого не упоминал, но это ни о чëм не говорило. Его рассказ о вступлении в ряды якудза был самым длинным из его рассказов о себе. Помимо того, что уже знал Ацуму, у Сакусы могла быть жена с тремя детьми.

Могла, но что-то подсказывало Ацуму, что еë не было.

И что-то ему подсказывало, что он нравился Сакусе. Чуть-чуть. Не без шансов.

Достаточно ли этого?

Ацуму раскрыл рот, но слова застряли в горле, и он заглотил их обратно. Представил, насколько будет неловко на следующий день, если Сакуса ему откажет. Возможно, даже работы больше не будет. Сакуса мог бы сказать Мейану, что отказывается даже находиться в одной комнате с Ацуму, и его запрут в квартире до конца пребывания в Токио.

Вероятность была, но навряд ли Сакуса в самом деле на это пойдëт.

Неподалёку показалась машина. В чëрном гладком кузове отражались уличные огни. Ацуму облизнул губы.

— Эй, Оми.

— Мм-м?

Сакуса перестал требовать, чтобы Ацуму не обращался к нему по прозвищу, как минимум три недели назад. Ещë один знак, что теперь он относился к Ацуму лучше, чем раньше.

— Ты ведь меня не ненавидишь, правда? — спросил Ацуму. Ему показалось разумным начать с этого.

— Ненавижу, конечно.

Ацуму прокрутил в голове его ответ. Неубедительно.

— Знаешь, я тебя тоже не ненавижу.

Сакуса кинул взгляд в его сторону. Его глаза, казалось, были темнее, чем тени между уличными фонарями.

— Я думал, что ненавижу, вначале, — продолжил Ацуму. Он попытался приструнить себя, чтобы не начать говорить всë подряд, но слова так и полились наружу: — Я думал, что ты самый раздражающий говнюк в мире, из всех, кого я когда-либо встречал, ну то есть тогда, когда приехал. Но это оказалось не так, так что теперь я тебя не ненавижу.

Несколько шагов они прошли в тишине.

— Ты к чему?

— Дай договорить.

Сакуса тихо вздохнул; тихо, но так, чтобы Ацуму услышал. Остановился у машины, полез в карман за ключами.

— Давай быстрее.

Ацуму вдохнул; так глубоко, что казалось, лëгкие могли бы разорваться. Как ему лучше спросить? Намекнуть? Сакуса умный, поймëт сразу, даже если Ацуму не спросит напрямую. Наверное, лучше так. И если бы Сакуса взъелся, то Ацуму мог бы быстренько уйти от темы и притвориться, что тот всë неправильно понял. Так можно уберечь свою честь и гордость наверняка.

Он сглотнул, снова облизнул губы.

— Оми, я…

Сакуса нетерпеливо вздëрнул бровь.

Нахуй. Ацуму в жизни не ходил вокруг да около. Ему просто нужно сказать.

Он вдохнул, и на выдохе воздух превратился бы в слова, но ход его мыслей прервал чужой голос. Совсем рядом. Ацуму невольно прислушался.

— …он. Это Мия. Сейчас.

Приятное тепло от виски уступило ледяному страху.

Другой голос:

— А что насчëт второго? Один из Шакалов, нельзя-

— Если умрëт, то ничего не докажет.

Дыхание свело. Каждый удар сердца отдавался набатом.

— Мия? — спросил Сакуса. — Что за-

— Ложись, — сказал Ацуму. Шëпотом, но затем крикнул: — _Ложись!_

Ацуму мигом развернулся на месте; тревожные звоночки взвыли сиренами. Одну руку выбросил в сторону и оттолкнул Сакусу назад, другую уже запустил под пиджак — за пистолетом. Достал. Перед глазами промелькнула улица Хëго, залитая солнцем и кровью Осаму.

Ацуму действовал быстро. Выставил пистолет, навëл прицел, согнул палец на спусковом крючке.

Быстро — но недостаточно.

Грохот выстрелов. Ацуму пригнулся, стреляя вслепую.

Промахнулся он — не они.

Пронзило болью. Сперва лишь слабо зудело, и Ацуму не обратил внимания, сосредоточился на улице, на оружии в руках, на тех, кто стрелял в него.

Затем боль нахлынула разом, рëбра будто обдало огнëм. Он согнулся пополам, попытался выстрелить снова, но пистолет выскользнул из рук и упал на землю вслед за самим Ацуму. Он ударился об асфальт, и удар мог бы выбить воздух из лëгких, если бы он ещë мог дышать. Вцепился ладонью в бок, желая найти источник боли и вырвать с клочьями, отбросить прочь от себя. Руку мазнула горячая кровь. Ацуму хотел было посмотреть, но в глазах потемнело; стемнело совсем.

— Мия! — Сакуса звучал то ли рядом с лицом, то ли с неба. Как всë громко. Казалось, кто-то стрелял; нельзя сказать точно. Кричали люди.

Ацуму свернулся калачиком. Не помогло. Он весь горел; было жарко, ещë чуть-чуть — и вспыхнет. Его бок кричал от боли, и наверное, если бы Ацуму мог видеть, то увидел бы дыру размером с кулак вместо плоти.

Вспомнилось, как он оттаскивал Осаму к машине, когда того подстрелили. Ацуму сказал ему перестать драматизировать.

Теперь он жалел о своих словах. Жалел больше всего на свете.

— Мия! — Снова Сакуса, то ли ближе, то ли дальше. Ацуму потянулся к нему, но нащупал лишь воздух.

Он попытался заговорить, но слова лезвиями застряли в горле. Закашлялся, подавился, ощутил вкус крови во рту. Он ничего не видел. Хотя глаза, казалось, не закрывал, но это не точно. Он ни в чëм не был уверен. Только в том, что умирал. Уж это Ацуму знал наверняка.

Подыхал на грязной улице Токио в сотнях километрах от дома; в сотнях километрах от Осаму.

— Блять, — сплюнул он вместе с кровью. Вцепился в бок; кровь лилась между пальцев, капала на асфальт. В жизни не был ранен так сильно. До самых костей, до самого нутра. Его трясло, кожа на щеке стиралась об асфальт.

— Позвони Саму, — выдавил из себя Ацуму сквозь зубы. Больно. Везде больно. — Ты должен. Пожалуйста.

— Убери руку. Мне нужно посмотреть.

Ацуму только сжался сильнее. Руку не отпускал. Боялся, что тогда развалится на кровавые куски.

— Мия.

Поверх руки Ацуму легла чужая и отняла еë прочь. Он хотел возразить, закричать, что-нибудь, но не мог издать ни звука.

Дыхание Сакусы звучало так же громко, как и голос:

— Чëрт.

— Позвони Саму. — Ацуму не сразу понял, что заговорил. Голос звучал из ниоткуда: — Прошу тебя, Оми. Скажи, что мне жаль.

— Блять, Мия, не смей отключаться. Мия.

Сакуса продолжал говорить, голос скрипел, будто камень о камень.

Ацуму не разобрал. Уже ничего не понимал.

Только надеялся, что Осаму не будет злиться слишком сильно за вот такую смерть.

Он всë-таки не умер.

Но бился в такой агонии, что лучше бы сдох.

Попытался открыть глаза, но не вышло. Где-то звучали голоса, знакомые и чужие. Ни слова не разобрал. Попробовал сесть. Резкая боль вырубила его снова.

Всë было белое: стены, потолок, боль в его венах.

Всë было белое — кроме глаз Сакусы, и Ацуму вцепился в них взглядом, пока опять не перестал видеть.

— …хотя бы на пару дней для наблюдения. Если попадëт инфекция-

— Не попадëт. Его нужно забрать. У нас нет выбора.

Ацуму хотел позвать Сакусу, но не мог говорить.

Он двигался, и это причиняло боль. Попытался об этом сказать. Вырвался только хрип.

— Ты в порядке. Мы почти на месте, правда.

Это не Сакуса. Ацуму узнал голос, должен был понять, чей он. Почему он до сих пор не умер? Где Сакуса? Злится ли Осаму?

Кто-то чертыхнулся, и Ацуму подбросило на месте. Боль полоснула острием ножа. Он сжал зубы и кулаки, и всë исчезло.

Всë было серое: стены, потолок, простыни.

Он моргнул пару раз. Веки были слишком тяжëлыми. Открыл рот, губы не послушались. Попробовал заговорить и не смог. Вдохнул — с хрипом, от которого перехватило горло, и волна боли рассекла его пополам.

— Посмотри на меня.

Ацуму закрыл глаза и приоткрыл опять. Повернул голову, наткнулся на взгляд Сакусы. Тот был без пиджака, рукава рубашки закатаны по локоть, пуговицы застëгнуты вразнобой. Пистолет до сих пор в кобуре.

— Теперь-то проснулся? — спросил Сакуса. Его лицо красное. Ацуму на миг подумалось, что из-за румянца. Как глупо. Переместил взгляд и увидел, что руки у Сакусы тоже красные. Красные, грубые, как содранная кожа.

Тот приблизился на шаг.

— Мия.

Ацуму моргнул. На этот раз глаза не открылись.

Проснулся он снова от боли, горячей и острой. Попробовал от неë отстраниться, отодвинуться, но сделал только хуже.

— Прекрати. — Сакуса. — Я промываю рану, чтобы ты не умер от инфекции.

— Больно. — Единственное слово вышло сухим и потресканным, как земля в пустыне.

— Знаю. Ещë минута, и закончу.

— Саму?

Очередная вспышка боли.

— Я говорил с ним, — ответил Сакуса. — Так и знал, что ты соврал, что это он всех раздражает. Совершенно адекватный человек, в отличие от тебя.

— С ним… всë хорошо? — Будто битое стекло в горле.

— Прекрасно, вот только брат у него идиот. — Сакуса фыркнул и отодвинулся. Глаза у Ацуму закрыты, но он догадался по ощущениям. — Если продержишься в сознании дольше, чем пять минут подряд, сможешь с ним поговорить.

— Я в сознании.

— Ненадолго. Уже засыпаешь. Слишком много обезболивающего. — И снова вспышка боли. Что-то коснулось волос Ацуму, затем лба. — Спи, Мия. Завтра постараешься снова.

И Ацуму уснул: выбора у него не было.


	12. Chapter 12

На языке ощущался привкус металла.

Некоторое время Ацуму не шевелился, пока не собрал в кучу разрозненные мысли. Когда наконец вспомнил, что произошло, приподнял голову и посмотрел на потолок. Взгляд сфокусировался, но медленно; как сквозь туман. Ацуму знал, что был серьëзно ранен, но ничего не чувствовал. Подумал было, что боль ушла, но как только попытался сесть, его будто обдало огнëм.

— _Блять_.

— Цуму? Ты как?

«Цуму» всколыхнуло в нëм нечто, отчего тут же спëрло дыхание. Он сжал зубы и проморгался от яркого света ламп. Огляделся в поисках брата, приподнял руку, чтобы до него дотянуться.

Наткнулся взглядом на золотистые глаза.

— …Бокуто?

— О, на этот раз узнал! — Бокуто говорил слишком громко, но даже не близко к своему нормальному уровню громкости. Очевидно, старался быть тише. — Как ты? Нормально? Нужно что-нибудь?

Ацуму оглядел себя, не поднимая головы. Он был накрыт одеялом. Синим. Хотя отчëтливо помнил серое. Осторожно спустил его до пояса, подтянул ладонь и аккуратно прикоснулся к своему боку. По левую сторону живота была наложена толстая повязка, прямо под рëбрами. Он слегка на неë надавил и тут же остановил себя.

Ацуму посмотрел на серую комнату за спиной Бокуто. Она ему не знакома.

— Где Оми?

— Спит. Мне разбудить?

— Нет, я не… Где мой телефон?

Бокуто огляделся, похлопал по своим карманам.

— Ой, эм… Не знаю. У Сакусы, наверное. Только вот недавно с кем-то по нему говорил.

— Где мы?

— В доме Мейана-сана! — оживился Бокуто. — Ну, не совсем. Он здесь не живëт, но технически, дом его. Мы в северной части центра. Почти пентхаус, кстати, ну вроде того. Но вид отпадный! Тебе понравится. Когда ты, эм… сможешь встать и посмотреть, да.

— Я умер?

— Нет-нет, ты чего! А что, кажется, что умер? Воды принести?

— Нет. — Горло пересохло до самых костей, но Ацуму не хотел, чтобы Бокуто уходил. Не сейчас. — Насколько всë плохо?

— Рана? — спросил Бокуто. — Ну не ахти, но могло быть и хуже. Важные органы не задело. Остались мелкие осколки пули, которые не смогли вытащить, но с ними всë ок. Правда, на досмотре в аэропорту туго придëтся, ну, из-за металлоискателей. — Бокуто кинул взгляд на повязку и тут же вернул его к лицу Ацуму. — Тебе всë зашили. Самое сложное было остановить кровотечение. Когда я приехал, Сакуса был весь в крови. Я думал, это он тут умирает. Уф, его стоило видеть.

Ацуму попытался представить, но это было уже слишком. Попробовал подставить под себя руку, но не вышло.

— Помоги мне сесть.

— Думаешь? Наверное, больно будет.

— Просто помоги.

Бокуто помог, и как только Ацуму поднялся, он сразу об этом пожалел. Рухнул обратно на спину и больно ударился головой об изголовье кровати. Впрочем, он это слабо почувствовал. Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме впившихся в его бок зубов.

— Пожалуй, тебе пора принять лекарства, — задумчиво произнëс Бокуто. Склонил голову, глядя на Ацуму: — Но тогда, наверное, ты опять всë забудешь, и мне придëтся рассказывать заново, когда ты в следующий раз проснëшься.

Ацуму чуть не спросил, сколько раз они проходили через это, но, пожалуй, он не хотел знать.

— Мне нужен телефон, — сказал он. — Можешь сходить поискать?

— Он здесь, — раздался голос Сакусы. Через секунду он возник в дверном проëме, держа в руке телефон Ацуму.

В трениках и с птичьим гнездом на голове. От одного его вида Ацуму странным образом полегчало.

— Оми.

— Мы тебя разбудили? — распахнул глаза Бокуто. — Я старался потише!

Сакуса подошëл ближе, пропустив вопрос мимо ушей.

— Сходи принеси воды. Он раздерëт себе горло, если будет пытаться говорить вот так.

Бокуто выскочил из комнаты.

Сакуса остановился у края кровати, скрестив руки на груди. Футболка была ему чуть велика. Пожалуй, более помятым Ацуму его ещë не видел.

— Сейчас нормально соображаешь?

— Да, — ответил Ацуму. Облизнул пересохшие губы. Не помогло. — Но лучше бы не соображал.

— Принеси ещë обезболивающего, — повысив голос, сказал Сакуса. С кухни послышалось утвердительное хмыканье Бокуто.

— Не надо, — просипел Ацуму. — Меня же опять вырубит.

— Хочешь мучиться?

— Не хочу спать. Мне нужно поговорить с Саму. — Он перебрал свои туманные мысли и добавил: — И, думаю, с Китой-саном.

— Я говорил с твоим братом. Мейан говорил с Китой-саном.

— Телефон, Оми.

— Отдам, если не уснëшь через час, — отрезал Сакуса.

Вернулся Бокуто — со стаканом воды и пузырьком таблеток. Отдал их Сакусе, а тот вложил стакан в руку Ацуму. Вытряхнул две таблетки и протянул следом, но Ацуму не пошевелился.

— Ладно, — сказал Сакуса. Бросил одну обратно. — Хотя бы половину.

Ацуму отказался бы и от неë, если бы в рëбрах не начало сильно покалывать. Он поморщился, осторожно протянул руку. Пальцы тряслись. Он попытался унять дрожь, но не получилось.

Проглотил таблетку и чуть не подавился водой. Казалось, грудная клетка вот-вот развалится.

— Телефон.

— Час.

— Ладно.

Ацуму отключился через десять минут.

Он не знал, сколько раз просыпался, засыпал и просыпался опять. Время было для него размытым и искажëнным. Он даже не знал, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как его подстрелили. Мог бы, конечно, спросить, поскольку в моменты пробуждения всегда кто-то был рядом. Обычно Сакуса, иногда Бокуто или Хината. Однажды и вовсе Мейан, но Ацуму притворился, что снова уснул: не знал, что сказать.

Однако — Ацуму не хотел знать, сколько всего времени прошло. Боялся, что дольше, чем он ожидал, и что запаникует, когда узнает.

— Час прошëл, Оми-кун! — позвал он. Голос скрипнул, но горло от этого не саднило. Ему всë ещë больно в целом, но боль была приглушëнная — очевидно, из-за таблетки, всученной Сакусой час назад. Впервые за всë время сознание прояснилось окончательно. Не так, как до ранения, но прогресс был очевидный. — Да дай ты мне, блять, уже телефон!

Сакуса возник в дверях с кислой миной.

— Я почему-то думал, что ты станешь поспокойнее, раз побывал на грани жизни и смерти. Видимо, идиот здесь я.

Ацуму нетерпеливо протянул руку. Пальцы дрожали, но он сделал вид, что не заметил этого. Сакуса выудил телефон из кармана и уронил на ладонь Ацуму.

Он схватил его так быстро, что натянул швы. Поморщился и замедлил движения, постучав пальцем по экрану.

— Спасибо.

— Я на кухне. Зови, если потянет умирать. Мейан и так в ярости. Если сдохнешь, пока я тут с тобой нянчусь, он четвертует меня заживо.

Ацуму уже почти нажал на значок трубки напротив номера Осаму, когда до него дошëл смысл сказанного. Он замер, обдумал и поднял взгляд, когда Сакуса уже направился к выходу.

— Оми.

Сакуса обернулся.

Ацуму положил ладони на бëдра. В голове всплыли слова Мейана, сказанные Сакусе в день их встречи: « _Если пострадает он — пострадаешь и ты. Если он погибнет, что ж… ты лучший, но любого можно заменить_ ».

Ацуму шумно сглотнул.

— Он правда на тебя злится? Мейан-сан.

Сакуса скривил рот.

— Довольным его не назовëшь.

— Но он ведь понимает, что здесь нет твоей вины, верно? Ты ничего не мог поделать.

— Объективно — да, понимает. — Сакуса скрестил руки. Он был в рубашке с длинным рукавом, довольно просторной. Ворот с «V»-образным вырезом обнажал ключицы. — Он также знает, что мы выпили, и это могло повлиять на мою реакцию. Он доверил мне присмотреть за тобой, а я не справился.

— Он же не… причинит тебе вред? — медленно спросил Ацуму. Душа на мгновение ушла в пятки; он и думать забыл о боли. — Верно?

Сакуса смерил его внимательным взглядом.

— Он считает, что я достаточно наказан. Звони брату. Ты целыми днями ныл, как тебе нужно с ним поговорить.

Он вышел из комнаты, а у Ацуму перехватило дыхание.

«Днями». Прошли _дни_.

Он уставился вслед Сакусе, переполняемый страхом. Наконец собрался с духом, взял телефон и нажал на «вызов».

Осаму взял после первого гудка.

— Как он?

— Да живой, блять, чудом каким-то.

Осаму шумно выдохнул в динамик.

— Цуму.

— Чего, волновался, а, Саму? — Ацуму слегка улыбнулся. На потресканных губах ощущалось странно. — Думал, потерял лучшее, что было в твоей жалкой жизни? Согласен, я бы тоже не хотел жить без себя.

— Ну ты и придурок, — устало ответил Осаму. — Значит, меня подстрелили, и тебе тоже надо было. С детства всë за мной повторяешь. Ненавижу тебя.

— Я тебя тоже люблю.

— Ты в порядке?

— Когда как. — Ацуму глянул на дверь. Та была открыта, но Сакусы видно не было; только уголок серого кухонного шкафа. — Короче, слушай. Мне правда жаль, что я так грубо с тобой обошëлся, когда подстрелили тебя. И что позволил Оомими вытащить ëбаную пулю без ëбаного обезбола.

— Значит, тебе надо чуть не умереть, чтобы проявить хоть каплю сочувствия, — произнëс Осаму. — Учту.

— Эй, я как лучше хочу.

— Знаю. И это нахуй странно. Ты точно при смерти.

— Ага, возможно.

— А вот и не надо. Сакуса пообещал, что ты не умрëшь.

Ацуму снова кинул взгляд на дверной проëм.

— Ты с ним говорил?

— Ага. Он позвонил после случившегося, пока тебя зашивали в больнице. — Осаму замолчал; с его конца трубки не было слышно никакого фонового шума. Должно быть, сидел взаперти в своëм отеле. — Рассказал, что ты попросил, перед тем как отключился. Я был на полпути в Токио, когда позвонил Кита-сан и приказал тащить зад обратно в Мияги. Не знаю, то ли он отслеживал мой номер, то ли просто догадался, что я сделаю, когда узнаю. Я сказал ему идти нахуй и что всë равно поеду.

Ацуму попробовал представить, как Осаму сказал Ките такое, но не вышло совершенно.

— Ëпт.

— Не лучшее, что я мог бы сказать. Наверное. Я извинюсь, когда остыну, но пока не остыл. Мы поругались, и он… сказал кое-какую херню, повторять которую я не собираюсь. Я сошëл с поезда и вернулся в Мияги. — Он снова замолчал, затем добавил: — Я бы был там, если бы мог, Цуму. Ты ведь знаешь, да?

Ацуму прикрыл глаза от внезапного прилива нежности к брату. Они были созданы, чтобы бесить друг друга, но Ацуму понятия не имел, где был бы сейчас, если бы не Осаму. Скорее всего, погиб бы много лет назад, убитый кем-то или самим собой.

— Знаю, — ответил Ацуму. — Ничего. Всë равно ты бы просто сидел и рассказывал, насколько хуëво я выгляжу.

— То есть, то же самое, что ты делал со мной? Ты абсолютно прав, именно этим бы я, блять, и занялся.

Ацуму хохотнул, но только разок. Больно.

— А ты там как?

— Нормально. Только нервничаю немного. Кита-сан поднял всех на поиски. Он искал и раньше, но сейчас, думаю, он в ярости.

Это не успокоило Ацуму. Не настолько, как должно было.

— Кита раньше работал с Шакалами здесь, в Токио, ты знал? И в прошлом году приезжал к Мейану-сану. Он когда-то и с Карасуно работал.

— Нет, я не знал.

— И ни слова не сказал. Почему не рассказал нам?

— Не знаю. Может, не наше дело?

Ацуму громко фыркнул — так, чтобы Осаму услышал.

— Я всë равно думаю, что он должен был сказать.

— Мне кажется, у тебя и без того есть о чëм переживать, — отозвался Осаму. — Например, как ты чуть, блять, не умер неделю назад.

 _Неделю назад_.

— Прошла неделя? — пролепетал Ацуму.

— Ебать… да. И я целую неделю гадал, жив ли ты и в самом деле, или же Сакуса меня наëбывал.

— Если бы я сдох, он бы так и сказал. — Ацуму откинулся на подушки, подложенные между ним и изголовьем кровати. — Он в принципе никого не наëбывает.

— Ну, я в курсе не был, знаешь. Он мог бы и врать всë это время. Я заставил его включить видео пару раз, чтобы посмотреть на твою тупую рожу.

— Смотреть, как я сплю — как-то крипово, Саму.

— Пошëл нахуй. Я волновался.

Ацуму вздохнул. Запрокинул голову и уставился в потолок. Серый.

— Прости.

— Заткнись. Кита-сан пообещал, что обо всëм позаботится. И как только всë кончится, я сразу приеду и надеру тебе зад за то, что напугал.

Ацуму рассмеялся через боль.

— Да, да, конечно. Я позже перезвоню, ладно? Поспи там. А то злой как волк.

— Ублюдок, — чуть ли не с нежностью произнëс Осаму. — Если не буду слышать про тебя каждый день, то приеду, и плевать, что там говорит Кита-сан.

— Я в порядке, Саму. Скоро увидимся.

— Ага. Увидимся.

Ацуму завершил вызов. Зарядка в телефоне была почти полная. Должно быть, Сакуса поддерживал уровень заряда для него. Ацуму пролистал историю звонков. Сплошь Осаму, минимум раз в день. Когда входящие, а иногда исходящие. Сакуса звонил ему — как и попросил Ацуму.

Он снова глянул на дверь. До сих пор никого.

Ацуму должен был позвонить Ките. Ему было что сказать, но даже если бы не было, держать в курсе дел кумичо входило в его обязанности. Он пролистал контакты, нашëл номер Киты.

Долго смотрел, почти выбрал его, но всë-таки мотнул ниже.

Нажал на другое имя и затаил дыхание в ожидании.

Прошло несколько гудков, прежде чем подняли трубку. Когда наконец взяли, голос на другом конце провода звучал настороженно:

— Алло?

— Мейан-сан. — Ацуму прочистил горло. — Это Ацуму. Мия.

— Мия? — Послышался шум и бормотание Мейана в адрес кого-то, с кем он говорил до этого. — Чëрт, это ты. Не ожидал тебя слышать. Последний раз, когда я тебя навещал, ты был в отключке. Тебе лучше?

— Да, мне лучше, — сказал Ацуму. И это по большей части было правдой. — Я должен извиниться. За то, что доставил проблемы.

— Ты извиняешься за то, что в тебя стреляли?

Ацуму поморщился. Хорошо, что Мейан его не видел.

— Думаю, да?

Мейан звучно расхохотался.

— Ты что-то с чем-то, Мия. Это я должен перед тобой извиняться. Сделаю это лично, когда зайду в следующий раз.

— Вы ничего мне не должны, — возразил Ацуму. — Правда. Это была чрезвычайная ситуация, мы ничего не могли поделать. Мы… я выпил, а мне было нельзя. Здесь, с вами, всë складывалось так хорошо, что я и думать забыл, что надо быть начеку. — Ацуму сомневался, что ситуация сложилась бы иначе, если бы он был трезв, но не стал этого говорить. Он не к тому вëл. — Оми… Сакуса не был пьян. Он был в порядке. Присматривал за мной, как и всегда. Они появились из ниоткуда, мы никак не могли предсказать. Если бы не он, я бы и правда погиб. Не вините его ни в чëм. Это всë на мне.

Мейан задумался. На фоне переговаривались голоса — возможно, Ацуму что-то прервал, но вряд ли это было что-то важное, раз уж Мейан выделил время на разговор с ним.

— Сакуса в курсе, что ты мне звонишь? — спросил Мейан.

— Нет. — Ацуму снова глянул на дверь.

— Так я и думал. Ты отличный парень, Мия. И Сакуса тоже. Я ни в чëм его не виню. Только себя — за то, что позволил тебе работать, в то время как должен был защищать. После херни с полицией уже должен был понять.

— Это не ваша вина, — вновь возразил Ацуму. — Вы предложили мне засесть в безопасности. И это я сам захотел-

— Просто позволь мне извиниться, Мия, — перебил его Мейан. — Я рад, что ты в порядке, и прослежу, чтобы так оно и оставалось. Ты не покинешь ту квартиру, пока я тебе не скажу, слышишь меня?

Ацуму, конечно, и так был не в состоянии куда-либо уйти.

— Да, слышу.

— Я загляну к тебе на днях. Просто расслабься и поправляйся. Ты там в безопасности. Это я тебе гарантирую. Самое безопасное место в центре города.

— Ладно, — ответил Ацуму. — Спасибо, Мейан-сан.

— Не за что меня благодарить. Если тебе что-то нужно, звони мне. Повтори.

Ацуму слегка улыбнулся. Вспомнил точно такой же разговор, произошедший недавно, когда он только-только приехал в Токио.

— Если мне что-то понадобится, я позвоню.

— Отлично. Пока, Мия.

Ацуму откинулся назад. Стиснул зубы из-за нахлынувшей боли и позволил телефону выскользнуть из рук на тëмные простыни. Уставился на него расфокусированным взглядом. Снова подумал позвонить Ките, но тут же отказался от этой идеи. Его внезапно накрыло таким изнеможением, что навряд ли даже при всëм желании он продержался бы весь разговор.

— Мия, ты идиот.

Ацуму моргнул и повернул голову в сторону. Сакуса как раз вошëл в комнату. Он нахмурился, руки скрестил на груди. Одежда была мятой — так на него непохоже. Ездил ли он домой или оставался здесь всë время в ожидании смерти Ацуму? Наверное, в его интересах было не спускать с Ацуму глаз, потому что если бы он умер, Мейан бы разозлился.

— Это я не раз слышал, — сказал Ацуму. Нащупал телефон и придвинул его к краю кровати. Сакуса подошëл и забрал его.

— Зачем ты вообще ему позвонил?

— Кому?

— Сам знаешь кому.

— Просто убедился, что он ни в чëм тебя не винит, — отозвался Ацуму. Веки потяжелели. — Потому что ты не виноват. Не хочу, чтобы у тебя были проблемы из-за меня.

— Я сам о себе позабочусь. И не нужно пытаться делать это за меня.

— Вообще-то я забочусь о нас обоих.

Сакуса смерил его тëмным, нечитаемым взглядом.

— Я, конечно, и так всю неделю проспал, — произнëс Ацуму, стараясь не зацикливаться на этом факте, — но опять страшно устал. Прикорну, ладно? Чуть-чуть.

— Да, конечно. — Сакуса засунул телефон Ацуму в свой карман и направился к двери. Выключил свет, но мало что изменилось: сквозь окна ярко светило вечернее солнце. Но Ацуму было всë равно — знал, что и так уснëт. Сон потихоньку одолевал его, окутывая, словно туманом.

— Эй, Оми? — Он закрыл глаза, а Сакуса промолчал, но Ацуму был уверен, что тот остановился в проходе. — Спасибо. За всë.

Возможно, Сакуса ему ответил, но Ацуму уже не услышал — уснул.

— Нет, я понимаю, что это ты так обо мне заботишься, но мне кажется, ты согласился, потому что тебе нравится причинять мне боль.

Сакуса промокнул ряд швов тканью, смоченной в чëм-то, что жгло адским огнëм.

— Смягчаю, как могу. Перестать? — Он надавил сильнее, и Ацуму зашипел сквозь зубы.

— Блять. Ладно, ладно. Забудь.

Сакуса глянул на его лицо и отстранился, отбросив ткань в сторону.

И так каждый день — с тех пор, как Ацуму вновь стал осознавать происходящее. Судя по всему, до этого Сакуса тоже это делал каждый день, просто Ацуму не помнил. Казалось, рана заживала. Швы выглядели уже не столь отвратительно, и рваное месиво, которое они скрепляли, приняло человеческий вид. До сих пор побаливало, но далеко не так сильно. Он уже мог ходить по комнате — Сакуса заставлял подниматься несколько раз за день. Он заявил, что это снизит риск образования тромба, однако Ацуму казалось, что Сакусе просто нравится его мучить.

— К настоящему времени ты можешь заниматься этим сам. — Сакуса обмакнул пальцы — в перчатке — в банке с вазелином и аккуратно намазал им рану. — Но я сильно сомневаюсь, что ты всë сделаешь правильно.

— Столько веры в меня. Спасибо огромное, Оми.

Сакуса промолчал. Стянул перчатки и взял в руки кусок марли.

Ацуму наблюдал за ним. Не за руками, которыми тот наложил повязку. За лицом. Лëгкая складка между бровей, изгиб линии рта, трепетание ресниц, пока взгляд перемещался туда-обратно.

Ацуму частенько подолгу рассматривал Сакусу. Ему нравилось думать, что он так делал от безделья; однако понимал, что будь они в другом месте и в другое время — смотрел бы всë так же.

Он обнаружил, что Сакуса, по факту, жил в квартире, в которой было как минимум две других спальни — из того, что Ацуму видел. Он не спрашивал, но что-то ему подсказывало, что Мейан приказал Сакусе оставаться здесь в качестве наказания за провинность. Ацуму несколько раз сказал, что отлично справится сам, что Сакуса мог поехать домой, если хотел. Но тот его проигнорировал.

— Что ты на меня смотришь? — спросил Сакуса не глядя. Пригладил последний отрезок медицинской ленты.

— Не смотрю я.

Сакуса заглянул ему в глаза.

— Нет, смотришь. Постоянно.

— Правда? — Ацуму пожал одним плечом. — Не замечал.

Сакуса чуть сузил глаза, но ничего не сказал. Сложил всë обратно в аптечку и ещë раз проверил повязку, коснувшись еë краëв кончиками пальцев.

— Нормально?

— Да, отлично. Спасибо, Оми.

Сакуса отнял руку, и Ацуму начал застëгивать рубашку.

— Хорошо, что не задело правый бок, — хмыкнул Ацуму. Замер и тыкнул пальцем нетронутые рëбра. — Вся татуировка б насмарку. Разозлился бы пиздец.

Сакуса проследил взглядом за рукой Ацуму, будто бы впервые заметив чернила — хотя видел их каждый день.

— Тебя только это волнует?

— Да нет, просто говорю. Настрадался, пока набивал. Не хотел бы испортить. — Он застегнул ещë одну пуговицу, но Сакуса потянулся и поймал край рубашки, чтобы его остановить.

— Насколько было больно? — спросил Сакуса. Рассматривал чернильные завитки — чëрные, красные, серые — что напоминали завихрения ветра, подхватившего кленовые листья.

Ацуму пришлось напомнить себе дышать.

— Не… не так сильно. Нам их набивали традиционным способом, поэтому, наверное, было больнее, чем обычная татуировка, но терпимо.

— Вам с Осаму.

— Ага. Вместе сделали. У него наоборот, слева. И дизайн другой.

Сакуса отпустил рубашку Ацуму и отсел обратно. Ацуму застегнул еë до конца, оставив пару последних пуговиц — и уже не так ловко, как минуту назад.

— Тебе подходит кицунэ, — сказал Сакуса. — Самодовольная и дерзкая. И раздражает. Очень раздражает.

— Я польщëн, Оми-Оми, — усмехнулся Ацуму.

Сакуса встал, взяв в руки аптечку. Свернул старую повязку с перчатками и сложил их в пакет, чтобы потом выбросить.

— А у тебя есть? — спросил Ацуму.

— Татуировки?

— Да.

— Ты правда думаешь, что я набил бы себе тату, Мия?

— Нет, — пожал плечами Ацуму, — но может, всех Шакалов заставляют. И тебя тоже. Не знаю.

— У многих других есть. Бокуто постоянно болтает про свои. У меня нет, и не собираюсь.

Сакуса взял в руки стул, принесëнный с кухни, и понëс его к двери.

— Мейан никогда не заставляет меня делать то, чего я не хочу.

— Но вот ты здесь, выхаживаешь меня, — произнëс Ацуму. — Весьма похоже на принуждение.

Сакуса не оглянулся.

— Я сам предложил.

Ацуму посмотрел ему вслед, и продолжал смотреть, даже когда тот скрылся за углом.

Спустя три недели после перестрелки, Ацуму уверился, что оправился полностью. Бóльшую часть времени он проводил вне кровати — в основном, конечно, на диване, но всë же. Частенько прохаживался с одного конца квартиры до другого, пока Сакуса не рявкал ему прекратить. Часто разговаривал с Осаму, спрашивал о новостях из дома, потому что до сих пор откладывал разговор с Китой.

Однажды Кита позвонил сам, но Ацуму запаниковал и перекинул телефон Сакусе, умоляя сказать Ките, что он спал. Сакуса ответил и сказал, но не преминул обозвать Ацуму трусом.

Ацуму чувствовал себя прекрасно. Рана даже не болела — если он не двигался слишком резко, не подумав. Всë было отлично. Лучше всех. Как будто ничего и не случилось.

Пока он не проснулся среди ночи с криком и чëтким осознанием того, что нихрена он всë-таки не в порядке.

Он едва не поперхнулся воздухом, забился в простынях, которые, казалось, стремились его поглотить. Сбросил их прочь — в боку тут же стрельнуло — и резко сел, тяжело дыша. Он обливался потом, его сильно трясло, будто в припадке. Вслепую оглядел комнату. Темно, ничего не было видно. Вспомнилась тень, что прокрадывалась по его спальне, направляя на него пистолет. Осаму истекал кровью на улице. Клубок боли раздирал грудную клетку, выжимая из него жизнь вместе с ручьями горячей крови.

Он не мог дышать. Нужно было уходить. Стены слишком близко. Он их не видит, но чувствует. Всë ближе и ближе, и кто-то наблюдал за ним в темноте, а он сам не мог _дышать_.

Он подобрался к краю кровати и вскочил на ноги. Но забыл о ране — о боли, спавшей под самой поверхностью, и она ударила с удвоенной силой, вышибла дух. Он споткнулся, потерял равновесие и рухнул на пол — грудой боли и пота, весь дрожа.

Он закрыл глаза, стараясь не думать об опустившейся дверной ручке, о тени в дверном проëме, о выстрелах в тишине его спальни. Но он не мог о них не думать, не мог думать ни о чëм больше — воспоминания захватили сознание, вонзились чëрными, изогнутыми когтями в его позвоночник.

Сквозь веки вспыхнул свет. Ацуму свернулся калачиком, зажмурил глаза. Сверкали фары и фонари, а он истекал кровью на тротуаре, она струилась сквозь его пальцы. Его пронзило болью, наполовину настоящей, наполовину надуманной, и он задыхался от еë силы.

— Мия?

Ацуму вздрогнул. Кто-то звал его по фамилии сквозь шум выстрелов: голос то ближе, то дальше, но рядом.

— Мия.

Вот так же он и лежал в прошлый раз — сжавшись в комок боли, всë живое вытекало вместе с кровью на асфальт. Он мог тогда умереть. Наверное, ему стоило тогда умереть.

— Что случилось? Мия. — Его плечо сжала рука — ласково, но внезапно — и Ацуму дëрнулся прочь.

— Хватит, — хрипло, с надрывом сказал он. Рука тут же исчезла. Ацуму полегчало и поплохело одновременно. Он хотел побыть один, но боялся одной этой мысли. Дышал слишком часто и громко, едва смог выговорить: — Не называй меня так. Просто… перестань.

Всë замерло — кроме дрожи, сковавшей всë тело Ацуму от плеч до колен. Он остался один. Голос ему почудился. Или он принадлежал не тому, на кого он подумал, а тени с оружием, или-

— Всë хорошо. — Рука вернулась, мягко, но крепко сжала за плечо. — Ми-… Ацуму. Всë хорошо.

Ацуму вцепился руками в свои волосы и стиснул до боли. Втянул воздух сквозь зубы, тот прожëг его до самых рëбер. Что-то застряло в груди, твëрдое и болезненное.

— Не могу дышать.

— Нет, можешь. Ты ведь дышишь сейчас.

— Оми…

— Поднимайся и сядь. Вот так, я держу.

Сильные руки подняли его с пола за плечи. Он бы упал снова, но они продолжали держать его прямо, развернув так, чтобы он упëрся спиной в кровать. Ацуму прислонился к ней, вцепился пальцами в ткань своей рубашки, и попытался дышать.

— Дыши медленно. — Голос Сакусы звучал близко, тихий и холодный. — Ты в порядке. Посмотри на меня.

Ацуму потряс головой. Он не мог. Он боялся, что если откроет глаза, то окажется не в пентхаусе. Очутится в своей комнате, в темноте, или лëжа посреди улицы, или возле истекающего кровью брата.

— Ацуму. — Руки легли на плечи, потом оказались в его волосах, затем на лице — обхватили с обеих сторон. Ладони оказались достаточно прохладными, чтобы снова вызвать дрожь. — Всë хорошо. Ты в безопасности. Я обещаю.

— Оми. — Он запнулся на имени, вдохнул медленно и глубоко. — Что происходит?

— У тебя паническая атака, — произнëс Сакуса. — Но ты в порядке. Она пройдëт. Просто дыши.

Ацуму попытался. Было трудно как никогда. Сжал пальцами ткань рубашки крепче, до боли.

— Дыши. Всë хорошо.

Ацуму казалось, что ничего не хорошо, даже не близко. Но он прислушался к Сакусе, постарался дышать, как ему сказали, и ощутил, как его пульс постепенно начал замедляться. Узел в груди мало-помалу развязался. Ладони Сакусы всë ещë были на месте. Ацуму вдруг осознал с острой ясностью, что пальцы на его лице были обнажены — кожа к коже.

Он открыл глаза и увидел, что Сакуса сидел прямо напротив него, на коленях, между раскинутых ног Ацуму. Тот был близко, очень близко — вероятно, потому, что своей мëртвой хваткой Ацуму вцепился не в свою рубашку, а в его. Он разжал кулаки постепенно, палец за пальцем, и его руки рухнули вдоль тела.

Ацуму ожидал, что Сакуса отстранится, но тот остался сидеть на месте.

Сакуса, по всей видимости, до этого крепко спал. Волосы взъерошены, ночная рубашка перекосилась благодаря цепким рукам Ацуму. И он без маски. Держал лицо Ацуму в своих ладонях. Ласковее, чем он мог от него ожидать; нежнее, чем он мог себе представить.

Сакуса наблюдал за ним, тëмные глаза казались чернее ночи. Дверь на кухню была открыта, из-за неë лился свет.

Они и правда были в квартире Мейана. Не в доме Ацуму в Хëго, не на улице. Они здесь. Всë было в порядке.

Пальцы Сакусы огладили его щëки, размазывая влагу. Ацуму отстранëнно осознал, что лицо было мокрым.

— Ты со мной? — тихо спросил Сакуса.

Ацуму сглотнул. Вдохнул снова — просто проверить, что мог дышать.

— Да, — голос хрипел. — Да. С тобой.

Сакуса убрал руки. Ацуму захотел их обратно.

Сакуса осел на пятки, но дальше не отодвинулся.

— Ничего себе не повредил, когда упал?

Ацуму об этом и забыл. Осторожно дотронулся до бока. Саднило не сильнее обычного.

— Вроде нет.

— Что произошло? — всë так же тихо спросил Сакуса. — Тебе приснился кошмар?

— Я… я не знаю. — Ацуму не помнил, что случилось или как всë началось. И не хотел вспоминать — боялся, что накроет заново. — Просто проснулся… вот так.

Сакуса изучал его взглядом на протяжении целой минуты, и только потом встал.

В груди Ацуму вспыхнула паника; не такая явная, но несомненная. Сакуса собирался уйти, захлопнуть за собой дверь, и Ацуму снова останется один, здесь, в ловушке, где стены так близко, а дышать невозможно, и-

Сакуса протянул руку. Ацуму не сразу понял, что от него хотят. Догадался — и ухватился за неë, прижав свою другую руку к рëбрам. Сакуса помог ему встать.

— Идëм, — сказал он и направился к двери. Ацуму молча последовал за ним.

Они остановились на кухне. Сакуса начал мыть руки в раковине.

— Тебе показалось, что я умираю, или типа того? — спросил Ацуму. — Не думал, что ты хоть к кому-нибудь можешь притронуться добровольно.

Сакуса покосился на него. Ответил не сразу. Казалось, продумывал ответ; между бровями залегла складка.

— Ты не покидал эту квартиру на протяжении трëх недель. Можно не волноваться о том, где ты был или что трогал. И я в курсе, что ты регулярно ходишь в душ, потому что я тоже был здесь.

— Я всегда хожу в душ, — отозвался Ацуму. — Даже когда я дома.

Сакуса не ответил, но Ацуму и не ждал. Сам понял, что херню сморозил.

— Полагаю, спать больше не собираешься? — спросил Сакуса.

Ацуму подумал, каково будет вернуться в комнату, где он один и в темноте. В груди свело.

— Пожалуй.

— Я тоже. Всë равно не спал. — Похоже на ложь. — Идëм.

Они прошли в гостиную. Мейан не поскупился ни на шикарную мебель, ни на огромную плазму. Сакуса приглушил свет, но с включённым телевизором темноту можно было потерпеть. Они сидели на диване. Сакуса начал смотреть что-то, Ацуму незнакомое; а Ацуму смотрел на Сакусу.

Вспомнились его слова о том, что он сам предложил остаться здесь и заботиться об Ацуму. Ацуму сделал вывод, что то было мотивировано чувством вины, поскольку Сакуса был с ним, когда его подстрелили. Пытался загладить вину, чтобы не возникало ещë бóльших проблем с Мейаном.

Ацуму до сих пор так считал, но сейчас подумал, что возможно, Сакуса и правда сам за него переживал. Чуть-чуть. Лицо помнило ощущение ладоней Сакусы на нëм, прохладных и ласковых, таких, как Ацуму и представить не мог.

И он воссоздал тот жест снова, мысленно поменял обстоятельства.

— Можешь поспать, если хочешь, — сказал Сакуса, не глядя на него. — Я не собираюсь.

— Не-а. Не хочу.

— Как хочешь, — пожал он плечами.

Ацуму наблюдал, как свет от телевизора мерцал на лице Сакусы. И думал, каково бы было держать его лицо в своих руках. Но не чтобы его успокоить. А просто потому, что хотел.

Ацуму проснулся от солнца, ярко светившего за окнами. Чувствовал глубокое изнеможение, всë тело болело — ноющая боль, не имевшая ничего общего с его ранением. Постепенно он осознавал, что находился на диване, голова лежала на чëм-то твëрдом и тëплом. Сел прямо — и обнаружил, что спал на плече Сакусы.

Сам Сакуса до сих пор спал. Наверно, только поэтому не доглядел за Ацуму и допустил это.

Ацуму никогда не видел Сакусу спящим.

Он выглядел всë так же — разве что чуть миролюбивее. Черты лица разгладились, на бледный лоб сползла тëмная кудряшка. Дышал глубоко, но тихо; голова запрокинулась назад, и рот чуть-чуть приоткрылся.

Ацуму захотелось протянуть руку и дотронуться до него, но побоялся разбудить. Вместо этого он снова осторожно устроился на плече Сакусы, закрыл глаза и погрузился в сон, лишëнный сновидений.


	13. Chapter 13

Ацуму проснулся в смятении — но не в страхе. Телевизор работал до сих пор, бормоча фоном. Было тепло, хотя на диване лежал только он один. Ацуму медленно сел, поправил подушку, что лежала под головой, и огляделся в поисках Сакусы (безуспешно). Тëплый аромат еды витал в воздухе, где-то звякнула сковородка. Ацуму медленно открыл глаза, проморгался. Вытянул руки, потягиваясь, и с его плеч соскользнуло одеяло. Потихоньку поднялся на ноги и направился на кухню, чуть-чуть пошатываясь и придерживая раненый бок. Сакуса стоял у плиты, скрестив руки на груди; в одной держал кухонную лопатку.

— Доброе утро, Оми. — Ацуму чуть хрипел, потому сразу прошëл к раковине попить. Холод воды обжëг горло, прогоняя сонливость.

— Очень вовремя, — невозмутимо отозвался Сакуса. — Почти полдень.

— Ну да, ну да. Но ты, кажется, тоже спал допоздна, раз уж готовишь завтрак только сейчас.

Сакуса промолчал, тем самым подтверждая его слова. Ацуму встал рядом с ним и притворился, что разглядывал еду, в то время как на самом деле разглядывал лицо Сакусы.

Было тихо; разве что порой на сковородке скворчало масло. Тишина была уютной — вот только Ацуму ощущал себя чуть-чуть неловко.

— Прости за вчерашнее, — произнëс он, отводя взгляд.

Сакуса постучал лопаткой по краю сковороды и аккуратно отложил еë на тумбу.

— Ты извиняешься за то, что получил психологическую травму, когда чуть не погиб?

— Ну… наверное?

Сакуса скривил рот. В квартире он маску не носил. Ацуму нравилось видеть выражения его лица.

— Честно говоря, я ожидал, что подобное случится раньше, — сказал Сакуса. Прислонился к тумбе и посмотрел на Ацуму. — Ты вëл себя подозрительно беззаботно.

— Думаешь, я не могу с собой совладать? — нахмурился Ацуму.

— Думаю, никто не может попасть под пулю и чуть не умереть без последствий. Разумеется, тебе будет хреново.

— Прошлая ночь не считается. То был кошмар или типа того. Хер знает. Теперь всë хорошо. Больше такого не повторится.

— Наверняка повторится.

— Да пошëл ты.

Сакуса пожал плечами и повернулся к плите.

— Значит, в следующий раз помогать не буду. Страдай в одиночестве, раз так хочешь.

Ацуму нахмурился ещë сильнее. Он смотрел, как Сакуса переворачивал яичницу, но мысли были заняты другим. Тщательно взвесил свои следующие слова и лишь потом тихо произнëс:

— Я не этого хочу.

— Ладно.

Вот и всë, что ответил Сакуса — но этих слов мало.

— Зачем ты мне помогаешь? — спросил Ацуму. — Если Мейан-сан не заставляет, то какой смысл? Ты мог бы работать, заниматься своими делами. Я не подохну, если останусь сам с собой на пару дней.

— Я был с тобой, когда тебя подстрелили, — ответил Сакуса; подрегулировал температуру на плите, — поэтому я с тобой, пока ты поправляешься. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать, раз уж позволил этому произойти.

— Бля, ты вообще не виноват. И ты это знаешь.

— Всë равно.

Ацуму шумно выдохнул и положил руку поверх тумбы. Уставился на неë, снова поднял взгляд на Сакусу.

— Только поэтому, да? Если бы ты был с кем-либо другим… с Бокуто, Хинатой — да с кем угодно… ты бы делал для них то же самое?

Лица Сакусы не покидало равнодушие. Он опустил взгляд на плиту, и ответил так же тихо, как говорил Ацуму:

— Нет. Не думаю.

У Ацуму перехватило дыхание — но отнюдь не от паники, как ночью. Он сжал пальцы в кулак и уронил руку вдоль тела.

— Почему?

Сакуса промолчал — и молчание было ответом.

Ацуму снова подошëл к раковине. Включил горячую воду, подставил руки под струю. Тëр ладони, костяшки пальцев и между ними намного дольше нужного, с таким большим количеством мыла, что на дне раковины скопилась пена. Выключил воду. Вытер руки и вернулся к Сакусе, который наблюдал за ним своим пустым взглядом.

Ацуму поднял ладонь; она зависла в воздухе между ними.

— Могу ли я?

Сакуса смерил еë взглядом, распаренную и покрасневшую от горячей воды.

— Зачем?

— Хочу.

— Мы не всегда получаем то, что хотим, Ацуму.

Звук его имени — не фамилии — в устах Сакусы вызвал в нëм нечто. Такое чувство, будто шагнул с балкона, этажа с двадцатого, и полетел вниз.

— Не всегда, — повторил он, надеясь, что его голос прозвучал менее странно, нежели ощущался в глотке, — но сейчас, думаю, да.

Сакуса едва заметно поджал губы. Ацуму немного приблизился — тот не отдëрнулся. Кончики его пальцев зависли всего в паре миллиметров от его щеки. Сакуса не сдвинулся с места — поэтому в движение пришëл Ацуму.

Прохладное. Ацуму огладил его скулу, линию челюсти. Охватил ладонью — так же, как Сакуса ночью держал в своих руках его лицо. Чëрные кудри щекотали костяшки пальцев.

Сакуса в лице не изменился. Такой же безразличный; смотрел своим твëрдым, тëмным взглядом, пока Ацуму не отстранился — и не потянулся за его рукой. Коснулся ладони, потом переплëл их пальцы вместе. Сакуса позволил — его ладонь послушно лежала в руке Ацуму.

Ацуму хотел его поцеловать. Так сильно, что вскипала кровь. Опустил взгляд на губы Сакусы, на изгиб рта — желая опробовать на вкус.

— Зачем? — снова спросил Сакуса.

Ацуму отнял пальцы и сжал их в кулак, преследуя призрачное ощущение руки Сакусы в своей. Отвëл взгляд. Должно быть, покраснел. Однозначно.

— Я не знаю.

— Не знаешь?

Ацуму прикусил внутреннюю сторону щеки. Он не знал, что ответить — какие слова могли оказаться… слишком. Нужно бы сказать правду, вот только отказ бы его убил. Он сомневался, что справился бы в таком случае, но нужно хоть что-то ответить. Что угодно. Только бы лицо не горело так сильно; только бы Сакуса на него не смотрел, чтобы он мог хоть как-то думать.

— Ацуму. — Сакуса давно состоит в якудза; беспощадный убийца, худший преступник — со своим-то мнением о морали. Быть того не могло, чтобы его голос звучал так ласково; чтобы Ацуму так и таял от него.

— Киëми, — парировал он в надежде, что тем самым пошатнëт самообладание Сакусы. Бесполезно.

— Что ты хотел мне сказать, — произнëс Сакуса, — после того, как мы покинули бар? Перед тем, как тебя ранили.

Чтобы вспомнить, Ацуму пришлось переступить через боль и кровавые вспышки перед глазами. Казалось, прошло не три недели, а годы.

_«Я хотел сказать, чтобы ты оттрахал меня до забытья, но сейчас, мне кажется, я больше хочу держаться с тобой за руки, просто лежать рядом и прикасаться к тебе, к твоему красивому до чëртиков лицу — а это что-нибудь да значит, Оми»._

— Уф, — буркнул Ацуму.

В дверь позвонили — спасение и проклятие одновременно. Ацуму зажмурился и выдохнул, наполовину с облегчением, наполовину раздражëнно.

Сакуса развернулся к еде, словно бы ничего и не произошло; словно совсем не чувствовал, как Ацуму весь излучал напряжение, и оно ядом наполняло воздух в комнате.

— Это к тебе.

— Чего?

— Открой дверь, — сказал Сакуса. Выключил плиту и достал тарелки. — Это к тебе.

Ацуму ничего не понял, но вышел из кухни и прошëл по коридору к входной двери. Она была здесь одна; Мейан не врал, когда сказал, что Ацуму здесь в безопасности. То была самое надëжное помещение из всех, в которых он побывал. Чтобы войти, нужно ввести код, к тому же снаружи установлены камеры, которые отслеживали каждого, кто подходил к двери. На днях Бокуто рассказал, что у Мейана здесь что-то вроде «любовной хижины», куда он приводил любовниц на одну ночь, или на неделю, или на месяц — по ситуации. До сих пор непонятно, шутил Бокуто или нет.

В двери был глазок. Ацуму посмотрел через него, не имея ни малейшего представления, кто бы мог стоять за дверью.

Он отступил назад, встряхнул головой и заглянул снова.

— Охуеть, — тихо сказал он. Повозился с замками и распахнул дверь навстречу Суне, который стоял у порога, как ни в чëм не бывало. — _Охуеть_! — повторил Ацуму, уже громче.

— Ага, я тоже рад тебя видеть, — сухо отозвался Суна.

Они постоянно друг с другом пререкались, и Ацуму частенько хотел его придушить, но сейчас он был донельзя ему рад. Схватил его за ворот куртки и притянул к себе, заключив в объятия. В боку стрельнуло, но Ацуму лишь стиснул зубы — и руки вокруг Суны, рассмеявшись от неожиданности.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Ацуму, отстраняясь. Отступил в сторону, впустил Суну внутрь и закрыл за ним дверь.

— Проходил мимо и решил, дай загляну и посмотрю, правда ли ты поправился или всë это время нам заливал. — Суна поднял телефон и сфотографировал Ацуму. — Осаму считает, что ты будешь продолжать настаивать, что всë заебись, даже когда твой гроб начнут опускать в могилу.

— Ой, да ну его. Вас обоих. Проходи, думаю, ничего, что ты пришëл. Хотя не знаю.

— Сакуса сказал, что всë окей, — ответил Суна. Сбросил обувь и пошëл вслед за Ацуму.

— Ты говорил с Оми?

Суна утвердительно хмыкнул. Его телефон издал трель, и он проверил его — с лëгкой улыбкой. Наверное, отправил ту фотографию Осаму, и тот что-то ответил.

— Но не я лично. Говорил Осаму. Как я и сказал, он знает, что ты бы соврал, если бы тебе стало хуже. Поэтому регулярно созванивается с Сакусой.

— Вот вы все ублюдки хреновы, ещë и спелись за моей спиной. — Ацуму постарался звучать обиженно, но был слишком рад видеть Суну — кого-то из дома — потому вышло неубедительно. Он хлопнул Суну по плечу и повëл его на кухню. — Оми, нам тут бродяжку на порог подкинули. Мне стало его жалко, так что вот он. Надеюсь, можно оставить.

— Только если он приучен к дому, — ответил Сакуса, накладывая три тарелки. — Мне и с тобой хлопот хватает.

Суна прыснул.

— Эй, нет со мной никаких хлопот. И почему ты не сказал про Суну?

— Он хотел сделать сюрприз, — ответил Сакуса. Поставил перед Ацуму две тарелки. — Я поем здесь, а вы идите.

— Оми, не чуди. Тащи свой зад с нами.

Они пошли есть в столовую. Ацуму никогда не жил в месте, где была бы столовая, даже в доме Киты еë не было. Это казалось ему чрезмерной роскошью, тем более в кухне достаточно места для стола; но раз Мейану нравилось сыпать деньгами, то зачем Ацуму жаловаться.

— Как дела дома? — спросил Ацуму, когда его тарелка практически опустела. — Всë хорошо?

— Нормально, — ответил Суна. — Гин нарвался на драку, и ему сломали нос. Теперь там горбинка. Но он и сам в курсе, поэтому если спросит, заметно ли, лучше соврать. А Акаги узнал, что скоро станет отцом. Он в ужасе.

Ацуму рассмеялся.

— И что он будет делать?

— Ну думаю, воспитывать ребëнка, — ответил Суна. — Что ещë он может сделать?

— Заплатить матери и притвориться, что никогда еë не встречал, — сказал Сакуса. Приподнял бровь. — Не смотри на меня так. Сам спросил.

— Уж больно легко говоришь, — заметил Ацуму. — И сколько раз ты так делал? Сколько маленьких Оми бегает по Токио?

Сакуса скорчил кислую мину.

— Нисколько. Некоторым людям нельзя производить себе подобных, и так вышло, что я вхожу в их число.

Суну их беседа не впечатлила.

— Окей, пофиг, — продолжил он. —Аран и Оомими были в Токио, провели здесь две недели после перестрелки. — Суна глянул вниз, будто бы пытаясь разглядеть рану Ацуму сквозь рубашку. — Они ничего не нашли. Я уговорил Киту послать вместо них меня. Думаю, мне повезëт больше.

— С чего бы?

Суна постучал палочками по тарелке.

— Думаю, у меня есть зацепка. По крайней мере, могу знать, где искать.

— Серьёзно? — Ацуму дëрнулся вперëд, что отдалось болью в рëбрах.

Взгляд Суны помутнел, затем сменился равнодушием.

— Не скажу, пока не буду уверен. Могу ошибаться.

— Ну же, Сунарин, скажи хоть что-нибудь. Хотя бы намекни.

— Нет. — Суна отодвинул от себя тарелку. — Спасибо за обед, Сакуса.

— Пустяки.

— Мне нужно идти. По сути, мне и сюда приходить было нельзя. Никто не должен знать, что я здесь.

— Суна, блять… стой. — Ацуму слишком быстро вскочил со стула. Поморщился от боли и потянулся за Суной — но тот уже остановился.

Сакуса встал и тихо собрал тарелки. Выскользнул из комнаты, оставляя их наедине.

— Что-то тут нечисто, — начал Ацуму, — раз ты ничего мне не говоришь.

Суна не стал отрицать.

— В чëм дело? — спросил Ацуму. Он провëл в пассивном ожидании столько времени, что теперь жаждал узнать хоть что-нибудь. — Что я натворил? Кого разозлил?

— Если узнаю наверняка, то сообщу.

— Но-

— Ацуму, я ничего тебе не скажу. Неважно, сколько раз будешь просить. Я должен знать точно.

Ацуму смерил его взглядом. Он всегда ладил с Суной — настолько хорошо, насколько вообще мог с кем-либо поладить. За годы общения они прошли через немало разногласий, но в целом, Суне он доверял. Уважал его. По сути, он понимал, что если Суна что-то умалчивает, на то была веская причина.

Однако Ацуму всë равно желал знать.

— Но когда всë выяснишь, — произнëс Ацуму, — ты мне расскажешь. Вернëшься сюда или позвонишь.

— Да.

— Сразу же.

— Нет, сначала расскажу Осаму, по понятным причинам, — сказал Суна, — но ты следующий на очереди.

Суна не сказал ничего о том, что в первую очередь расскажет Ките. Это должно было насторожить Ацуму, но он не захотел об этом задумываться. Когда-нибудь потом.

— Ладно, — сказал Ацуму. С таким раскладом можно было жить. Наверное. — И когда узнаешь, мы с этим разберëмся. — Потому что они будут мстить. Кто бы за этим не стоял, он получит по заслугам, так или иначе. — Я пойду с тобой. Обещай, что возьмëшь меня с собой.

— Не могу.

— Нет, можешь. Мне намного лучше. Я почти не чувствую боли.

— Тебя буквально только что от неë передëрнуло. Сам знаешь. По тебе всë видно.

— Это моя борьба, и ты это знаешь. — Ацуму скрестил руки на груди и постарался принять непоколебимый вид. — С ними должны расправиться я и Саму. И поскольку Саму запрещено покидать Мияги, то это должен быть я.

— Я не уверен, что это твоя борьба, Ацуму.

— И как это понимать?

Суна вздохнул.

— Я пойду. Завтра начну поиски в городе. Надо бы сегодня, но сейчас сяду на поезд до Мияги, чтобы там переночевать. Потом вернусь и со всем разберусь. Закончу за неделю.

Ацуму постарался не задумываться, чем — или кем — займëтся Суна в Мияги. Не надо ему таких картинок в голове.

— Ты уверен? Кита-сан искал месяцами, но ничего не нашëл.

— Не там искал, — ответил Суна. Вытащил из кармана телефон, но проверять его не стал. Возможно, просто чувствовал себя комфортнее, держа его в руках. — Неделя. Если я прав, всë закончится через неделю. Вы оба вернëтесь домой.

Ацуму покосился в сторону открытой двери на кухню. Сакусу не увидел, но знал, что он там.

— Да. Дом. — Провëл рукой по волосам и добавил: — Когда встретишься с Саму, кинь весточку, что с ним тоже всë хорошо. Он, как и я, легко мог бы соврать.

— Знаю, — согласился Суна. — Потому к нему и еду. — Перед тем, как направиться на выход, коротко тронул его за плечо. — Ацуму, береги себя.

— Позвони, как что-нибудь узнаешь, — сказал Ацуму по пути за ним. — И чтоб нахуй не смел идти без меня.

— Если я пойму, что мы справимся и оба вернëмся целыми, то ладно. Это всë, что я могу обещать. — Суна обулся и начал разбираться с замками.

— Ладно. — Не на такой ответ Ацуму рассчитывал, но можно и так. — Сам себя береги. И о Саму хорошенько позаботься, когда увидишь. И нет — я не то имел в виду-

Суна ухмыльнулся одним уголком рта и вскинул бровь.

— Оя-я-я, не волнуйся, я _прекрасно_ о нëм позабочусь.

Ацуму изобразил приступ тошноты, чем вызвал у Суны тихий смешок. Он махнул рукой на прощание, отступил и чуть не столкнулся в дверях с Бокуто, который только что пришëл с кучей пакетов из продуктового. Проследил за Суной своими огромными золотыми глазами. Когда повернулся к Ацуму, в них застыло изумление.

— Вау. Это кто?

— Даже не мечтай, — предупредил Ацуму. — Мой брат тебя убьëт.

В тот же день, немногим позже, Ацуму получил несколько сообщений от Суны — документальных подтверждений, что у Осаму всë отлично, разве что чуть-чуть поправился. Подтверждения содержали пару снимков: на одном Осаму расплачивался с курьером за доставку внушительных размеров пакетов с едой, а на другом он же, но с самим Суной, в обнимку — улыбались по-своему, едва уловимо, но счастливо.

Ацуму вспомнил, как злился на Осаму за их тайные отношения. Попробовал разозлиться сейчас, но не получилось совсем. Они оба очевидно счастливы друг с другом, и Ацуму был далеко не столь мелочным, чтобы им завидовать.

Но когда увидит их снова, нажалуется вдоволь, потому что просто так им это всë с рук не сойдëт.

После тех снимков Суна больше не писал. Была у Ацуму догадка, почему, но развивать еë как-то не хотелось.

Следующие несколько дней прошли мирно. Ацуму догадывался, что Суна вернулся в Токио на свои секретные поиски. Осаму продолжал названивать, и Ацуму начал уставать повторять, что с ним всë в порядке. Снова позвонил Кита, и Ацуму не взял трубку, потому что Сакуса был не так уж и неправ, когда назвал его трусом.

Кита оставил голосовое сообщение, и Ацуму понадобилось полтора часа, чтобы собраться с духом и его прослушать.

_«Ацуму, это Кита. Надеюсь, у тебя всë хорошо. Мейан говорит, что разговаривал с тобой, и тебе становится лучше. Верю, что о тебе хорошо заботятся. Я делаю всë, что в моих силах. Пожалуйста, потерпи ещë немного. Не выходи на улицу и будь осторожен»._

Ацуму прослушал сообщение несколько раз — под осуждающим взглядом Сакусы, сидевшего на другом конце комнаты. Наконец поставил на громкую связь, чтобы дать Сакусе возможность осуждать вслух.

— Звучит так, будто он считывает с листа или типа того, да? — нахмурился Ацуму. — Будто ему диктуют, что говорить. Разве так звучит кто-то, кто правда за меня переживает?

— Да, именно так. — Сакуса читал книгу, которую заставил принести Хинату — после нескольких жалоб по поводу скудной библиотеки Мейана.

— Даже перезвонить не попросил. Наверное, не хочет он со мной говорить. А звонит чисто из обязаловки.

— Это ты его игнорируешь. — Сакуса перелистнул страницу. — Он не глуп, в отличие от тебя. Понимает, что ты его избегаешь, потому не хочет давить.

— Эй, ты должен был принять мою сторону, Оми.

— Неважно, на чьей я стороне. Я не стану лгать в угоду тебе.

— Ну и говнюк.

Сакуса продолжил читать, не обиженный ни капли, а Ацуму прослушал сообщение ещë раз.

Наверное, нужно перезвонить Ките. Это очевидно правильно сделать. Кита его кумичо. Ацуму работал на него больше десяти лет. Вместе они прошли через многое, и Кита всегда заботился о нëм, даже когда Ацуму был тупым подростком, который не мог позаботиться о себе сам. Ни разу не было такого, чтобы Ацуму не хотел говорить с Китой.

Но что изменилось теперь? Возможно, подсознательно он обвинял в случившемся Киту. Возможно, ему обидно из-за того, что был ранен, хотя Кита пообещал, что всë будет хорошо.

Ацуму не думал, что Кита был виноват. До сих пор был недоволен, что Кита разлучил их с Осаму, но, думал он, дело было не в этом тоже.

— Если собираешься продолжать дуться, выйди из комнаты. — Сакуса перевернул очередную страницу. — Отвлекает.

— Да иди ж ты нахуй, Оми-Оми!

Первые пару ночей — после панической атаки — Ацуму спал на диване. Но через три дня вернулся в постель и решил, что был идиотом. Он взрослый мужчина в надëжной, безопасной квартире. Бояться нечего.

Он забрался в кровать и заснул спустя всего лишь час.

Дотянул до полуночи — а потом проснулся в слезах и с картинкой мëртвого Осаму на улице в Мияги. Решил всë-таки вернуться на диван. С включенным на минимальную громкость телевизором и мерцающим из-за век светом спалось лучше.

Сакуса ничего не сказал. Если и думал, что Ацуму слабак, или трус, или вëл себя как ребëнок — он этого не озвучил.

Ацуму часто вспоминал, как Сакуса сидел перед ним на полу и держал его лицо в своих руках. И когда Ацуму не снилась стрельба и кровь, ему снился Сакуса.

Восстанавливать режим сна будет адски трудно, когда предстоит вернуться к нормальному образу жизни.

Он оторвался от дивана и поморщился от яркого полуденного солнца, бьющего в окна. Телевизор всë ещë работал, как и одеяло — всë ещë накрывало Ацуму по плечи. Поскольку обычно он скидывал его посреди ночи, это значило, что сегодня либо он спал спокойнее, либо Сакуса наутро укутал его заново. Ацуму сложил одеяло вчетверо и повесил его на спинку дивана, потому что Сакуса не любил, когда его комкали.

Ацуму с горем пополам пригладил свою взъерошенную шевелюру, пока шëл на кухню. Она пустовала, но в воздухе парил слабый аромат еды. На стойке оказалась прикрытая тарелка: похоже, Сакуса устал ждать, пока он проснëтся. Ацуму глотнул воды, вытер рот плечом о рукав футболки и пошëл искать Сакусу.

Задача не из сложных. Квартира была большая, но не настолько, чтобы потерять в ней целого человека.

Ацуму последовал на шум бегущей воды, который доносился из ванной, расположенной рядом с комнатой Сакусы. Дверь оказалась наполовину открыта. Ацуму хотел было окликнуть Сакусу по привычному прозвищу, однако поймал того взглядом и замер как вкопанный.

Он стоял перед широким зеркалом, в одном только нижнем белье; волосы были влажными после душа. Ацуму давно подметил, что Сакуса отличался аристократической бледностью, но сейчас — будто увидел впервые. Как бледнели фарфором его шея, его широкие плечи и спина, изгиб его талии.

Ацуму отступил на шаг. Ему стоило бы вернуться на кухню и позавтракать. Чего ему не стоило бы — так это видеть Сакусу вот так, грубо вторгаться в личное пространство, в то время как тот всегда стремился отгородиться от целого мира.

Ацуму опустил взгляд, поколебался, опустил ещë ниже — на его невероятно длинные ноги. На левой икре повязка. Ацуму нахмурился, вновь поднял голову — и только теперь осознал, чем именно занимался Сакуса. Слишком отвлëкся.

На тумбочке лежала знакомая ему аптечка. Сакуса сжимал в руках отрезок марли и пытался намотать еë на левый бицепс. Ацуму не мог разглядеть рану с такого угла. Это должно быть чем-то несерьëзным, что не стоило даже упоминания — однако Ацуму никак не смог избавиться от привкуса паники во рту.

— Эй, Оми? — Он легонько стукнул по дверному косяку. — Всë нормально?

Сакуса посмотрел на него через зеркало. Ацуму ожидал, что тот разозлится или смутится — что угодно — но Сакусе его извечное спокойствие не изменило.

— Нормально.

— Ты поранился?

— Нет. Ничего серьёзного.

— Я могу войти?

Сакуса поколебался. Снова сосредоточил внимание на повязке.

— Мне всë равно, — ответил он.

Ацуму распахнул дверь пошире и зашëл внутрь. Осторожно подошëл к Сакусе, поскольку ожидал, что тот передумает и прогонит его. Сакуса стянул свëрнутую марлю с руки и положил на тумбу, расправляя края, чтобы попробовать накинуть заново. Ацуму приблизился ещë на шаг. Он сам не знал, чего ожидал, но однозначно не этого.

— Оми, что за _херня_?

Рана закрылась; всë ещë немного опухшая и розоватая, но в целом зажила. Пулевое ранение не было свежим, но не было и старым.

Ацуму мог сказать точно, что это произошло ровно три с половиной недели назад. Как и с ним.

— Ничего серьёзного, — ответил Сакуса. Кинул взгляд на руку и опустил еë. Потянулся за повязкой снова, но Ацуму еë перехватил.

— Ничего серьёзного? — с ужасом повторил Ацуму. Хотел было схватить Сакусу за руку, но не решился к нему прикоснуться. — Ничего серьёзного?! Когда ты… _как_ ты…? — Указал пальцем на его ногу: — А это что?

— Тоже ничего серьёзного.

— Тебя _подстрелили_ , Оми! — Тон вышел высоковатый, но Ацуму ничего не мог с собой поделать. Всë это время он валялся и трясся над собственной раной, позволял Сакусе о себе заботиться — не имея ни малейшего понятия, что Сакуса был ранен тоже. — Почему ты не сказал?

— Нечего об этом говорить. Это неважно. — Он выжидательно протянул ладонь.

В голове Ацуму вертелась тысяча слов, и все требовали вырваться наружу. Но единственное, что он смог выдавить из себя — хоть и сам знал ответ — было:

— Когда?

— Очевидно тогда же, когда и тебя. — Сакуса скрестил руки на груди. — Когда ещë я успел бы побывать в перестрелке?

— Но ты ведь… я не… Я не знал.

Ацуму будто ударили в живот. Всë это время — так сокрушался о себе, но не знал, что Сакусу ранили из-за него. Что Сакуса мог из-за него _умереть_.

— Разумеется, ты не знал. Потому что я не хотел, чтобы ты знал. — Сакуса сам забрал у него повязку и вдел в неë руку. — Ты носишь груз вины как корону, Мия. Я вижу это каждый раз, когда ты говоришь о брате. Даже когда приехал твой друг, Суна, и тогда ты чувствовал вину за то, что он уехал из дома из-за тебя. И ты настолько глуп, что уверен, что всë и всегда происходит исключительно по твоей вине.

Ацуму не мог вымолвить ни слова. Отчасти от того, как это всë преподнëс Сакуса, но по большей части потому, что тот говорил правду. Даже если Ацуму сам до этого не осознавал, что именно так и делал.

— Но, — Ацуму тупо уставился на него; ощущение, будто ему только что дали пощëчину, — но я правда виноват. Если бы ты не был со мной-

— Заткнись. — Сакуса дëрнул за край повязки, и та перекосилась ещë сильнее. Ацуму протянул ладонь и накрыл ею запястье Сакусы. Необдуманно — понял, лишь когда ощутил пальцами прохладу. Вскинул взгляд на Сакусу, задержал дыхание.

Сакуса молчал. Не вырвался прочь.

— Позволь мне, — тихо сказал Ацуму.

Он ожидал, что Сакуса возразит, но тот просто выпустил повязку из рук и отвернулся к зеркалу. Ацуму снял повязку, расправил и аккуратно обернул вокруг руки Сакусы. Задел кончиками пальцев кожу на плече. Сакуса даже не шелохнулся.

Ацуму обернул ещë раз, закрепил край и прижал его большим пальцем, прежде чем отпустить.

— Так нормально?

Сакуса поднëс руку к груди и снова уронил вниз, проверяя.

— Нормально.

— Каким образом ты всë это делал без помощи? — спросил Ацуму, в то время как Сакуса потянулся за рубашкой, сложенной на тумбе.

— Я в состоянии позаботиться о себе сам.

— Я знаю. Это все знают. Но я всë равно мог бы тебе помогать, так же, как помог мне ты.

— Это неважно. — Сакуса продел руки через рукава и натянул рубашку через голову. Аккуратно подправил еë в месте, где ткань соприкасалась с повязкой. Ацуму попытался припомнить, чтобы Сакуса вообще использовал левую руку, или прихрамывал бы на одну ногу. Нет, он не замечал. И не понимал, был ли это он настолько невнимательным, или же Сакуса слишком хорошо скрывался.

Тот встряхнул штаны и начал надевать — опираясь рукой о тумбу, когда переносил вес на левую ногу.

— Оми.

— Если снова начнëшь извиняться, я тебе врежу.

— Прости.

Сакуса зло посмотрел на него. Сжал ладонь в кулак, снова расслабил.

— Прекрати.

— Да, я знаю, ты не хочешь моих извинений, знаю. — Ацуму провëл рукой по своим взлохмаченным после сна волосам. — Но правда, Оми. Я понятия не имел. Если бы я всерьëз думал, что был хоть какой-то шанс, что меня здесь найдут — я бы не разгуливал по улицам подобным образом. И тем более не таскал бы тебя по барам. Да тебе даже не нравится туда ходить. Ничего бы не случилось, если бы я просто оставил тебя в покое, и-

— Вот поэтому, — резко перебил Сакуса, — вот именно поэтому я ничего тебе не сказал. Так и думал, что ты найдëшь способ взять вину на себя.

— Я не ищу способ взять вину на себя, потому что тут и правда моя вина.

— Нет здесь твоей вины, — ядовито процедил Сакуса. — Ни по каким барам ты меня не таскал. Если бы я не хотел идти, я бы не пошëл.

— Но ты ведь точно пошëл просто чтобы меня заткнуть, потому что я постоянно тебе ныл, чтобы мы куда-нибудь сходили, что-нибудь сделали, и-

Сакуса дëрнулся с места, и Ацуму зажмурился в ожидании удара. Но тот лишь схватил его за ворот футболки и притянул на шаг ближе. Оскалился.

— Заткнись _нахуй_. Какой же ты придурок. В жизни не встречал кого-то настолько тупого.

Ацуму глянул вниз на кулаки, вцепившиеся в ткань, и вновь взглянул на Сакусу. Слишком близко.

— Бля. И правда ударишь.

— Ты настолько глупый, что я даже не знаю, как ты прожил так долго, — прорычал Сакуса. — Я ходил с тобой в бар, потому что сам этого хотел. Я здесь и слежу, чтобы ты не оставил свою рану без внимания, чтобы туда не попала инфекция, чтобы ты не помер — потому что сам этого хочу. Я не привык делать то, что не хочу, Мия.

— Но я только-

— И я ждал, — сквозь зубы прошипел Сакуса, — когда ты уже сделаешь хоть что-нибудь с какими бы там ни было тупыми чувствами, которые, как тебе кажется, испытываешь ко мне. И у меня кончается терпение.

У Ацуму отвисла челюсть. Мозг полностью отключился, вместо мыслей стоял белый шум.

— Чего?

— Ты меня слышал.

— Но я не-

— По тебе всë видно.

Лицо загорелось, и так быстро, что чуть не закружилась голова. Он попытался отступить, но Сакуса вцепился в его футболку мëртвой хваткой.

— Иди нахуй, — промямлил Ацуму, куда более слабо, нежели хотелось бы.

— Будешь что-то делать или нет?

Ацуму облизнул губы. Сакуса не был так близко к нему с той самой ночи на полу спальни. Тогда он не заметил, что вблизи глаза Сакусы оказались светлее, чем он думал — тëмную радужку расцвечивала тëплая охра — или как кудрявая прядь красиво накрывала его висок, всегда, даже когда его волосы были влажными.

— Но я знаю, что ты не любишь, когда к тебе прикасаются, — пробормотал Ацуму. — И не думал, что ты вообще меня к себе подпустишь.

— Похоже, что я против?

— Ну сейчас нет, но-

— Я никого не подпускаю к себе так близко. — Сакуса сжал руки крепче, притянул к себе Ацуму ещë на полшага. — Это приглашение. Прими или откажись.

Лицо Ацуму вспыхнуло с новой силой. Он с сомнением протянул руку вперëд и положил еë на плечо Сакусы. Оно было твëрдым и крепким. Сакуса не отстранился. Ацуму приблизился, лицом к лицу, ощутил тёплое дыхание на своих губах.

Быть может, Сакуса так же чувствовал дыхание Ацуму, а может и нет. Ацуму, кажется, не дышал вовсе.

— Оми, ты уверен-

Чужая рука скользнула на шею Ацуму, и Сакуса утянул его в болезненный поцелуй. Больно, но Ацуму не пошелохнулся. Подался ближе, прихватил нижнюю губу Сакусы своими и чуть оттянул; затем прижался вновь. Тот целовал в ответ, его рот согревал, а руки остужали — там, где впились в его шею. Сердце подскочило к горлу, когда Сакуса вжал его в стену и начал целовать ещë яростнее.

Ацуму не понимал, что ему можно, а что нельзя. Сначала осторожничал, и его руки парили в воздухе, не прикасаясь непосредственно. Однако затем язык Сакусы скользнул ему в рот, и Ацуму забыл о любой осторожности. Он позабыл обо всëм.

Одной рукой сгрëб ткань его рубашки на спине, вторую запустил в чëрные кудри, легонько стянул и тем самым заработал краткое шипение, которое ощутил на своëм языке. Сакуса подобрался ближе, грудь к груди с Ацуму, раздвинул его ноги своей. Пальцами крепко, до боли вцепился в его бедро; склонил голову, всë глубже влизываясь в его рот.

Приподнял своë бедро, и Ацуму простонал, низко и скрипуче; сдержаться не мог, поскольку рот открыт, и целовал, и целовал. Сакуса отстранился и до боли крепко стиснул челюсть Ацуму. Нет, не были его глаза светлее. Теперь казались ещë темнее, чем раньше — прожигали чëрным углëм насквозь. Сакуса оттянул его за челюсть и припал к шее; Ацуму зарычал. Повернул голову в сторону, тем самым давая Сакусе простор для действий. Расфокусированным взглядом уставился на открытую дверь в ванную.

На пороге застыл бледный Хината — раскрыл рот и распахнул глаза, да так широко, что казалось, вот-вот выкатятся.

Ацуму замер; Сакуса, должно быть, почуял неладное, поскольку отнял губы от его шеи. Проследил за его взглядом, тяжело дыша ему в ухо.

Хината моргнул.

— Я это… того… Пойду. Просто заскочил поздороваться и принëс вам вкусняшки, но оставаться всë равно не собирался, всë окей, я только, эм… Да. Всем пока! — Крутанулся на месте и пулей вылетел в коридор.

С досады Ацуму ударил затылком по стене и тихо чертыхнулся.

— Он что, всем расскажет, да?

— Ну если не догонишь и не отговоришь.

— Бля-я-я. — Ацуму оторвался от стены и потопал к двери. В штанах было тесно, и он надеялся, что Сакуса не заметил. Хотя какая разница: тот так тесно к нему прижимался, что однозначно всë понял.

— Шоë-кун, подожди! — громко окликнул Ацуму. — Задержись на минутку!

Откуда-то со стороны кухни прилетел ответ:

— Я ничего не видел!

Хината нравился Ацуму. Понравился с первой же встречи. И только сегодня он впервые чувствовал к нему нечто весьма далëкое от приязни. Прямо сейчас он немного (сильно) хотел его убить.

Ацуму оглянулся через плечо на Сакусу.

— А с тобой мы не закончили.

Сакусу прижал большой палец к нижней губе.

— Правда что ли?

Сакусу он тоже хотел убить — но несколько в ином смысле.

Ацуму вышел в коридор, сокрушаясь, что надо было просто закрыть за собой эту блядскую дверь.


	14. Chapter 14

Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Ацуму убедился, что успокоил Хинату, и тот не ринется на улицу и не начнëт орать в лицо каждому встречному, что застукал, да Ацуму, да с Сакусой!.. Было тяжелее, чем он ожидал, потому что Хината поначалу напрочь отказался признаваться, что застукал кого-либо вообще.

Ацуму испугался, что они травмировали психику ребëнка, но тут же себя одëрнул: Хината состоял в якудза: чего он только не видел, в конце-то концов.

Когда Хината дрожащим голосом пообещал, что никому и ничего не скажет, Ацуму захлопнул входную дверь и развернулся, чтобы найти Сакусу и закончить начатое. Теперь Хината их не побеспокоит. Наверное, больше вообще никогда сюда не придëт.

Ацуму дошëл было до кухни, когда раздался стук в дверь. Видимо, он поспешил с выводами.

— Это Мейан, — сообщил Сакуса, когда Ацуму завернул за угол кухни. Его волосы уже высохли, и он надел рубашку посимпатичнее, хотя так и остался в своих трениках. Сакуса распахнул дверцы кухонного шкафа и достал три кружки. До Ацуму дошло, что тот собирался заваривать чай.

Он медленно выдохнул.

— Да вы издеваетесь-

— Привет, это я! — бодро отозвался Мейан со стороны входа.

Ацуму захотелось прилечь. На пол.

— Ëбаный в рот. — Помолчал и добавил: — Ты ведь не думаешь, что Хината ему рассказал?

— Не думаю. Не успел бы он.

— Вот вы где. — Мейан появился у входа на кухню. Он был настолько высоким, что заполнил собой дверной проëм чуть ли не полностью. — Как ты, Мия? Давненько не болтали.

— Я замечательно. Чудесно. — Выдавил из себя улыбку: — Просто волшебно.

— Рад слышать. — Тот дружески похлопал его по плечу; помягче, чем мог бы, если бы не недавняя травма Ацуму. — А ты, Сакуса? Нормально?

— Всë нормально, но ты и сам в курсе. Мы разговаривали буквально вчера.

— Ну знаешь, что-нибудь да могло измениться. Что ты там завариваешь? Тенча?

— Я бы не стал готовить тебе что-то другое.

— Вот за это ты мне и нравишься.

Наконец все они сели за обеденный стол.

Ацуму потихоньку пил свой чай, но до вкуса ему не было никакого дела, поскольку был слишком занят своими мыслями. Мог ли Мейан понять с одного взгляда, что они целовались? Они сидели рядом, но на некотором расстоянии, и всë же — Ацуму ощущал близость Сакусы слишком остро. Не давала покоя ни его чуть сутулая поза, ни локти, поставленные на стол, пока тот слушал Мейана, к которому и Ацуму стоило бы прислушаться.

— А утром я говорил с Китой-саном, — сказал Мейан. То была первая реплика, которую засëк слух Ацуму за последние минут десять. — Он спрашивал, что нового. Он всегда спрашивает о тебе.

— Да? — запоздало отозвался Ацуму.

— Да. Я извинился за весь этот цирк. Так же, как перед тобой. Он делает вид, что всë нормально, но думаю, если бы мы встретились лично, он бы меня четвертовал.

— А, не волнуйтесь. — Ацуму снова взял кружку, лишь бы чем-нибудь занять руки. — Всë правда нормально. Я жив и почти здоров. Он знает, что я то и дело творю херню, так что вас он ни в чëм не винит.

Сакуса смерил его настолько тяжëлым взглядом, что Ацуму им чуть к земле не придавило.

— Говорит, что обязательно найдëт того, кто за этим стоит, — продолжил Мейан. Глотнул чай и с громким стуком опустил пустую кружку на стол. — Не хотел бы я оказаться на месте виновника. Всë, чего ему захочется — чтобы он сдох раньше, чем встретился бы с Китой.

Ацуму попробовал представить, что Кита заявится к виновнику лично, но безуспешно. В способностях Киты он не сомневался. С мечом в руках он был непобедим, да и с огневым оружием тоже. Но сам Кита грязной работой не занимался. За него еë делали братья Мия.

Ацуму не возражал. В грязной работе он был профи.

— Ещë он сказал, что не понимает их мотивов, — сказал Мейан. — Ты правда не знаешь, или тут замешано нечто мутное, о чëм ты предпочëл ему не рассказывать? Мне сказать можешь. Какой только мутной херни я не творил.

Ацуму прыснул.

— Нет, правда не знаю. Я много раз проëбывался, но конкретно перед первым покушением — вроде нет. Ничего настолько серьëзного, за что меня захотели бы пришить.

— Как знать. — Мейан отодвинулся на стуле. — Порой люди бесятся по самым бредовым причинам. — Он встал и поправил пиджак. Мейан был одет с иголочки, и рядом с ним Ацуму ощущал себя бродягой — сидел тут в чужой шикарной столовой в чужих трениках. — Здесь ты в безопасности, и останешься на столько, на сколько нужно. Сам знаешь. Нравишься ты мне, Мия. Не хотел бы я, чтобы твоими мозгами забрызгало бы какую-нибудь аллейку.

Ацуму чуть не вывернуло.

— Ага. Спасибо.

— Сакуса, не проводишь?

Тот встал, подвинул свою кружку к Ацуму и вышел из комнаты вслед за Мейаном.

Ацуму вздохнул и убрал со стола. Отнëс кружки на кухню и начал мыть, открыв воду до упора, чтобы не было и шанса подслушать разговор Мейана с Сакусой. Хлопнула входная дверь — как раз, когда он начал вытирать руки полотенцем, и через мгновение вернулся Сакуса.

— Он что-нибудь про меня говорил? — спросил Ацуму.

— Например?

— Не знаю. Типа, что он соврал, и на самом деле я его заебал, и что он хотел бы вытурить меня наконец из своей квартиры.

— Разумеется, именно так он и сказал, слово в слово, — равнодушно ответил Сакуса. И взглянул так же равнодушно, облокотившись о тумбу. Только на мгновение закатил глаза, Ацуму едва заметил. — Он хочет, чтобы я вернулся к работе. Сказал, что прошло много времени, и он прав. Я возобновлю свои обходы с понедельника.

— Оу. — Ацуму не стоило удивляться, однако за последние несколько недель он успел позабыть, что у Сакусы были свои обязанности, которыми он пренебрегал ради Ацуму. — Верно. А я, значит…?

— Останешься здесь, конечно. В надëжной квартире, где много оружия.

— Я не об этом волнуюсь.

— Тогда о чëм?

Ацуму ухмыльнулся.

— Мы не один месяц вместе проработали. Как же ты жить-то без меня будешь, Оми?

Сакуса сузил глаза.

— Переживу.

Ацуму засмеялся, но смех быстро сошëл на нет. Открыто уставился на Сакусу, поскольку все его прошлые тайные взгляды тайной ни для кого не оказались.

— Кого-нибудь ещë ждëм?

— Больше никто не звонил.

Ацуму медленно отошëл от раковины и приблизился к Сакусе.

— Точно?

Сакуса не ответил. Молча смотрел, как он подходил всë ближе и ближе, и когда Ацуму оказался всего в шаге от него, выставил перед собой руку.

— Сначала душ. — Нахмурился и скрестил руки на груди. — Во время разговора с Мейаном с тебя пот ручьями лился. Он тебе что, экстрасенс?

— Я думал, Хината мог столкнуться с ним по дороге, или написать, или ещë что-нибудь. Не знаю, короче. — Ацуму вздохнул и отступил на шаг. — Ты прикалываешься или серьëзно?

— Серьëзно. Иди в душ.

— Ладно, но только с тобой, — пошутил Ацуму, даже не надеясь, что тот согласится.

Однако спустя двадцать минут Ацуму едва дышал, голый, прижатый к стенке душа, и рот Сакусы льнул к его шее.

— Оми, блять. — Он потянулся к бедру Сакусы и вонзил в кожу ногти. В ответ его укусили особенно сильно. — Я чистый. Я о-о-очень чистый, пошли отсюда и-

Сакуса спустил руки ниже, и слова Ацуму оборвались стоном.

— Ты до ужаса нетерпелив для того, кто только утром боялся меня поцеловать. — Сакуса неспешно провëл рукой по всей длине члена Ацуму, прежде чем отвернуться и выключить воду.

— Не боялся я. — Ацуму вовремя поймал полотенце, брошенное ему в лицо Сакусой. — Я старался проявить заботу, придурок.

Тот вышел из душевой. Ацуму засмотрелся на капельки воды на теле Сакусы, как они скатывались вниз по бледной коже, оставляя за собой длинные, мерцающие дорожки. Он хотел провести по ним языком, слизнуть капли языком. Сакуса взял своë полотенце и начал вытираться, не обращая внимания на то, что Ацуму пялился.

— Как по мне, ты выглядел испуганным, — произнëс он. — Боялся и краснел, как девственник. Ох, или ты правда…

— Да какого чëрта, разумеется, я не девственник! — Ацуму протëр полотенцем влажные волосы и сам вышел из душа.

Рот Сакусы дрогнул, и это было подозрительно похоже на улыбку. Ацуму понял, что над ним подшучивали.

— Просто я тут задумался, кто, будучи в здравом уме, мог бы захотеть заняться с тобой сексом. Сомневаюсь, что список тут длинный.

— Но ты, похоже, в нëм состоишь, — отозвался Ацуму. — И о чëм это нам говорит?

— Что я никогда не отличался хорошим вкусом. — Сакуса накинул полотенце на плечи, чтобы влага с волос стекала на него, а не на тело, и вышел из ванной. Ацуму потопал за ним, молясь всем богам, чьи имена припоминал, чтобы никто больше не вздумал наведаться в гости.

Сакуса прошëл в свою комнату. Она поменьше и почище, чем у Ацуму. Он последовал за ним и захлопнул за собой дверь. Задвинул щеколду. Больше их никто не побеспокоит. Иначе Ацуму просто не переживëт.

Щëлкнув запястьями, Сакуса накрыл кровать ещë одной простынëй. Разгладил складки, откинул мокрые волосы со лба.

— Ложись, — сказал он.

Ацуму чуть было не подумал, что это какая-то шутка. Иначе как объяснить, что, из всех людей в Токио, с ним хотел переспать именно Сакуса Киëми.

Но не было похоже, что Сакуса шутил. Наоборот — казалось, ему не терпелось в той же мере, что и Ацуму. Он метнул тëмный взгляд через плечо, когда Ацуму не последовал просьбе сразу.

Ацуму пересëк комнату тремя большими шагами и взобрался на кровать. Бесстыже прилëг на спину, опираясь на локти, и раздвинул колени. О его грудь ударилось нечто, брошенное Сакусой. Ацуму поднял это нечто с простыни. Смазка. Удивляться было нечему, однако некоторое волнение отдалось трепетом во всëм теле, и в паху заныло.

Сакуса поставил колено на край кровати и залез на неë. Сел, скрестив ноги, у еë подножья и уставился на Ацуму

— И что ты смотришь?

— Подготовь себя для меня.

Ацуму сжал пальцы на бутыльке со смазкой.

— А ты что? Будешь просто сидеть и смотреть?

— Да, — невозмутимо ответил Сакуса. — Тебя что-то смущает?

Смущало бы, если бы во взгляде Сакусы не виднелся тот же голод, который охватывал Ацуму.

— Да не, — ответил он. — Заебись. Покажи мне того, кто не захотел бы посмотреть. Да от меня глаз не отвести.

Сакуса едва заметно поднял бровь.

Ацуму щëлкнул колпачком и выдавил смазку на пальцы.

— А если бы я сам захотел тебя трахнуть? — Он постарался произнести это как можно более будничным тоном, будто бы его сердцебиение не сходило с ума. — Ты бы разрешил?

— В следующий раз — возможно. — Сакуса положил руку на колено Ацуму и раздвинул его ноги пошире. — Но не сегодня.

Он ожидал холодного отказа — но отнюдь не заветного «в следующий раз». Член предательски дрогнул, и Ацуму стиснул зубы, заводя смазанную ладонь за бедро. Втолкнул в себя палец — с силой, но не спеша — ни на мгновение не отводя взгляд от лица Сакусы, не обращая внимание на жар, которым обдало лицо и грудь.

Сакуса невесомо пробежался подушечками пальцев по икре Ацуму, затем по колену, затем по внутренней стороне бедра. Коснулся головки члена Ацуму и провëл пальцем по всей длине, едва-едва задевая ногтем. Бëдра невольно подались вперëд, палец вошëл глубже.

— Так вот что тебе по душе? — спросил Ацуму. За первым пальцем последовал второй. Растягивать не так больно — видать, не терпелось к чертям. — Смотреть?

— Возможно. — Сакуса впился ногтями в бедро Ацуму, и он зашипел сквозь зубы. — И ты, похоже, не против.

— Ты меня знаешь. — Ацуму то вводил, то вновь вынимал пальцы; хлюпанье смазки смешалось с шумными выдохами. — Я люблю внимание.

— Я заметил. — Сакуса раздвинул его колени обеими ладонями.

— Не думал, что заставлю тебя обратить внимание на меня, тем более в таком ключе. — Ацуму надавил на стенки ануса третьим пальцем и медленно вошëл как можно глубже. Со стоном прогнулся в спине, член свело дрожью; Сакуса с силой сжал его колени.

— Считай, что тебе повезло.

Ацуму принялся трахать себя пальцами. Приподнял голову, чтобы не разрывать зрительного контакта с Сакусой.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Глаза Сакусы — чëрный бархат, полуночный океан. Ацуму не прочь в них утонуть.

Он медленно двигал запястьем, вытащил — и втолкнул вновь, резко выдохнув.

— И кому теперь здесь не терпится, Оми?

— Я молчу.

— Не нужно говорить. У тебя на лице всë написано. Так сильно хочешь меня трахнуть?

— Уже меньше. Слишком много болтаешь. — Вопреки своим словам, он приподнялся на коленях и подобрался поближе, устроившись между его ног. Провëл ладонью по его бедру, большим пальцем слегка поддел яйца. У Ацуму перехватило дыхание.

— Не верю ни капли. Тебе нравится меня слушать. Хочешь, поговорю грязно? Всë для тебя, Оми-

Сакуса поймал Ацуму за запястье и заставил вынуть пальцы из себя. Уложил его руку вдоль тела, а сам подвинулся вплотную; его член задел бедро Ацуму. У него стоял, и, кажется, терпеть становилось всë труднее.

— Ты говоришь больше, когда нервничаешь, — произнëс Сакуса. Отсел на пятки и разорвал упаковку от презерватива; надел, не сводя глаз с Ацуму. А у того руки чесались — так сильно хотел прикоснуться к Сакусе. — Неужели нервничаешь, Ацуму?

Он сглотнул. Не понимал, почему его имя, произнесëнное голосом Сакусы, так сильно на него воздействовало. Все и всегда звали его по имени, ничего особенного тут не было. Быть может, дело в том, что прежде Сакуса звал его только по фамилии, вплоть до последней недели-двух.

А может, всë ещë проще: что бы ни говорил и ни делал Сакуса — всë сильно воздействует на Ацуму.

— Нет, конечно, ничего я не нервничаю, — ответил он почти ровным тоном. — О чëм здесь нервничать? Это просто секс.

Сакуса смерил его спокойным взглядом. Сжал пальцы на внутренней стороне его бедра и отвëл в сторону. Положил ладонь на грудь Ацуму; пальцы холодели на коже, покрытой рисунками тату.

— Тогда почему ты так краснеешь?

— Иди нахуй, Оми.

На долю секунды уголки рта Сакусы взметнулись вверх. Он взял свой член в руки, у основания, и пристроил его у входа Ацуму, лишь слегка толкнувшись головкой.

— Ещë раз назовëшь меня этой дурацкой кличкой — и я прекращу.

— И как мне тогда тебя называть? — спросил Ацуму.

Сакуса толкнулся бëдрами вперëд.

— По имени.

— Ладно, — сдавленно отозвался Ацуму. — Да, хорошо, Киëми. Будет сдела— Блять! — Одной рукой вцепился в простыни, а другой потянулся к Сакусе и ухватился за плечо. Из лëгких будто вышибло воздух. Сакуса вошëл ещë глубже.

— Что-то не так? — спросил Сакуса. Навис над Ацуму, одной рукой по-прежнему придерживал его ноги, на вторую оперся. Коротко ухмыльнулся: — Это для тебя слишком?

Ацуму хотел огрызнуться, но видеть Сакусу таким — обнажëнным, с полуулйбыкой, таким прекрасным — это лишило его дара речи. Вместо слов он притянул Сакусу за шею и поцеловал. Поцелуй вышел смазанным — смешалось дыхание, переплелись языки — но глубоким и жарким. Сакуса отстранился, вышел из Ацуму и втолкнулся снова; выбил из него стон, который тут же слизнул с его рта.

— Быстрее, — выдохнул Ацуму в его губы. — Сильнее. Давай же, не сдерживайся.

— Ты восстанавливаешься после ранения, — бездыханно отозвался Сакуса.

— Поебать. Больно значит больно. Просто сделай это, мне нужно— ох, блять, вот так— чëрт… — Под грудной клеткой всë-таки зазудело, и больно стало, но недостаточно, чтобы Ацуму захотел остановиться.

Сакуса начал вколачиваться в него резкими рывками бëдер. До боли прикусил губу Ацуму, припал ртом к его шее. Ацуму запрокинул голову, млея под каждым касанием зубов Сакусы, от каждого движения его губ на теле и члена внутри. Это лучше, чем он себе представлял. Это лучше, чем что-либо на свете.

Сакуса вошëл особенно глубоко, и Ацуму стиснул зубы, сдерживая стон, хотя тот так и рвался из горла. Рядом с ухом раздалось рычание; взгляд поймал, как потемнели глаза Сакусы и как он прикусил губу. Он надавил двумя пальцами на губы Ацуму и протолкнул их в его рот. Согнул, прижав к передним зубам с обратной стороны.

— Только сейчас, — произнëс он, и его голос пробрал до мурашек, — только сейчас я хочу тебя слышать. Тебя ведь не заткнуть вообще, так нахуй не смей молчать сейчас

Толкнулся снова, и Ацуму низко и протяжно застонал, не в силах сдержаться, и стон отдалëнно напоминал по звучанию «Киëми». Он облизнул пальцы Сакусы, втянул их глубже себе в рот и принялся сосать. Сакуса горячо выдохнул ему на ухо и коснулся губами виска.

— Прикоснись к себе, — пробормотал он. — Хочу посмотреть.

Ацуму невольно прикусил пальцы Сакусы, и тот сразу их вынул. Он попытался извиниться, но всë, что вырвалось из горла — протяжное «бля-я-ять». Сунул руку между их телами и накрыл ладонью свой член. Ладонью двигать не пришлось, бëдра вбивались в неë сами, пока Сакуса продолжал его трахать.

Ацуму начал дрочить, торопливо, поскольку, казалось, был способен только на такой темп. Сжал кулак, поднял взгляд на Сакусу, на его приоткрытые губы.

— Я почти, — выговорил он одними губами, — вот-вот…

— Я догадался, — ответил Сакуса. — Выглядишь так, будто вот-вот развалишься.

Ацуму прикусил губу, заглушив стон.

Сакуса прижал большой палец к нижней губе Ацуму и оттянул еë, обнажая ряд зубов.

— Говорил же, что хочу тебя слышать.

Ацуму укусил его за палец.

— Придурок грёбаный, — произнёс он ровным голосом, хотя дрочить стал быстрее.

Сакуса вошёл до конца и замер на месте, поддерживая себя локтем и нависая над Ацуму. Если его ранения и давали о себе знать, то внешне это никак не проявлялось.

— Тебе следует быть со мной повежливее, когда я тебя трахаю.

Ацуму дёрнулся бёдрами, но Сакуса не шелохнулся.

— Я вполне хорошо себя веду. Думаешь, я ложусь под кого попало? Ты говорил, что это мне повезло — но тебя это тоже касается.

Сакуса уставился на него сверху вниз. Кудри свесились на лоб; глаза потемнели настолько, что если бы Ацуму в них потерялся, никогда не нашёл бы дороги обратно. Сакуса двинул бёдрами, и Ацуму втянул воздух.

— Возможно, — тихо согласился Сакуса.

Ацуму хотел бы заострить внимание на этих словах, но не мог. Сакуса приподнял бёдра под углом, вколачивался с силой и глубоко, и Ацуму не мог думать ни о чём. Быстро дёрнул рукой по члену в последний раз и кончил; изо рта вырвался протяжный и крайне пошлый стон, который Сакуса тут же наклонился слизнуть. Ацуму продолжил дрочить, досуха, пока не начало трясти. Ловил воздух ртом, выдыхая в губы Сакусы. Жалобно всхлипнул, когда тот выскользнул из него.

Сакуса отсел на пятки. У него до сих пор стоял.

— Ты отвратительный.

— Да пошëл ты. — Дыхание сбилось, и ему очень хотелось прилечь да отдышаться, но он всë же поднялся, сгрëб плечи Сакусы и опрокинул того на спину. Лëг на живот между бëдер Сакусы. Руки дрожали, но не сильно, так что презерватив с члена Сакусы он стянул легко и проворно. — Щас таким же будешь, знаешь. — Он провëл языком по всей длине члена Сакусы, прежде чем обхватить губами и насадиться, втягивая щëки. Бросил взгляд на лицо Сакусы — тот приоткрыл рот, глаза потемнели — и продолжил. Пальцы в шевелюре Ацуму сжались в кулак, пока он сосал от души, заглатывая член чуть ли целиком — не сдерживал себя совсем и никак. Втянул в рот глубоко, чуть ли не до самой стенки горла, и Сакуса толкнулся бëдрами ему навстречу.

Ацуму отстранился и ухмыльнулся.

— Нравится, Оми-кун? Теперь ведь тебя ничего не остановит, и плевать ты хотел, как я тебя зову. Тебя слишком унесло.

Сакуса только крепче вцепился в волосы Ацуму. Толкнул его голову вниз и подался к его рту сам. Ацуму усмехнулся, вновь взяв член в рот, и продолжил сосать. Растягивал удовольствие как мог, наслаждаясь каждым рваным вдохом Сакусы, каждым невольным рывком его бëдер.

— Ацуму... — Голос Сакусы тихий, а дыхание громкое. Стиснул Ацуму за волосы крепче. У Ацуму же мурашки по спине побежали от звука его имени, но он постарался проигнорировать. Втянул член Сакусы себе в рот как можно глубже, накрыл ладонью его яйца — и застонал, когда Сакуса кончил ему прямо в горло. Сакуса был тише, чем Ацуму. Издал лишь тихий, горловой хрип. Но Ацуму всë слышал.

Член Сакусы слабо дрогнул в последний раз, и Ацуму медленно выпустил его изо рта, не разжимая, однако, своих губ до самой головки. Он сел на колени и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Встретился глазами с Сакусой. Нет, ему не стыдно. Ни капли.

— Не буду врать, — произнëс Ацуму, — но это был самый горячий секс в моей жизни.

Сакуса ответил не сразу: сначала отдышался. Затем приподнялся на локти и смерил взглядом пятна спермы на животе Ацуму. Откинул волосы со лба и произнëс:

— Иди-ка ты в душ. Выглядишь мерзко.

— Не соблазняй меня своими грязными разговорчиками, у меня же опять встанет, — отозвался Ацуму, ухмыляясь всë шире.

— Пошëл прочь с моей кровати.

— Ла-а-адно, но чур ты со мной. Ты тоже не прям чтобы чистенький, знаешь. Вон, весь в моей сперме.

Сакуса оттолкнул Ацуму и перекинул ноги через край кровати. Встал и зашагал в сторону двери. Уже из коридора крикнул:

— Так ты идëшь или нет?

Ацуму улыбнулся, перекатился с кровати и последовал за ним.

Ночью Ацуму спал не на диване. И не в своей кровати тоже. Он свернулся за спиной Сакусы, ощущая себя скованно, потому что боялся придвинуться слишком близко. В итоге Сакуса сам притянул его к себе и прижался спиной к его груди. Только после этого Ацуму расслабился и закинул руку на талию Сакусу. Зарылся лицом в тëмные кудри, вдыхая аромат шампуня. То, что ему разрешили здесь спать, удивило его ещë больше, чем то, что с ним решили переспать.

— Эй, Оми?

— М-м?

— Что, обнимашки любишь?

— Сейчас на пол полетишь.

Ацуму не поверил ни разу. Улыбнулся, устроился поудобнее — и поближе — и заснул крепче, чем когда-либо за последние месяцы.

В воскресенье они потрахались на диване — но только после того, как Сакуса постелил одеяло, чтобы не пришлось долго за собой убирать. Ацуму слишком хорошо понимал, что прийти без предупреждения и увидеть их мог и Мейан, и Хината, и Бокуто, да кто угодно. Но это только заводило сильнее, поэтому на сей раз кусался не Сакуса, а Сакусу, и пурпурные отметины покрыли его плечи. Он сделал вид, что разозлился, но Ацуму-то знал, что всë нормально. Наглядное доказательство — в душ они сходили вместе и на диван вернулись тоже вдвоëм.

Сакуса сел первым. Ацуму плюхнулся рядом с ним: настолько близко, что их бëдра соприкасались. Поняв, что Сакуса не возражал, Ацуму улыбнулся про себя и прильнултк чужому плечу.

— Значит, завтра снова на работу? — произнëс Ацуму некоторое время спустя, когда бормотание телевизора превратилось для него в белый шум. Его слишком интересовал Сакуса, чтобы обращать внимание на происходящее на экране.

— Я не обязан, — ответил Сакуса. — Мейан только спросил, выйду ли я, и я согласился.

— Это и правда для тебя важно, значит? — заметил Ацуму. — Работать на кого-то, кто не просто приказывает и ждëт, что ты всë сделаешь?

— Для меня важно, что ему и не нужно ничего мне приказывать. — Сакуса подвинулся (но не подальше, а поближе). — Я уважаю его достаточно, чтобы делать всë, что нужно. Он уважает меня достаточно, чтобы верить, что я всë сделаю. В приказах просто нет необходимости.

Ацуму хмыкнул. Посмотрел на ладонь Сакусы, расслабленно лежавшую поверх его бедра. Он хотел протянуть руку и переплести их пальцы, ощутить вес ладони Сакусы на своей. Но он не знал, не покажется ли Сакусе жест слишком сентиментальным, и не хотел проходить через смущение от того, что Сакуса от него отпрянет. Поэтому Ацуму свои руки распускать не стал.

— Он ведëт дела совсем не так, как мы в Хëго, — сказал Ацуму, прижимаясь вплотную. — Но это не в плохом смысле.

— Полагаю, скоро тебе придëтся заново привыкать работать под началом Киты-сана. Ну, если он выяснит, кто пытался тебя убить и положит этому конец.

Ацуму вспомнил, что когда он попал в Токио впервые, то не хотел ничего другого, кроме как развернуться на месте и сразу поехать домой. Он и теперь скучал по Хëго, скучал по Оджиро и Оомими, по всем парням, и особенно сильно скучал по брату. Но тоска больше не ощущалась как чëрная дыра в груди — как дело было вначале. Тоска теперь просто ссаднила, точь-в-точь как боль после пулевого ранения: она есть, но жить можно.

Когда он уедет из Токио — он будет скучать так же.

— Как же ты будешь без меня? — произнëс Ацуму и снова опустил взгляд на ладонь Сакусы. — Сядешь в углу и заплачешь?

— Вот уж нет, — усмехнулся Сакуса.

— Но скучать-то будешь?

— Нет.

— Ну ведь врëшь, Оми-кун.

Сакуса закатил глаза, но промолчал. Его пальцы едва заметно дрогнули, и Ацуму потянулся к его ладони раньше, чем успел задуматься о своих действиях. Их пальцы легко переплелись, и Сакуса ничего не сказал. Не отнял руку. 

Ацуму снова прильнул к нему и попробовал сосредоточить внимание на телевизоре, но осуществить это было сложно: голова разрывалась от мыслей. Он глянул на лицо Сакусы, пытаясь понять, о чëм он думал на тот момент. Понять было невозможно. Его лицо казалось равнодушным, как всегда.

— Оми.

— Что?

— Поцелуй меня.

— Мы только что трахались. Угомонись.

Ацуму фыркнул и сел попрямее; подтянул ногу под себя и развернулся к Сакусе всем телом.

— Я не про то. Я просто хочу тебя поцеловать.

— Зачем?

— А нужна причина?

Сакуса смерил его долгим взглядом. Наконец, сомнения и подозрения из него ушли, и он потянулся к лицу Ацуму. Его пальцы всегда такие холодные — наверное, поэтому у него вся одежда с длинным рукавом. Ацуму думал, что это для того, чтобы кожа контактировала с окружающей средой как можно меньше, но, вероятно, причин было несколько.

Сакуса накрыл ладонью еготщëку и притянул к себе — нежнее, чем когда-либо. Его дыхание щекотнуло губы Ацуму, и он поколебался на пару мгновений, прежде чем наконец поцеловать. Ацуму весь вжался в него, так и таял от движений губ Сакусы, поднял руку и мягко положил еë на его шею

Прикасаться к Сакусе казалось огромной привилегией, и Ацуму не воспринимал еë как должное.

Он коснулся языком нижней губы Сакусы, втянул еë между своих, чуть потянул. Сакуса выдохнул, обдав его жаром, провëл рукой по волосам Ацуму и притянул его ещë ближе.

Ацуму подумал, а не закинуть ли ногу и не усесться ли Сакусе на колени. Возможно, тот сразу же скинет его на пол, но Ацуму очень в этом сомневался. Интересно, а согласился бы сам Сакуса сесть на его, Ацуму, колени. Как ощущался бы вес его тела на бëдрах Ацуму…

Он хотел бы получить от Сакусы что угодно. Что угодно. Всë.

У Ацуму зазвонил телефон. Он притворился, что не слышит.

Сакуса рассудил иначе. Он прижался ртом и медленно отстранился, скользнув напоследок пальцами вдоль линии челюсти Ацуму. Руки скрестил на коленях вместе. Возможно, перебарывал желание пойти и помыть их?

Ацуму похлопал по карманам в поисках телефона. Лицо чуть-чуть горело. Он выудил телефон и увидел, что звонил Суна.

Вся его пьяная радость разом сошла на нет. Вместо неë его охватил ужас. 

Суна не звонил никогда. Иногда писал, но не звонил.

Ацуму сел на край дивана и принял входящий. Напряжение сковало плечи.

— Алло?

— Ты находишься там же, где был?

Ацуму облизнул губы. Лучше бы они продолжали целоваться с Сакусой. Лучше бы Суна вообще не звонил.

— Да, а что?

Тишину в трубке нарушал лишь шум машин и дороги.

— Буду через тридцать минут, — сказал Суна. — Я знаю, кто заказал убийство.


	15. Chapter 15

Ацуму минут пятнадцать расхаживал по комнате взад-вперëд, пока ждал Суну. Мог бы и дольше, но на него Сакуса прикрикнул. Ацуму плюхнулся обратно на диван рядом с ним и начал нервно заламывать пальцы.

— Почему ты так нервничаешь? — спросил Сакуса. — Ты ведь так этого ждал, причëм с первого дня, как приехал сюда.

— Да знаю я, — отрезал Ацуму, и более резко, чем рассчитывал. — Просто… блин, хер знает. Круто, что он всë выяснил, но… я типа не совсем хочу этого знать, понимаешь?

— Это не логично.

Ацуму провëл рукой по волосам и упëрся локтями в свои колени, пустым взглядом уставившись на пол под ногами.

— Не знаю, Оми. Предчувствие у меня не очень.

По его плечу скользнула чужая ладонь и замерла на его шее. Рука была тяжëлой, но этим и успокаивала. Ацуму расслабился. Чуть-чуть.

Кто-то постучал в дверь, и Ацуму снова вытянулся в струнку. Вскочил на ноги и зашагал через комнату; с каждым шагом тяжесть в груди только нарастала. Распахнул дверь. За ней стоял Суна. В прошлый раз Ацуму был донельзя рад его увидеть. Сейчас он ощутил только ужас.

На Суне костюм: чëрный пиджак, чëрный галстук, накрахмаленная белая рубашка.

Он был одет для работы.

Чтобы убивать.

Ацуму отступил и дал ему пройти. Молчал, пока Суна разулся и пошëл вперëд по коридору.

— В столовой? — спросил Суна.

— Да. — Неплохое место для плохих новостей. — Оми?

— Я бы предпочëл, чтобы этот разговор остался между нами.

Ацуму сунул руки в карманы.

— Он останется между нами. Между нами с Оми.

Суна покосился на него. Взгляд был резкий, безапеляционный.

— Ацуму, ты и понятия не имеешь, о чëм я собираюсь рассказать. Я не хочу, чтобы это слышал кто-либо, кроме тебя.

— Ладно, — выплюнул Ацуму, — но потом я всë равно ему расскажу.

— Как знаешь. — Суна развернулся и направился в сторону столовой.

Ацуму заглянул в дверной проëм и посмотрел на Сакусу, который так и остался сидеть на диване. Он ничего ему не сказал — да и не нужно было. Ацуму смерил его выразительным взглядом, больше похожим на гримасу, и только потом прошëл за Суной в столовую. Выдвинул себе стул напротив Суны. Сел. Стол будто стал шире, чем он был на самом деле: расстояние между ними казалось огромным.

— Ну давай, не таи, — сказал Ацуму. Облокотился о столешницу. — Кого я выбесил? Что мне сделать, чтобы покончить с этим?

Суна молча посмотрел на него. Недолго, всего на пару секунд, но Ацуму нервничал настолько, что, казалось, вот-вот взорвëтся. Он заëрзал на стуле. Кожа чуть ли не огнëм горела от тревоги.

— Никого, — ответил Суна. — Это не ты. Не из-за тебя.

Ацуму повторил его слова у себя в голове. Что за бред. Наверное, настолько перенервничал, что услышал неправильно.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Они хотели убить не тебя. — Суна отвëл взгляд в сторону, избегая Ацуму. Суна всегда был собранным и уверенным в себе, но вот теперь, впервые за всë время их знакомства — он кажется самую малость встревоженным. Он глубоко вдохнул, вперил взгляд в стену за плечом Ацуму и произнëс:

— Их целью был Осаму. Отличить вас не смогли, поэтому в Хëго попытались убить вас обоих. Потом пошëл слух, что некий Мия перебрался в Токио, и они решили попытать удачи. Если бы они знали точно, что это ты, а не он, то не стали бы тратить время зря.

Информации было много, и вся она казалась чушью собачьей. Ацуму никак — всерьëз, по крайней мере — не думал, что целью мог быть Осаму, а не он сам. Ведь Осаму всегда был более смирным, делал что говорят и держался подальше от неприятностей. Он далеко не тот ходячий хаос, коим являл себя Ацуму.

— Я не догоняю, — только и ответил Ацуму.

— Заказали не тебя.

— Не, это я понял. — Ацуму провëл рукой по волосам и глубоко вдохнул. Вот бы Сакуса сидел здесь, рядом. Наверное, смог бы объяснить так, чтобы Ацуму всë понял, потому что у Суны выходит не очень. — Но почему… что им Саму сделал?

Суна закрыл глаза, как будто смотреть на Ацуму было выше его сил.

— Ничего.

— И что это нахуй значит? Ты же только что-

— Он никому ничего не сделал. — Суна снова взглянул на него. Было нечто уязвимое в его взгляде; нечто, чего Ацуму не видел в нëм раньше ни разу. — Его хотят убить из-за меня. Это я проебался, Ацуму.

Ацуму откинулся на спинку стула. В груди запылало огнëм. Суна не ошибался в принципе. А если и ошибался, то Ацуму в этом не признался бы ни за что. Вопросов назрело дохрена, но Ацуму мог только смотреть.

Суна с силой провëл основаниями ладоней по лицу.

— Я не знал, что он тоже окажется под ударом. Если бы знал, то не делал бы этого. Ничего бы из этого не делал. Я знал, что рискую, но думал, что только собственной шкурой. Понятия не имел, что кто-то начнëт охоту за ним.

— Ближе к сути, — сказал Ацуму.

Сказал не особо резко, но Суна от него отдëрнулся. Сделал глубокий вдох, задержал дыхание и медленно-медленно выдохнул. Когда вновь поднял взгляд, казалось, более менее пришëл в себя.

— Последние три года я подрабатывал наëмником за спиной Киты, — произнëс Суна. Голос у него не дрожал совершенно, но вот пальцы — заметно.

Ацуму моргнул.

— Три года, — повторил он. — Три _года_?

— Не для якудза, конечно же, — заметил Суна таким тоном, будто это меняло всë дело. — Не для вражеских синдикатов. В основном работал на богатых бизнесменов, у которых денег больше, чем моральных принципов и которые хотели расправиться с конкурентами по-быстрому.

— Ты убивал людей, — вычленил главное из его рассказа Ацуму. — Ты убивал людей за деньги в течение трëх грëбаных лет, и без ведома Киты-сана.

— Да.

Ацуму тупо уставился на него. Он знал Суну лет десять, ещë с тех пор, как оба были подростками. Суна всегда был верен Инаризаки, как и братья Мия. Всегда делал то, что говорил Кита. Всегда следовал приказам. По крайней мере, так казалось Ацуму.

— _Почему_?

— Тебе сказать настоящую причину или ту, которая кое-как это всë оправдает?

— Суна, просто, блять, скажи.

Челюсть Суны шевельнулась, словно бы он жевал внутреннюю сторону щеки.

— Ради денег или типа того. Платили много. Я хотел купить дом на окраине. Хороший дом. Думал, что тогда ко мне мог бы переехать Осаму. Если бы захотел. — Он встряхнул головой. — Звучит как хорошее оправдание, но по большей части я занялся этим потому, что мне стало скучно. В Инаризаки случается что-то интересное когда, раз в месяц от силы? А в остальное время мы просто расхаживаем по городу и следим, чтобы никто не забывал, кто в префектуре главный. И так каждый день. Я умирал со скуки.

— Поэтому решил убивать людей.

— Да.

— Что за _бред_ , Суна? — Ацуму захотелось ему врезать. — А Саму в курсе?

Суна вновь отвëл взгляд. Промолчал.

Его реакция могла означать что угодно. Прямого ответа он не дал.

Но Ацуму понял. Нутром почуял. Может, потому что научился профессионально интерпретировать уходя от ответов благодаря общению с Сакусой, а может — просто слишком хорошо знал Осаму.

Ацуму стиснул пальцы, ногти скреблись о столешницу. Как он надеялся, что ошибался, когда начал говорить:

— Саму в курсе. И знает давно, задолго до того, как всë это произошло.

— Я не могу говорить за него, — ответил Суна. Он продолжал смотреть на стену, на дверь, куда угодно, кроме Ацуму. — Ты сам его спросишь, я не буду-

Ацуму хлопнул рукой по столу. Звук вышел таким громким, что вздрогнули оба.

— Выходит так, что Саму здесь нахуй нет, — процедил он сквозь зубы, — и спросить я его не могу, правда? Он сидит где-то в Мияги из-за чего-то, что натворил ты, поэтому и говорить будешь ты. Как долго он знает?

— Ацуму-

— Или ты говоришь, или я прямо сейчас звоню Ките-сану, — рявкнул Ацуму. Это была ложь. Он не помчался бы к Ките сразу: сначала ему нужно было разобраться, в чëм дело. Но Суна, казалось, ему поверил.

Суна поморщился. Едва заметно напрягся. Ацуму никогда не видел его в таком состоянии прежде. Суна всегда был безразличным и непоколебимым. Что бы сейчас не происходило — оно его сильно подкосило, и Ацуму делал только хуже.

Ответа так и не было, и от нетерпения у Ацуму начинала закипать кровь.

— _Суна_.

— Он узнал год назад. — Суна вперил взгляд в стол, и между его бровей пролегла глубокая складка.

Ацуму очень надеялся, что ослышался.

— _Год_?!

— Он узнал случайно. Я не хотел, чтобы он знал. Не хотел, чтобы он попал под удар в случае, если бы Кита-сан обо всëм узнал. — Суна вытащил свой телефон, положил на стол, не глядя в экран, потом переложил к себе на колени. — Я сразу сказал ему, что он может рассказать Ките-сану. Так было правильнее. Он был обязан рассказать, но он… не стал.

Вот бы Осаму был здесь. Не потому, что Ацуму не верил Суне, а потому, что он хотел услышать это напрямую из уст брата. Ацуму поверить не мог, что они повели себя настолько _глупо_ , особенно когда в течение стольких лет за идиота у них всех был Ацуму.

— Конечно же, не стал. Год. И что, вы в то время уже трахались, да?

Суна опустил взгляд на чëрный экран телефона.

— Что за херня, — выдохнул Ацуму. Наверное, всë это какая-то шутка. — Год. Вы спали друг с другом целый год, и ты убивал людей просто так целый год, и вот мы здесь. Пиздец.

Суна молчал.

— Ну продолжай, — сказал Ацуму и толкнул стол в сторону Суны, чтобы привлечь внимание. — Что ещë?

— Я думаю, что Осаму-

— Сам знаешь, что он просто скажет мне правду. Он, по крайней мере, честный. — Просто хранил все эти умопомрачительные тайны от Ацуму в течение целого года. — Так что продолжай.

Воцарилась долгая тишина. Наконец Суна заговорил, намного тише, чем раньше:

— Я пытался не вовлекать его, и некоторое время у меня получалось. Но однажды мне предложили большое дело, целей было несколько, и он-

— Стоп. Я передумал. — Ацуму поставил на стол локти и уткнулся в руки лбом, закрыв глаза. — Я не хочу этого слышать.

Он не хотел, но ему и не надо было. Он уже понял, к чему клонил Суна.

Суна подрабатывал наëмником на стороне, убивая людей за деньги, и иногда, когда работа попадалась непростая, Осаму шëл убивать вместе с ним.

Казалось, Ацуму никогда раньше не встречал ни одного из них. С новостями про Суну он ещë мог бы смириться, но Осаму…

— Он не виноват, — сказал Суна. — Его вины здесь нет. Особенно в покушениях. Никто не пытался его убить за то, что сделал он сам. Я… я взялся за работу, которую делать не стоило. Он не участвовал. Он даже не знал, кто меня нанял. Я говорю ему только тогда, когда есть необходимость.

— Или когда тебе нужно, чтобы он пошëл с тобой, как какой-то убийца вроде тебя, — огрызнулся Ацуму. Он вцепился пальцами в чëлку и потянул, так сильно, что стало больно. Боль немного его отрезвила. — Ну и почему тогда его хотели убить?

С ответом Суна медлил. Может, собирался с духом. Ацуму на него не смотрел. Не мог.

— В основном я берусь за работу в других городах. Держусь подальше от Хëго. Думаю, ясно, почему. — Он замолчал. Затем продолжил: — Полгода назад я приехал в Токио, чтобы выполнить заказ гендиректора финансовой группы. Кое-кто у него подворовывал, так что я еë убил.

Он произнëс это будничным тоном. Словно для него это ничего не значило.

— Потом я вернулся домой, ни о чëм не беспокоясь. Мне заплатили. Думал, что всë в порядке. Но не знал, что у цели был муж и он владел крупнейшей сетью банков в Токио. И не знал, что он окажется мстительным ублюдком и решит прикончить не того, кто заказал его жену, а того, кто еë убил.

— Но он решил иначе, — договорил Ацуму. Он уронил руки на стол и медленно поднял голову. Всë это больше походило на болезненный сон, нежели на реальность. Казалось, весь разговор ему только чудился. Как бы он хотел, чтобы так и было. — Он решил убить не тебя.

— Не меня. — Суна оттянул узел на галстука, будто бы тот мешал ему дышать. — Он выслал кого-то в Хëго, чтобы проследить за мной. Кого-то, кто весьма хорош. Я ничего не заподозрил. Они могли запросто меня убить, и дело с концами. Я… я бы хотел, чтобы они меня убили. Но поскольку я убил его жену, он решил отплатить мне тем же. Разузнал про нас с Осаму и нанял группу людей, чтобы они отправились в Хëго и с ним расправились.

Ацуму встал. Ему показалось, что если бы он остался на месте секундой дольше, он бы разодрал себе кожу к чертям. Прошëлся до стены, уставился на неë, затем вернулся к столу. Перед глазами возникли тени — те, что подкрадывались к дверям его спальни дома. Осаму, подстреленный на улице. Кровь текла ручьями из его тела, Сакуса стоял над ним и звал его. Всë это — случилось по вине Суны. Всë. Не по его собственной, как Ацуму думал на протяжении всех трëх последних месяцев. Он не виноват.

Ему должно бы полегчать, но легче не стало. Стало хуже.

Ацуму оперся руками о стол и спросил:

— И как давно ты знаешь?

— Получил подтверждение два часа назад, — ответил Суна. — Когда случилось первое покушение, я и не догадывался, иначе предпринял бы меры заранее. Я подумал… то есть, все мы думали, что это ты где-то накосячил. Ты выводишь из себя каждого встречного, потому идея казалась довольно убедительной. Я ничего не подозревал вплоть до покушения на тебя здесь. Токио — это уже навеяло на определëнные мысли. Хотел начать разведывать, но Кита не позволил бы просто приехать, поскольку здесь уже находился Аран. Пришлось ждать.

Ацуму хотелось что-нибудь сломать. А ещë казалось, что его вот-вот вырвет. Требовалось много сил, чтобы не допустить ни того ни другого.

— Ладно, — сказал Ацуму. Всë, что выдавил из себя. Здесь и не было правильных ответов. Всë это — просто слишком. Слова Суны никак не хотели укладываться в голове. Ацуму рухнул обратно на свой стул мешком, и в груди его словно бы разрасталась чëрная дыра, и она вот-вот поглотит его целиком.

— Значит, вы с Саму подрабатывали на стороне, напоролись не на тех людей, а платим за это теперь мы с ним, — подытожил Ацуму. — Это всë?

— В целом, да.

Как Ацуму хотел бы, чтобы его брат был здесь. Он бы с удовольствием врезал по его глупой роже. Ацуму подумал было сделать то же самое с Суной. Легче стало бы обоим, судя по тому, насколько виноватым тот выглядел.

— И что теперь?

— Я знаю, где он живёт, — ответил Суна. — Я заставлю его отменить слежку. Еду сейчас. Заглянул сначала сюда только потому, что обещал рассказать тебе. И подумал, что такие вещи нужно обсуждать не по телефону.

Суна несколько не рассчитал. Подобные новости стоило бы сообщать в спокойной и мягкой обстановке; возможно, под тёплый чай или пропустив парочку стопок целебной кислоты из запасов Бокуто.

Ацуму хотел бы стянуть Суну за шиворот с его стула и размозжить его череп о стену, но он только стиснул челюсти и процедил:

— Я иду с тобой.

— Мне кажется, идея плохая, если что-нибудь случится…

— Заткнись нахуй, — рявкнул Ацуму. — Не тебе говорить, что плохо, а что хорошо, после всего, что ты наделал.

Суна поднял на него взгляд — спокойный, уже куда более похожий на его обычное равнодушное выражение.

— Ладно.

— Так я и думал. Идём. Только тихо. Оми меня остановит, если он…

— Если он что? — послышался со стороны двери голос Сакусы.

Ацуму не оглянулся.

— Блять.

— Ты правда думал, что я отпущу тебя с ним? — спросил Сакуса, сверля взглядом Суну. — После того, как он чуть не убил тебя трижды?

— Я тоже не рад, — отозвался Ацуму, весьма и весьма преуменьшая свою ярость, — но и сидеть сложа руки не могу. Я иду, Оми. Ты не можешь меня остановить.

— Вообще-то, могу, — заметил Сакуса, — но не буду. Дай мне десять минут, переодеться. И твой костюм, Ацуму, в моей комнате. Бокуто привёз его на всякий случай, и ты ни за что не выйдешь отсюда вот в таком виде. — Он вышел из комнаты. Ацуму с Суной проводили его взглядом.

— Мне кажется, он меня убьёт, — со спокойной уверенностью проговорил Суна, — когда мы закончим. Выглядит так, будто только этого и ждёт.

— Да у него всегда лицо такое, — ответил Ацуму, хотя мысленно согласился с Суной. Сакуса злился, но не сильнее, чем Ацуму. — Ты лучше про меня бы побеспокоился. Я бы пришил тебя прямо здесь и сейчас, на этом стуле, Сунарин. Жди здесь и не смей нахуй уезжать без меня.

Суна кивнул, и Ацуму пошёл за Сакусой. Тот был в своей комнате, яростно перебирал одежду в платяном шкафу, стиснув челюсти.

— Оми.

Сакуса промолчал. Выудил костюм — бордовый, Ацумин — и швырнул в него. Ацуму поймал его, перебросил на кровать Сакусы и подошёл ближе.

— Оми.

— Что?

— Тебе не нужно идти.

Сакуса развернулся лицом. Взгляд у него убийственный.

— Ты считаешь, я доверю ему тебя? Я всё слышал. Это его вина. Из-за него тебя чуть не убили, Ацуму. И твоего брата тоже.

— Знаю. Поверь, я понимаю. — Ацуму хотелось позвонить Осаму, просто убедиться, а то вдруг Суна соврал о том, что тот тоже был вовлечён. Тогда это всё пережить было бы легче, зная, что его брат был в тени, что он тоже был не более, чем жертвой.

Но Суна ему не лгал. Не посмел бы солгать о таком. Ацуму на него злился, но всё ещё был о нём не настолько дрянного мнения, чтобы думать, что тот мог перекинуть вину на Осаму без причины.

Осаму тоже в этом замешан. Даже если сами покушения случились не по его прямой вине, расхлёбывать придётся и ему.

— И что ты собираешься делать? — спросил Сакуса.

Об этом Ацуму пока не подумал. Подумает позже. Иначе сейчас он мог бы дать ответ, о котором потом пожалеет.

— Мы пойдём и убьём ту сволочь, которая нас заказала. Потом не знаю. По обстоятельствам.

— Я сделаю всё сам, — спокойно предложил Сакуса, — если ты не захочешь.

Он не озвучил прямо, что предлагал конкретно, но Ацуму понял. Он понял, и где-то в тёмных глубинах души — почувствовал благодарность.

— Всё хорошо, Оми. — Голос прозвучал чуть менее напряжённо. Он коснулся руки Сакусы, просто потому что мог и знал, что тот не отдёрнется. — Я разберусь.

— Ты был прав насчёт своего брата, — заметил Сакуса. — Он глупее, чем ты.

Ацуму, к собственному удивлению, хохотнул. Он думал, он слишком злился, чтобы смеяться.

— Это самая романтическая хрень, которую мне когда-либо говорили, Оми. Если бы нам не надо было никуда ехать, я бы трахнул тебя прямо сейчас и выебал бы до смерти.

— А это было наименее романтичное из всего, что я когда-либо слышал, — парировал Сакуса. Лицо его оставалось каменным, но черты, казалось, сгладились, словно бы его собственная ярость начинала утихать. — Одевайся. Если ты пострадаешь, пытаясь помочь Суне всё это разгрести, то убьют сегодня тебя. Я убью.

— Обещаешь? — попросил Ацуму. — Раз уж мне суждено умереть, то предпочту от твоей руки.

Сакуса мягко подтолкнул его к кровати и к костюму.

— Иди уже.

Ацуму протяжно выдохнул и пошёл одеваться.

Он гадал, сколько людей сегодня погибнет. Как минимум один. Возможно, двое.

Он подумал про Осаму. Насколько много тот знает? Была вероятность, что Суна не сказал ему, что заедет к Ацуму. Потому что если бы сказал, то Осаму уже обзвонился бы, чтобы одновременно и убедить Ацуму остаться где был, и объясниться, почему они с Суной убивали людей за его спиной.

Ацуму старался не думать, сколько раз Осаму ночевал не дома. Не так часто, на самом деле, может, раз или два в месяц. По причинам, которые на тот момент казались убедительными.

Сколько же ночей он провёл у Суны или за убийствами. Сколько раз Осаму сбегал, пока Ацуму спал. Сколько раз Ацуму мог даже не заметить, что его нет.

Они с Осаму тоже, конечно, убивали. Не в этом проблема. Они вдвоём убили довольно многих с тех пор, как присоединились к Инаризаки. Настолько многих, что Ацуму потерял счёт. Но то всегда было по приказу Киты. Они занимались работой.

Когда Ацуму подумал о Ките, живот невольно скрутило.

Их всех ждут последствия. Кому-то придётся платить, и наказание будет суровым.

Нужного им бизнесмена звали Вакабаяши Такаши. Он владел крупнейшей сетью банков в Токио и жил в пентхаусе, подобающем его огромному доходу. Располагался пентхаус на тридцать шестом этаже. Ацуму мог назвать цифру с огромнейшей долей уверенности, поскольку подниматься им пришлось по лестнице.

— Ненавижу, — выплюнул он, проходя тридцатый этаж. — Ненавижу лестницы и ненавижу тебя, Сунарин.

— На лифте слишком опасно, — в третий раз повторил Суна. — Надо по возможности избегать камер.

— Это не помогает ненавидеть тебя хотя бы чуточку поменьше.

Сакуса, который поднимался бок о бок с Ацуму, не запыхался ни капли. Его Ацуму ненавидел тоже, но не всерьëз.

— Наконец-то, блять, — выдохнул Ацуму, когда они добрались до последнего этажа. Прижал к боку локоть, пытаясь приглушить боль. Тайком от Сакусы, но получилось вряд ли. Сакуса замечал всë.

Суна махнул им оставаться на месте. Надел маску и тëмные очки и медленно прокрался в коридор. На другом его конце была установлена камера, а вход в квартиру находился посередине. Суна подошëл к ней и одним движением срезал провода. Закончив с обеими камерами, направился к двери и заклеил глазок чëрной лентой. Снял с себя маску, подцепил пальцами края панели на устройстве для входа и снял еë. Ацуму подкрался поближе и заглянул Суне через плечо, пока тот осматривал провода.

— Здесь неплохая система безопасности. — Суна достал из кармана какой-то металлический инструмент. — Дай мне пять минут.

Обычно пять минут проходят быстро, но в подобной ситуации — тянулись вечность. Ацуму вернулся и встал рядом с Сакусой. Их плечи соприкоснулись.

— Ты доверишь ему это? — спросил Сакуса. Говорить тихо не утрудился.

— Да. — На счету у Суны немало сомнительных поступков, однако он никогда не проваливал задание. Уж в этом (как минимум) Ацуму был уверен. — Он всë сделает.

Ацуму проверил телефон. Во время их подъëма по лестнице звонил Осаму. Им правда нужно поговорить, но придëтся подождать.

Спустя около трëх минут Суна отступил на шаг.

— Взломал. — Опустился на колено перед входной дверью и снова полез в карман. Начал возиться с замком. Руки не дрожали, взгляд был сосредоточен. Разблокировал ровно через тридцать секунд и приоткрыл дверь, заглянув внутрь и осмотревшись. Когда отступил, прошептал: — Я знаю расположение комнат. Видел схему. Идите за мной, тихо.

Он проскользнул внутрь, и Ацуму последовал было за ним, но Сакуса поймал его за руку.

— Что, если он нас заманивает? — прошипел Сакуса. — Может, это он хочет тебя убить, а всю историю выдумал прикрытия ради?

— Нет. Я давно его знаю.

— Но не знал, что он работал за спиной Киты-сана. Чего ещё ты мог не знать?

Сакуса был в чём-то прав, Ацуму не мог отрицать. Ему не стоило бы доверять Суне, и он правда не доверял ему в той же мере, как, например, вчера. Но переживал он не о том, о чём говорил Сакуса.

— Саму доверяет ему, — ответил Ацуму, словно этот аргумент был самым веским. Хотя и тут вера должна была бы пошатнуться, ввиду того, что Осаму хранил те же секреты, но Ацуму продолжал настаивать: — Мне это не нравится, но Саму доверяет ему. И я тоже собираюсь ему довериться. Я пошёл.

Сакуса вздохнул — так тихо, что Ацуму едва его услышал, — и последовал за ним.

Втроём они прокрадывались по пустынному пентхаусу. Было темно. Ацуму полагался не на глаза, а только на тёмный силуэт Суны впереди, и шёл за ним.

Вспомнилось, как он лежал в кровати, как медленно повернулась дверная ручка, как возникла тень с пистолетом.

То случилось по вине Суны. Всё это произошло по вине Суны.

Ацуму стиснул зубы и продолжил идти.

Было далеко за полночь. Суна должен был вести их в главную спальню, но до неё они не дошли. Из-под ничем не примечательной двери виднелась полоска света. Кто был за ней, Ацуму не знал, но, должно быть, знал Суна. Он остановился и оглянулся в темноте на Ацуму. Запустил руку под пиджак и достал пистолет. Ацуму ощутил, как напрягся Сакуса за его спиной, но Суна только кивнул в сторону двери и потянулся за ручкой. Та поддалась, и он медленно приоткрыл дверь. Ацуму тоже выудил пистолет и приблизился к Суне, заглядывая внутрь.

— Ты должен спать, Юто, — послышался где-то голос. — Тебе снова приснился кошмар?

Суна открыл дверь и шагнул в комнату, выставив пистолет вперёд. Ацуму шёл по пятам, за ним последовал Сакуса и захлопнул дверь.

Это оказался кабинет. Вдоль стен стояли книжные шкафы и комнатные растения. За письменным столом сидел мужчина в очках, перед ним лежала стопка каких-то бумаг. Он медленно поднял глаза, оглядев всех троих, и остановил взгляд на Суне.

— Ты.

Суна смотрел на него поверх ствола пистолета.

— Да.

— Думал, сообразишь быстрее, — произнёс Вакабаяши. Снял очки и отложил их в сторону. Протёр глаза костяшками пальцев. — Говоря откровенно, я тоже потратил много времени. Те, кого я нанял, оказались совершенно некомпетентными. Надо было поискать кого-то получше. — Он бросил взгляд на Ацуму. — Слышал, ты был в критическом состоянии. Надеялся, что умрёшь от ран, и дело с концами.

— Тебе в любом случае не повезло, — ответил Ацуму, опустив пистолет к бедру. — Я не тот близнец.

Вакабаяши нахмурился.

— Хм? Ах, как же неудобно, что вас двое.

— Отменяй слежку, — сказал Суна. — Сейчас.

— Зачем? — спросил Вакабаяши. — Что-то мне подсказывает, что для меня всё закончится одинаково независимо от того, буду я сотрудничать или нет.

К удивлению Ацуму, Суна опустил пистолет. С не менее смертоносным взглядом он произнёс:

— Возможно, но может закончиться по-разному для твоего сына. Юто, верно? Пошёл на подготовку к школе в этом году, не так ли?

— Ты уже убил его мать, — ответил Вакабаяши. — Можешь и всю семью вырезать.

— Ладно. Ацуму, оставайся здесь. — Он направился к двери. Ацуму был слишком шокирован, чтобы его остановить.

Возможно, он знал Суну ещё меньше, если тот действительно собирался убить ребёнка.

— Стой. — Вакабаяши взял со стола свой телефон. — Оставь его в покое. Оставишь ведь, верно? Если я отменю.

Суна остановился в дверях.

— Да, верно.

— Никогда не доверял якудза, — с горечью произнёс Вакабаяши. Тем не менее, он набрал номер и прижал телефон к уху.

Они ждали в тяжёлой тишине. Ацуму перевёл взгляд на Сакусу. Тот за всё это время не сдвинулся с места. Он бы хотел, чтобы Сакусы здесь не было, — не потому, что не хотел, а потому, что если что-то пойдёт не так, не хотелось, чтобы он оказался в это замешан. Всё это не было его проблемой.

— Это я, — сказал Вакабаяши в трубку. — Немедленно свяжитесь со всеми и скажите отменить охоту на Мий. Всё кончено.

Ещё одна тяжёлая пауза. Ацуму слышал только своё дыхание, слишком громкое в тихой комнате.

— Нет. Отмените. Плата отменяется. Если они его убьют, то не получат ничего, кроме визита крайне неприятного киллера, — он поднял взгляд на Суну. — Нет, мне не угрожают. Долг оплачен. Сделайте побыстрее и сообщите мне.

Он снова отложил телефон и сложил руки на столе.

— Так просто? — заметил Ацуму.

— Да, — ответил Вакабаяши, — так просто.

— Я знаю одного из наёмников, — сказал Суна. Достал свой телефон, держа пистолет наготове в другой руке. — Он сообщит, если всё правда отменили.

Вакабаяши с интересом хмыкнул.

— Как тебе это удалось?

— Подкуп. Большой. Потратил на это почти все деньги, которые получил за твою жену, если тебе станет от этого легче.

— Нет, не станет. От убийства твоего партнёра тоже, где бы он ни прятался.

— И зачем тогда утруждался? — спросил Суна.

— Она сделала бы то же самое для меня, — ответил Вакабаяши. — Любовь толкает нас на странные вещи, согласен?

Ацуму никогда так сильно не хотелось просто выйти из комнаты.

Должно быть, у Суны завибрировал телефон. Он коротко опустил взгляд на экран.

— Отменили. Всё правда кончено.

Вакабаяши кивнул.

Суна убрал телефон.

— Ацуму. Ты хочешь сделать это сам, или лучше мне?

Ацуму не хотел. Совсем, совсем не хотел.

— У меня лучший глушитель, — отозвался Сакуса, — а мы не хотим разбудить ребёнка. — Он шагнул перед Ацуму и прицелился.

— Закройте за собой дверь, — произнёс Вакабаяши. Даже не дрогнул. — Не хочу, чтобы меня нашёл сын. В соседней комнате спит его няня. Она о нём позаботится.

Ацуму не раз убивал людей, убил многих — но ни один из них не смотрел на дуло пистолета насколько спокойно. Он хотел податься вперёд и остановить Сакусу. Это казалось неправильным. Покушения начались не с Вакабаяши, а с какого-то завистливого бизнесмена, нанявшего Суна. Или с Суны, который взялся за дело. Вакабаяши всего лишь мстил за жену. Ацуму не мог его за это винить.

Но если бы они его не убили, он бы возобновил охоту на Осаму. Ацуму знал точно. Вакабаяши поставил крест на всём остальном. Ему было нечего терять.

Выстрел был тихим. Точно в центр лба. Вакабаяши завалился на одну сторону, дрогнул и упал. Стук тела об пол прозвучал громче, чем убивший его выстрел.

Сакуса спрятал пистолет.

— Идём.

Суна пошёл вперёд. Ацуму последовал за ним и, перед тем как уйти, повернул замок. Это всё, что он мог сделать. Он не хотел, чтобы невинному ребёнку пришлось пройти через то же самое, через что в своё время прошёл он.

Они вышли за Суной из пентхауса, дальше по лестнице. На сей раз Ацуму не жаловался. Молчал; только тяжело дышал, прижав руку к рёбрам. Его тошнило, но не от физического истощения.

Снаружи их ждал свежий воздух, охладивший вспотевший лоб Ацуму. Он прошёл пару шагов и поднял взгляд на верх здания, туда, где был пентхаус. Разглядеть отсюда окна невозможно, но представить было легко.

Сакуса коснулся его руки, привлекая внимание. Он ничего не сказал, но и не нужно было. Кивнул головой в сторону Суны. В глазах — смертельный вопрос.

Ацуму задумаля. Дольше, чем нужно было. Едва не кивнул, едва не запятнал руки кровью.

Но он подумал про Осаму, и даже если бы он мог сохранить своё вмешательство от него, Ацуму сомневался, что мог бы смириться сам с тем, что сделал такое со своим братом.

— Нет, — сказал он тихо, чтобы его слышал только Сакуса.

Рука Сакусы соскользнула. Он был в перчатках и в маске впервые за последнее время. Ацуму вспомнилась их первая встреча, и на долю секунды он подумал, что тот убьёт Суну в любом случае.

Но Сакуса повернулся к Суне и ледяным голосом произнёс:

— Дальше сам. Мы уходим.

Суна кивнул и выдохнул — должно быть, с облегчением. Не думал, что переживёт эту ночь.

— Хорошо.

Сакуса пошёл вниз по улице. Они припарковались довольно далеко, чтобы машина не засветилась рядом с местом преступления. Ацуму хотел было последовать за ним, но Суна заговорил:

— Ацуму.

Сакуса продолжил идти. Ацуму повернулся к нему: руки в карманах и слишком много смерти в мыслях, давящих тяжестью на его плечи.

— Осаму сядет на первый поезд до Токио утром, — сказал Суна. — Я его встречу, и мы вместе поедем в Хёго. Кита-сан пока ничего не знает, но я всё расскажу. Просто хочу поговорить с ним лично.

Лучше бы Ацуму просто ушёл.

— И что ты расскажешь ему про Саму?

— Ничего, — твëрдо заявил Суна, и Ацуму ему поверил. — Скажу, что он не был замешан и ничего не знал. Даже не скажу, что виделся здесь с тобой. Я возьму вину на себя. Со всеми последствиями. Когда он тебе позвонит, сделай вид, что удивился.

— Ага, — сказал Ацуму. Ему должно бы полегчать, но та яма, что раскрылась в его нутре несколько часов назад, стала только глубже. — Ладно.

— Прости. — Суна слегка скривил рот и опустил взгляд на землю, не на Ацуму. — Правда. Если бы я мог вернуть всё назад…

— Мне плевать на то, что случилось со мной, — произнёс Ацуму низким голосом. — Ты знаешь, верно? Я бы даже не разозлился, если бы не Саму.

— Знаю.

— Ты его не заслуживаешь. Не после такого. Не тогда, когда ты завлёк его в это дерьмо.

И лучше бы Суна возразил, но он просто повторил:

— Знаю.

Ацуму подумал, не ударить ли его. Им бы как минимум полегчало. Но он не хотел, чтобы Осаму приехал в Токио и обнаружил, что Суну побил его брат.

— Ещё увидимся, Суна. — Ацуму повернулся в сторону Сакусы. — Позаботься о Саму, когда он приедет. Токио слишком огромный для него.

Догонять Сакусу ему пришлось слишком долго. Идти так быстро, как хотел, он не мог — из-за боли в рёбрах. Когда поравнялся с ним, пристроился чуть позади, и до машины они дошли в тишине. Дорога к квартире Мейана тоже была тихой. Сакуса рисковал, позволив Ацуму пойти с Суной и отправившись с ними. Нарушил приказ Мейана, когда тот сказал Ацуму оставаться внутри. Даже Сакуса, который в основном всё делал по-своему, подобное оправдать не мог.

Ацуму рассеянно наблюдал, как свет городских фонарей размывался за окном.

Он представил, что должно было случиться завтра, когда Суна появился бы в Хëго, чтобы раскрыть Ките все свои грязные секреты. Приятного мало. Кита выстраивал отношения со своими людьми на уважении. У него никто не воровал, никто не шëл против его приказов, никто не предпринимал чего-либо без его позволения. Ацуму не знал ни одного случая, когда бы кто-то переступил черту настолько далеко, чтобы Ките пришлось бы принять меры.

Но Суна не просто переступил черту. Он еë стëр и нарисовал свою собственную — и весьма далеко от первоначальной. Ацуму не мог быть уверен, что Суна доживëт до конца дня.

И всë это время Осаму был с ним заодно.

Ацуму закрыл глаза и прислонился головой к спинке пассажирского сиденья.

Суна сказал, что не упомянëт имени Осаму. Ацуму ему верил. Если бы не верил, то не дал бы Суне уйти.

Суна сдержит своë слово — только толку от этого не будет. Ему и не нужно будет ничего говорить Ките, потому что Осаму откроет свой тупой рот и расскажет всë сам.

Для Ацуму было ясно как день, что так и будет. Осаму не останется в стороне и не позволит Суне взять на себя всю вину. Часть он заберëт на себя, потому что если Ацуму и мог сказать хоть что-нибудь хорошее о своëм брате, так это то, что тот поступал честно. Даже если здесь не было его вины, он признается, что был замешан в делах Суны. И примет ответственность.

Ките придëтся иметь дело с ними обоими, и исход обещает быть малоприятным.

Суна обязан отплатить за свои ошибки. Из-за него всë и случилось.

Но Осаму…

Ацуму не позволил бы, чтобы за всë это расплачивался его брат. Не мог позволить.

— Мы на месте, — объявил Сакуса, врезываясь в ход его вязких мыслей.

Ацуму медленно выпрямился, словно бы очнулся от полудрëмы. Потянулся было открыть дверь, но рука безвольно упала вниз.

— Оми.

Сакуса ждал. Тоже не двинулся с места.

— Я должен попасть домой, — сказал Ацуму. — Сегодня ночью. Раньше, чем Суна.

Сакуса смерил его взглядом. Было темно, и его глаза казались совсем чëрными. Минула секунда, вторая, и он наконец ответил:

— Задумал какую-то глупость, верно?

Ацуму грустно рассмеялся.

— Да, возможно.

Сакуса вышел из машины. Ацуму следом. Он едва передвигал конечности он навалившейся тяжести.

— Останься на ночь, — сказал Сакуса, глядя на него через машину. — Можешь уехать первым поездом с утра и успеть приехать первым.

— Почему? — слабо улыбнулся Ацуму. — Хочешь побыть со мной чуть-чуть подольше?

— Да, — вдруг согласился Сакуса. — Хочу.

Ацуму захлопнул дверь машины. Когда они вошли в лифт, он потянулся за рукой Сакусы, и Сакуса еë не отнял.


	16. Chapter 16

Ацуму лежал в кровати Сакусы — только что сходил в душ — и пялился в серый потолок. В течение последнего часа все мысли были только о Сакусе. Думать о другом было невозможно, поскольку Сакуса позволил Ацуму его раздеть, затем подготовить и хорошенько оттрахать — но неспешно и аккуратно. Ацуму растягивал удовольствие. Упивался каждым рваным стоном, каждым укусом на шее, каждым звуком своего имени, слетавшего с губ Сакусы.

Возможно, он мог бы признать, что любил Сакусу, — если бы обстоятельства складывались иначе, и он не собирался бы уезжать навсегда. Возможно, — если быть честным с самим собой до конца — Ацуму уже полюбил. Но признаваться в этом сейчас не хотелось. 

Сакуса лежал рядом. Дышал ровно. В комнате стояла тишина, и Ацуму думал обо всëм подряд — то и дело возвращаясь мыслями к дому, к Хëго, к Ките. Кита, должно быть, уже спал. Осаму, должно быть, заснуть не мог — паковал чемоданы. Что делал Суна, он и подумать не мог: Суну, как оказалось, Ацуму не знал совсем. 

Он аккуратно выбрался из кровати, не желая потревожить Сакусу, и выскользнул из комнаты. Собирать вещи ему не нужно: бóльшая их часть осталась в квартире, выделенной для него Мейаном. Хотел было заглянуть и захватить свой скудный багаж, но передумал. Там не было ничего незаменимого, а тянуть время дольше нужного не хотелось. Потому он просто надел джинсы — большеватые по размеру, их тут Бокуто оставил — взял с собой куртку, найденную пару недель назад в гардеробной Мейана, и вернулся к комнате Сакусы. Заглянул внутрь: тот лежал на том же боку, спиной к двери. Выглядел так, будто спал, но Ацуму сомневался. Скорее всего, Сакуса не спал вовсе и прислушивался к возне Ацуму. Но притворялся — возможно, как и Ацуму, не хотел прощаться.

Ацуму закрыл за собой дверь спальни, заставил себя проглотить ком в горле, унять жар в груди — и покинул квартиру.

Было около четырëх утра. Улицы пустовали, и Ацуму не спеша дошëл до станции, не встретив ни души. Пару раз свернул не туда, но в целом дорогу знал. Они с Сакусой ездили достаточно, чтобы Ацуму потихоньку начал ориентироваться в Токио.

Ближайший поезд отходил в пять тридцать. Ацуму устроился в зоне ожидания. Уставился на билет в руках. Дешевле, чем тот, по которому Ацуму добирался сюда. Возможно, из-за раннего часа. Впрочем, какая разница: тот всë равно покупал Кита.

Осаму будет в Токио через несколько часов. Ацуму мог бы подождать. Они не виделись вечность.

Объявили о прибытии его поезда, и Ацуму прошëл на посадку.

Дорога до Хëго длилась долго. Ацуму устроился в дальнем конце полупустого вагона и смотрел в окно. Прикорнул пару раз, но заставил себя проснуться. Он изнемождëн, тело требовало сна — хоть чуть-чуть, всего пару часов — но Ацуму противился. Боялся проспать свою остановку. Более того — боялся, что как только отключится, его тревога выльется во что-нибудь страшное. Без Сакусы под боком, который мог бы его успокоить, Ацуму сомневался, что выдержит.

Он вдруг осознал, что когда ляжет спать в следующий раз, Сакусы рядом не будет.

Ацуму снова сосредоточился на виде из окна, чтобы отвлечься. Его ждали проблемы посерьëзнее.

Спустя четыре часа Ацуму наконец ступил на землю Хëго. Час назад пересел с одного поезда на другой. Долгожданного облегчения по возвращению домой не случилось. Сковывал глубинный ужас, привезëнный с собой из Токио. Ацуму поймал такси у станции, продиктовал адрес Киты и подложил ладони под ноги, чтобы не сгрызть ногти под корень.

Время подходило к десяти, когда он тихо постучал в знакомую дверь. Сердце глухо билось в горле. Ацуму сунул руки в карманы куртки Мейана. Нащупал что-то холодное и вдруг понял: запасная обойма. Не будь он весь как на иголках, посмеялся бы от души.

Кита открыл. Ничего не сказал, да и Ацуму не смог подобрать ни слова. Они смотрели друг на друга: Кита спокоен, а Ацуму чуть ли не трясся от тревоги. Наконец Кита отступил на шаг и махнул рукой, приглашая войти.

Дом остался таким же, каким его запомнил Ацуму, но теперь не успокаивал. Вспомнилось, как они с Осаму здесь оставались. Раньше Ацуму накрывало чувством безопасности, как только они переступали порог.

Сейчас такого ощущения не было и в помине. Сейчас — нутро скрутило от нервов и уязвимости.

Ацуму сел за низкий стол на кухне Киты, скрестив ноги, и уставился на его деревянную столешницу, пока Кита заваривал чай. Оба продолжали молчать. Ацуму выудил телефон и глянул на экран. Стоял беззвучный режим, но он не мог помешать Осаму так и сыпать сообщениями:

«Ты где мать твою»  
«Я пытался дозвониться. Отвечай»  
«Говорил с Сакусой. Он сказал что ты ушëл посреди ночи. Какого хуя?»  
«Я в Токио. Позвони мне»

«цуму не смей делать что задумал»

Кита поставил на стол две чашки, и Ацуму отложил телефон.

— Ты не в Токио, — сказал Кита. Первое, что услышал из уст Киты Ацуму — за очень долгое время.

— Да.

— Объяснись.

Ацуму глубоко вдохнул и взял чашку в обе ладони. Вспомнил, как Сакуса готовил чай для Мейана. Как бы он хотел, чтобы Сакуса был сейчас с ним.

— Больше мне ничего не угрожает, — произнëс Ацуму. Голос был сухим и хриплым. Он прочистил горло и продолжил: — Саму тоже. Прошлой ночью нападениям был положен конец. Теперь мы в безопасности.

Кита промолчал, но его твëрдый взгляд приказывал Ацуму продолжать.

— С вами кто-нибудь связывался? — спросил Ацуму. — Саму или Суна?

— Нет.

Ацуму покачал головой. По крайней мере, он успел вовремя, до того, как они могли бы рассказать Ките другую историю. Он глотнул чая — из вежливости, не потому что хотел — и сказал:

— Я проебался, Кита-сан. Очень, очень сильно.

И Ацуму рассказал ему всë то же самое, что услышал от Суны. То же самое — вот только подрабатывал на стороне не Суна, а сам Ацуму. Не Суна, а Ацуму занимался тëмными делами за спиной кумичо. И Ацуму же был тем, что убил жену Вакабаяши, и Вакабаяши, в свою очередь, заказал убийство Ацуму.

Ни Суну, ни Осаму он не упомянул ни разу.

В дом Вакабаяши он пробрался один, вынудил отозвать слежку, а затем убил его в его же кабинете. Во всëм был замешан исключительно Ацуму. Никто не был в курсе, ни Суна, ни тем более Осаму.

Когда Ацуму закончил говорить, он вновь поднëс чашку ко рту, но поставил обратно, не выпив ни капли. Желудок завязался в узел. Взглядом вперился в стол, потому что на Киту он смотреть боялся.

— Прошу прощения за беспокойство. Я сожалею о том, что работал вот так, без вашего ведома. Мне стоило бы довольствоваться тем, что у меня было, но я стал жадным. Это худшее, что я мог сделать. Из-за меня чуть не погиб Саму. Я приму любое наказание, без возражений.

На его месте сейчас должен был быть Суна. Говорить всë то же самое. Вверять свою жизнь в распоряжение Киты. Должен был — но Ацуму не представлял, что стало бы с Осаму, если бы Суна взял ответственность на себя. И проверять особо не хотел. Осаму был в Токио. Вероятно, злой как собака из-за того, что Ацуму его игнорировал, — но в безопасности. Это всë, что имело значение. Его не было здесь, и он не пытался защитить Суну, принимая удар на себя за ошибки, которых — по бóльшей части — не совершал.

После всего, что Осаму сделал для Ацуму — он мог постараться для Осаму.

— Почему ты мне это говоришь? — спросил Кита.

— Потому что вы заслуживаете знать правду, — ответил Ацуму. — Всë это время вы пытались выяснить, кто за нами следил, но в итоге дело оказалось во мне. Кто бы удивлялся, правда?

— Я не об этом, — произнëс Кита. — Почему ты мне лжëшь?

Ацуму поднял глаза. Взгляд Киты был чуть более суровым, чем обычно, но в остальном выражение его лица оставалось прежним.

— Что?..

— Ты лжëшь, — повторил Кита со спокойной уверенностью и отставил свою чашку в сторону. — Я в этом уверен. Но не понимаю, зачем.

— Понятия не имею, о чëм вы-

— Ацуму.

Ацуму закрыл рот.

— Я верю, что история правдива, — продолжил Кита, — но это был не ты. Ты прикрываешь кого-то другого. Кого — и зачем?

— Но я не вру, я правда-

— Я надеялся, что ты уважаешь меня достаточно, чтобы не лгать мне, Ацуму. Тем более, подобным образом.

Ацуму будто ударили под дых. Он поморщился.

— Простите, Кита-сан. — Он пожевал губы и опустил взгляд на стол. — Хорошо, я не буду лгать, но и правду не скажу тоже. Не всю. С нападениями покончено. Вообще всë закончилось. Я здесь, чтобы понести ответственность. Остальное не важно.

В ответ он ожидал что-то суровое, но Кита только спросил:

— Ещё чаю?

Ацуму помотал головой. Кита поднялся и налил себе новый. Когда вернулся, опустился на колени и сел на пятки. Аккуратно подул на пар от чашки.

— Я бы подумал, что ты защищаешь Осаму, — тихо произнёс Кита, — но не могу представить, чтобы он совершил все эти ошибки. Если только…

— Кита-сан. — Ацуму медленно положил ладони на стол. — Прошу. Ответственность на мне, ладно? Виноват я. Вините меня. Последствия — всё на мне. Какие угодно. Только перестаньте спрашивать: я не отвечу.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не могу закрыть на это глаза, — ровным тоном заметил Кита. — Если кому-то нужны деньги, они могут попросить. И я дам. Работа на стороне, особенно подобного рода — неприемлема. Вредит моему авторитету. Я обязан отомстить, но мне нужна полная картина. Ты это знаешь.

— Да, знаю.

— Мне не нравится, что ты ставишь меня в подобное положение.

— Знаю. Простите меня.

Кита вздохнул. Глотнул ещё чай и отставил кружку в сторону.

— Ты действительно готов понести ответственность за кого-то другого, Ацуму? Даже умереть за кого-то?

У Ацуму сжалось внутри. Он сомневался, что умер бы за Суну. Пришлось бы долго думать, прежде чем он смог бы дать на это ответ. Но за Осаму — он умрёт в любой день.

— Да, готов.

Кита встал.

— Идём со мной.

Ацуму поднялся на ноги и последовал за ним. Они прошли мимо комнаты для гостей, где ночевали они с Осаму после первого покушения. Мимо маленькой ванной комнаты, где валялся Ацуму после приступа тошноты — когда ранили Осаму. Кита прошёл в следующую дверь, в комнату, где Ацуму однажды застал его за заточкой мечей. Те самые мечи висели крест-накрест на стене. Ацуму забыл, как дышать.

— На колени, — приказал Кита.

Ацуму мог сбежать. Он уже взял ответственность на себя и забрал вину Суны и Осаму. Сыграл свою роль. Мог сбежать и найти, где прожить спокойную жизнь, попытавшись забыть всё случившееся.

Но лучше Ацуму погибнет, чем его запомнят как труса.

Он прошёл к середине комнаты и упал на колени. Склонил голову, чёлка закрыла глаза. Уставился на татами под собой. Провёл по нему пальцем. Гладкое на ощупь, в безупречном состоянии, как и всё в доме Киты. Безупречное — вот что любил Кита, и Ацуму был как нельзя от этого далёк.

— Ацуму, я горжусь тобой.

Ацуму вскинул голову. Кита стоял над ним, сцепив руки за спиной.

— Что?

— Ты очень вырос с тех пор, как мы впервые встретились, — продолжил он. — Я горжусь тем человеком, которым ты стал.

У Ацуму сковало горло. Он стиснул зубы и промолчал.

Вспомнил все свои подозрения насчёт Киты, которые терзали его в Токио, как он на него злился за то, что тот не рассказал о своих связях с Шакалами и Карасуно. Теперь не злился. И не мог вспомнить, почему злился тогда. Стало неважно.

— Ты мне очень важен, — произнёс Кита. — Всегда был важен. Я забочусь обо всех здесь, но ты и Осаму стали мне роднее кого-либо. Вы оба много для меня значите.

Ацуму сжал руки в кулаки, впился ногтями в кожу. К глазам подступили слёзы.

— Поэтому сейчас мне особенно трудно. — Кита медленно опустился на колени перед Ацуму. Коснулся его плеч и взглянул в него — в самую его душу. — Это твой последний шанс, Ацуму. Можешь сказать мне правду, и я сделаю вид, что данного разговора никогда не случалось. Мне не нравится то, что я должен сделать, и тебе оно понравится ещё меньше.

Ацуму помотал головой. Открыть рот не рискнул.

— Кто-то работал у меня за спиной, — тихо продолжил Кита. — Работал на кого-то другого, не на меня. Ацуму, я не могу оставить этого человека при себе. Должны быть последствия, и нельзя, чтобы кто-то думал, что я поступил слишком мягко. Это твой последний шанс изменить своё решение.

Ацуму хотел взять свои слова назад. Все, которые произнёс после того, как переступил порог дома Киты. Вернуть всё как было, когда они с Осаму каждый день работали вместе, виделись с другими парнями из Инаризаки, вместе пили и смеялись. И Кита — смотрел на него с той незаметной улыбкой, которая никогда не касалась его рта, которая мерцала в его глазах лунным светом.

Сейчас он смотрел на Ацуму иначе. Ацуму думал, что тот никогда больше не взглянет, как раньше. Ведь Ацуму не мог дать Ките то, что тот от него хотел. Не мог выдать Суну, потому что скорее бы умер, чем выдал Осаму, и каким-то образом эти две вещи слились в одну.

— Не могу, Кита-сан, — выдавил Ацуму. — Я… не могу. Простите.

Руки Киты на его плечах стали тяжелее. То было бремя ответственности, бремя вины — и последствий.

— Ацуму. — Наверное, Кита смотрел на него. Ацуму не знал. Сидел с закрытыми глазами.

Голос Киты был твёрд, когда он продолжил:

— Тебя здесь больше не ждут. Ни в моём доме, ни в моём городе. Сегодня ты видишь Хёго в последний раз. Выйдешь за порог, поедешь сразу на вокзал и больше сюда не вернёшься.

Ацуму вдохнул. Получился всхлип. На лице была влага.

Кита не забрал его жизнь, но лишил того, что было ей равнозначно. Его дом. Единственный, который он знал. Единственный, куда всегда хотел вернуться.

— Поезжай в Токио, — сказал Кита. — Поговори с Мейаном. Я расскажу ему то же самое, что ты сказал мне. Он говорил, что ты хорошо для него старался. Возможно, он позволит тебе остаться. Возможно, нет. Решать ему.

Ацуму не ответил. Не мог говорить.

Кита коснулся его лица.

— Ацуму.

Он поднял голову. Проморгался сквозь пелену, чтобы разглядеть лицо Киты.

— Прости меня.

Ацуму сглотнул. Прохрипел в ответ:

— И вы меня.

— Если бы я думал, что ты действительно это сделал, — произнёс Кита, — я бы тебя убил.

Ацуму кивнул. Где-то среди вороха всех его эмоций — он ощутил облегчение. Если бы вернулся Суна и рассказал Ките о содеянном, он бы погиб. Когда Осаму неизбежно бы за него вступился, то мог бы умереть тоже.

Оно того стоило. Больно, но это стоило.

— Если кто-то другой… — Ацуму шмыгнул и прочистил горло. — Если кто-то расскажет вам другое… и скажут, что это сделал не я…

— Это решённый вопрос. Верным отныне считается только твой рассказ, верю я ему или нет. — Кита взял его лицо в свои руки, притянул к себе, соприкаясь лоб ко лбу. — Но если подобное случится снова, у меня не будет выбора. Только поэтому я тебя отпускаю, Ацуму. — Он умолк и медленно вздохнул. Он никогда не был так близко. Несколько месяцев назад Ацуму чуть бы с ума не сошёл, но сейчас ощущал лишь пустоту. Ещё тише, Кита продолжил: — И потому, что я тебе должен. Вам обоим. Не дал защиту, которую постоянно обещал. Допустил, чтобы вам ранили.

— Это не ваша вина, — дрогнувшим голосом возразил Ацуму.

— Не моя. — Кита отстранился и отсел на пятки. — Но я должен был разобраться быстрее, пока это не зашло слишком далеко. Я попытался и потерпел неудачу. И только так могу отплатить. Надеюсь, ты сможешь меня простить.

Ацуму моргнул несколько раз. Всё ещё не мог взглянуть Ките в глаза. Казалось, что если поднимет взгляд, то внутри него что-то сломается. Поэтому смотрел только на капли на татами под собой.

— Вы ведь позаботитесь о Саму, верно? — слабо сказал он. — Ведь меня… меня здесь не будет. О нём должны заботиться вы.

— До последнего вздоха, — ответил Кита. — Так же, как всегда бы заботился о тебе.

Из горла Ацуму вырвался всхлип. Он вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони.

— Простите меня. Пожалуйста, Кита-сан, я…

Кита накрыл его плечи руками и притянул к себе. Ацуму вцепился в его спину и закрыл глаза.

— Это того стоило? — спросил Кита.

Ацуму подумал об Осаму. Им пятнадцать: осиротели, и во всëм мире у них не осталось никого, кроме друг друга. Восемнадцать: попали за решëтку после уличной потасовки и сидели ждали Киту. Двадцать два: оба в крови и орали друг на друга, пока заталкивали тело в багажник. Двадцать пять: пили на спор рюмку за рюмкой, пока не вырубились на полу в гостиной у Оджиро. Двадцать восемь: Осаму истекал кровью на улице, пока Ацуму пытался его защитить.

— Да, — твëрдо ответил Ацуму. Да, Осаму наделал ошибок, но это неважно. Они всегда друг друга поддержат, и это никогда не изменится. — Стоило.

Кита знал, что дело в Осаму. Должен был. Не такой уж Ацуму альтруист, чтобы рисковать собой ради кого-то другого. Кита знал это, и должно быть, понял про Суну. Но, возможно, — то был его последний подарок для Ацуму: позволить взять всë на себя без выяснений правды. Ките тоже был важен Осаму, чуть ли не так же сильно, как Ацуму. Кита не хотел, чтобы ему причиняли боль, и тем более — причинить ему боль самому.

— Теперь ты сам за себя, — произнëс Кита, отстраняясь. — Позаботься о себе как следует.

— Обязательно, — ответил Ацуму. Снова вытер глаза и глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с духом. — Позабочусь. Обещаю.

Своë последнее обещание Ките Ацуму намеревался сдержать.

Обратный путь в Токио ощущался и лучше, и в то же время хуже, чем дорога в Хëго. Лучше, потому что худшее позади и Ацуму больше не нервничал из-за предстоящей встречи с Китой. Хуже, потому что Осаму названивал ему на протяжении тридцати минут подряд, пока Ацуму не сдался и не поднял трубку.

— Что с тобой нахер не так? — поздоровался Осаму. Орал так громко, что сидевшая рядом с Ацуму женщина бросила в его сторону испуганный взгляд.

— И тебе доброе утро. — Голос до сих пор хрипел. Он надеялся, Осаму не заметил.

— Кита-сан звонил.

— ...Оу.

— Оу, — повторил Осаму. Он был в ярости. Ацуму не мог припомнить, когда бы его брат настолько злился. — «Оу», блять. Ты чем думал вообще? Ты зачем сказал, что это всë ты, идиот ебаный?

— Даже не начинай! — рявкнул Ацуму. Его разрывали злость и горечь, и злиться было легче. — После всего, что ты сделал? Мотался с Суной и… — Он чуть не сказал «убивал людей», но ощутил на себе пристальный взгляд женщины. — ...и подрабатывал на стороне, а мне ничего не сказал. Что за хуйня, Саму?

— Ну да, проебался, — огрызнулся Осаму, всë ещë взбешëнный. — Проебался, но разрулил бы. Мы с Суной собирались вернуться и сделать всë правильно.

Тем самым Осаму подтвердил все опасения Ацуму. Его брат был бы рядом с Суной, во всëм бы признался, и его бы ждало суровое, кровавое наказание.

— Ну так я сделал всë правильно за вас, — ответил Ацуму. Злость в голосе быстро убывала. Он слишком устал, чтобы за неë цепляться; устал больше, чем думал. — Можешь не благодарить.

— Цуму-

— Это был единственный выход, — перебил его Ацуму. — Если бы во всëм сознался Суна, Кита-сан убил бы его. — «И тебя», — подумал Ацуму, но не вслух не сказал. Осаму не это волновало. — А так, всë закончилось хорошо.

— Хорошо для кого? — взъелся Осаму. — Он сказал, что тебе запрещено возвращаться в префектуру. _Никогда._ В каком месте это хорошо?

— По крайней мере, я жив, — ответил Ацуму. — Мы все — живы.

Осаму тяжело и злобно дышал в трубку. Ацуму ждал, что тот опять начнëт орать, но он молчал.

— Не тебе надо было это расхлëбывать, — сказал наконец Осаму. Голос более спокойный и очень тихий. Ацуму едва его расслышал через гул поезда. — А нам.

Ацуму вздохнул, и вся злость на Осаму, которая скопилась в нëм зв прошедшую ночь, покинула его разом.

— Твои проблемы — это мои проблемы, Саму. Кита-сан понял, что я лгал, поэтому обошëлся со мной по-доброму. Для тебя всë было бы хуже. Для вас обоих.

— Но ты не сможешь вернуться домой, Цуму, — проговорил Осаму тише прежнего. — Ты не можешь вернуться домой.

— Да, — ответил Ацуму, зажмурив глаза.

— И что нам делать? — Теперь Осаму звучал так же разбито, как ощущал себя Ацуму. — Так нельзя… Я поговорю с Китой-саном. Даже если он не хочет, чтобы ты на него работал, тебе надо остаться. Можешь жить дома и заниматься чем-то другим и-

— Так не пойдëт, Саму. И ты это знаешь.

— Я расскажу ему правду, — настаивал Осаму. — Скажу, что случилось на самом деле и-

— И ничего не изменится, — перебил его Ацуму. — Я об этом позаботился. Мой рассказ считается правдой. И неважно, что ты расскажешь. Больше он никого не накажет. И ничего не отменит.

— Почему ты такой тупой? — У Осаму дрогнул голос. — Зачем ты поехал и сделал это?

— Саму…

— Блять. Чëрт. Цуму, прости. Это всë я. Вообще всë из-за меня. Я не хотел. Я не-

— Это не твоя вина, — проговорил Ацуму. Хотел бы добавить: «Не твоя, а Суны», — но не стал. Хоть это и правда, но делу оно не поможет. — Не твоя. Слушай, я на поезде и на меня уже пялятся.

— Где ты?

— Еду в Токио. — Ацуму встал и аккуратно протеснился на другой конец вагона, поскольку женщина всë ещë пялилась и начинала его напрягать. — Узнаю, позволит ли Мейан-сан остаться. Если нет, что-нибудь придумаю. Не переживай.

— Цуму-

— Перезвоню. — Ацуму завершил звонок, убедился, что на телефоне включен беззвучный, и убрал в карман. Запрокинул голову назад, закрыл глаза и попытался сосредоточиться на стуке колëс о рельсы.

Несколько часов спустя Ацуму прибыл обратно в Токио. Вспомнил, как вышел на этой же станции не один месяц назад, после тяжëлого прощания с братом, и рядом с ним шëл Оджиро.

Сейчас он один. И настолько одиноким не был никогда.

Подумал было взять такси, но, наверное, деньги тратить не стоило. Пригодятся. Он ведь не знал, где останется на ночь. Поэтому пошëл пешком — медленно, поскольку после вчерашней ночи под рëбрами ныло. У него с собой кошелëк, немного налички и пистолет. Если заглянет в квартиру, выделенную для него Мейаном, и заберëт вещи, то будет и сменная одежда.

А куда идти, если Мейан скажет проваливать? Возможно, Сакуса пустит его на диван, на пару ночей, или решит оставаться в стороне. Ацуму решил не просить самому. Не хотел вовлекать Сакусу в свои проблемы. Тот сделал для Ацуму достаточно — намного больше, чем стоило.

Дорога до Мусуби отняла много времени. Когда Ацуму в кои-то веки добрался, его накрыло болезненной смесью ужаса и ностальгии. Он толкнул тяжëлую входную дверь и направился к лестнице в дальнем углу зала. Пустит ли его охранник — или вышвырнет сразу на улицу?

— Цуму.

Ацуму замер как вкопанный. Оборачиваться не смел — вдруг ошибся? Голос не мог принадлежать тому, на кого он думал. Это, должно быть, Бокуто, выбравший для Ацуму то же прозвище.

Но на Бокуто непохоже.

Ацуму обернулся, и на него налетели, да так, что в рëбрах отдалось болью. Он стиснул Осаму в ответ, чуть ли не до хруста костей. Спрятал лицо на плече Осаму и запретил себе плакать. И так уже опозорился перед Китой. Больше нельзя.

Когда поднял взгляд, увидел Суну, стоявшего поодаль. Тот на них не смотрел. Ссутулился больше обычного, руки держал в карманах.

Ацуму высвободился из объятий Осаму, но не стал отходить далеко. Вцепился в его рукав, чтобы быть уверенным: он правда здесь.

— Вы что тут забыли?

— Ты сказал, что к Мейану-сану поедешь. — Осаму кивнул в сторону бара, откуда на них пялились пара сотрудников. За стойкой стоял Акааши — тоже смотрел. Бокуто сидел напротив на барном стуле и сиял, глядя на них двоих. Наверное, думал, что лицезрел счастливое воссоединение семьи. Ацуму очень хотел бы, чтобы так и было, но… — Выяснили, что идти нужно сюда, вот и пришли подождать и попробовать с тобой пересечься.

Ацуму притянул Осаму к себе, обняв снова. Ему стоило бы позлиться, хотя бы чуть-чуть, но он едва не сходил с радости, что увиделся с братом, — потому напрочь забыл, что тот сделал что-то не так.

— Скучал по твоей тупой роже.

— Это значит, что твоя рожа тоже тупая, болван. — Осаму хлопнул его по спине и отступил на шаг. — Потому что ты сам тупой. Потому что сделал совершенно тупую херню.

— Не тупее, чем твои заслуги. — Ацуму глянул через плечо Осаму — на Суну, который всë ещë избегал их взглядом.

— Цуму… — Осаму поморщился.

— Не цумкай мне, кретин.

Осаму опять схватил его за ткань футболки привлëк к себе. Спрятал лицо в плече Ацуму.

— Прости. Я должен был рассказать.

— В первую очередь, не надо было хуйнëй страдать. — Ацуму стукнул его по спине. — Ты же у нас типа умный. Ты серьëзно просто посмотрел на милое личико Суны и растерял все крохи здравого смысла, которые у тебя были?

— Не так всë было.

— Да уж конечно. Ты ведь настолько мне не доверяешь, что не сказал даже, что вы встречаетесь. Разумеется, про остальное тоже умолчал.

Осаму отпрянул на длину вытянутой руки. Скривил лицо, словно от боли.

— Я доверяю тебе. Доверяю больше, чем кому-либо.

— Незаметно.

— Цуму-

— Неважно, — отрезал Ацуму. Он не знал, когда вновь увидится с Осаму, потому продолжать разговор в подобном духе — перекидываться обвинениями, пока один не собьëт с ног другого — совсем не хотел. — Всë закончилось. Приплыли. — Хотел отступить, но Осаму всë ещë держал его за футболку.

— И что нам теперь делать? — спросил Осаму. — Что делать _мне_?

— То же, что и всегда. — Ацуму непринуждëнно пожал плечами, будто от этих слов его ничуть не выворачивает наизнанку. — Ты же годами ныл, что тебе нужен новый партнëр и как тебе надоело иметь со мной дело. — Указал на Суну: тот поморщился от их внимания. — Вот твой новый партнëр. Только не плачь, если он окажется хуже, чем я.

— Я всегда шутил. Ты знаешь.

— Да, знаю. — Ацуму похлопал его по плечу и высвободился из хватки. Поманил Суну жестом, и тот, после минутного колебания, приблизился. — Суна за тобой присмотрит, раз уж меня не будет рядом. — Сузил глаза. — Верно, Суна?

Суна хмурился, между бровями пролегла складка.

— Ацуму, тебе не стоило. Я же сказал, что возьму ответственность. Ты не-

— Я _сказал_ , — повысил тон Ацуму, — ты за ним присмотришь, верно? — Возможно, Суна был причиной того, что они попали в эту передрягу, но возможно, именно он и мог помочь им из неë выбраться. Как минимум, мог помочь Осаму. С Ацуму дело гиблое. Для него дороги назад нет.

Суна проебался, но если Ацуму что-то и понял из его признания — что Осаму был очень, очень ему важен.

— Верно, — ответил Суна. Нахмурился, кивнул головой в сторону Осаму. — Конечно, присмотрю.

— Да уж, блять, постарайся. Если с ним что-нибудь случится, я нарушу приказ Киты, приеду в Хëго и сам тебя убью. Ты мне веришь?

— Цуму. — Осаму ткнул его локтем.

Ацуму не сводил взгляд с Суны.

— Да, — тихо ответил Суна. — Я тебе верю.

— Отлично. — Ацуму пихнул Осаму в ответ. — Сунарин дом тебе купит, ты знал? Такой же классный, как у Киты-сана, он сам сказал.

Осаму уставился на него, потом перевëл взгляд на Суну. Судя по тому, как Суна скривил лицо, про дом он Осаму не говорил.

— И всë у вас будет замечательно, — продолжил Ацуму, — пока вы друг за дружкой присматриваете и если опять не начнëте наëмничать у Киты за спиной.

— Я завязал, — заверил Суна, прежде чем Осаму успел что-либо ответить. — Это в прошлом. И не должен был начинать.

— Ну круто. — Ацуму чуть не потянулся похлопать того по спине, но побоялся, что остатки злости превратят хлопок в удар. Он отступил на шаг от обоих. — Мне надо наверх, поискать Мейана-сана.

— Ацуму. — Суна поднял было руку, словно тянулся его остановить, но уронил обратно. — Прости. Прости за всë. Я у тебя в долгу.

— Как я сказал, на тебе Саму. Мы в расчëте.

— Прекрати говорить так, будто прощаешься навсегда, — вставил Осаму и толкнул его. — Разберëмся. — И прежде чем Ацуму успел возразить, тот продолжил: — А если нет, то подстроимся. Если ты думаешь, что я не воспользуюсь каждым шансом вырваться к тебе в Токио, чтобы как следует тебя побесить, то ты ещë тупее чем выглядишь. А на вид ты и так полный тупица.

Ацуму улыбнулся. Вышло напряжëнно, но искренне.

— Да, конечно. Если, конечно, останусь в Токио. — Он глянул в сторону лестницы за углом. Охранник посматривал на них с любопытством. — А то не знаю пока.

— Тогда иди узнай. — Осаму отступил к Суне и скрестил руки на груди. — Мы тут подождëм. Тот громкий парень сказал, что он твой друг. Кажется, хороший малый.

Ацуму вновь взглянул на бар. Бокуто размашисто им помахал. Ацуму махнул в ответ.

— Да, он классный. Только старайтесь его не бесить.

— И что это значит?

— Неважно. Можете не ждать, кстати. Могли бы уже быть на полпути к дому.

— Мы подождëм, — ответил не Осаму, а Суна.

Ацуму кивнул и развернулся к лестнице. Те давно могли бы уехать, и с их стороны было бы умнее — поскорее отправиться домой, но Ацуму был рад, что они здесь. Он не был готов прощаться с братом, не так скоро после первой встречи за несколько месяцев, не перед тем, как, возможно, никогда его больше не увидит.

Нет. Они обязательно увидятся. Должны. Ацуму не думал, что может жить без Осаму.

Он прошёл к лестнице, и охранник поднялся с места, но только чтобы кивнуть проходящему мимо Ацуму.

По крайней мере, Мейан не запретил его впускать. Хороший знак — тем более, что Кита уже должен был с ним созвониться.

Ацуму прошëл четыре лестничных пролëта и оказался в том же зале, где впервые встретился с Мейаном, Сакусой и остальными Шакалами. Сейчас он пустовал. Ацуму постучал в дверь кабинета — не особо, впрочем, надеясь, что Мейан окажется на месте. 

— Входите.

Ацуму глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, собираясь с духом, прежде чем войти внутрь.

— Привет, Мия. — Мейан что-то печатал. Отодвинул ноутбук в сторону и указал на пару стульев перед письменным столом. — Присаживайся. Я предполагал, что ты скоро придëшь.

Ацуму сел. Колени невольно тряслись от волнения.

— Вы говорили с Китой-саном?

— О том, как ты убивал людей ради дополнительной прибыли? Да, обсудили.

Сердце ушло в пятки. Не лучшее начало разговора.

— Да. Об этом. Он же сказал, что теперь мне запрещено возвращаться в Хëго, да?

— Было такое. — Мейар приподнял бровь. Он явно знал, к чему клонил Ацуму, но терпеливо ждал.

— Я хотел бы узнать… — Ацуму запнулся. Колено зашлось ходуном. — Я хочу спросить, могу ли я остаться здесь и работать на вас, как и раньше. То есть, до того, как меня ранили. Если вы откажете, учитывая, что я провинился перед Китой-саном, я пойму. И вообще, не жду, что вы меня примете. И я тут подумал, что вообще очень зря спросил, я просто…

— Я спросил у Киты, действительно ли это сделал ты, — перебил его Мейан. Ацуму ощутил облегчение. Только теперь понял, что был на грани того, чтобы начать нести чушь без разбору, а если Ацуму начинал, то останавливался с трудом. — Он сказал, что так рассказали ему, и больше он ничего добавить не может. Но, Мия, — на тебя это не похоже. Конечно, я знаю тебя каких-то несколько месяцев, но вся эта легенда звучит неправдоподобно по отношению к тебе.

Ацуму прикусил губу.

— Но ответственность на мне.

— Не факт, что за свои проступки. — Мейан оперся локтями о стол. — Кита тоже не даëт прямого ответа. Он не лгал ни разу в жизни, но это не значит, что он всегда говорит всю правду.

Ацуму промолчал. Боялся сболтнуть лишнего.

— Кита всегда говорил, что ты работал отлично. С твоего первого дня здесь. — Мейан откинулся на спинку стула, расслабившись. Ацуму хотел бы так же, но у него мышцы сводило от напряжения. Мейан пожал плечами и продолжил: — Когда позвонил сегодня, не смог хоть чего-то плохого про тебя сказать. Ну, кроме убийств по заказу, но я думаю, это совсем другая история. И я как никто знаю, как ты хорош в деле. Видел лично, да и Сакуса всегда говорил, что на тебя можно положиться.

От упоминания Сакусы в груди дрогнуло сердце.

— Кроме того, — произнëс Мейан, — я уверен: если бы Кита думал, что ты правда наëбывал его подобным образом, то тебя бы не было в живых.

Ацуму молчал. На подобное нет безопасных ответов.

— Так я и думал, — усмехнулся Мейан. — Разумеется, ты можешь остаться. Для нас будет большой удачей, если ты присоединишься. И ты уже один из нас. Был с самого начала. Теперь буду официально тебе платить.

Ацуму ощутил такое облегчение, что казалось, упадëт вместе со стулом. От того, как впился ногтями в подлокотники, онемели пальцы.

— Спасибо, Мейан-сан.

— Детали обсудим завтра. Уладим пару моментов. Забеги к полудню, ладно?

— Конечно. Как скажете.

— Пока не найдëшь чего-нибудь получше, поживëшь в квартире, которую я тебе выделил. Хоть навсегда оставайся. Я не против. Только придëтся начать брать квартплату, но сделаю тебе скидку.

Ацуму согласился бы и на полную плату, если бы Мейан потребовал. Слишком радовался, что ему нашлось и жильë, и работа.

— Да, разумеется. Спасибо, Мейан-сан.

— Без проблем. А теперь иди. Мне тут надо пару дел разрулить. Увидимся завтра, но если что-то понадобится, звони.

— Обязательно. Спасибо.

Ацуму чувствовал себя на удивление легко, когда вышел из кабинета Мейана. Потеря всë ещë зияла раной в груди, высеченной знанием, что больше он никогда не увидит Хëго. Но ему нашлось новое место, и быть может, однажды он сможет ощутить себя здесь как дома. Жизнь для него закончилась.

Он с силой провëл руками по волосам и попытался собраться с духом. Даже если ощущает себя полностью выпотрошенным, он не хотел подавать виду, когда спустится вниз к брату. Нужно выглядеть уверенным и собранным, чтобы Осаму за него не переживал. Провëл рëбрами ладоней по глазам и оправил куртку. Что куртку он взял из шкафа Мейана, Ацуму вспомнил с запозданием. Понадеялся, что Мейан не заметил.

— Королева драмы — даже когда думаешь, что тебя никто не видит. Смотреть жалко.

Ацуму вскинул голову.

Сакуса сидел на своëм диване, нога на ногу, локтем оперся о подлокотник.

— Оми. — Имя на вкус как облегчение. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Бокуто позвонил и сказал, что в баре ошибается некто, подозрительно похожий на тебя. — Сакуса поднялся на ноги и подошëл к Ацуму. — Я предположил, что ты будешь неподалёку. Особенно после всего, о чëм час назад мне рассказал по телефону Суна.

Ацуму вздохнул.

— То есть, ты в курсе?

— Что ты принял весь удар на себя? Да. Я догадывался, что ты именно это и задумал. Лгун из тебя никакой. Я уже говорил.

— Я должен был, — сказал Ацуму. — Ради Саму, не ради Суны.

— И не учëл, что Кита мог бы тебя убить, когда ты заявился к нему с чужой повинной?

— Всë я учëл, но пронесло же. — Ацуму пожал плечами, будто всë это было плëвым делом, а его прежняя жизнь не рассыпалась в прах. — Я цел и невредим, а они могут вернуться домой и жить себе спокойно. Хэппи-энд для всех!

— Кроме тебя, — ещë сильнее нахмурился Сакуса. — Ты мечтал вернуться домой с твоего первого дня в Токио. И какой это к чëрту хэппи-энд?

— Я, вообще-то, оптимистом тут быть пытаюсь. — Ацуму тыкнул Сакусу в грудь. Слегка. И обрадовался, когда тот не отдëрнулся. Ацуму отчасти боялся, что прогресс, которого они достигли в квартире Мейана, исчез в одночасье, стоило им вернуться во внешний мир. — И для тебя это однозначно хэппи-энд. Будем видеться постоянно. Мейан-сан, думаю, так и оставит нас напарниками, раз уж мы столь чертовски эффективны в паре. Можешь выразить свою радость. Я никому не расскажу.

Сакуса фыркнул. Он был в маске — что неудивительно, но Ацуму слишком отвык еë видеть. Слишком нравилось смотреть на лицо Сакусы.

— Ты там улыбаешься, да? — спросил Ацуму. Подцепил пальцем край маски и стянул еë на подбородок Сакусы. Тот нахмурился, но не оттолкнул.

Ацуму потянулся его поцеловать — быстро, лишь губами — и отступил на шаг, улыбаясь. Улыбка вышла лëгкой. Легче, чем он от себя ожидал.

— Идëм вниз, с братом познакомлю. Ты просто обязан его зачмырить, вот так же, как ко мне на первых порах приебался. Это будет честно! И он, пожалуй, заслужил.

— Посмотрим, что можно сделать, — ответил Сакуса. — Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что раздражает он куда меньше, чем ты. Возможно, тупит почаще, если судить по текущим обстоятельствам. — Его рукав задел руку Ацуму, пока они шли к лестнице. — Но я не могу остаться надолго. С тех пор, как мы заперлись в квартире Мейана, многое изменилось.

— Помощник нужен? — спросил Ацуму, оглянувшись через плечо. — Симпатичный такой помощник, знаешь?

Сакуса нацепил маску обратно на нос.

— Нужен, но так и быть, снизойду до тебя.

— Кого ты обманываешь, мы оба знаем, что ты в меня влюблëн, — ответил Ацуму. Болтать с Сакусой просто. Возвращаться к токийским привычкам — тоже просто. На душе до сих пор тяжело и, вероятно, так продолжится некоторое время, но со временем станет полегче.

— Возьми выходной и проведи его с братом, — сказал Сакуса, когда они добрались до первого этажа. — А к работе вернëшься завтра. Заберу тебя утром.

— Во сколько? — Ацуму знал ответ. Но хотел услышать его от Сакусы.

— Когда приеду.

Ацуму рассмеялся. Потянулся к рукаву Сакусы и повëл к бару, откуда доносился раскатистый голос Бокуто.

Последние месяцы выдались тяжëлыми. Самыми тяжëлыми в жизни Ацуму. Привыкать к Токио будет нелегко. Привыкать жить отдельно от Осаму — будет пыткой. 

Но Осаму будет его навещать, и Ацуму приспособится. К тому же он здесь не один.

— Выглядит точь-в-точь как ты. — Сакуса замер в дверях. — Двое одинаковых Мий в одном месте. Страх какой.

Ацуму усмехнулся и провëл Сакусу к Осаму, который сидел за столом с Суной и как всегда громким Бокуто. Рядом стоял Акааши с пустыми стаканами в руках и слушал рассказ Бокуто.

Расклад получился далëким от совершенства, но это нормально. Ацуму никогда не ждал совершенства. Сомневался, что вообще подходит для чего-то идеального.

Но у него вот-вот начнëтся новая жизнь, к которой можно привыкнуть. Которая могла принести счастье. Осаму держал Суну за руку под столом, старался вести себя сдержанно и у него не получалось: на лице возникла едва заметная улыбка, когда   
тот поднял взгляд и увидел Ацуму.

Впереди ещë много препятствий, но братья Мия справятся. Не было ничего, что оказалось бы им не под силу. Оба живы-здоровы, и пусть не проведут остаток жизни бок о бок — они не одиноки.

У них всë наладится. Большего — Ацуму не просил.


End file.
